Convertirse en un hombre entre hombres
by yedinson015
Summary: de la autoria de Dragon6 (Después de recibir una maldición, Ranma encuentra el diario de su padre. Enfurecido por lo que su padre ha hecho, se dispone a separarse de él, intentando crear su propia rama del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Crecerá como persona mientras lidia con rivales y enemigos)
1. Chapter 1

La lluvia no había parado por tres días. La chica pelirroja lo miró. A ella nunca le importó la lluvia, pero ahora era la ruina de su vida natural. No es que haya sido su culpa, fíjate. Fue culpa del hombre al que llamó padre.

 _'Famoso campo de entrenamiento, mi culo'._ Ella pensó enojada. Miró la tetera que tenía en un pequeño fuego. Ella acababa de ponérselo y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente como para usarlo. Mientras esperaba, pensó en la verdad que se guardaba para ella.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _Ranma deseaba golpear a su padre y dejarle el culo. Este viaje de entrenamiento acaba de terminar mal. Pensaría que su estúpido padre habría aprendido algunas palabras en chino por las dudas. Pero no, el idiota no podía leer ni una sola palabra y ahora tenía el cofre de una niña cada vez que lo golpeaban con agua fría. Miró a los dos montes que eran su cofre. Ya, este nuevo cuerpo le había dado problemas._

 _Hace unos tres días, él y su padre acababan de esquivar esa locura de pelo morado de Amazon. No podía creer que esas mujeres en esa aldea fueran tan perdedoras. De acuerdo, no debería haber comido el premio que era suyo por derecho, pero él la desafió y ganó. Ahora, como dijo la guía de Jusenkyo mientras los arrastraba a él y a su padre, porque él la venció, ella iba a cazarlo y matarlo. ¿Qué clase de cosa era esa?_

 _Ranma solo suspiró y se dirigió a su bolsa de dormir. Tropezó con la mochila de su padre mientras se dirigía a su bolsa. Gruñó y estaba a punto de patear el paquete cuando notó algo. Fue un libro negro. Lo levantó y lo abrió. Mientras leía, comenzó a ver que era un diario. Él rió mientras pensaba que su padre mantenía una actitud tan femenina. Siguió leyendo solo para obtener material de correo negro._

 _"Tendré que abandonar el entrenamiento de Nekoken (Puño de gato). El niño puede usarlo pero tiene que tenerle miedo. ¡Qué técnica tan inútil! Tal vez debería haber despegado la última página y seguir leyendo. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo? ¿Sabes que lo volvería loco? ¡Entonces ese chico tuvo el valor de atacarme! ¡No respeto por sus mayores! "_

 _Ranma se mofó de esta entrada. Él ya sabía sobre el Nekoken, ya que fue él quien encontró la advertencia en el manual. Ranma continuó leyendo._

 _"Ese carro de okonomiyaki me gano bastante dinero. Debería mantenerme en el amor por un buen tiempo. Esa tonta familia Kuonji, como si hubiera llevado a una chica conmigo o la hubiera hecho casarse con él. Mi hijo no necesita tal cosa. distracciones. Además, todas las mujeres son débiles. Ella nunca habría podido mantenerse a la altura de nosotros. Es bueno que Ranma haya tomado esa decisión. De acuerdo, solo tiene seis años, pero eligió okonomiyaki en lugar de Ukyo, así que no tiene que sentirse responsable "._

 _Ranma estaba en shock. Él sí recordó a Ukyo. Él era en realidad ella? Pero ella no tenía tetas como las que había visto en las chicas. ¿Estarían casados también? Él sí recordaba su despedida. Él pensó que ella estaba diciendo adiós. Ranma regresó al diario._

 _"No puedo creer que casi me hayan atrapado. Estúpido, deberías haber guardado silencio en lugar de hacer una escena. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que esa familia me alcance. Aún así, ese pepinillo y tazón de arroz eran tan Bien, valió la pena vender a mi hijo por matrimonio "._

 _Un pepinillo y un cuenco de arroz, ese hijo de puta lo vendió por un plato de arroz y un pepinillo. Ranma estaba enojado por esto. Siguió leyendo y descubrió que su padre lo vendió a muchas familias, todo para llenar su estómago gordo. Se saltó el resto del diario y fue a la entrada final._

 _"¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Nodoka nos matará a los dos! ¿Cómo iba a saber que los campos de entrenamiento estaban malditos? Bueno, solo tengo que asegurarme de que nunca vuelva a ver a su madre. se transforma en una niña, ella cumplirá con ese compromiso de seppuku que Ranma y yo firmamos. Tal vez si lo logro casar con una de las hijas de Soun, eso la apaciguaría. Luego, me quedaré con la cabeza y viviré de mi hijo. Tendré que hacer planes una vez que llegue a Hong Kong "._

 _¡Eso fue todo! Ranma ya no pudo contener su ira. No había forma de que se quedara con ese gordo bastardo después de enterarse de esto. Atorníllelo a él y a sus planes. Rápidamente agarró su mochila y salió corriendo de la cueva._

 _Presente_

 _"Estúpidos estallidos, estúpida maldición, estúpido viaje de entrenamiento"_ , repetía una y otra vez. Miró a la tetera, queriendo que ya se calentara. De repente, se volvió cuando vio a un lobo entrar en la cueva. El lobo gruñó y ella lo devolvió. Ella ya estaba de mal humor y si este lobo pensaba que iba a conseguir una comida gratis, entonces él estaba en una sorpresa. Ranma agarró la tetera y se sirvió un poco de agua para cambiarse.

El lobo vio esto y miró a la niña sorprendida. Ranma estaba a punto de patear al lobo cuando comenzó a notar que el lobo ya no estaba actuando agresivamente. También notó que el lobo estaba señalando a su tetera. Curioso, Ranma vertió el agua restante sobre el lobo y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre.

"Guau, gracias por el agua". El hombre dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de arrastrar su mochila dentro de la cueva, el hombre se vistió y se sentó junto al fuego para calentarse. Ranma notó que el hombre no era chino o japonés. Era mucho más viejo que él y parecía que había estado cavando mucho.

"¿Así que de dónde eres?" Ranma preguntó.

"Soy de Francia. Soy arqueólogo y estaba buscando a Jusenkyo. Como ven, lo encontré". El hombre bromeó.

"Considera que tienes suerte, al menos te conviertes en algo genial. Tengo un estante". Ranma dijo con poca emoción.

"Dile eso a mi esposa. Sé que a mis hijos les gustaría mi nueva forma, pero mi esposa estará enojada. Ella siempre dice que me meteré en problemas en uno de estos viajes, pero la historia de Jusenkyo fue demasiado fascinante para pasarla. arriba." Él dijo.

"¿Cómo puedes actuar tan tranquilo acerca de esto? ¡Somos fanáticos!" Ranma gritó. El hombre lo miró en estado de shock.

"¿Es eso lo que te consideras? De acuerdo, me emocioné un poco cuando me maldijeron, pero este no es el fin del mundo".

"Es para mí y todo es culpa de mi estúpida sorpresa". Ranma dijo.

"¿Por qué no lo explicas?" el hombre dijo. Ranma descargó sobre él lo que aprendió sobre su padre. Las propuestas, las estafas, los abusos, su madre, todo salió como un río que fluye. El hombre no dijo nada y permitió que Ranma se desahogase y despotricara. Cuando Ranma perdió el control, enfocó su atención en el cansado Ranma.

"Wow, no puedo creer que te haya hecho eso. ¿Y dices que hizo todo esto para convertirte en el artista marcial más fuerte del mundo?" Ranma asintió a la pregunta. "Supongo que veo por qué estás tan enojado con tu situación, incluido el problema de Amazon. Me he encontrado con un par de ellos. De todos modos, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Ranma preguntó.

"Lo que quiero decir es qué vas a hacer en este punto? Supongo que no volverás con tu padre". Él dijo.

"Ahí le has dado,"

"Entonces, ¿qué planes tienes ahora? ¿Vas a continuar con tu entrenamiento o vas a encontrar una cura para la maldición?" preguntó.

"Bueno, no he pensado. Estaba tan enojado con mis pops que solo quería alejarme de él". Ranma admitió.

"Bueno, en caso de que decidas hacer algo, te aconsejaría que aprendieras chino para que te sea más fácil. Aquí puedes tener este libro. Es un diccionario chino-japonés".

"Pero no eres japonés". Ranma dijo.

"Llevo muchos libros". Él afirmó.

Al día siguiente, Ranma y el profesor se separaron. Ranma no durmió mucho mientras pensaba en qué hacer a continuación. No había forma de que fuera a buscar a su padre o que lo buscara. Una cosa de la que no tenía dudas era que iba a encontrar una cura para su maldición. Pensó que si trataba con esto primero, entonces las cosas se aclararían. Encontró un camino de tierra y comenzó a dirigirse en una dirección aleatoria. Sacó el dictonario que el profesor le dio y comenzó a aprender algunas palabras. Él no iba a ser sorprendido como su padre.

Ranma había estado caminando alrededor de la cordillera de Bayankala durante tres días antes de encontrar una aldea. Estaba feliz por esto ya que se estaba quedando sin suministros. Entró al pueblo y pidió ayuda a alguien. Su chino todavía era horrible pero logró obtener ayuda de algunas personas. Si bien por lo general habría robado algunos suministros, decidió trabajar para ello. El tendero estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar ayuda adicional en su granja.

Después de dos días de trabajos forzados, obtuvo sus suministros y un poco de dinero. Le preguntó al anciano del pueblo sobre las curas para Jusenkyo. El hombre no tenía nada para él y lo dirigió a otro pueblo que estaba a dos días de viaje. Ranma le dio las gracias y se fue. Ranma amplió su chino para que no sonara como un idiota cuando pidió ayuda.

Dos días después, llegó al pueblo. Pidió hablar con el anciano de la aldea que resultó ser el artista marcial de la aldea. Ranma había preguntado sobre Jusenkyo y algo de entrenamiento. El hombre estuvo de acuerdo en enseñar por un tiempo, pero no sabía de ninguna cura para Jusenkyo. Ranma pasó dos días en la aldea, trabajando y entrenando. Se fue del pueblo, esta vez tenía un mapa de la región y las aldeas que estaban en su camino. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la próxima aldea.

Un día llovió y Ranma encontró refugio dentro de un templo. Allí conoció a una mujer ciega que parecía muy intrigada por su presencia. Los dos hablaron y la mujer le dio una lectura de aura libre. Ella no estaba demasiado sorprendida por su doble aura cuando le dijo que sabía sobre Jusenkyo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, lamentablemente le dijo que no conocía ninguna cura. Estaba muy sorprendida y curiosa de por qué tenía el aura de un gato. Ranma le contó sobre el Nekoken y ella fue aplaudida con el padre de Ranma. Ella le ofreció un ejercicio de meditación para ayudarlo a lidiar con el miedo que tiene a los gatos. Ranma lo tomó y le agradeció por ello.

Así es como Ranma pasó sus viajes en la provincia de Qinghai. Siguió viajando de pueblo en pueblo con la esperanza de una cura. Juró que no se iría de China hasta que lo encontrara.

Ranma se despidió de los niños del pueblo. Estaba muy contento con la información que acababa de obtener. Después de un mes de viaje, finalmente tuvo una ventaja sólida hacia una cura. No le gustó el hecho de que tenía que regresar a la jungla, pero allí era donde vivía la gente de Musk. El anciano aldeano le dijo que el almizcle siempre usaba las aguas de Jusenkyo. No podía dar más detalles, pero a Ranma no le importaba. Solo esperaba que estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarlo. Él aceleró el paso para alcanzar el camino que lo conduciría al Almizcle.

De repente, su sentido de peligro lo alertó de un ataque. Se puso en una posición de combate y buscó en el área quién era. Algo saltó hacia él y Ranma se defendió fácilmente pateándolo en la cara. El enemigo golpeó el suelo pero de repente se puso de pie. Una vez que Ranma echó un vistazo a la persona que lo atacó, Ranma gruñó molesto.

"Oh genial, eres tú. ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?" Ranma preguntó.

"Es bueno ver que has mantenido el ritmo con el chico del arte. Ahora es el momento de abandonar este lugar. Nuestro viaje debe llegar a su fin y debemos regresar a Japón". Genma ordenó.

"¿Por qué, así que puedes casarme con una de las hijas de Soun Tendo?" Ranma dijo. Genma parecía sorprendido de que Ranma lo supiera. "Sería un buen lugar para esconderte de mamá, ¿no? No querría que ella supiera sobre Jusenkyo o la maldición ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo estás?", Dijo Genma en estado de shock. Ranma dio un paso hacia él, la furia ardía en sus ojos.

"Me pregunto sin embargo, ¿por qué honrar a este compromiso pop? ¿Qué pasa con los Kuonjis o los Kaitos o esa linda familia que me vendiste a mí también por un plato de arroz y un pepinillo?" Ranma gruñó cuando su aura cobró vida. Genma tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás.

"Hijo, por favor comprende, lo hice por el arte". Genma dijo preocupado.

"¿Es así? Bien, déjame mostrarte lo que agregué al arte durante mis viajes". Ranma dijo. Se movió rápidamente y golpeó a Genma con varios golpes en el estómago. Genma se deslizó y cayó sobre una rodilla. Genma vació el contenido de su estómago. Levantó la mirada hacia su hijo, que lo miraba con expresión de suciedad. "Consigamos algo viejo, ya no seré tu marioneta. De ninguna manera te permitiré vivir de mi arduo trabajo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una pista sobre una cura y voy a compruébalo. Vete ya Genma ".

Genma parecía enojado cuando Ranma se alejó de él. ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar de negarle su vida cómoda? Si el niño creía que él representaría esto, estaba muy equivocado. Genma corrió hacia Ranma por detrás y levantó su puño para noquearlo. Ranma lo vio venir y atacó con una patada. Su patada pasó directamente a través de Genma, lo que lo sorprendió. De repente fue golpeado varias veces en la espalda. Él jadeó y cayó al suelo paralizado. Genma reapareció como un fantasma y comenzó a atar a su hijo. Cuando terminó, alzó al niño hasta su hombro.

No sabía cómo el niño aprendió todas estas cosas, pero no importaba. Iba a casarse con un Tendo, le gustara o no. Genma se dirigió a Hong Kong para regresar a su casa en Japón.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma gimió y abrió los ojos. Se sentía atontado y mojado. Mientras él, ahora ella miraba a su alrededor, notó que no estaba en un camino de tierra. Los caminos estaban pavimentados. Mirando alrededor un poco más, no vio árboles, ni jungla a su alrededor. Este lugar era demasiado moderno para ser China. Había algunas personas que la miraban y susurraban. Ellos no eran chinos. Ellos eran japoneses

Ella maldijo y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en China. Trató de moverse pero vio que tenía las manos atadas como sus piernas. Finalmente vio que un panda blanco y negro la estaba cargando. Miró a la espalda del panda mientras recordaba lo que sucedió en China. Ella no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero demonios si iba a volver a suceder.

Ahora consciente de la situación y la necesidad de alejarse de su viejo hombre, Ranma decidió actuar. Con un fuerte movimiento, le dio una patada a Genma en la cara. Genma la tiró al suelo. Ranma rodó a una posición sentada. Ella se puso de pie y saltó sobre sus manos atadas. Genma no iba a dejarla salir de sus ataduras y arrojó un letrero en su cabeza. Se conectó y la noqueó. Genma, en su forma de panda, rápidamente la agarró y rugió a cualquiera para que no hicieran preguntas.

Mientras se dirigía a los Tendo, rezó para que su hijo no lo arruinara. Con suerte, él vería las cosas a su manera.

"¡No puedo creer que hagas este papi!" gritó una muy cabreada, pelo largo chica de pelo negro.

"Oh, espero que él no sea muy joven". Exclamó una morena, una chica de pelo largo.

"¿Es lindo al menos?" preguntó otra morena solo su cabello era corto.

"¡No lo sé!" Un anciano les dijo. Este hombre era Soun Tendo y acababa de informar a sus hijas, Nabiki, Kasumi y Akane, sobre el compromiso que uno de ellos iba a tener que hacer.

"No sabes, vas a casarnos con un _niño_ y ni siquiera sabes quién es él. ¿Qué pasa contigo papi?" Akane gritó. Soun estaba a punto de hablar cuando un ruido detuvo toda conversación.

"Oh, deben ser ellos". Soun dijo y fue a buscar la puerta. De repente, el panda entró volando por la habitación y golpeó la pared con fuerza. Apareció una imagen borrosa y golpeó una rodilla en las entrañas del panda. Luego comenzó a golpear al panda sin sentido. Cuando estuvo segura de que el panda no se movería pronto, ella se dio vuelta para irse. Cuando se acercaba a la entrada, se volvió hacia la familia que estaba en estado de shock.

"¿Eres tú el Tendo?" ella preguntó.

"Um ... sí, sí lo somos". Soun dijo con un poco de miedo.

"Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y hay algunas cosas que debes saber sobre Genma". Ella dijo. Estaba a punto de hablar un poco más cuando abordó y se contuvo con el panda. Ranma clavó los codos en las entrañas del panda, haciéndolo soltarla. Los dos se pusieron de pie y parecían listos para atacarse nuevamente. El panda le dio una señal a Soun antes de abalanzarse sobre Ranma. Los dos se estrellaron contra la puerta de la pantalla para continuar su lucha. Soun miró el cartel y leyó.

"Um Kasumi, ¿puedes calentar un poco de agua para nuestro invitado?" Soun dijo. Ella asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Ella regresó para ver al panda tirar a la niña en el suelo. Ella gimió y luchó por volver a ponerse de pie. Soun tomó la tetera de Kasumi. Hizo lo que decía el letrero y lo derramó sobre la niña. La familia se sorprendió cuando de repente se convirtió en él. Soun hizo lo mismo con el panda y también cambió.

Soun estaba tan sorprendido que tuvo que sentarse.

"¿G-Genma?" él tartamudeó.

"Hola Soun, tengo una muy buena explicación para todo esto".

Ranma se sentó en la esquina y miró a su padre. Genma podía sentir la mirada de su hijo y estaba listo en caso de que decidiera terminar lo que estaba intentando. Le explicó las cosas a Soun, quien asintió y entendió lo que dijo Genma.

"Los campos de entrenamiento de Jusenkyo, qué lugar tan aterrador. Entonces el agua fría te cambia a tus formas malditas mientras que el agua caliente te devuelve el cambio. Bueno, tu problema no es tan malo". Soun dijo felizmente. Se giró hacia Ranma. "Mis hijas, Akane, 16, Nabiki, 17 y Kasumi, 19, eligen una para convertirse en su novia".

"Oh, él quiere a Akane". Kasumi dijo rápidamente.

"Definitivamente, Akane quiere esto". Nabiki agregó.

"¿Qué, por qué yo?" Akane gritó.

"Bueno, odias a los chicos" ¿verdad? Preguntó Kasumi.

"Bueno, estás de suerte. Es mitad niña". Nabiki agregó.

"¿Por qué demonios me gustaría casarme con ese pervertido? ¡Probablemente se acaricia y usa su maldición para mirar a las chicas!" Akane exclamó. Ranma rápidamente dirigió su atención hacia ella.

"¿Disculpe?" él gruñó.

"¡Qué, apuesto a que eso es lo que haces!" Akane gritó.

"Vamos a aclarar algo, no me conoces. Así que no hagas suposiciones porque tienes problemas con los niños. En segundo lugar, no me voy a casar contigo ni con tus hermanas por la razón de que los tres no le respetan. ¡Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con mi padre o tu familia! Ranma dijo en voz alta. Genma miró a su hijo.

"¡Muchacho, esto es una cuestión de honor!" Genma gritó.

"¿Qué diablos sabrías sobre el honor? ¡Toda la vida no ha sido más que un gran plan para vivir de mi arduo trabajo! ¡Demonios, este compromiso que has hecho con este hombre no es válido por lo que hiciste!"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Nabiki.

"¿Qué pasa _pops_ , nunca le dijo a su amigo sobre los Kuonjis? ¿Y el Itos? ¿Qué pasa con la familia que vendió la mano a un pepinillo y un plato de arroz? He estado promesa de al menos diez niñas antes de cumplir doce y porque tú y este hombre son amigos, ¿se supone que debo olvidarlos y casarme con una de sus hijas? Ranma gritó.

"¡Oye, mi padre tiene un nombre!" Akane gritó.

"¡No me importa! Es obvio que tu padre no está en lo cierto si está forzando este compromiso para disgusto de sus hijas". Ranma gritó de vuelta.

"Pero esto se trata de que se una a la escuela". Soun suplicó.

"Las escuelas, ¿es ese tu plan? Bien, déjame poner esto a descansar. Estoy planeando separarme para la escuela Saotome para crear mi propio estilo y voy a ser condenado si me uno a mi escuela con la tuya. " Él explicó.

"¿QUÉ?" ambos hombres gritaron.

"Psst, como necesitamos tu escuela". Akane se burló.

"Me alegra que acordemos algo. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que encontrar un camino de regreso a China para poder curar mi maldición". Ranma dijo y estaba a punto de irse. Genma estaba enojado y acusado a su hijo. Ranma sintió que el ataque venía y atrapó su próximo ataque. Lo arrojó hacia el dojo. Genma se puso en pie, pero fue rápidamente enviado por la patada de Ranma al dojo. Ranma entró y se dio cuenta del lugar. Se burló ya que no vio nada impresionante.

"¿Así que esto es con lo que te quieres unir? Mira a tu alrededor, viejo, este chico no tiene solo un estudiante. Este lugar ni siquiera parece haber sido usado en años. Si quieres unir los dos las escuelas seguirán adelante. El estilo de Saotome será tan inútil como el estilo de Tendo ".

"Ahora escúchame chico, no haré que destruyas todo lo que hice. ¡Hice lo que era necesario para el bien del arte y para tu propio bien!" Genma gritó. Eso fue lo peor que le dijo a Ranma cuando un aura muy oscura rodeó a Ranma. Genma retrocedió asustada.

"¡Te atreverías! ¡Hiciste todo esto por ti mismo, no yo! ¡Por ti, mi honor se ha empañado! Por tu culpa, ¡tengo miedo de que nunca me libraré! Por tu culpa, soy la mitad de ¡un hombre! ¡Por ti, tengo que vivir con el temor de la mujer que me dio a luz! ¡TE ODIO! Ranma rugió. Ranma bajó su mano en un movimiento cortante. Genma se protegió a sí mismo pero el ataque de la presión del aire de Ranma lo dejó sin sentido. Sacó sangre y envió al gordo artista marcial a través de la pared del dojo. Ranma respiraba con dificultad, pero era consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Miró las trincheras que creó con el ataque.

Cansado y exhausto, Ranma cedió a la oscuridad y se desplomó. Los Tendo que estaban viendo toda la pelea se sorprendieron. ¿Qué diablos pasó entre los dos machos Saotome para que escale en esto?

Ranma despertó unas horas más tarde. Él se sentó y gimió. Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y le hizo girar el cuello.

"Oh, finalmente has despertado". Una voz dijo. Ranma miró en frente de él para ver a Kasumi y Nabiki frente a él. Él no les dio una mirada feliz que ambos notaron. Kasumi se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Sé que no tuvimos el pie derecho, pero me gustaría volver a intentarlo si es posible".

"¿Qué hay para intentar? No me quieres aquí y no quiero estar aquí". Ranma dijo con frialdad.

"Toma una pastilla fría Saotome, estamos tratando de ser civilizados aquí viendo que tú y tu padre se van a quedar aquí por un tiempo". Nabiki dijo.

"De verdad, ¿cómo va a pasar eso?" Ranma preguntó en un tono burlón.

"Bueno, para empezar, su pasaporte está pasado de moda y necesita ser renovado. Eso puede demorar meses en conseguir una cita. Luego está su padre a quien cortó bastante mal. La última razón por la que podría darle es el daño a la casa y al dojo que acabas de crear. No creo que sea honorable por tu parte simplemente cortar y correr después de la destrucción que causaste ". Nabiki dijo con el mismo tono. Ranma entrecerró los ojos al Tendo medio.

"Te gusta hablar con la gente, ¿no? Si esta es tu manera de comenzar con el pie derecho, entonces has fallado miserablemente de nuevo". Ranma dijo.

"Al igual que me importa, no estamos bien para apoyarlo a usted y a su padre, así que solo lo digo como es". Nabiki dijo.

"¡Nabiki!" Exclamó Kasumi.

"Bueno, no puedo culparte por tu honestidad. Si quieres, puedo pagarte los daños cuando convierta el dinero que escondí en yenes. ¿Es aceptable?" Ranma preguntó.

"Es un comienzo. Entonces, ¿qué fue eso con usted y su padre? ¿No crees que te fuiste un poco por la borda?" ella preguntó.

"Aprendí algunas cosas sobre mi padre que nunca lo perdonaré". Él dijo.

"Eso es algo vago".

"Eso es todo lo que digo". Los dos se miraron antes de que Nabiki simplemente se encogiera de hombros y saliera de la habitación. Solo eran él y Kasumi. Ella le dio una amable sonrisa.

"Entiendo que no has comido desde tu regreso a Japón. ¿Qué tal si algo te calienta?" Dijo Kasumi.

"Eso estaría bien. Gracias, señorita Tendo". Ranma dijo.

"Podrías llamarme Kasumi". Ella dijo.

"La Sra. Tendo está bien ya que no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo". Él afirmó. Kasumi frunció el ceño un poco, pero asintió y salió de la habitación también. Sin ellos, Ranma se relajó. No deseaba ser grosero, pero no iba a comenzar a ser amable después de que le faltaran el respeto. Pensó que se quedaría y ganaría lo suficiente para financiar su viaje a China. Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer por ahora.

Ahora que tenía algo de tiempo a solas, podía repasar sus planes. Pensó en el dojo y en lo que le hizo a su padre. Sabía que lo que hizo fue el Nekoken. Durante su viaje para curarse, comenzó a mediar para controlar su miedo. No sabía cuánto le había lastimado su viaje de regreso cuando se trataba de eso, pero tendría que continuarlo. Él fue capaz de soportar la presencia de gato, incluso si fue por un corto tiempo. Pensó que si podía vencer por completo su miedo, podría obtener el control del Nekoken. Sería una buena adición a su nuevo estilo.

Esa era otra cosa en la que estaba trabajando. No quería saber nada de la escuela Saotome con lo que su padre le hizo. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar las enseñanzas de su padre, ya que eso sería estúpido. Pensó que podría modificar las enseñanzas de su padre en algo mejor. Si iba a ejecutar su propio dojo algún día, tendría que cambiar lo que su padre le enseñó. Había empezado a revisar lo que su padre le había enseñado e hizo cambios para adaptarse a él. También iba a incorporar algunos estilos en el suyo para hacerlo mucho más fuerte de lo que era ahora. Ya había incorporado puntos shiatsu en su estilo. Todavía era un novato, pero esperaba encontrar a alguien que le pudiera enseñar un poco más.

Kasumi golpeó, sacando a Ranma de sus pensamientos. Él le dijo que estaba bien y ella entró. Él decidió trabajar en esto un poco más tarde. Su estómago estaba llamando a la comida que traía Kasumi. Mientras comía, tuvo un pensamiento en su cabeza. Él no seguiría el camino de su padre. A partir de ahora, él haría su propio camino. Haría lo que su madre quería que se convirtiera. Él se convertiría en un hombre entre los hombres.

 _ **Notas de los autores**_ : De acuerdo, sé que Ranma es OOC, pero esto va a ser muy diferente al manga. Siempre he pensado que los Tendo, incluido Kasumi, fueron muy groseros con Ranma cuando llegó. Después de que Akane lo golpeó con esa mesa, comenzó a comportarse bien con ellos. Creo que tomaría un par de días para que eso suceda.

Además, como decía, haré que Ranma se aparte de las enseñanzas de su padre. También aprenderá un par de otros estilos para ayudarlo a mejorar su estilo. Será un Ranma completamente diferente del manga.

La trama también se modificó, por lo que se espera una gran diferencia. Disfruta la historia nueva y mejorada.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma se despertó cuando lo tiraron por la ventana. Golpeó el estanque koi con un chapoteo. Ranma, ahora una niña, jadeó por respirar. Se volvió para ver a su padre aterrizar frente a ella. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y salió del estanque. Genma tragó saliva con miedo pero se armó de valor delante de su hijo.

"Ese chico era descuidado, debes ser consciente para nada ..." Se interrumpió cuando Ranma golpeó con su puño las entrañas de Genma. Ella agarró su cabeza y le golpeó la cara con la rodilla. Aturdido por la perversidad de su hijo, Ranma lo golpeó con algunos puntos de shiatsu que lo incapacitaron para moverse.

"Estúpido cerdo gordo, debería cambiarte y despellejarte vivo. Eso es lo que debería hacer". Ranma murmuró. Ella caminó de regreso a la casa. Ignoró a Kasumi y Soun que la saludaron. Ella ignoró a Nabiki quien hizo lo mismo. Ni siquiera miró a Akane y continuó hacia su habitación. Ella agarró una toalla y entró al baño. Se enjuagó antes de entrar al furo, donde cambió de nuevo.

Mientras se sentaba en el furo, comenzó a pensar en su plan. Se dio cuenta de que había algunos agujeros en sus planes. Originalmente, iba a renovar su pasaporte y regresar a China. Después de lo que Nabiki le contó, se dio cuenta de que tomaría un tiempo renovar su pasaporte. Se imaginó que podría comprar un pasaporte, pero eso podría costar mucho y no tendría lo suficiente para pagar los daños que causó. Podía arreglar los daños él mismo con el trabajo de construcción que hizo en China, pero tenía que comprar los suministros.

Luego estaba su plan para crear su propio estilo. A decir verdad, realmente le gusta el Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Arts). Era el estilo que le enseñaron y fue el estilo que lo ayudó a ganar muchas peleas. Conocía la filosofía del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū y creía que era una de las mejores cosas de la tierra. Estaba demasiado enraizado en esa filosofía y quería basar su estilo en eso, pero sabía que cualquiera que aprendiera de él diría que es como la Escuela Saotome del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Eso era algo que no quería.

Luego estaba lo último que vino a su mente, su madre. No podía recordar quién era y qué aspecto tenía. Quería conocerla y dejarla ver que se había convertido en el hombre que ella quería. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de lo que su madre podría hacer si viera su maldición. Leyó la entrada del diario de su padre muy claro. ¿Le resultaría poco caballeroso si pudiera cambiar los géneros? ¿Ella realmente lo mataría si ese fuera el caso? Era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar hasta que encontrara una cura o si no había una, ella aceptaría la maldición.

Suspiró y salió del furo. Se secó con una toalla y se vistió con un par de pantalones anchos y una camisa china sin mangas roja (piensa en el atuendo de Yang de Street Fighter). Él caminó hacia la sala de estar de Tendo. Cuando llegó allí, encontró a Genma, a Soun y a Kasumi esperándolo. No le gustaba la expresión de las caras de los adultos. Decidió jugar y se sentó frente a ellos. La situación era tensa, lo que Kasumi no pudo evitar notar.

"¿Algo en tu mente aparece?" Ranma preguntó.

"Sí, muchacho, he notado que no te tomas en serio este compromiso. Por eso he decidido que te cases con Akane y unir las escuelas". Genma dijo.

"¿Por qué me casaría con cualquier Tendo? Pensé que te lo había dejado claro cuando te clavé el culo en la pared". Ranma dijo con una ventaja.

"Ahora hijo, esto es por el bien de las escuelas. Con esta unión, el Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū será mucho más fuerte de lo que es". Soun explicó.

"¿Y si tu hija Akane tiene a alguien más que le gusta? ¿Se supone que debo ignorar sus sentimientos? ¿Qué clase de padre eres? ¿La felicidad de tus propios hijos significa tan poco para ti?" Ranma dijo groseramente. Genma miró a Soun y vio que no le gustaba lo que Ranma acababa de decirle.

"¡Ya es suficiente, esto es una cuestión de honor y lo harás!" Genma ordenó.

"¿Crees que me voy a quedar sentado después de lo que descubrí acerca de ti? ¿Crees que puedes controlar mi vida después de eso? Déjame decirte esto a los dos y lo diré lentamente para que se entienda; No me estoy casando con ninguna de tus hijas. No te estoy ayudando a unir las escuelas. No quiero tener nada que ver con la Escuela Tendo y no quiero saber nada de ti, viejo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas para hacer." Ranma dijo. Se puso de pie y volvió al piso de arriba. Soun se volvió hacia su amigo con ira claramente en sus ojos.

"¿Qué tipo de hijo criaste a Genma? ¿Quién cree que es para interrogarme así?" Soun gruñó.

"Lo siento amigo mío, me disculpo en nombre de mi hijo. Está atravesando una etapa, saldrá de ella con el tiempo. Las escuelas se unirán amigo mío, eso es seguro". Genma dijo. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Kasumi los miró a los dos y luego miró las escaleras. Ella estaba muy insegura sobre las cosas. Ella no creía que esta fuera una fase. Tendría que hablar con sus hermanas sobre este desarrollo.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y el humor de Ranma se había agriado un poco más. Parece que Nabiki tenía razón sobre el pasaporte. Quería noquear a su padre por su estupidez. Los agentes lo tuvieron que detener después de que el agente supiera que su pasaporte no era un pasaporte real. Estaba tranquilo al respecto y los oficiales lo trataron bien. Después de que le explicó las cosas al agente y al gerente, le permitieron solicitar un pasaporte de verdad. Sin embargo, el agente le advirtió que el proceso era lento y que podría llevarle un año obtenerlo. Le explicaron además que sus derechos de viaje serían denegados hasta tres meses debido a pasaporte falso.

Suspiró cuando entró al complejo de Tendo. Este día fue un problema tras otro. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la casa, escuchó un grito enojado y el sonido de ladrillos que se rompieron. Curioso, fue al dojo. Miró dentro y vio a Akane golpear con el puño otra pila de ladrillos. Ella resopló y resopló mientras miraba los ladrillos con ira. Se giró para ver a Ranma de pie en la puerta. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, lo que confundió a Ranma. Ella le dio un bufido impropio de una dama y volvió a sus ejercicios. Ranma solo se encogió de hombros y entró a la casa. Cuando entró, vio a su padre y Soun jugando ir. Él los ignoró y subió las escaleras. Kasumi asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina.

"Ranma, la cena estará lista en diez minutos". Kasumi le informó.

"Gracias Sra. Tendo, ¿está Nabiki en su habitación?" Ranma preguntó.

"Sí, ella es." Dijo Kasumi en un tono triste. Ranma caminó escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Nabiki. Llamó a la puerta y se le permitió la entrada. Él miró para ver que estaba haciendo la tarea.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Ranma?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Me preguntaba si podemos elaborar algún tipo de plan de pago". Ranma dijo.

"¿Un plan de pago para qué?" ella preguntó.

"Parece que tenía razón sobre el pasaporte y parece que estaré aquí por un largo tiempo. Como realmente no deseo vivir de su familia, quiero pagar por alojamiento y comida". Ranma dijo. Sacó una pila de yenes y la colocó frente a ella. Nabiki estaba sorprendido por la cantidad.

"¿Qué hiciste en China?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Principalmente trabajo agrícola y construcción, competí en los concursos que tuvo el pueblo, ¿cubrirá esto el mes de mi estancia?" Ranma preguntó. Nabiki miró la pila y asintió.

"Sí, esto debería abarcar todo el mes, pero ¿qué harás el próximo mes? Supongo que pagarás tu habitación y comida hasta que todo se aclare".

"No te preocupes, me encargaré de eso a medida que se presente. Entonces, escribirás un contrato para mí, lo firmaré y esta pila", Ranma le quitó las facturas. "Será tuyo".

"¿Qué? ¿No confías en mí?" Nabiki preguntó en falso dolor. Ranma le sonrió burlonamente.

"Puedo respetar tu honestidad pero eso no se traduce en confianza". Él dijo. Ella solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Eres más inteligente de lo que pensé en un principio. Creo que nos llevaremos bien".

"Nabiki, Ranma, la cena está lista". Kasumi gritó.

"Supongo que es hora de enfrentar al pelotón de fusilamiento". Ranma dijo con un suspiro. Nabiki se rió entre dientes mientras los dos bajaban a la mesa de la cena.

La cena fue tranquila y después de que terminó, Ranma estaba en el dojo. Estaba haciendo varias formas de kata, haciendo notas mentales en su cabeza. Decidió mejorar esas formas de kata para su estilo de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Había tomado una decisión mientras estaba detenido. Pensó que podía hablar con el fundador de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Tendría la autoridad para permitirle comenzar su propia rama del estilo. Recuerda un momento en que su padre lo mencionó como si estuviera vivo. Si eso fuera cierto, tendría trescientos años. Sabía que su padre o Soun no abandonarían el nombre del fundador, por lo que tendría que pedirle a Nabiki otro favor. Mientras esperaba, pudo aprender de un par de maestros en el área. Construiría su estilo y luego se lo presentaría al fundador.

Se detuvo y se sentó en el medio de la habitación. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas y comenzó a mediar. Fue un ejercicio que le enseñaron a controlar el Nekoken (puño de gato). Cuando estaba entrando en el ejercicio, sintió que alguien entraba al dojo. Abrió los ojos para ver a Kasumi. Ella se acercó a él y se sentó frente a él. Estaba intrigado por esto y decidió darle su atención. Al ver que él estaba prestando atención a ella, Kasumi respiró hondo y se enfrentó a él.

"Entiendo que no estuvieras satisfecho con la forma en que te tratamos y yo mismo me gustaría disculparme por mi actuación". Dijo Kasumi. Ranma asintió y ella continuó. "También me gustaría informarte que tu padre te está enviando a la misma escuela a la que acuden Akane y Nabiki. Se imaginan que eso te acercaría a ti y a Akane".

"Gracias por informarme sobre eso. Sin embargo, debo preguntar por qué. ¿Por qué decirme esto?" Ranma preguntó.

"Solo quiero que las cosas funcionen sin problemas en el hogar. Sé que estás en contra del compromiso y que tienes problemas con tu padre, pero no creo que proyectar tu disgusto hacia los demás sea la manera de hacerlo. trajo una tensión en este hogar que no me agrada ".

"¿Entonces ya me estás juzgando por lo que ha sucedido en tu hogar?" Ranma preguntó con una ventaja.

"¿Tuviste que hablar con mi padre de esa manera?" ella preguntó.

"Sí, lo hice. Estoy bastante confundido por tus palabras. Tú y tus hermanas no quieren tener nada que ver con este compromiso y aquí defiendes a tu padre que quiere forzar a tu hermanita a un matrimonio que ella no quiere". Él dijo.

"Es una cuestión de honor familiar"

"¡Algo que a mi padre no le importa nada!" Ranma exclamó, interrumpiéndola. "No voy a respetar a un hombre que le haría eso a su propio hijo, el honor de la familia o no. Si eso es todo la Sra. Tendo, me gustaría volver a mi meditación". Los dos se miraron antes de que Kasumi suspirara.

"Muy bien entonces, aún te pido que te calmes un poco y por favor guarda tus comentarios de mi padre para ti". Ella dijo.

"Bien, ¿eso es todo?" Ranma preguntó.

"Sí."

"Buenas noches Sra. Tendo". Ranma regresó a su ejercicio de meditación cuando Kasumi se levantó y se fue. Salió del dojo y se dirigió a la casa. Hizo una pausa y miró hacia el dojo con ojos tristes. La charla no salió como ella planeó. Ella se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón y de que estaba juzgando a él. Ella solo quería que la tensión que sentía desapareciera. Sabía que no era culpa de Ranma, pero el honor de la familia necesitaba estar satisfecho. Eso fue algo que le enseñaron desde muy temprana edad. Ella solo estaba tratando de hacer que Ranma lo entendiera. Con un suspiro, Kasumi entró a la casa.

En otra parte, Nabiki dejó los auriculares. Sabía que Kasumi iba a hablar con Ranma y activó los micrófonos que colocó en el dojo. Mientras estaba un poco enojada porque Ranma le habló de esa manera, tuvo que admitir que él tenía razón. Tendría que tener cuidado de cómo lidiar con Ranma Saotome. Ella admitirá que él no era el atleta típico. Ella decidió irse. Observaría a Ranma un poco más hasta que decidiera ayudarlo o usarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma se sentó con su padre y los Tendo en completo silencio. Genma decidió terminar el silencio y le arrojó una bolsa a su hijo. Ranma atrapó la bolsa sin siquiera mirar y se colocó a su lado. Cuando no preguntó por qué le arrojó la bolsa, Genma decidió hablar.

"Ranma, con nuestra estancia aquí, lo he decidido"

"¿Iré a la escuela? Sí, la Sra. Tendo me informó ayer mientras meditaba. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en esto. Lo necesitaré si voy a entrenar gente en el arte. Kami sabe que no deseo enseñar de la forma en que me enseñaste ". Ranma dijo. El golpe en sus habilidades de enseñanza enfureció a Genma, pero no dijo nada. Nabiki decidió hablar claro.

"Ranma," gritó Nabiki, ganando su atención. "Haré lo que hemos hablado hoy".

"Será notarizado y todo bien?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto, ¿a quién me tomas? He sido honesto con mis intenciones". Ella explicó.

"Muy bien entonces, gracias otra vez Nabiki". Ranma dijo.

"No hay problema. Bueno, me voy". Nabiki dijo y agarró su bolso.

"Oye, espera Nabiki, caminaré contigo". Dijo Akane.

"Ahora, Akane, ¿cómo va a encontrar Ranma la escuela si vienes conmigo? Esto te dará la oportunidad de conocerse". Nabiki dijo y se fue. Akane miró a Ranma que no estaba impresionado con ella. Ranma solo se levantó y agarró su bolso. Dio un paso al pasar a Akane y salió por la puerta. Akane lo siguió con un pisotón.

Ranma caminó sobre la valla mientras Akane caminaba por el suelo. No dejaba de mirar al chico de la cola de cerdo que no le hizo caso. No le cayó bien a ella que estaba comprometida con este idiota. Insultó a su padre y a su escuela. Actuó como si fuera este gran artista marcial cuando solo estaba presumiendo. No había forma de que se casara con este idiota.

"Oye, cuando lleguemos a la escuela, finge que no nos conocemos". Akane dijo acaloradamente.

"¿Te refieres a lo que tengo desde que estoy aquí? No te preocupes, fuera de toda tu familia, Nabiki es el único bueno". Ranma dijo.

"¡Oye, deja de insultar a mi familia! ¡No sabes nada de nosotros!" ella gritó.

"Sé lo suficiente como para no casarme con ningún miembro de tu familia. Solo me quedaré contigo hasta que mis papeles sean claros. Una vez hecho esto, voy a encontrar mi cura. No tengo tiempo para casarme. " Ranma dijo. Él saltó de la cerca. Cuando aterrizó, fue golpeado con agua fría, desencadenando su maldición. Akane sonrió con diversión, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Ranma. Él la ignoró y sacó un termo lleno de agua caliente. Se lo derramó sobre sí mismo, volviendo a su forma original.

Llegaron a la entrada de Furinken High School. Ranma sintió el temperamento de Akane aumentar a medida que se acercaban. Estaba confundido cuando ella seguía murmurando sobre odiar a los niños. Aumentó su velocidad y entró a los terrenos. Saltó a la pared de la escuela y miró adentro. Lo que presenció fue algo sorprendente. Vio como Akane atravesaba a un grupo masivo de muchachos.

"Oye, Ranma", Ranma se volvió para ver a Nabiki con un par de personas. Rápidamente se dirigió al segundo piso con increíble facilidad. Él se paró frente a ella mientras ella se burlaba de él. "Showoff", Ranma solo le sonrió. Luego giró hacia la pelea.

"Entonces, ¿qué es eso?" preguntó.

"Es algo que Akane atraviesa todos los días. No tienes que preocuparte por eso". Nabiki dijo sin más. Ranma miró hacia atrás a la pelea. Tenía que admitir que Akane no era tan bueno como había supuesto por primera vez. Se habría imaginado que ella, siendo la única que hace artes marciales, sería mucho mejor que esto. Vio que tenía demasiados agujeros en su ataque. Su defensa no fue nada impresionante. ¿Su padre quería fusionar las escuelas con esto?

"Ahora sé que estoy tomando la decisión correcta sobre la unión de las escuelas". Ranma susurró para sí mismo. Ingresó a la escuela para registrarse para la clase.

Ahora era la hora del almuerzo y Ranma estaba sentado solo, apoyado en uno de los árboles. Hasta ahora, encontró que la escuela era aburrida. Estaba aprendiendo cosas que no significaban nada para él. Aún así, sabía que tenía que aprender estas cosas. Su padre lo había mantenido estúpido para que no lo desafiara y lo necesitara. Él no iba a dejar que eso suceda. Decidió quedarse y dejar de quejarse.

"¿Cuál de tus bribones es Ranma Saotome?" Una voz sobre un megáfono preguntó. Ranma sentía curiosidad por saber por qué lo llamaban un bribón y quién lo llamaba. Se levantó y se dirigió al lugar donde se estaba formando la multitud. Ranma miró para ver a un joven con uniforme de kendo, sosteniendo una espada de madera en una mano y un megáfono en la otra.

"Vuelvo a decir, ¿cuál de tus bribones es Ranma Saotome? ¿No tienes el coraje de enfrentar a tus superiores? ¡Yo, el Trueno Azul de Furinken, te pido que salgas y me enfrentes!" El menor exigió. A Ranma no le gustó que lo llamaran cobarde y dio un paso adelante.

"¿Quieres algo?" Ranma preguntó. El chico se volvió y se enfrentó al estudiante de segundo año con la cola de cerdo. Le dio el megáfono a uno de sus compañeros y apuntó con su espada a la cara de Ranma.

"Tú, ¿cómo te atreves a acosar a la bella Akane? ¿Cómo se atreve a reclamar su mano? ¡No permitiré que ocurra tal traición!" él dijo.

"No hablo 'olde inglés', pero ¿estás diciendo que sabes sobre el acuerdo?" Ranma preguntó.

"Sí, estás curioso. Ahora preséntate y deja a mi tigresa feroz sola o enfrentarás la ira del Trueno Azul". Él dictó. Ranma escuchó el sonido de un trueno en el fondo. Guardando ese pensamiento para más tarde, Ranma miró a este idiota y decidió un curso de acción.

"Escucha aquí, gran Trueno Azul, si tienes tanta importancia con el compromiso, entonces te sugiero que hables con el patriarca Tendo. Él es el que está forzando a tu 'feroz tigre' a esta farsa de compromiso. No estoy interesado en tu chica. Es su padre con quien tienes que hablar ". Ranma dijo. Kuno, sorprendentemente, lo escuchó.

"Pero ese mercenario me dijo que estaba comprometida contigo".

"Esa no fue mi decisión. Me dieron la opción de elegir y no elegí a nadie. Lamento decirlo, pero Akane no es más que una malcriada malcriada". Ranma dijo. Todos los que los rodeaban jadearon en estado de shock. Nadie y digo nadie, alguna vez llamaron eso a Akane. Ranma vio como el joven temblaba de ira.

"¡Ten a ti!" gritó y levantó su espada para derribarle la cabeza. Ranma suspiró y lo golpeó con un montón de puntos de shaitus. Kuno estaba congelado en su lugar. Ranma se fue con una mirada aburrida. No prestó atención a la multitud sorprendida o al congelado Kuno.

Ranma se sentó en el dojo de Tendo en un estado meditativo. Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró un gato mirándolo. Ranma se dispuso a poner su mano sobre la cabeza del gato. El felino disfrutó de la atención que lo hizo sonreír. No estaba volviendo loco estando cerca del gato y lo disfrutó. Dio un silencioso agradecimiento a esa mujer ciega que lo ayudó.

De repente, el gato se escapó y confundió a Ranma. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el pisoteo. Entró Akane y, por lo que se ve, estaba cabreada. Ranma se puso de pie para mirarla, mientras su ira parecía estar dirigida hacia él.

"¿Hay algo mal?" preguntó calmadamente.

"¡Sí, hay algo mal! ¡Por ti, todos piensan que me has vencido y por eso estamos comprometidos! ¡Te dije que no menciones el compromiso!" Akane gritó.

"Y no lo hice. Me llegó a la cara un imbécil con un uniforme de kendo y me exigió que cancelara el compromiso. Lo aprendió de otra persona, no de mí". Ranma dijo con una ventaja. Akane se calmó y pensó en lo que dijo. Ella volvió a estar enojada.

"Nabiki, apuesto a que fue ella". Akane gruñó.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿puedo darme una disculpa?" Ranma preguntó.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Me gustaría una disculpa. Puedes salirte con la tuya de cómo actúas con los demás, pero yo no soy uno de tus amigos. No arrojes tus acusaciones a los demás y pienses que está bien. Ahora, me gustaría una disculpa. " Akane miró a Ranma con sorpresa. Nadie le había hablado así de esa manera. Ella lo miró y levantó su puño hacia atrás. Ranma lo vio venir desde una milla y lo contrarrestó fácilmente. Él la volteó, enviándola a dar vueltas en el aire. Ella aterrizó sobre su espalda. Al levantar la vista, vio el puño de Ranma en su cara. Gotas de sudor rodaron por su rostro mientras miraba la expresión enojada de Ranma.

"Si no tomo la mierda de mi padre, ¿qué te hace creer que eres diferente?" Ranma preguntó.

"¡CHICO!" una voz gritó. Ranma levantó la vista para ver a su padre y los Tendo. Genma parecía listo para volar una junta. Ranma suspiró ya que este no era su día.

"¿En qué estabas pensando, chico? ¡Te enseñé mejor que eso!" Ranma dijo.

"¡Ella es tu prometida y debe ser tratada con respeto!" Soun agregó.

"El respeto se gana, no se lo dan. Desde que llegué, ella no hizo nada más que insultarme y menospreciarme. Además, es tu heredera lo que la convierte en una artista marcial. No la mientas solo porque le tiraron por el culo". Ranma dijo.

"Ahora escucha aquí", gruñó Genma.

"¡No, escucha! No voy a disculparme con ella cuando claramente tiene la culpa". Ranma escupió. En el banquillo, las hermanas Tendo miraban con una expresión diferente. Akane estaba entre ira y rabia. No le gustó el hecho de que este chico la golpeó fácilmente. Entonces él tiene el descaro de decir que fue su culpa. Iba a hacerle pagar. Nabiki observó divertido mientras Ranma discutía con los adultos. También estaba muy divertida con el hecho de que había alguien que no le tenía miedo a Akane. A ella realmente le estaba empezando a gustar este tipo. Kasumi estaba preocupado ya que la discusión aumentó entre ellos. La tensión empezaba a ser insoportable y no le gustó nada. De repente, Ranma se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación.

"¡No hemos terminado todavía!" Genma gritó.

"Sí, lo somos. No te molestes en despertarme por la mañana o te pondré en el hospital". Ranma amenazó y caminó escaleras arriba. Soun y Genma estaban furiosos y se movieron al estudio para hablar. Las hermanas Tendo se quedaron solos con su opinión.

"Qué idiota, él piensa que es tan genial". Akane murmuró.

"Creo que es gracioso. Podría convertirse en el hombre que su madre quiere. Puede que tenga que reconsiderar este asunto del compromiso". Nabiki dijo.

"Nabiki, este no es el momento para bromear. Si las cosas no cambian, no sé qué haré". Dijo Kasumi.

"¿Y a quién estás culpando por eso? Ciertamente, ¿no estarías culpando a Ranma de nuevo, Sra. Tendo?" Nabiki dijo, aturdiendo a Kasumi.

"¿Por qué estás tomando su lado Nabiki?" Preguntó Akane acaloradamente.

"Estoy de su lado porque en realidad está ayudando por aquí. No lo sabías, pero él me pidió que pagara el alojamiento y el alojamiento. No solo eso, sino que es muy útil. No tendríamos que pagar ningún daño vuelve a arar a su padre a través de las paredes. Solo lo respeto, eso es todo y hace que mi decisión de ayudarlo a salir de este lío sea aún más clara ". Nabiki explicó.

"Es una cuestión de honor Nabiki. No me gusta tampoco, pero no podemos simplemente ignorar los deseos de nuestro padre". Dijo Kasumi.

"¿Incluso si lo que Ranma dijo acerca de que su padre lo relaciona con otros resulta ser cierto?" Nabiki preguntó. Kasumi no tenía una respuesta para eso. Nabiki se levantó y se estiró. "Bueno, este ha sido un día divertido. Voy a pasar la noche". Nabiki subió las escaleras para prepararse para la cama.

"¿Puedes creerle? Lo que sea, no me voy a casar con ese idiota". Akane declaró y siguió a su hermana. Kasumi se quedó solo. Pensó en lo que Nabiki acababa de decir y tuvo que admitir que estaba culpando a Ranma de nuevo. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero era demasiado combativo consigo misma, con Akane, su padre y su padre. El único que respetaba era Nabiki y ella hizo saber sus intenciones. Suspiró y silenciosamente pidió ayuda.

Mientras estaba sentada allí, recordó lo que Ranma había dicho sobre los otros compromisos. ¿Su padre realmente le hizo todas esas cosas? Sería un error para ella hacer lo que estaba pensando, pero era todo lo que podía pensar. Estableciendo su resolución, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Mañana, ella vería ese diario y descubriría la verdad.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma caminó junto con Nabiki y Akane. Como de costumbre, estaba caminando sobre la valla mientras los dos estaban en el suelo. Ranma podía sentir la mirada de Akane sobre él, pero él seguía ignorándola. La enojó mucho y solo aumentó con las risitas de Nabiki. No tardaron mucho antes de que llegaran a la escuela. Ranma y Nabiki salieron del camino mientras Akane se preparaba para luchar contra la horda. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver que Kuno estaba a la cabeza de la horda.

El kendoista adolescente se levantó y miró al artista marcial de cola de cerdo. Ranma parecía confundido pero no le tenía miedo. Kuno, como ayer, le apuntó con su espada de madera. Ranma suspiró y lo miró.

"Algo en tu mente Blue Thunder?" Ranma preguntó con fastidio.

"Tú, te pondrás de rodillas y le pedirás disculpas a la fiera tigresa por tus viles palabras en contra de ella". Kuno ordenó. Ranma lo miró como si fuera estúpido. Se volvió hacia Nabiki.

"¿Este tipo está en algo?" Ranma le preguntó.

"¡No me ignores campesino! Ahora sométete", Kuno fue interrumpido cuando Ranma rompió su espada de madera y caminó hacia él. Kuno estaba visiblemente rojo en la cara. "¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Mira, idiota, no te estoy pidiendo disculpas a tu chica. Puede que pases por alto el hecho de que es una mocosa como estos otros chicos, pero yo no. Si crees que puedes pedirme algo, entonces tienes algunos tornillos sueltos. La próxima vez que hagas algo como esto otra vez, tu espada no será la única que se romperá ". Ranma amenaza. Entró en la escuela, dejando a mucha gente impactada y dos muy enojadas.

Ranma nuevamente se sentó solo lejos de la multitud. Suspiró ya que no había obtenido paz del cuerpo estudiantil. Todos querían saber por qué trataba así a una de las chicas más populares. También le dijeron que Kuno estaba hablando mal de él. No ayudaba que Akane siempre lo mirara fijamente. Él simplemente no podía entenderlo. ¿Qué demonios hizo a Akane tan especial? Vio al menos a veinte chicas que se veían mucho mejor que ella. Simplemente lo atribuyó a la estupidez masiva.

De repente, su sentido de peligro se disparó. Se apartó del camino cuando una espada de madera casi le quita la cabeza. Cayó en una posición de combate cuando Kuno lo miró. Él estaba en una posición de kendo estándar.

"Tu no, no haré que insultes a la bella Akane. Has avergonzado mi amor por última vez. Tendré satisfacción". Kuno habló.

"¿Tienes algún tipo de medicamento? ¿No eres consciente de que estamos en los tiempos modernos?" Ranma preguntó.

"¡Silencio! ¡Golpeo!" Kuno dijo y atacó a él. Ranma fácilmente esquivó sus ataques. Su patrón de ataque era tan simple que era una broma. Por lo que escuchó de varias personas, este tipo era el campeón de kendo. Ranma estaba muy aburrido.

"Esto se está poniendo demasiado fácil. ¿Pensé que eras bueno?" Ranma se burló.

"Tonto, ¿por qué debería desatar todo mi poder sobre ese debilucho?" Kuno se jactó. Ranma solo le sonrió.

"Bueno, entonces, espero que no te importe si termino esto". Ranma dijo. Ranma estaba rápidamente dentro de su guardia y lo atacó con un derechazo. Kuno se tambaleó hacia atrás y Ranma se aprovechó. Con una velocidad asombrosa, atacó al espadachín poético por todos lados. Kuno no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. Con un golpe más, envió a Kuno volando al suelo. Ranma se sacudió el polvo y estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó a Kuno ponerse de pie.

"Peleo". Kuno gimió. Ranma estaba algo impresionado.

"Supongo que esas palizas que te ha dado Akane te han hecho tener una gran tolerancia al dolor".

"¡Silencio cur, ataco!" Kuno se le acercó de nuevo. Ranma continuó esquivando y contrarrestando los golpes de Kuno. Al igual que antes, no estaba teniendo problemas con el tonto. Vio que Kuno se estaba frustrando y descuidando. Ranma simplemente se movía a su alrededor con facilidad. Sin embargo, Ranma se había vuelto descuidado y no se dio cuenta de su entorno cuando se topó con una fuente de agua. Kuno vio esto y bajó su espada hacia él. Ranma dio un paso al costado pero el poder detrás del ataque de Kuno destruyó la fuente de agua. El agua fría golpeó a Ranma quien maldijo por su suerte.

Kuno, que estaba cegado por el rocío, estaba agarrando a cualquier cosa. Finalmente cogió algo, pero estaba muy confundido por lo suave que era. Él lo apretó de nuevo causando un gruñido enfurecido. De repente fue agarrado y volteado sobre su cabeza. Fue lanzado al suelo con tanta fuerza que creó telarañas. Levantó la vista para ver una visión de belleza antes de ser enviado a la oscuridad.

Ranma jadeaba y resoplaba. Se cubrió el pecho y miró al golpeado Kuno. El maldito pervertido acaba de abusar de ella. Iba a tener que bañarse y lavarse para quitarse esa sensación de sucia. Ella rápidamente saltó lejos antes de que nadie más la viera. Lo que Ranma no sabía era por este día, ella tendría un admirador muy indeseado.

Kasumi estaba limpiando la casa como siempre lo hacía. Todos estaban en la escuela y los adultos estaban ocupados engañándose entre sí. Kasumi apareció de repente frente a la puerta donde se alojaban los Saotomes. Ella se armó de valor, sabiendo que tenía que hacer esto. Ella entró en la habitación y se dirigió al lado del padre de la habitación. Ella comenzó a revisar su paquete, sintiéndose muy culpable al hacerlo. Ella continuó mirando a través del paquete hasta que lo encontró.

Arreglando su paquete, Kasumi escondió el diario en su delantal y se dirigió hacia afuera. Rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Ella se sentó en su cama y sacó el diario. Ella lo miraría por un tiempo. Sabía que estaba mal, lo que estaba haciendo. Fue una invasión de caro. Este era el amigo de su padre y compañero de entrenamiento. Seguramente él no podría haber sido tan malo? Aún así, la actitud cruel de Ranma hacia su padre era preocupante. Ella nunca había visto tal disgusto y aversión por un individuo. Ella necesitaba saber qué lo desencadenó.

Una vez tomada su decisión, abrió el diario y comenzó a leer.

Nabiki estaba sentada sola en su habitación después de la cena. Estaba sorprendida por la poca acción que había en la mesa. Incluso Kasumi parecía retraído. La única cosa graciosa que sucedió fue la completa despedida de Ranma de la revancha de Akane. Bueno, no fue más un despido. Ranma solo se rió de ella y salió a meditar. Akane estaba echando humo por haber sido despedida y rápidamente lo siguió. Fue una escena divertida de ver. Llamaron a su puerta y eso interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Adelante." Nabiki gritó. Su puerta se abrió y entró era Kasumi. Nabiki notó que Kasumi parecía muy triste. Ella también notó un libro negro apretado en la mano. Nabiki se sentó y miró a su hermana mayor con preocupación. "¿Es algo importante?"

"Todo es verdad. Todo lo que dijo, todo es verdad. ¿Cómo podría un hombre hacerle esas cosas a su propio hijo?" Dijo Kasumi.

"¿De qué estás hablando Kasumi?" Nabiki preguntó en completa confusión. Kasumi le tendió el libro y se sentó en la esquina. Nabiki se sentó y comenzó a leer. Ella se sorprendió al saber que este era el diario de Genma. Ella leyó brevemente la primera página y quedó consternada. De acuerdo, ella había hecho algunas cosas que eran muy cuestionables, pero lo que Genma estaba haciendo era simplemente inhumano. Ella miró a su hermana. "¿Dónde encontraste esto?"

"Tenía curiosidad sobre el comportamiento de Ranma y quería ver que si todo lo que decía era verdad. Revisé las cosas de Genma y encontré el diario. Lo leí por completo". Kasumi admitió.

"Wow, esto explica mucho. Si me entero de esto, me enojaría también". Nabiki dijo. Luego miró a Kasumi. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes sobre esto?"

"¿Qué debería hacer Nabiki? No deseo decepcionar a mi padre, pero Ranma tiene razón. Su padre rompió el acuerdo y tenemos el derecho de anularlo. Por otra parte, el padre tiene la vista puesta en esta fusión de las escuelas". Kasumi explicó.

"Sí, eso es un problema. Una vez que papá tiene la mente puesta en algo, no es fácil convencerlo de que haga lo contrario". Nabiki dijo. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo antes de que Nabiki volviera a hablar. "Oye, tal vez esto es lo que necesitas para estar en el lado bueno de Ranma".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" ella preguntó.

"Habla con él y presenta el diario. Puedes poner tu pie en la puerta. En todo caso, puede hacer que deje de llamarte señorita Tendo". Nabiki dijo con una sonrisa. Esto puso una sonrisa en la cara de Kasumi. Ella decidió hacer lo que Nabiki sugirió.

Kasumi salió de la casa y se dirigió al dojo. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, Akane salió furiosa. Ella estaba murmurando la palabra 'idiota' mientras entraba a la casa. Ella continuó hacia el dojo para ver a Ranma a punto de meditar. Cuando la vio, ella vio que estaba inmediatamente a la defensiva. Kasumi se sentó frente a él y sacó el diario que lo sorprendió. Él la miró y luego al diario.

"Pensé que el viejo se habría deshecho de esto cuando supiera de todo. ¿Dónde encontraste esto?" Ranma preguntó.

"Yo ... revisé las cosas de tu padre". Dijo Kasumi con algo de culpa.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué harías eso?"

"Solo quería saber el motivo de todo. Pensé que tal vez no estabas enojado por nada pero después de leer el diario me di cuenta de que tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado con tu padre. Él te usó y te mantuvo ignorante sobre las cosas. Entiendo que tiene todo el derecho a disolver el compromiso, pero debo advertirle que mi padre no se movió en el tema. Incluso si algunas personas vienen y le piden que cumpla con los acuerdos que hizo su padre, mi padre luchará por su acuerdo que se cumplirá ".

"Entonces, incluso si le enseño este diario, ¿él aún empujará el compromiso a Akane?" Ranma preguntó.

"Si él lo hará." Kasumi respondió. Luego respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar. "Sé que usted y yo no hemos tenido los mejores comienzos, la mayoría de ellos por mi culpa, pero me gustaría comenzar de nuevo. Sé que no confiará de inmediato en mí o que comenzaremos a hablar como si fuéramos amigos, pero No quiero que seamos desagradables el uno con el otro ". Dijo Kasumi. Los dos se quedaron callados por un tiempo. Kasumi asintió y se levantó. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Ranma finalmente habló.

"Kasumi, lamento cómo he hablado con tu padre. Haré todo lo posible por ser civilizado".

"Eso es todo lo que pido". Kasumi dijo y se fue. Ranma sonrió y se puso a trabajar en su meditación.

Ranma caminó por el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Dirigió una mirada sucia a Nabiki que estaba conteniendo la risa. Hace tres días, Kuno apareció ante él en su forma maldita. Supuso que era para pelear, pero se sorprendió al instante cuando arrojó un ramo de flores hacia ella y le dijo que la amaba. Tardó un minuto en registrarse antes de atacarlo. No sabía cómo Nabiki se enteró, pero ella le había estado molestando al respecto.

"No es divertido Nabiki. No necesito esto ahora". Ranma frunció el ceño.

"Oh vamos, es un poco gracioso. Quiero decir, acabas de resolver el problema de Akane. ¿Dónde está ella de todos modos?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Probablemente esté en la escuela ahora. La estúpida niña ni siquiera se despertó esta mañana. Afortunadamente Kasumi lo hizo". Él dijo.

"Me alegra que ustedes dos estén en buenos términos. Kasumi puede ser hogareña y la hija perfecta, pero es una persona muy agradable". Ella dijo.

"Lo sé y me alegro de que al menos estemos hablando". Los dos entraron a los terrenos. De repente, Ranma agarró a Nabiki y se apartó del camino cuando dos palos de kendo casi lo golpearon. Puso a Nabiki fuera de peligro antes de enfrentarse a un grupo de luchadores de kendo en plena marcha. Cabreados por el hecho de que incluían a un inocente, Ranma los atacó. La pelea no duró mucho ya que Ranma los dejó a todos.

"Parece que no eres tan débil como pensé primero". Kuno dijo. Ranma se volvió hacia él.

"Tienes muchas bolas para incluir a un espectador inocente en tu esquema poco honroso". Ranma dijo.

"¿Qué sabrías sobre el cur de honor? Usted que insulta a mi bella Akane y ha esclavizado a la niña del duende de agua no debería hablar de honor". Kuno habló.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

"Mi tigresa feroz me ha contado de tus transgresiones contra ella. También me ha dicho que sostienes al ángel pelirrojo para ti. Yo, el Trueno Azul, los liberaré a los dos y los libraré de tus malas acciones". Kuno dijo. Ranma miró a su izquierda y vio a Akane con una sonrisa burlona. Se giró hacia Kuno.

"No es mi culpa que el heredero de la Escuela Tendo sea tan débil que necesite un espadachín igualmente débil para pelear sus batallas. En cuanto a la 'niña del agua-sprite', ella me había informado de lo que le hiciste a ella. Te lo aseguro, ella no sale con abusadores sexuales ". Ranma lo insultó. Kuno estaba rojo en la cara y los estudiantes se estaban alejando del aura de batalla de Akane.

"¡Ataco!" Kuno dijo. Ranma simplemente se deslizó en una postura familiar.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuno balanceó su espada de la misma manera que su primera pelea. Ranma eludió fácilmente sus ataques solo esta vez golpeó a Kuno con fichas. Obligó a Kuno a salir de su patrón y tuvo que restablecerse. Después de unos minutos de esto, Ranma decidió terminar la pelea. Rápidamente se encontró dentro de la guardia de Kuno y desencadenó una serie de ataques que golpearon al kendoista en su trasero. Ranma volvió a su postura mientras Kuno se ponía de pie.

"Esto se está volviendo viejo Tatewaki. Te sugiero que te detengas antes de que tenga que ponerme serio". Ranma advirtió.

"¡Eso es Kuno-sempai para ti, tú! Estoy de acuerdo con tus palabras. Es hora de que me ponga serio". Kuno dijo y levantó su espada de madera sobre su cabeza. "Prepárate y atestigua el verdadero poder del Trueno Azul de Furiken High" Ranma se preparó a sí mismo ya que podía sentir la intención en la forma de Kuno. Kuno de repente arremetió, desatando una serie de golpes que fueron extremadamente rápidos. Ranma esquivó lo mejor que pudo pero se dio cuenta de que el ataque se produjo con la presión del aire. Él fue mordido un par de veces por ellos.

Se tambaleó cuando aterrizó y Kuno intentó llevar su espada de madera sobre su cabeza. Ranma recuperó sus sentidos y esquivó el golpe. Él atrapó a Kuno en la mandíbula con un codo. Durante su giro, conectó dos patadas en el pecho de Kuno. Aterrizó y despegó, a pesar del dolor. Golpeó con su puño las entrañas de Kuno, causando que jadeara por aire. Luego puso su pie sobre su cabeza y lo tiró al suelo. Ranma retrocedió en una postura cautelosa mientras Kuno estaba en un montón.

Al ver que no se había movido, Ranma se relajó visiblemente y se agarró a su costado. Nabiki estaba a su lado cuando se arrodilló.

"¿Estás bien, Ranma?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Lo seré. Maldito bastardo, debería tener cuidado cuando desata sus ataques. Ese ataque podría haber herido a cualquiera que estuviera detrás de mí". Luego miró a Akane y la miró. "Me sorprende que hayas terminado el trabajo". Akane se enfureció y estaba a punto de replicar cuando Nabiki le dio su propia mirada.

"Me ocuparé de ti más tarde, Akane". Nabiki advirtió. Luego se volvió hacia Ranma. "Te llevaré a nuestro médico de cabecera. Él te puede ayudar a arreglarte muy bien". Ranma solo asintió mientras lo llevaba fuera de la escuela. La multitud comenzó a irse y el equipo de Kendo llevó a Kuno a la enfermería. Akane se quedó allí de pie ya que solo podía apretar el puño con frustración.

Ella ya estaba recibiendo miradas de personas y no eran positivas. Lo que realmente la enojó fue el hecho de que Kuno se había estado conteniendo en su contra. Ella miró un árbol que ahora se inclinaba. Eso fue hecho con el ataque de presión de aire que Kuno desató sobre Ranma. No ayudó que Ranma, mientras todavía estaba herido, lograra apostarlo lo mejor posible.

Akane irrumpió en la escuela, refunfuñando y murmurando durante todo el día.

Ranma lanzó otro golpe e hizo una pequeña mueca. Si bien su herida no era tan dolorosa como antes, todavía le dolía. Afortunadamente para él, él siempre había tenido una curación rápida debido a los métodos de entrenamiento de su padre. Estaba lanzando ataques para aclararse la cabeza. Tenía muchas cosas en su mente, la mayor parte de las cuales se relacionaban con la pelea que tuvo con Kuno.

Mientras tenía un golpe afortunado, Ranma todavía sentía que estaba aflojando. De solo una pelea con él, Ranma se dio cuenta de que Kuno solo conocía a Kendo. Si conociera otro estilo de espada, estaría preocupado, pero ese no era el caso. Él podría ser fuerte contra otros kendoistas, pero debería haber limpiado el piso con él. En lugar de hacerlo actuar como un tonto, debería haberlo desarmado y haberlo tendido. Con la forma en que Kuno se mudó, debería haber sido fácil para él desarmar al tonto. Quizás ahí es donde debería comenzar.

Sabía cómo desarmar a las personas de cualquier arma que tuvieran, pero su método era patear el arma y atacar cuando su oponente estaba abierto. Su padre realmente no le enseñó cómo acercarse y abatir a alguien. De hecho, no podía recordar ningún otro agarre excepto el estúpido Jigoku no Yurikago (Cuna del Infierno). Él asintió para sí mismo y decidió que eso era lo que iba a hacer.

"¡Ranma, la cena está lista!" Gritó Kasumi. Ranma detuvo su ejercicio y se dirigió a la casa.

Akane miró con enojada mirada mientras Ranma conversaba con sus hermanas. ¿Cómo podían simplemente hablarle así? ¿No podían ver que solo los estaba preparando para hacer algo pervertido? Bueno, ella les dejaría resolverlo por sí mismos. Solo lo haría más satisfactorio cuando se demostrara que tenía razón. Además, ella no estaba realmente bien con sus hermanas en este momento.

Nabiki le dio una nueva frente a todos en la escuela hoy por lo que hizo. No sentía que todo fuera tan malo y le dijo que solo estaba bromeando. Nabiki no lo creyó y le advirtió que dejara de ser tan malcriada con Ranma. Si eso era suficientemente malo, Kasumi estaba muy disgustada con ella. Ella exigió una explicación de sus acciones. Ella dijo lo mismo que le dijo a Nabiki, pero Kasumi no compartió su humor. Ella le dio una conferencia y le dijo que estaba muy decepcionada con su comportamiento.

Ambas hermanas le dijeron que se disculpara con Ranma pero nunca lo hizo. Ella no hizo nada malo en su opinión y no iba a admitir que estaba equivocada. Ranma de repente cambió el tema de su día a otra cosa.

"Hola Nabiki, conoces a todo el artista marcial en esta área, ¿cierto?" Ranma preguntó.

"Más o menos, ¿por qué preguntas?" Replicó Nabiki.

"¿Conoces a alguien que sea bueno para desarmar a la gente? He decidido que es allí donde comenzaré con mi nuevo estilo". Ranma dijo.

"¿Qué tontería estás hablando de niño? No culpes a tus lesiones por mis enseñanzas. Acabas de relajar tu entrenamiento". Genma interjected.

"No culpo a tus enseñanzas por viejo tonto. Solo estoy considerando una forma mejor de desarmar a mis oponentes. Además, estoy creando mi propia sucursal, por lo que decido que no es asunto tuyo". Ranma respondió acaloradamente. Genma estaba furioso por la falta de respeto de su hijo. Nabiki se rió entre dientes, pero ella rápidamente se compuso.

"Puedo informarte sobre el talento local. Me llevará un tiempo y te costará". Nabiki dijo.

"¿Qué pasa con Koga, sé que él puede ayudar?" Kasumi interrumpió. Soun se atragantó un poco y Akane rompió sus palillos. Soun rápidamente recuperó su compostura.

"¿Quizás deberíamos permitir que Nabiki revise a otros maestros?" Soun dijo. Ranma percibió el nerviosismo en su voz.

"Pero Koga sería el padre perfecto. Él es bastante hábil en el Aikido". Dijo Kasumi.

"Es un pirata informático y no es un verdadero artista marcial". Akane se burló.

"Eso es solo porque te dejó en cuestión de minutos". Añadió Nabiki, haciendo gruñir a Akane.

"Esto suena como una historia entretenida, pero me gustaría saber más sobre eso más tarde". Ranma se volvió hacia Kasumi. "Entonces, ¿este chico Koga puede ayudarme?"

"Sí, creo que puede ayudarte con lo que quieres. Podemos ir este fin de semana y podemos presentarte". Dijo Kasumi.

"Gracias Kasumi, me gustaría mucho". Ranma dijo.

"¿No estabas aquí, chico, te lo prohibo?", Comenzó a decir Genma, pero Ranma le cortó al tocar un punto que deshabilitó su voz. El resto de la cena fue comido en un cómodo silencio.

Ahora era la mitad de la tarde. Ranma estaba sentado frente a Kasumi en un restaurante local. Él había ofrecido invitarla a almorzar después de hoy. El día fue realmente bien para él. Koga era un tipo genial y también era uno de los maestros del dojo. Koga le había pedido una demostración de sus habilidades y estaba impresionado con él. Estuvo de acuerdo en enseñarle a Ranma algunas técnicas de Aikido. Pasaron un tiempo allí mientras Koga deseaba alcanzar a Kasumi. Después de que se fueron, Ranma la invitó a almorzar.

Ellos comen en silencio por un rato antes de que Ranma hable.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se conocen tú y Koga?" preguntó.

"Solíamos ser compañeros de clase. Se metía en peleas y yo me ocupaba de sus heridas". Kasumi respondió.

"¿Es por eso que te llamó doctor Tendo?" Ranma preguntó con alegría.

"En realidad, eso es lo que todos me llamaron en la escuela. Me gustaba ayudar a la gente". Dijo Kasumi.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te conviertes en una enfermera o un médico?" Él notó que parecía incómoda. "Lo siento por curiosear".

"No, está bien. De hecho, quería ser médico, pero luego murió mi madre. La responsabilidad de la casa recayó sobre mí. No me arrepiento de esa decisión, así que no debes sentir pena por mí". Dijo Kasumi. Ranma pensó que ella probablemente había sido lastimada antes porque nunca llegó a ser la doctora que ella quería. Él no lo agregaría.

"Nah, no siento pena por ti. Aunque, si necesitas que haga algo por la casa, no temas preguntar". Ranma ofreció.

"Gracias Ranma, lo tendré en cuenta". Dijo Kasumi. Comieron en silencio otra vez cuando Kasumi habló de nuevo. "Ranma, me he estado preguntando algo sobre tu búsqueda para crear tu propio estilo".

"¿Qué es?" preguntó.

"¿Tu impulso para hacer esto deriva de la promesa que tu padre le hizo a tu madre? ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir con 'hombre entre hombres'?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"Probablemente no lo sé realmente y sería estúpido de mi parte suponer que ella me aceptaría por mi maldición y todo. Aún así, siento que no me lo reprocharía si le demostrara que puedo serlo". Independiente. Si le demuestro que no necesito a mi estúpido padre, entonces tal vez no me mantenga en ese estúpido contrato ". Ranma dijo.

"Estás diciendo muchos 'si' para alguien que realmente no conoces. ¿Y si resulta ser algo así como tu padre?"

"Entonces encontraré una salida. Si ella se parece al viejo, no quiero conocerla". Ranma dijo. Kasumi fue un poco retraída pero ella asintió con comprensión. Ella recordó todo lo que leyó y no quería que Ranma pasara por lo mismo otra vez. Los dos continuaron su almuerzo con algunos temas literarios.

Ranma estaba en completa quietud. Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas y se centró. Después de una semana de meditación, pensó que trataría de ver si podía controlar el Nekoken (puño de gato). Buscó en su subconsciente esa sensación que tenía cuando meditaba. Cuando lo encontró, se centró en ese sentimiento y lo trajo hacia adelante.

Cuando Ranma abrió los ojos, vio las cosas un poco diferentes que antes. Las cosas se veían más nítidas y enfocadas. Miró sus manos y vio que había un poco más de músculo en ellas. Se enfrentó al maniquí que él estableció y cayó en una posición de combate. Lanzó una ráfaga de patadas y puñetazos a una velocidad increíble. Con un rugido, perforó un agujero en el maniquí. Él retiró su brazo y miró al maniquí. Vio como el muñeco se derrumbaba de repente.

Ranma miró sus manos nuevamente. No podía creer el poder que estaba ejerciendo. Sabía que no estaba cerca de la maestría, pero este fue un muy buen comienzo. Si él pudiera dominar al Nekoken, sería una pluma en su sombrero ya que él sería el único que lo habría hecho. De repente captó un sonido y miró hacia la entrada del dojo.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Ranma llamó. No obtuvo respuesta y se dirigió a la entrada. Miró hacia afuera y no vio a nadie allí. Sin embargo, olió algo familiar. Olía exactamente como Akane. Haciendo caso omiso de ella por un segundo, se dio cuenta de que el Nekoken le daba un mejor olor y oído. También podía ver bastante bien en la oscuridad. Él estaba muy entusiasmado ahora en dominar el Nekoken. Él hizo su camino de regreso adentro para meditar.


	7. Chapter 7

Un jabalí aceleró por una aldea rural sin preocuparse por los inocentes. Derribó stands y cosas de gran importancia para varias personas. Muchos salieron del camino para evitar lesiones graves. Algunas de las aldeas se dieron cuenta de que había alguien en el camino del jabalí. Al ver que el jabalí no iba a detenerse, trataron de advertir al joven. Le gritaron que se quitara del camino.

El joven en cuestión se dio vuelta y se enfrentó al jabalí. Sacó su paraguas de su mochila y lo apuñaló como el jabalí. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el jabalí se detuvo en seco. Con un movimiento de la muñeca, el joven envió al jabalí a volar hacia el bosque. Todos estaban maravillados de la fuerza del chico. Se reunieron a su alrededor.

"Gracias, joven, ayudas al pueblo. Por favor, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?" un aldeano preguntó.

"¿Puedes indicarme dónde está Furinken High School?" preguntó. Ellos cumplieron y obtuvieron un mapa. Encontraron la escuela y lo enfrentaron.

"Está a quinientas millas al norte de aquí". El aldeano dijo.

"Ya veo, gracias por tu ayuda". Luego giró en la dirección opuesta y se alejó. Los aldeanos estaban confundidos por qué iba en la dirección equivocada.

Había pasado una semana en Nermia. Ranma se había acostumbrado a quedarse en la pequeña comunidad. A pesar de la locura que vino con el pupilo, era un buen lugar para vivir. Su aprendizaje del Aikido fue grandioso. Ya había dado fruto, ya que le llevó menos tiempo derrotar a Kuno y a su padre. Kuno no se dio por vencido, pero aún no era rival para él. Se había llevado bien con Kasumi y Nabiki que fueron muy útiles con él. El Dr. Tofu fue otro gran tipo. Le dio un trabajo en su clínica después de la escuela. Nabiki también le pagó una tarifa por usar su forma femenina. Fue algo a lo que se negó a ceder desde que estaba pagando el alquiler.

Con lo bueno, vino lo malo. Su padre y el Sr. Tendo estaban cabalgando sobre cómo estaba actuando. Soun nunca hizo nada, pero su padre intentó ponerlo de nuevo bajo su control. Él no tuvo éxito. Mientras que Kuno era una molestia, Akane era un gran dolor. Los dos nunca se llevaron bien incluso cuando la ignoró por completo. Intentaría golpearlo sobre el cráneo con muy poco éxito. Demonios, incluso lo culpó por el rumor que circulaba por la escuela de que ya no era la mejor luchadora. No fue su culpa que ella lo atacara frente a la escuela. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, solo dejarla golpearlo?

De cualquier manera, Ranma tenía un equilibrio cuando se trataba de su vida y lo disfrutaba. Estaba haciendo su propio camino en el mundo y lo estaba haciendo a su manera. Entró en los terrenos de la escuela y caminó hacia la entrada. Como un reloj, Kuno se le acercó con su espada de madera. Él rápidamente se puso en guardia y arrojó a Kuno al suelo. Kuno se levantó y giró en un arco descendente. Ranma atrapó su muñeca y la retorció, haciéndolo soltar la espada. Luego lo lanzó con un simple golpe de muñeca.

Kuno se levantó rápidamente y miró hacia la multitud.

"¡Espada!" él gritó. Alguien de la multitud le arrojó otra espada de madera. Ranma solo parecía aburrido con él. Kuno atacó nuevamente solo para ser desarmado. Kuno gritó por otra espada que recibió. Ranma continuó desarmándolo durante aproximadamente dos minutos antes de tener suficiente. Golpeó a Kuno con un combo de cinco golpes que lo tendió en el suelo. Por si acaso, golpeó un punto en su cuello para paralizarlo por un tiempo. Con eso hecho, se abrió paso en la escuela.

"¡Ranma, prepárate para morir!" una voz rugió. El entrenamiento de Ranma se inició de inmediato. Él esquivó el ataque de su atacante y clavó su puño en sus entrañas. El atacante patina hacia atrás unos pocos pies antes de agarrar su pecho. Ranma realmente se frotó el puño. Se sintió como si golpeara una sólida pared de ladrillos. El atacante levantó la cabeza para mirar a Ranma.

Ranma miró al niño que era muy familiar para él. Llevaba pantalones verdes con los extremos atados a la espinilla, una túnica amarilla, zapatillas de kung-diversión, una mochila grande, un paraguas rojo y un pañuelo amarillo y negro. El pañuelo se veía muy familiar. Se preparó para pelear por si este tipo lo atacaba de nuevo. Todos miran con interés.

"Entonces, ¿alguna razón por la que llamas a mi sangre?" Ranma preguntó.

"Eres cobarde, ¿cómo te atreves a no reconocerme? ¡Te he perseguido por todo el mundo después de que hayas rescatado nuestra lucha! ¡Por tu culpa, he visto el infierno!" el adolescente gritó.

"Pelea, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Se supone que debemos pelear?" Ranma preguntó con genuina sorpresa. Pensó mucho antes de que realmente lo recordara. "Espera un momento, Ryoga Hibiki?"

"¿Así que finalmente te acuerdas de mí?" Dijo Ryoga.

"Sí, te recuerdo. También recuerdo que no tengo la culpa de ese duelo que se suponía que teníamos. También recuerdo que fue por el hecho de que no fuiste lo suficientemente rápido como para conseguir el último pan en el almuerzo. Esa no es razón para pedir mi sangre ". Ranma dijo.

"¿Te atreves a burlarte de mi sufrimiento?" Ryoga gruñó.

"Mira Ryoga, si quieres terminar ese duelo por el cual llegaste tarde, entonces hagámoslo después de la escuela. Con mucho gusto te golpearé". Ranma dijo.

"Bien, llega a las tres en punto, tendré mi venganza". Ryoga dijo y saltó sobre la pared de la escuela. Ranma parecía listo para llamarlo, pero suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Si conocía a Ryoga, todavía era el 'Eterno Perdido'.

"¿Así que fuiste a la secundaria juntos?" Nabiki le preguntó a Ranma. Ranma estaba lanzando golpes y patadas mientras Nabiki lo miraba. Ella vio como su cuerpo se movía de tal manera que haría que las jóvenes se desmayaran. Afortunadamente, ella no era una de esas chicas. Mientras guapo, Ranma no tenía perspectivas que fueran rentables.

"Sí, solía llevarlo a la escuela y a casa todos los días". Ranma dijo.

"¿Por qué tendrías que hacer eso? ¿No puede encontrar el camino a casa?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Lo llamaron 'Eterno Perdido'. Ryoga podía perderse en una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas. Salió de los terrenos una vez y no regresó durante una semana. Tenía todas estas cosas de todo Japón y Indonesia." Él explicó.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay de sus padres?" ella preguntó.

"Es una maldición familiar. Tienen la misma maldición direccional que él". Ranma dijo. Nabiki no podía imaginar cómo era esa familia.

"Entonces, ¿eran amigos en algún momento, verdad? ¿Por qué está llamando a su muerte?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Tu conjeturas es tan buena como la mía. Lo que pasaba con esa escuela era que la hora del almuerzo era algo así como una batalla libre. Todos peleaban por su tipo especial de pan. Ryoga siempre estaba un paso más lento que yo y siempre conseguí el último. En ese momento, creo que podría haberlo compartido con él, pero todavía era un poco estúpido. De todos modos, me desafió a un duelo. Había muchas cosas detrás de su casa. Esperé tres días para él para llegar. Habrían sido cuatro si mi viejo no aprovechara mi estado somnoliento ". Él explicó.

"Bueno, según el código, perdió el duelo al no llegar a la hora establecida". Dijo Kasumi. Ella entró con un par de galletas en su mano. Admiraba la forma de Ranma, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada. Les tendió la bandeja. Tomaron una galleta y se sentaron para seguir hablando.

"Aún así, amenazar tu vida con el pan, eso ya no suena como si estuviera enojado por el pan". Nabiki dijo.

"¿Crees que fue por el duelo?" Ranma preguntó.

"Me atrapaste, pero no creo que se trate de pan, así que traer pan para compensarlo probablemente no funcionará". Nabiki dijo con diversión.

"Fue solo una sugerencia. No hay necesidad de burlarse de mí". Ranma dijo con un tono inexpresivo. Las dos hermanas Tendo se rieron de su cara. Fue entonces cuando entró Akane y se molestó al instante.

"¡Oye, pervertido, deja de coquetear con mis hermanas!" Akane exclamó.

"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Son mucho más elegantes que tú". Ranma dijo sarcásticamente. Akane rugió y sacó su mazo de la nada. Ranma solo sonrió y se puso de pie. Adivinó que Akane era buena para algo. Continuó esquivando sus golpes de mazo mientras Nabiki y Kasumi observaban.

Pasó una semana y Ranma esperó la llegada de Ryoga. Caminó hacia el terreno pero parecía muy confundido en cuanto a dónde estaba.

"¿Dónde estoy ahora?" el exclamó.

"Estás en los terrenos de la escuela Furinken". Ranma respondió. Ryoga giró su cabeza y miró a Ranma.

"Saotome, espero que hayas disfrutado ese pequeño descanso. ¡Ahora es el momento de hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste!" Ryoga gruñó.

"Antes de hacer eso, ¿te importaría decirme por qué quieres mi vida? Pensé que podría tratarse del duelo de pan que estableciste, pero alguien me indicó otra razón para esto". Él dijo.

"Si no te quedaste sin nuestro duelo", gritó Ryoga.

"Esperé tres días por ti. Todo estaba detrás de tu casa". Ranma corrigió.

"¡Pero en el cuarto día, te fuiste! ¡Estaba tan enojado que te seguí por Japón y hasta China!" Gritó Ryoga. Los ojos de Ranma se agrandaron.

"Oh, Dios mío, estúpido idiota, ¿no me digas que nos seguiste a Jusenkyo?" Ranma preguntó.

"¡Basta de charla!" Ryoga escupió y cargó contra él. Ranma rápidamente bajó a su posición de lucha y esperó. Ryoga lanzó un golpe que tenía mucho poder detrás. Ranma hábilmente lo esquivó y respondió con un golpe propio. Ryoga bloqueó su golpe y lanzó otro golpe. Esto continuó por un tiempo con Ranma bailando alrededor de Ryoga y Ryoga tratando de golpear la cabeza de Ranma. De repente, Ranma ganó terreno al caer en sus habilidades de Aikido. Arrojó a Ryoga con facilidad lo que sirvió para frustrar al Niño Perdido.

Ryoga saltó hacia atrás para tomar distancia y sacó su paraguas. Él cargó contra él y comenzó a empujar su paraguas como una espada. Ranma podía ver estos ataques mientras su pelea con el ataque del Trueno Azul de Kuno era tres veces más rápida. Cogió la muñeca de Ryoga y la retorció. Luego lo puso en un bloqueo de brazo y lo puso de rodillas. Ranma estaba luchando por retenerlo. La fuerza de Ryoga fue increíble. Ryoga salió de la bodega y golpeó con su hombro a Ranma. El artista marcial de cola de cerdo golpeó el suelo, pero se puso de pie rápidamente.

Ryoga abrió su paraguas y se lo arrojó a Ranma. Se apartó, pero el paraguas siguió y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la multitud. Algunas personas tuvieron que salir rápidamente del camino. Ranma vio esto y no fue feliz.

"¡Qué demonios Ryoga, no incluyas a los no combatientes en esto! ¡Alguien podría lastimarse!" Ranma gritó. Ryoga lo ignoró, se quitó unos pañuelos y se los tiró. Ranma fácilmente lo esquivó y se acercó a Ryoga. Él vio esto y atrapó la muñeca de Ranma. Lanzó otro golpe de poder completo hacia la cabeza de Ranma. Ranma logró esquivarlo pero le cortaron la mejilla. Ryoga solo le sonrió y lanzó otro golpe. Ranma se dejó caer sobre la bola de los pies y empujó a Ryoga hacia adelante. El impulso lanzó a Ryoga fuera de balance. Ranma pateó sus dos piernas y lanzó a Ryoga al aire.

Ranma estaba enojado y aprovechó esa sensación que tiene al meditar. Ryoga aterrizó lejos de Ranma pero se levantó rápidamente. Se giró para mirar a Ranma. Se detuvo por un segundo para presenciar este aura a su alrededor. Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron y lo miró directamente. Vio que sus iris estaban rajados. Él no se veía feliz. Ryoga lo miró desafiante y sacó más pañuelos. Él los lanzó en un amplio arco. Ranma salió disparado. En su camino hacia Ryoga, cortó una de las cintas en cintas. Estaba dentro de la guardia de Ryoga en un instante. Ryoga estaba sorprendido y luego sintió dolor cuando Ranma desencadenó una combinación devastadora que lo envió volando a la fuente de agua.

El agua explotó y cayó sobre Ranma, desencadenando su maldición. Ranma no perdió el enfoque y buscó a su oponente. El agua se calmó y Ryoga no estaba a la vista. Ranma solo suspiró y regresó al resto de la escuela. Vio las miradas de asombro que le estaban dando. Pensó que podría ir un poco más antes de que su maldición fuera revelada, pero se sorprendió de que durara tanto. Ahora, tenía que explicarse a sí mismo. También sentía curiosidad por saber por qué Akane estaba siendo cuidada por sus amigos. Notó algo de pelo en el suelo y lo reconoció como suyo, pero esa no podía ser la razón por la que estaba volteando, ¿o sí?


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma se acostó en su cama y miró hacia el techo. Simplemente no podía entender el pensamiento de su padre, el Sr. Tendo y Akane. Acababa de escuchar a los dos adultos quejarse de que Akane se había cortado el pelo. ¿Cómo fue su culpa que se metiera en el camino de uno de los pañuelos de Ryoga? Ella debería haberse quedado como todos los demás. Además, fue ese imbécil de Ryoga quien tiró los descuidados proyectiles afilados.

Aún así, los padres lo culparon por no cuidar a su prometida. Ranma simplemente se mofó de ellos y dejó la mesa que los enfureció aún más. Mientras pasaba por la habitación de Nabiki, oyó a las hermanas Tendo hablar. Escuchó a Akane decir algunas cosas malas sobre él. Estaba realmente enojado porque ella le echó la culpa de su corte de pelo. Al instante se olvidó de controlarla, ya que ella no era más que un mocoso ingrato.

Suspiró y se volvió hacia un lado. Cerró los ojos y se fue a dormir, olvidándose del día que pasó.

Ryoga apareció, parado sobre el dormido Ranma. Él le dio una mirada oscura mientras dormía.

"Oye, levanta a Ranma. Tenemos un puntaje para resolver". Dijo Ryoga. Ranma lo ignoró y siguió durmiendo. "¿Me oíste Saotome? ¡Dije que me levantara! "Ranma continuó durmiendo, felizmente inconsciente de la creciente ira de Ryoga." ¡Dije, despierta! "Ryoga gritó y se llevó el puño a la cabeza. Ranma se dio la vuelta y evitó el golpe. Ryoga gruñó y estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo cuando Genma y él salieron de la habitación en su forma de panda.

La fría lluvia despertó a Ranma y notó que se estaba mojando y en su forma de niña. Ella miró y vio a Ryoga. Ella se puso de pie y lo miró. Ella vio que tenía su paraguas abierto. Ella suspiró hacia él.

"Así que nos seguiste a Jusenkyo. Tienes que ser la persona más estúpida del mundo. Todo esto con un poco de pan, realmente te has vuelto patético". Ranma dijo.

"¡Cállate! ¡Es tu culpa!" Gritó Ryoga.

"¿Cómo es culpa mía cuando fuiste tú quien llegó tarde y tú nos seguiste? No me des tu equipaje". Ranma discutió. Ryoga parecía listo para cargar, pero Ranma habló. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres atacarme? Puedes ser fuerte, pero yo soy mucho más rápido que tú. Te libero de ese paraguas y todo ha terminado". Eso hizo que Ryoga se detuviera por dos segundos antes de agarrar su cinturón y hacerlo rígido. Ranma solo se preparó para la batalla.

Ryoga cargó contra ella y la golpeó con el cinturón. Ranma vio que el cinturón estaba cortando el suelo. Sin embargo, Ranma no estaba preocupado. Por cada error, Ryoga fue golpeada varias veces por Ranma. Ranma lo envió volando de regreso con una patada giratoria hacia el cofre. Ranma estaba curioso sobre lo que Ryoga estaba escondiendo. ¿En qué se convirtió él? Esperó a que Ryoga volviera a atacarla, y no tuvo que esperar mucho. De repente, sintió que algo venía hacia ella desde atrás. Ella lo esquivó y vio que era una de las pesas tontas de Akane. Golpeó el cuadrado de carga de Ryoga y lo hizo perder su agarre en su cinturón y paraguas.

Ranma se olvidó de Ryoga por el momento y se volvió para mirar a Akane.

"¿Acabas de tratar de pegarme con un peso loco?" Ranma gruñó.

"¡No sabía que eras tú! ¡Pensé que eras un ladrón!" Akane gritó. Ranma solo se volvió para ver a Ryoga desaparecer y un montón de su ropa.

"Entonces se convierte en algo pequeño". Ranma dijo en voz baja. Ella despegó en la noche, con la intención de encontrar al niño maldito perdido. Akane la siguió rápidamente para descubrir qué pasaba.

Pasó una hora cuando los dos regresaron de la lluvia. Ranma estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Ella vio a Kasumi preparando un poco de agua caliente. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, sintió que un ataque se acercaba. Ella giró rápidamente y le dio una bofetada al atacante. Golpeó la pared con un ruido sordo. Ella investigó qué era con Akane y se sorprendió al ver lo que era.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a un lechón?" Akane gritó.

"Oye, la cosa me atacó". Ranma respondió.

"Lo encontré después de que ustedes dos se fueron". Dijo Kasumi mientras le daba a Ranma la tetera. Akane tomó el lechón y lo abrazó en su pecho.

"Oh, él es tan lindo". Akane arrulló. Ranma vio sonrojarse al lechón.

"Cerdito sucio, él se está bajando en el contacto cercano". Ranma bromeó. El cochinillo se ofendió por eso y saltó hacia Ranma. Sus colmillos le sujetaron el brazo. Ranma aulló de dolor antes de arrancar al lechón y estaba a punto de lanzarlo hasta que Akane lo arrebató.

"Deja de atraparlo, tal vez si no fueras tan pervertido", dijo Akane y giró su nariz hacia él. Ella subió las escaleras con el cerdo. Antes de que ella se perdiera de vista, la escuchó decir:

"Guau, estás empapado. ¿Es esto un collar? Se parece mucho al pañuelo del tipo Ryoga". Dijo Akane. Ranma levantó su cabeza y miró hacia las escaleras. Rápidamente se levantó, sorprendiendo a Kasumi, y corrió escaleras arriba. Miró para ver a Akane ir a su habitación con el cerdo. Echó un vistazo al cuello y vio que era uno de los pañuelos de Ryoga.

 _'¿Así que esa es su maldición?'_

Ryoga estaba acampando en un terreno baldío. Estaba teniendo un día muy tranquilo. Él tuvo su primer sabor del cielo anoche. Esa chica, Akane, era como si Dios le estuviera dando su ángel personal. Ella fue tan amable con él en su forma de maldición. Él se sintió tan cálido en su abrazo. Ella lo secó y le permitió dormir en su cama. Su corazón latiría más rápido cada vez que pensaba en ella. ¿Podría ser? Sí, estaba enamorado de Akane.

"Entonces, ¿ahí estás? Realmente tenías a Akane preocupada, P-chan". Una voz dijo. Ryoga se giró para ver a Ranma apoyado en un poste. Su buen humor cambió al instante y le gruñó.

"¡Tú! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Dijo Ryoga.

"Sé acerca de tu maldición. Creo que puedo ver el motivo de tu enojo al ver que al menos me vuelvo humano, pero ¿por qué tu ira se dirige hacia mí?" Ranma preguntó.

"¡Todo comenzó contigo! ¡Nunca tuve que dejarte de lado porque corriste! ¡Entonces, fuiste tú quien me golpeó en ese charco! ¡Sabía que reconocía esa forma tuya! Estabas persiguiendo a alguien y descuidadamente me golpeaste ¡Esa agua! ¡Es tu culpa que haya pasado por el infierno! " Ryoga despotricó. Ranma miró al enojado adolescente y se alejó.

"Acepto la responsabilidad de que obtengas la maldición, pero ahí es donde termina". Ranma dijo.

"¿Qué?" Ryoga exclamó.

"Eres como mi padre con respecto a mí. Me culpas por tus problemas porque eres demasiado cobarde para echarte la culpa a ti mismo. No es mi culpa que tu maldición familiar te haya mantenido alejado de nuestro duelo. . No es mi culpa que me siguieras a China porque perdiste por perderlo. ¿Por qué no te miras al espejo algún día y miras a quién culparías? Ranma dijo y se fue. Dejó a Ryoga furioso.

"¡REGRESA AQUÍ!" él rugió. Ryoga siguió a Ranma pero rápidamente se perdió de nuevo.

Ranma siguió esquivando los golpes de mazo de Akane con facilidad. Necesitaba practicar su habilidad de esquivar para poder lidiar con Ryoga cuando regresara. Sabía que el chico no tomaría sus palabras en serio y estaría fuera de busca de sangre. Se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados mientras Akane resoplaba y resoplaba.

"Creo que eso es suficiente práctica para mí, a menos que quieras continuar y avergonzarte". Ranma dijo en regocijo.

"Voy a quitar esa sonrisa presumida de tu cara". Dijo Akane. De repente, los dos se volvieron cuando oyeron un fuerte chillido. Ranma saltó sobre el borrón negro y lo pateó hacia el techo. Rebotó del techo y golpeó el suelo. El borrón negro resultó ser el mismo cochinillo del día anterior.

"¡P-chan!" Akane exclamó. Rápidamente se apresuró y recogió el lechón. "¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso?"

"Tal vez si el pequeño cerdo no me atacara en todo momento, no tendría que patearlo como una pelota de fútbol. ¿Por qué lo llamas P-chan? ¿No es la mascota de Ryoga?" Ranma preguntó.

"La 'P' es por cerdo y el 'chan' es por poco. Se lo devolvería a Ryoga si no le seguías molestando". Dijo Akane.

"¿Disculpe? ¿Realmente me está culpando por sus problemas?" Ranma preguntó con una ventaja.

"Tal vez si esperaras en el cuarto día, no estaría tan enojado. Incluso dijiste que deberías haber compartido tu pan con él". Dijo Akane. Ranma estaba fuera de sí con Akane.

"Tienes que ser la chica más torpe y estúpida del mundo. Puedo ver por qué ningún artista marcial REAL te toma en serio. Estoy tan contenta de nunca unirme a las escuelas porque si eres el producto, mi escuela ponte débil. Solo quédate lejos de mí por un tiempo ". Ranma dijo y se fue corriendo. Akane solo observó su forma de retirada con sorpresa. ¿De qué se trató todo eso?

Un golpe en la puerta se llevó a Ranma de su tarea.

"Adelante." Ranma dijo. La puerta se abrió para revelar a Kasumi. Ella tenía con ella un plato con la cena.

"Vi que estabas bastante enojado cuando entraste en la casa. Akane me dio su versión de lo que sucedió". Dijo Kasumi.

"No sé por qué ustedes le permiten actuar de esta manera. Su forma de pensar está por ahí. Ella tuvo el coraje de culparme por los problemas de Ryoga. Te lo juro, ella va a corregir cualquier falta conmigo solo porque yo no "besa su culo como todos los demás". Ranma despotricó.

"Creo que ella está intimidada por ti Ranma. Ella siempre fue el centro de atención y luego vienes. Creo que pasará pronto". Kasumi le aseguró.

"No voy a contener la respiración, pero si tú lo dices. Gracias por la cena". Ranma dijo. Mientras comía, algo se le ocurrió. "Entonces, ¿'P-chan' todavía está con ella?"

"¿Estás celoso de un cochinillo, Ranma?" Preguntó Kasumi con alegría.

"No conoces al lechón tan bien como yo. Si Akane alguna vez se entera, odiará a los hombres más de lo que lo hace ahora". Ranma dijo. Eso confundió a Kasumi y miró a Ranma en busca de respuestas. Si bien fue el responsable de noquear a Ryoga en el grupo, lo que estaba haciendo no era para nada correcto. Incluso si era Akane, no se merecía eso. "Ese lechón es una víctima de Jusenkyo. El nombre de la víctima es Ryoga".

"No puedes hablar en serio". Dijo Kasumi.

"Parece que Nabiki tenía razón. Ryoga no me persiguió debido al duelo del pan. El imbécil decidió seguirnos a mí y a mi padre a Jusenkyo. Me responsabilizo de haberlo derribado en la piscina que lo convirtió en un lechón, pero eso es todo por lo que me responsabilizo ". Ranma dijo.

"Tenemos que decirle a Akane". Kasumi dijo con preocupación.

"Si le digo a ella, va a pensar que estoy celosa de Ryoga, que de repente siente que es una víctima. Si tú o Nabiki se lo dicen, ella va a pensar que me enviaste. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es ... mantener al cerdo fuera de su cama ". Ranma dijo.

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Ranma. Haré algo al respecto". Dijo Kasumi. Se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando que Ranma se preguntara qué iba a hacer.

Había luces apagadas en el complejo de Tendo. Ryoga se instaló en el abrazo de Akane. Sabía que estaba mal hacer esto, pero era la única forma en que podía acercarse a Ranma. Él se movería para salir de su abrazo, pero por ahora iba a disfrutar de este pedacito de cielo.

De repente, fue arrebatado del abrazo de Akane. Su boca estaba cubierta con un paño. Luchó para liberarse, pero quienquiera que lo tuviera, tenía un agarre muy fuerte. Entraron al baño donde vio la tina llena de agua caliente. Fue tirado en la bañera e inmediatamente cambió. Cuando se volvió para gritarle a quienquiera que lo hiciera, estaba aterrorizado de ver a las hermanas de Akane.

"Bueno, Ranma tenía razón. ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo, acurrucándose con mi pequeña hermana pervertida?" Nabiki preguntó con frialdad.

"No estaba ... no quise decir ..." tartamudeó Ryoga.

"Eso será suficiente para ti Hibiki Ryoga. Independientemente de los problemas que tengas con Ranma, tenlo con él. No vas a arrastrar a mi hermana hacia él. No la usarás para tu búsqueda equivocada de venganza". Dijo Kasumi.

"Oye, fue su culpa que yo sea así". Ryoga dijo un poco fuerte.

"¿Quién fue el idiota que lo siguió?" Nabiki preguntó.

"No importa. Te mantendrás alejado de la cama de mi hermana y no la usarás para tus planes. Si lo haces, me aseguraré de que nunca te quedes aquí otra vez. Esta es tu única advertencia. Están tus ropas. " Dijo Kasumi. Las dos hermanas lo dejaron para vestirse. Ryoga se sentó allí y hirvió. No podía creer que Ranma les contara acerca de la maldición. Iba a hacerle pagar por esto.


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma maldijo mientras sacudía su cabello de agua de acceso. No podía creer que olvidara su termo esta mañana. Ella simplemente lo atribuyó a la mala suerte. Mientras se dirigía a casa, se encontró con una vista interesante. Tres personas envueltas en vendajes rodearon a una niña de su edad. Llevaba un leotardo negro con una rosa. Ella sostuvo en su mano una cinta. Sus atacantes estaban equipados con palos.

Ella vio como los tres corrían hacia ella. La adolescente atacó a los tres con una habilidad increíble. La forma en que sobresalía con su lazo le recordó cómo Ryoga usó su cinturón y sus pañuelos. Ella rápidamente y fácilmente derrotó a los tres. Sin embargo, la adolescente estaba a punto de seguir atacándolos. Ranma se lanzó hacia adelante y rápidamente la desarmó. Ella la tiró sobre su hombro, pero la adolescente se corrigió fácilmente en el aire. Ella aterrizó en la valla fue una gracia increíble. Ranma estaba impresionado.

"Eres bastante rápido". Ranma comentó y arrojó la cinta a un lado.

"No eres malo tú mismo. Sin embargo, has cometido un grave error al alinearte con estos plebeyos". ella le dijo. Ranma parece reconocer ese tono de ella.

"¿No estarías relacionado con un tipo llamado Tatewaki?" Ranma preguntó. La niña no respondió y se fue. Ranma estaba nuevamente impresionado con la facilidad con la que saltó a través de los techos. Luego dirigió su atención a los atacantes caídos. "No quiero ser un idiota, pero ustedes chivos como atacantes". Rápidamente se levantaron y la fulminaron con la mirada. Todos ellos arrancaron sus vendajes y sorprendieron a Ranma. No eran adolescentes, sino adolescentes.

Ranma se sentó con Kasumi en la mesa. Estaba haciendo su tarea y hablando con el mayor Tendo. Ambos podían escuchar los gritos de frustración de Akane provenientes del dojo. Ranma solo sonrió mientras Kasumi parecía preocupado.

"Realmente desearía que pensara antes de aceptar las cosas". Dijo Kasumi con un suspiro.

"Creo que será divertido". Ranma dijo con diversión.

"Sé que ustedes dos no se llevan bien, pero ella se lastimará si no recibe el entrenamiento adecuado. ¿Por qué las chicas del equipo no la ayudan con esto?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"Akane, en su infinita sabiduría, les dijo que podía manejarlo por sí misma. Puede tener que ver con el hecho de que le sugerí que practique con el equipo para prepararse. No sé por qué es así. La chica a la que intentaron atacar es muy buena. Ella los derrotó sin ningún esfuerzo. Akane necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda obtener ". Ranma explicó.

"Esa chica, voy a tener una charla con ella". Kasumi dijo y se puso de pie. Mientras se dirigía al dojo, vio a alguien que la hizo fruncir el ceño. "Sr. Hibiki, ¿qué le trajo aquí hoy?"

"Um, ¿no estoy en Asakusa?" preguntó.

"¿Esto se parece a Asakusa?" Ranma preguntó sarcásticamente. Ryoga gruñó y parecía listo para atacar, pero la cara seria de Kasumi lo hizo pensar dos veces. Luego escuchó el grito frustrado de Akane.

"¿Qué pasa con Akane?" Preguntó con preocupación.

"Ella se involucró con los problemas de la gimnasia rítmica de artes marciales de Furinken. Aparentemente, todo el equipo fue emboscado por el capitán del equipo de St. Hebereke. Akane acordó ayudar al equipo a pesar de que no sabe ni una pizca de lo que se necesita competir." Ranma explicó.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no la ayudas?", Exigió Ryoga.

"Bueno, podría ser que no sé el estilo". Ranma dijo sarcásticamente. Ryoga gruñó pero se volvió y se dirigió hacia el dojo.

"¿A dónde vas señor Hibiki? ¿Olvidamos la charla que mi hermana y yo tuvimos contigo?" Preguntó Kasumi. Ryoga tragó saliva antes de enfrentar a Kasumi.

"Recuerdo nuestra charla pero soy experto en Gimnasia Rítmica de Artes Marciales. Puedo ayudar a Akane a prepararse para su pelea". Dijo Ryoga. Kasumi lo miró con severidad, lo que asustó al chico perdido.

"Muy bien, pero recuerda tus límites y sé que estaré mirando". Kasumi advirtió. Ryoga se inclinó y entró al dojo. Kasumi volvió a entrar. Ella miró a Ranma quien lo tomó como una señal para mirar a los dos. Hizo su tarea y se dirigió al dojo. Kasumi volvió a su comportamiento habitual y entró en la cocina.

Akane dejó el dojo para conseguir algunos suministros de dormir para Ryoga. Le dio a Ranma una mirada de advertencia que ignoró. Solo, Ryoga miró a Ranma con una acalorada mirada.

"¿Cuál es tu problema ahora, puerco?" Ranma preguntó.

"¿No tienes honor? ¿Cómo puedes contarle a las hermanas de Akane sobre mi maldición?" Ryoga gruñó.

"Estás bromeando ¿verdad? Puede que no respete o no me guste Akane, pero no voy a permitir que uses tu maldición para meterse con su hombre de la cama". él dijo.

"¡No habría hecho nada!" exclamó suavemente.

"Por favor, vi el sonrojo en tu forma de cerdo y vi tus mejillas rosadas cada vez que te acercabas a ella. No me importa si te gusta o no, pero usarla para obtener tu 'venganza' es mucho más deshonroso". Ranma dijo. Ryoga parecía listo para atacar, pero Akane entró con un futón y algunas mantas.

"Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda Ryoga". Dijo Akane.

"N-No hay problema, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar". Dijo Ryoga. Ranma solo rodó sus ojos y salió del dojo. Tenía algunos deberes para terminar. Ninguno de los dos sabía que una fuerza siniestra estaba a punto de descender a la casa de los Tendo.

A Akane le ganó el entrenamiento. Ryoga definitivamente fue una buena maestra para ella. Él fue paciente y le mostró cómo usar todas las herramientas. Ella no era una experta, pero con la ayuda de Ryoga estaría lista para enfrentarse a este capitán de St. Hebereke. Ella solo oró para que Ryoga se quedara con los confines del dojo y oró para que Ranma no hiciera nada para dañar sus posibilidades.

Ella entró a su habitación después de la ducha e inmediatamente se cayó sobre su cama. Ella suspiró y se acostó en la cama. Sintió que le pesaban los ojos, pero estaba muy confundida por algo en el techo. Ella entrecerró sus cansados ojos para ver qué había en el techo. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando vio a una chica de su edad colgando del techo. Ella rápidamente rodó fuera de la cama cuando la chica trajo un mazo hacia abajo donde estaba en ese momento.

Akane estaba en una posición de combate y se enfrentó a la chica que atacó.

"Entonces, eres el atacante que tendió una emboscada al equipo de nuestra escuela". Dijo Akane.

"Emboscado, qué grosero. Creo en la justicia antes del partido". ella dijo y atacó. Akane atrapó fácilmente el martillo y lo arrojó con ella a través de la ventana. La niña vio que estaba demasiado alta en el aire. Por suerte para ella, Ranma salió del dojo. Él se movió rápidamente y arrojó tres cenizas bloqueadas debajo de ella. Aterrizó en el primero, retrocedió hacia el próximo bloque de hormigón e hizo lo mismo con el tercero. Ella aterrizó en el suelo de forma segura y sin lesiones.

Ranma vio de dónde salió y la miró. Estaba muy sorprendido de encontrarla tan cerca de él.

"Gracias, amable señor por ayudarme a salir de esa situación". ella dijo.

"Um, de nada". Ranma dijo nerviosamente. Luego sacó un ramo de flores.

"Por favor, acepta esto como una muestra de mi agradecimiento". ella dijo. Ranma estaba muy confundido pero aceptó las flores. Fue entonces cuando algo salió disparado del ramo. Fue rápido pero Ranma logró contener la respiración. Él saltó hacia atrás rápidamente y tiró las flores lejos. La niña estaba muy sorprendida de que evitara estar paralizado por su polvo.

"Es la primera vez. De todos modos, recuerda mi nombre amado. Soy la Rosa Negra de St. Hebereke, Kuno Kodachi". Ella presentó y soltó una risa aullante que lo sacudió hasta lo más profundo. ¿Quién demonios era esa chica?

"¿Estás enojado conmigo porque esta chica inestable se siente atraída por mí?" Ranma preguntó.

"No tienes que aceptar sus malditas flores". Akane gruñó.

"Suena como alguien celoso. Tal vez ella tiene una atracción para ti, Ranma". Nabiki bromeó.

"Lástima que no es mutuo". Ranma respondió. Akane estaba lista para explotar cuando sintió que alguien la atacaba. Ella giró rápidamente y atrapó un mazo familiar. Arrancó el arma lejos de Kodachi que la volteó. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro.

"¿Ven a terminar lo que pasó anoche?" Akane preguntó. Ella fue ignorada por Kodachi quien saltó a Ranma.

"Hola Ranma-sama, ¿cómo estás hoy?" Kodachi preguntó. Él miró con precaución mientras ella alcanzaba algo. Fue entonces cuando apareció Kuno.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí mi retorcida hermana?" Preguntó Kuno.

"Lo sabía." Ranma murmuró.

"Estoy aquí para ser civilizado con mi oponente y hablar con Ranma-sama". Kodachi respondió. Kuno miró a Ranma y luego a su hermana. Luego colocó su mano en el hombro de Ranma.

"Tienes mi permiso para cortejar a mi hermana". Kuno dijo.

"Gracias, pero no, gracias. No me gusta que me disparen gases en la cara". Ranma dijo.

"Además, ya le prometió a Akane allí". Nabiki agregó. Ranma podía ver la diversión en sus ojos cuando ella dijo eso. Kodachi miró a Akane con una mirada dura.

"¿Qué quieres decir con esa declaración?" ella preguntó. Ranma silenciosamente rogó a Nabiki que no dijera nada. Desafortunadamente para él, Kuno habló.

"Este perro ha embrujado a mi tigresa feroz en un compromiso. También sostiene a la chica con coleta pelirroja en sus garras". Kuno escupió. Ranma suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara.

"Esa ramera está comprometida con mi Ranma. ¡No voy a aceptar esto! ¡Te desafío, Tendo Akane! Debo ganar nuestro combate, lo liberarás de tu compromiso". Kodachi declaró.

"Bien, no es como si me importara". Dijo Akane.

"¡Vale eso es todo!" Ranma exclamó. Kodachi y Akane lo miraron. "Consigamos algunas cosas directamente en ella y ahora. En primer lugar, no soy un premio para ser ganado y me niego a ser uno. En segundo lugar, no estoy comprometido con Akane. No la respeto, no lo hago". Me gusta y no me voy a casar con ella. Ahora, si quieres apostar a Kodachi, entonces tienes que poner algo también. Así que, aquí está el trato. Tú ganas, te llevaré a cenar ".

"¿QUÉ?" Akane gritó.

"Oh, Ranma-sama", sonrió Kodachi.

"Sin embargo, la apuesta solo es válida si peleas con Akane justamente. Quiero decir sin trucos, sin trampas y sin ayuda. Esta tiene que ser una batalla de uno contra uno". Ranma le dijo. Kodachi hizo una pausa por un momento. Después de un minuto, ella aceptó a regañadientes.

"¿Qué deseo de esta apuesta?" Kodachi preguntó.

"Si pierdes, me permites observar cómo practicas la Gimnasia Rítmica de Artes Marciales". Ranma dijo. Todo el mundo estaba confundido por esto. Akane agarró a Ranma por el brazo.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Akane gruñó.

"Ayudando a mantener este partido lo más justo posible". Ranma dijo y desgarró su brazo. Se enfrentó a Kodachi. "Actualmente estoy buscando aprender diferentes estilos para poder crear mi propio estilo. Aunque soy muy ágil, no estaría de más aprender algunos de los ejercicios que haces para poder enseñárselos a mis alumnos. , ¿tenemos una apuesta? Kodachi realmente no podía creerle su suerte. Si ella ganaba, ella tenía que cenar con su amada. Si ella perdía, podía pasar tiempo con su amada. Fue una situación de ganar-ganar. ¿A quién le importaba si tenía que luchar justamente?

"Tienes una apuesta Ranma-sama. Ahora, debo irme". Kodachi dijo. Ella se fue en un tornado de pétalos de rosas negras. Ranma suspiró y estaba feliz de que todo terminara. Él fue repentinamente golpeado por Akane. Pudo evitar volar, solo avanzando unos metros. Miró para ver a Akane furiosa. Él la fulminó con una mirada dura y estaba a punto de gritarle, pero ella se volvió e irrumpió en la escuela.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ranma gruñó. Nabiki solo negó con la cabeza. Los dos solo entraron a la escuela.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryoga estaba entrenando con Akane. Le estaba mostrando algunos movimientos y tácticas nuevas para combatir a esta chica Kodachi. Podía ver que ella estaba muy enojada por algo ya que sus movimientos se estaban volviendo descuidados. Decidió detenerla y lograr que se calmara. Él cogió fácilmente la cinta y la detuvo.

"Está bien, Akane, vamos a tomar un descanso. Estás enojado y no te está ayudando". Dijo Ryoga.

"Lo siento Ryoga". Akane dijo con un suspiro. "Es solo que Ranma, a veces me enfurece. Si mi padre piensa que me voy a casar con ese idiota, ya viene otra cosa".

"¿Cásate? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Ryoga preguntó.

"Mi papá y su papá llegaron a un acuerdo para unir las escuelas al casarse con sus hijos. Como mis hermanas no querían tener nada que ver con eso, fui seleccionada para ser la novia de ese imbécil. Desde entonces, no ha sido más que un dolor en el culo. " Akane despotricó. Ella siguió despotricando y se perdió la mirada deprimida en la cara de Ryoga. ¿Por qué Ranma tuvo toda la suerte? ¿Por qué se le permitió la felicidad en este mundo mientras sufría? Maldito sea, él no permitiría que esto se mantuviera. Vio el infierno por el artista marcial de cola de cerdo. Tal vez era hora de devolver el favor.

Ryoga miró a Akane que todavía estaba despotricando. Él llamó su atención y ella se lo dio.

"Mira, Akane, no necesitas preocuparte por ese imbécil. Si no puede ver qué buena persona eres, entonces no merece que intentes ser amable con él". Dijo Ryoga. Akane se calmó y sonrió.

"Gracias Ryoga. Tienes razón, olvida ese idiota. Volvamos a entrenar". Dijo Akane. Ryoga asintió y los dos volvieron a su entrenamiento.

 **XXXXX**

Kasumi acababa de terminar de lavar los platos y ahora se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás. Ella pasó y vio a su padre y a Genma jugando un juego de shogi. Ambos intentaban engañar al otro. Vio a Nabiki en la sala de estar, mirando la televisión. Akane estaba en la mesa del comedor, haciendo su tarea. Ryoga estaba con ella. Ella le lanzó una mirada al chico que lo hizo tragar saliva. Ella decidió ir a ver qué estaba tramando Ranma.

Salió al patio trasero para ver a Ranma entrenando afuera del dojo. Estaba lanzando golpes y patadas en una de las publicaciones. Kasumi no deseaba molestarlo y se sentó en silencio. Ella miró al joven frente a ella. Ella solía hacer esto cuando estaba entrenando. Ella encontró admirable que él estuviera tan dedicado al arte. Cada golpe, cada patada, fue hecho con tanta disciplina y gracia. Ni siquiera Akane se puso en las artes marciales como lo hizo él.

Continuó mirándolo entrenar y no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado con su físico. Estaba muy tonificado para un chico de dieciséis años. Incluso admiraba cómo sus músculos se contraían y flexionaban con cada movimiento. El sudor que le bajaba por los brazos y la frente, hacía que esa camiseta blanca de músculo se adhiriera a su parte superior del cuerpo. Era una vista muy interesante de ver y una que ella extrañamente disfrutó de vez en cuando.

"Hola hermana", dijo una voz. Kasumi saltó y rápidamente se volvió para ver a Nabiki. El Tendo medio le dio a su hermana mayor y una mirada extraña.

"N-Nabiki," tartamudeó Kasumi. Ella rápidamente se calmó y se levantó para mirarla. "¿Hay algo con lo que te pueda ayudar?"

"Te acabo de ver aquí y me preguntaba qué estabas haciendo. No sabía que querías pasar un tiempo a solas". Nabiki dijo. Luego vio a Ranma que ahora tomaba un respiro y se sentaba a meditar. Miró a Kasumi, luego a Ranma y luego a Kasumi. El pequeño sonrojo en su rostro la hizo sonreír. "Entonces, ¿es el hecho de mirar al joven semental como parte de tu tiempo 'solo'?"

"¡Absolutamente no! No quería molestarlo mientras entrenaba. Estaba disfrutando el cielo nocturno y tomando un poco de aire fresco. Ahora que lo tengo, me retiraré a mi habitación". Kasumi dijo y entró a la casa. Nabiki la vio irse, la sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro. Ella miró a Ranma y se frotó la parte inferior de la barbilla.

 _'Entonces, hermana mayor tiene una atracción por nuestro inquilino? Esto podría ser divertido. Lo dejaré funcionar por ahora._ Nabiki pensó. Ella entró a la casa para retirarse también.

 **XXXXX**

Ranma estaba caminando por la sala solo. Estaba buscando cualquier otro dojo dentro del área. Se estaba haciendo muy bueno en Akkido. El maestro de ese dojo le dijo que aprendía tan rápido y que estaba muy seguro de que estaba en un nivel intermedio. Todavía continuaba aprendiendo de los maestros del dojo porque quería estar al nivel de un experto. Aún así, estaba buscando otro estilo para agregar a su versión de Anything Goes.

Su sentido del peligro entró en acción. Se giró cuando escuchó la risa estridente de un Kodachi Kuno. La chica emocionada aterrizó justo al lado de él. Él estaba instantáneamente nervioso.

"Ranma-sama, ¿cómo estás hoy? Te hice algo". ella dijo mientras sostenía una bandeja de galletas. Ranma tomó una galleta y la miró.

"Gracias, lo comeré más tarde". Ranma dijo. Hizo una nota mental para tirarlo. "¿Que te trae por aqui?"

"Solo me aseguro de que recuerdes nuestro trato con Ranma-sama". ella dijo.

"No te preocupes, soy un hombre de palabra". Ranma dijo. De repente sintió curiosidad por algo. "Oye Kodachi, ¿por qué haces trampa para ganar?"

"Cheat, mi querido Ranma-sama, solo creo en la justicia antes del partido". Kodachi respondió.

"Está bien, pero ¿no parece eso, no sé, aburrido?" Ranma preguntó. Kodachi parecía confundido por la pregunta.

"No entiendo lo que quieres decir." ella dijo.

"Eres el mejor en este derecho?" Kodachi asintió con la cabeza hacia él. "Entonces, me pregunto si estás aburrido con la competencia o la falta de ella?" Ranma preguntó.

"Bueno, no tengo mucho desafío en esta sala o en cualquier sala. Creo que lo hago por el gusto de hacerlo". ella le dijo. Ella entonces lo miró. "¿Es por eso que hiciste ese trato conmigo?"

"Incluso si Akane está recibiendo ayuda, creo que aún la vencerás. Solo creo que tendrás una victoria más satisfactoria si es justa". Ranma explicó. Kodachi lo miró como para ver si no estaba jugando un truco con ella. Al ver que no mentía, ella aceptó sus palabras.

"Muy bien, voy a ser 'justo' durante mi partido con la señorita Tendo. Solo mantén tu parte del trato.

"Nuevamente, mi señora, soy un hombre de palabra". Ranma dijo con una reverencia. Kodachi solo se rió y despegó bajo una lluvia de pétalos de rosa negra. Ranma sacó un poco de su cabello y arrojó la galleta al canal. Vio como varios peces aparecían boca arriba. Ranma solo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su casa.

 **XXXXX**

Era el día del partido. Akane llegó con Ryoga como su compañero. Kodachi eligió a alguien de su equipo como su segundo. Ranma, Nabiki y Kuno estaban en la multitud y esperaron a que comenzara el partido. Kodachi y Akane comenzaron a calentarse y se prepararon para el partido. Ahí fue cuando el locutor se puso el micrófono.

"Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al partido de hoy entre St. Hebereke School for Girls y Furiken High School. En el rincón azul es un recién llegado a la gimnasia rítmica. Ella representa a Furiken High School, Miss Tendo Akane". Hubo algunas palmadas y una gran exhibición de Kuno. "En la esquina roja está el campeón invicto de St. Hebereke. La propia Black Rose, Kuno Kodachi". Ya que estaban en St. Hebereke, su fue un gran aplauso para Kodachi.

"A los dos se les han dicho las reglas. No se permiten golpes físicos. Solo se puede ganar si se someten o si se los arroja del ring. Todo lo demás es legal. ¿Entienden?" el árbitro preguntó. Ambas chicas asintieron y se fueron a la esquina del otro. Después de unos segundos, el árbitro pidió el comienzo del partido. Akane comenzó con una cinta y la bola amenazante. Ella pateó la pelota hacia Kodachi que tenía una cinta y un aro. Kodachi esquivó fácilmente el ataque y arremetió con su cinta. Akane respondió con su propia cinta.

Akane pateó la pelota otra vez que rebotó hacia ella. Kodachi bloqueó su ataque con su aro. Su giro hizo que Akane perdiera el equilibrio, pero la chica de pelo corto salió rodando. Ella azotó su cinta libre y atacó con ella. Kodachi estaba impresionado con lo bien que estaba. Ella en realidad estaba obligándola a estar a la defensiva. Akane pateó la pelota nuevamente hacia Kodachi. Ella dio la vuelta al balón, deteniéndolo fácilmente y mantuvo el equilibrio. Ella arrojó su aro como un disco y le quitó la pelota. Le pateó la pelota a Akane. Akane azotó la cinta, haciendo que se entumeciera como Ryoga hace su cinturón. Cortó el aro y la bola amenazante.

Kodachi estaba impresionado y realmente ansioso por continuar. Kodachi miró a su oponente con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, estoy muy sorprendido por tu habilidad en este partido. Durante solo dos semanas y media, has llegado bastante lejos. Debe ser ese chico que tienes como segundo. Hibiki, ¿verdad? Hijo de Hibiki Ryoko, la ex reina de la gimnasia rítmica? " Kodachi preguntó. Akane, Ryoga y todos en la arena estaban muy sorprendidos de escuchar eso. "De hecho, investigo a mis oponentes. Fue una sorpresa saber que el hijo de una leyenda te estaba ayudando. Veamos qué tan bien te ha enseñado". Kodachi llamó a su lado para sus clubes.

Ella rápidamente los agarró mientras volaban por el aire. Ella se movió rápidamente y estaba dentro de la guardia de Akane. La cabeza de Akane se echó hacia atrás cuando Kodachi aterrizó un tiro sobre ella. Akane se recuperó pero Kodachi lo volvió a atrapar. Akane arremetió con su cinta, pero Kodachi de repente se hizo más difícil de golpear. Kodachi se movió como el viento y estaba nuevamente dentro de la guardia de Akane. Ella fue golpeada varias veces con sus palos.

Mientras lo hacía, Kodachi hizo que su segundo lanzara la pelota. Esperó a que la pelota se interpusiera entre ellos. Kodachi arremetió con una patada al balón. Debido a que estaba tan cerca, la pelota se estrelló contra Akane y la envió volando a la esquina. La pelota rodó hacia ella cuando Akane sacudió las telarañas. Kodachi hizo algunas volteretas hacia atrás y recuperó su cinta. Ella cargó contra Akane, azotándola con su cinta. Akane saltó sobre el tensor superior y corrió por la cuerda superior hacia su esquina.

Ryoga le dio el aro y un club. Akane arrojó el aro y lo siguió detrás. Kodachi dio un paso atrás y atrapó el aro con su tobillo. Luego se dejó caer sobre las plantas de sus pies. Ella ataca con el aro y hace tropezar a Akane. Kodachi rodó fuera del camino cuando Akane cayó de bruces. Ella llegó a sus clubes. Vio la cara de Akane y vio que estaba enojada.

Akane cargó contra ella con un rugido. Kodachi detuvo su impulso y respondió con un empuje propio. Kodachi observó con desinterés como Akane estaba empezando a descuidado. Kodachi tuvo suficiente y, usando su pie, colocó el aro sobre Akane. Kodachi rápidamente se dirigió a su lazo y lo azotó alrededor del tobillo de Akane. Se movió hacia ella y la envolvió. Con un fuerte tirón, arrojó a Akane fuera del ring. Akane golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo y el partido terminó.

Kodachi se empapó de los aplausos y miró para ver a Ranma aplaudiendo y asintiendo con la cabeza ante su victoria. Kodachi tuvo que admitir que esta victoria fue muy satisfactoria.

 **XXXXX**

Ranma esperó afuera de la escuela para que apareciera Kodachi. No le tomó mucho tiempo mientras estaba rodeada por sus compañeros de equipo. Ella lo vio y se abrió paso hacia él. Se enfrentaron el uno al otro.

"Ese fue un gran partido". Ranma dijo.

"Sí, lo fue. Tenías razón sobre la sensación de victoria. Fue satisfactorio". Kodachi dijo. De repente, sonrió en su rostro. "Entonces, ¿a dónde me llevarás para nuestra cita?"

"Bueno, creo que voy a mantener una sorpresa. Será mejor así". Ranma dijo y se dirigió a casa.

"Ranma-sama," llamó Kodachi, llamando su atención. "Si todavía quieres aprender a enseñar, tenemos práctica los martes y jueves después de la escuela. Te invitamos a unirte". Ranma no tuvo oportunidad de responder mientras despegaba en un huracán de pétalos de rosa negra. Ranma solo sonrió y se dirigió a su casa.


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma estaba un poco quisquilloso y no dejaba de temblar. En cierto modo molestó al mayor Tendo, pero ella no lo demostró.

"Ranma, necesitas relajarte. Esto no va a apresurarte cuando tiemblas así". Dijo Kasumi.

"No estoy temblando". Ranma respondió.

"Lo haría si fuera tú. Vas a llevar a Kuno a una cita. Quién sabe lo que ella te hará". Nabiki agregó.

"No me estás ayudando, Nabiki". Ranma dijo.

"Piense en ello como un deber de hermana con Akane. Quiero decir, usted es su prometida y se está llevando a otra persona. Eres un bastardo de corazón frío". Nabiki dijo con una sonrisa. Ranma le dio una mirada sucia mientras Kasumi soltaba una risita.

"Es suficiente Nabiki, hizo este trato y ahora debe mantenerlo. Además, es agradable verlo con algo más que su ropa china". Dijo Kasumi. Ella dio un paso atrás y lo miró. Llevaba zapatos, pantalones, una camisa y una chaqueta. Lo miró con desprecio y miró a las dos hermanas.

"¿Realmente tengo que ponerme esto?" Ranma preguntó con voz quejosa.

"Sí." Ambos dijeron. Ranma aceptó su destino y aceptó de mala gana. Las dos chicas sacaron a Ranma de su habitación. Pasaron junto a Akane que solo miró a Ranma y corrió a su habitación. Hubo un fuerte golpe, pero Ranma lo ignoró. Cuando entró en el comedor, no fue una sorpresa ver a Genma y Soun de pie allí. Suspiró, se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a Kasumi.

"Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras. Puedes dejarme pasar o puedo rechazarte". Ranma dijo.

"He tenido suficiente de este chico". Genma dijo con autoridad.

"Sí, has lastimado a mi hijita. Ahora subirás las escaleras y pedirás perdón". Soun ordenó.

"La segunda opción es". Ranma dijo con un tono aburrido. Los dos le gruñeron y cargaron. Ranma atrapó a ambos hombres y retorció sus brazos juntos. Con la muñeca en un doloroso cerrojo, Ranma condujo a ambos hombres hacia el exterior. Luego arrojó a los dos hombres al estanque koi. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la volvió a poner.

"Bueno, los veré más tarde". Ranma dijo y salió del complejo. Los dos lo saludaron hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista. Nabiki luego miró a su hermana mayor.

"Entonces, ¿esto no te molesta?" Nabiki preguntó. Kasumi suspiró y miró a su hermana.

"Te dije antes que estoy bien. Es demasiado joven para mí. No sería apropiado". Dijo Kasumi.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Sigues diciéndote eso y tal vez sea cierto". Nabiki bromeó y caminó de regreso a la casa. Kasumi solo suspiró y la siguió adentro.

Eran las dos en punto y Ranma estaba esperando en la estación de trenes. Era el lugar de reunión donde él y Kodachi se encontrarían.

"¡Ranma-sama!" una voz llamó. Levantó la vista para ver a Kodachi caminar hacia él. Él la tomó y tenía un pequeño rubor en su rostro. Llevaba una blusa roja que mostraba sus hombros, las mangas colgaban alrededor de su brazo. También llevaba un par de capris azul oscuro y sandalias azules abiertas. Ella alzó su rostro moderadamente, dándole una mirada más vieja.

"Wow, te ves genial." Ranma dijo honestamente.

"Gracias Ranma-sama. También te ves muy bien. Limpias bien". Kodachi dijo. Ranma se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza antes de extender su brazo.

"¿Vamos a ir mi señora?" Ranma dijo con humor.

"Sí, lo haremos". Kodachi dijo y tomó su brazo. Abordaron el tren y se dirigieron a Tokio.

Ranma y Kodachi estaban sentados en un lindo restaurante. Ranma tuvo que hacer tal cosa que agradeció a Nabiki por esto. No era demasiado caro y tenía un ambiente agradable. Miró a Kodachi.

"Entonces, ¿te gustó la película?" preguntó.

"Sí, ¿cómo sabías que era fan de 'Love Hina'?" Kodachi preguntó.

"Puedes agradecer a Nabiki. No sé cómo lo hace, pero algo en mis entrañas me dice que no quiero". Ranma dijo.

"Eso me recuerda, ¿por qué estás comprometido con una persona como Akane Tendo?" Kodachi preguntó.

"Ponle tiza a mi imbécil padre. Hizo este pacto con el padre de Akane, pero el pacto es casi nulo y sin efecto, dado que me ha comprometido con un montón de otras chicas". Ranma dijo.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Kodachi dijo.

"No lo estoy. Lo peor de todo es que hizo esto para alimentarse o para robarles la ceguera. Digamos que no respeto a mi padre y no haré nada de lo que diga". Ranma explicó.

"¿Qué hay de tu madre?" Kodachi preguntó.

"Nunca la conocí. Mi padre me sacó de ella cuando tenía dos años. He pasado catorce años en un viaje de formación, aprendiendo el Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Fue entonces cuando supe quién era realmente mi padre". Ranma dijo.

"Eso es tan triste." Kodachi dijo.

"Bueno, no estoy aquí para contar historias tristes. Has aprendido un poco sobre mí y ahora es mi turno". Ranma dijo.

"Bueno, conoces a mi hermano. Como tú, mi padre no se presentó en mi vida. Nunca conocí a mi madre. Mi hermano me contó que ella falleció un año después de mi nacimiento. No lo sé, dijo. eso solo para protegerme pero fue algo que acepté. Realmente no me llevo bien con Tatewaki porque lo encuentro molesto. Mis pasatiempos incluyen gimnasia y arreglos florales ". Kodachi estaba a punto de continuar cuando llegó su comida. Le agradecieron al camarero y volvieron a hablar.

Eran las ocho en punto. Ranma estaba caminando con Kodachi a casa. Tenía que admitir que lo pasó bien. Kodachi no intentó nada. Aprendió un poco sobre ella y descubrió que era bastante interesante. Ella tenía sus fallas, pero fueron suficientes para que él no fuera amigable con ella. Kodachi también aprendió mucho sobre su interés. Ella lo encontró inteligente, divertido e ingenioso. Ella decidió tomar las cosas con calma y luego hacerlo suyo.

Llegaron a las fincas de Kuno después de cinco minutos de caminata. Kodachi se paró frente a Ranma.

"Me lo pasé muy bien". Kodachi dijo.

"Sí, yo también. Quizás podamos hacer esto de nuevo". Ranma dijo.

"Me gustaría eso también". Kodachi dijo. Ella se movió más cerca antes de ponerse de puntillas y besar a Ranma en su mejilla. Ella le dio las buenas noches y entró a su casa. Ranma puso su mano sobre su mejilla y sonrió. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa.

Ranma estaba tratando de no reír, pero estaba fallando. Ni siquiera las miradas de Akane y Ryoga, que estaba en forma de P-chan, le impidieron reír. La razón de su alegría es lo que acaba de pasar en la pista de hielo. Hace una semana, se vio obligado a llevar a Akane a la pista de hielo porque salió con Kodachi. Por suerte para él, sus amigos y P-chan estaban con ella. Aparentemente, a alguien llamado Azusa también le gustaba P-chan y lo alejó de Akane. Ella comenzó a llamarlo 'Charlotte', lo que lo hizo reír.

Akane hizo un escándalo y estaba a punto de golpear a Azusa, su compañero Mikado apareció y le devolvió a Akane P-chan. Akane estaba agradecida hasta que él intentó besar a Akane sin su permiso. Hizo una mueca cuando Akane le mostró lo que pensaba de eso. Fue entonces cuando Azusa la desafió por 'Charlotte'. Akane estuvo de acuerdo en no saber que los dos eran el famoso equipo de patinaje de Kolhotz High School. Como siempre, a Akane no le importó. Más tarde en el día, Ryoga se ofreció a ayudar mientras se negaba a ayudarla.

El día del partido llegó y los dos equipos se enfrentaron. Estaba claro quién era el mejor equipo ya que Mikado y Azusa dominaron la mayor parte del partido. Fue entonces cuando Ryoga se volvió estúpido. Frustrado con el flujo del partido, decidió destruir el hielo a continuación. Resultó ser una idea estúpida ya que había agua debajo. Fue muy divertido ver como el idiota intentaba mantener su maldición en secreto de Akane. Aún así, resultó ser lo mejor que podía pasar, ya que Akane usó su fuerza hercúlea para aplastar a los dos con un trozo de hielo. Fuera de combate, Akane y Ryoga fueron nombrados los ganadores. Cómo Ryoga aún logró caer al agua, Ranma nunca lo sabrá.

Volvió su atención a Akane.

"Bueno, al menos ganaste esta pelea. Quizás la próxima vez, pensarás antes de actuar". Ranma dijo.

"¿Qué tal si lo cierras? Estás celosa de que Ryoga me haya ayudado y tú no". Akane dijo burlonamente.

"Sí, esa es la razón. No puede ser porque eres demasiado impulsivo". Ranma se burló. Akane parecía lista para golpearlo pero se contuvo. Llegaron al complejo y entraron. Cuando lo hicieron, se sorprendieron al ver a una joven con ropa china. Se giró para mirarlos y Ranma la reconoció al instante. Nabiki los vio y sonrió.

"Oye, Ranma, tienes un visitante de China". Nabiki dijo. La niña miró a Ranma con ojo crítico y le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho.

"No, Ranma, ¿quién eres tú?" ella preguntó en japonés roto. Ranma solo suspiró y miró a la chica.

"Nǐ jiào shénme míngzì? (¿Cuál es tu nombre?)" Preguntó Ranma en perfecto chino. Esto sorprendió a todos en la sala. La niña rápidamente salió de su conmoción y se enfrentó al niño.

"Wǒ de míngzì shì Xǐ Fàshuǐ. Nǐ shuō wǒ de yǔyán. (Mi nombre es Shampoo. Hablas bien mi idioma)" dijo Shampoo.

"Xièxiè. Néng tán dé sīrén ma?" (Gracias. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?) Preguntó Ranma. Shampoo asintió y Ranma la condujo al dojo. Todos seguían en estado de shock por lo que acababa de pasar. Después de que se desvaneció, todos corrieron al dojo para escuchar la conversación. Ellos vieron a Shampoo y Ranma hablar en la lengua materna de la niña. La niña tenía varias expresiones faciales que iban desde el shock a la molestia. La última expresión fue algo así como la aceptación. Los dos continuaron hablando como si estuvieran trabajando en algún tipo de trato.

Les tomó varios minutos antes de que Shampoo asintiera y le hiciera una reverencia a Ranma. Ranma devolvió el gesto y sacó a Shampoo del complejo. Una vez que ella se fue, Ranma fue repentinamente bombardeado con preguntas. Él les permitió sacarlo antes de llamar para que se detengan. Regresaron a la sala de estar donde Ranma se preparó para hablar.

"Como mi padre probablemente sabe, esa chica es de una tribu de amazonas. Después de que recibimos la maldición, la guía nos llevó a su pueblo. Ella estaba luchando contra otro oponente cuando llegamos. Mientras ganaba, estábamos comiendo su premio. ofende a eso y quería la piel de mi padre como una alfombra. La desafié por la comida y gané. Luego me besó en la mejilla, asustando a la guía. Rápidamente nos sacó de allí ". Ranma explicó.

"¿Por qué te apresuraría a salir de allí?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"Hay una ley en su pueblo que dice que cuando un guerrero pierde a otra mujer, debe cazar a esa mujer y matarla. ¿Adivina en qué forma estaba?" Ranma dijo.

"Oh vamos, eso no puede ser cierto". Nabiki dijo. Cuando ella vio que Ranma hablaba en serio, se sintió abatida. Ella se volvió hacia Akane. "Esta tribu es más perdedora que tú Akane". Akane la fulminó con la mirada.

"Entonces, ¿qué hablaron ustedes dos de chico?" Genma preguntó.

"Le dije la verdad. Le conté lo que sucedió antes de llegar a su aldea y que ignoraba sus leyes. Le ofrecí la oportunidad de recuperar su honor en un partido dentro de una semana. Ella prometió dejar caer el beso de la muerte y no colocarme ningún otro beso si ganara. Juré por el honor de mi escuela y ella juró por el honor de su aldea. Gane o pierda, todo se arregla ". Ranma dijo.

"Bueno, eso no debería ser difícil. Ella es una niña después de todo". Genma comentó. Lo atrapó la mirada de Akane. Ranma solo negó con la cabeza.

"Un día viejo, ese tipo de charla te hará matar. No voy a correr ningún riesgo, así que estaré entrenando. Algo me dice que no será fácil". Ranma dijo. Se levantó y subió las escaleras. Estaba un poco cansado y quería dormir un poco. Lo necesitaría contra Shampoo.


	12. Chapter 12

Ranma estaba estirando y lanzando golpes mientras se paraba frente a Shampoo. La chica de cabello violeta estaba haciendo lo mismo. Ranma podía ver por su movimiento que ella era bastante buena. Se sintió mejor de lo que entrenó para esta pelea. Sabía que Shampoo sería un oponente fuerte. Después de sus calentamientos, se mantuvieron cerca el uno del otro y se enfrentaron.

"Hǎo de Xǐ Fàshuǐ, ¿cómo sientes los conejillos de indias de guzzé?" (De acuerdo, Shampoo, ¿entiendes las reglas de este partido?) Preguntó Ranma.

"Shì de, wì mg bái." Huò shèngzhie shì yīgè sie shi huò wúfǎ jìxù. (Sí, lo entiendo.) El ganador es el que pierde o no puede continuar. Te agradezco por esta oportunidad de recuperar mi honor Ranma.) Dijo Shampoo.

"Méiyǒu wèntí." (No hay problema) dijo Ranma. Se volvió hacia el Dr. Tofu. Él no confiaba en su padre o el Sr. Tendo para juzgar con justicia. "Puedes comenzar el partido". Tofu asintió y se interpuso entre los dos.

"Saotome Ranma, ¿estás listo?" Tofu preguntó.

"Sí". Ranma dijo y se metió en su postura de lucha.

"Xà Fàshuǐ de Nǚjié zú, Lady zhǔn hèole?" (Shampoo del Joketsuzoku, ¿estás listo?) Preguntó Tofu. Shampoo asintió y se puso en posición de lucha. "Muy bien, puedes comenzar". En la caída de su mano, los dos se acusan mutuamente. Lanzaron un aluvión de patadas y puñetazos el uno al otro. Los golpes fueron tan rápidos que las hermanas Tendo no pudieron mantener el ritmo. Se separaron y se separaron el uno del otro. Shampoo cargó contra Ranma que estaba lista para ella.

Shampoo atacó ferozmente lo que puso a Ranma a la defensiva. Él rompió su ritmo con un barrido y la tomó del brazo. Usando su akido, lo colocó en el suelo en un doloroso bloqueo de muñeca. Shampoo luchó contra el dolor y se arrodilló. Ella luego volteó usando su cabeza, aliviando el dolor de la bodega. Ella atrapó a Ranma en el cofre, forzándolo a soltarla. Shampoo intentó atacar desde el aire, pero Ranma la encontró en el aire y la sacó de allí.

Shampoo golpeó el suelo, pero rodó sobre sus pies. Ella patina hasta detenerse y se pone en su posición. Ranma se metió en su postura también. Se miraron el uno al otro y se observaron.

' _Maldición, ella patea como un toro! Ella es bastante buena para una niña. Esas amazonas están entrenadas muy bien. No me importaría si ella se ahorcara y podría mostrarme una cosa o dos._ Ranma pensó.

' _Bien, recupero la sensación en mi brazo. Él es bueno para un hombre. Nó là sẽ không có thể para darle el Beso de matrimonio. Aún así, no me importaría volver a pelear con él._ Shampoo pensó. Sus pensamientos terminaron, continuaron su lucha.

XXX

Todos vieron como Ranma y Shampoo atacaban a cada uno. Kasumi y Nabiki observaron con asombro la pelea.

"Wow, esa chica es buena. De hecho le está dando problemas a Ranma". Nabiki dijo.

"¿Qué está haciendo ese chico? ¡Me está avergonzando!" Genma gruñó.

"Porque tiene problemas con una chica, ¿verdad? Hombre, eres patético". Nabiki dijo.

"Nabiki, eso fue innecesario". Soun reprendió.

"Ranma se está divirtiendo. Míralo a la cara". Dijo Kasumi. No vieron una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Supongo que no tuvo un desafío de descenso desde que llegó aquí".

"Oyes eso, ella es mejor peleadora que tú". Nabiki le dijo a Genma. Soun exclamó de nuevo mientras Genma la miraba con mala cara. Akane permaneció en silencio, pero por dentro estaba furiosa. Estaba enojada por lo serio que estaba peleando con Shampoo. Con ella, él simplemente la esquivaría e insultaría. Le enfurecía que tratara a Shampoo como un artista marcial y no como ella. Ella solo siguió mirando, esperando que Shampoo lo derrotara.

XXX

Shampoo esquivó el golpe de Ranma y respondió con una patada. Kick fue bloqueado y Ranma barrió la otra pierna de Shampoo. Shampoo agarró a Ranma y se puso de pie. Sin soltarlo, Shampoo golpeó a Ranma con una rodilla. Ver que estaba aturdido; ella desató una técnica que aprendió recientemente.

"¡Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!" (Castañas de asado imperiales en el puño de fuego) Shampoo rugió. Ranma fue repentinamente bombardeado por golpes. Ranma no podía creer la velocidad detrás del ataque. Shampoo envió a Ranma a volar. Ranma golpeó el suelo duro. Shampoo no se detuvo y estaba a punto de acabar con él cuando Ranma desapareció de repente. Ella fue repentinamente golpeada en el intestino por la rodilla de Ranma. Ranma desapareció de nuevo y la golpeó de nuevo. Gặp tiếp tục trong một số giây trước khi se estrelló contra el suelo.

Shampoo luchó por pararse, pero ella estaba demasiado herida por el aluvión de Ranma. Ella miró a Ranma y vio que sus ojos eran de gato. Fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse.

XXX

Shampoo se despertó y se encontró en un sofá. Se volvió para ver a la hermana mayor de la casa. Kasumi se giró para mirarla y le sonrió.

"Ah, estás despierto. Iré a buscar a Ranma". Dijo Kasumi. Ella se fue unos minutos más tarde con Ranma a remolque. Ella vio que algunos de los botones de su camisa estaban desabotonados. Mostraba su cofre vendado.

"Nǐ gǎnjué rúhé Xǐ Fàshuǐ?" (¿Cómo te sientes Shampoo?) Ranma.

"Wai hie too." En el zhè yìwèizhe shīqùle nǐ ma? (Voy a sanar. Supongo que eso significa que te he perdido?) Preguntó Shampoo.

"Wow, wow gold, wow gold, wow gold, wow gold, wow gold, shume?" Espero que no haya sido tan duro con mi último ataque.

"Hui Hui Jia He baogao Wǒ zhelǐ fashengle shénme Shi. Wǒ Xiwang wǒ compensado Yanli de chǔfa Bei Hui, Hui wǒ. Wǒ zaici gǎnxie nǐ de Jihui duohui wǒ de Rongxing. Mantenga Shi Ming Yi Feichang Guangrong de quedarse." Regresaré a casa e informaré lo que sucedió aquí. Espero no ser castigado tan duramente como lo habría hecho. Una vez más, les agradezco la oportunidad de recuperar mi honor. diversión.

"Xièxiè", ella yílù píng'ān huí jiā. " (Gracias. Te deseo un buen viaje de regreso a casa). Dijo Ranma. Shampoo asintió y descansó. Ranma regresó a su habitación para descansar también.

XXX

Ranma estaba tomando notas mientras Kodachi dirigía al equipo hacia sus ejercicios. Fue muy atento y viendo lo que estaban haciendo. Kodachi puede tener algunos tornillos sueltos, pero ella podría enseñar muy bien. Después de que terminaron su calentamiento, ella los guió a los ejercicios. Ranma dejó de tomar nota después de eso y pasó a otra sección de su libro. Có nhiều trang trong khi chỉ một trang đã được nạp. Miró a otro y se puso a pensar pose. Sintió que había obtenido todo lo que podía de Akido y parecía agregar otro estilo. Ya eliminó el karate o el judo, ya que el akido cumplió con esos requisitos. Entonces, ¿qué otros estilos había allí que pudiera agregar a su nueva versión de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū?

XXX

Kodachi se despidió de sus compañeros y comenzó a caminar con Ranma. Ella estaba muy feliz por eso ya que podía estar al lado de su interés. Él era la única persona a la que no había tenido que perseguir. Él voluntariamente vino con ella y los dos estaban aprendiendo más el uno del otro. Estaba a punto de pedirle otra cita a Ranma cuando pudo ver que tenía algo en mente.

"¿Hay algo mal Ranma-sama?" Kodachi preguntó.

"¿Huh? No, no pasa nada. Solo estoy teniendo un problema con dónde debería ir desde aquí". Ranma dijo.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Te estás yendo de Nermia? ¿Esa ramera, Akane, te está molestando de nuevo?" Kodak preguntó con una ventaja.

"Lo único que Akane me ha estado molestando es que lucho contra ella como luché contra Shampoo". Ranma dijo con fastidio. Era algo que realmente lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Después de que estaba completamente curado, Akane lo desafió a una pelea. Él estuvo de acuerdo y comenzó a bailar a su alrededor como siempre. Molestar molestar molestar molesta T. Ranma la complació y luchó. Él la derrotó en menos de un minuto. Akane no aceptó a los perdidos y dijo que hizo trampa. Podía creer lo mal que ella era. Él simplemente salió del dojo después de que la puso en su retaguardia por quinta vez.

"Entonces, ¿qué te está molestando?" Kodachi preguntó.

"Recuerdas que te dije que estaba creando mi propia rama del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryu ¿verdad?" Kodachi asintió. "Bueno, tomé akido y ha funcionado de maravilla, pero siento que es hora de seguir adelante. El problema que me surge es que no sé qué hacer a continuación. el karate y el judo serían una pérdida de tiempo. Estoy perplejo sobre lo que debería aprender a continuación ". Ranma explicó. Kodachi entendió de lo que estaba hablando y se preguntó qué podría hacer para ayudarlo. Fue entonces cuando recordó que uno de sus compañeros de clase era un buen luchador con un estilo que era un gran deporte en los Estados Unidos.

"Ranma-sama, ¿qué sabes sobre el boxeo?" Kodachi le preguntó.

"El boxeo, ¿no es un deporte estadounidense?" Ranma preguntó.

"Sí, lo es". Un compañero de clase de las minas fue abordado por los niños mientras ella estaba de vuelta. Decidió contraatacar y fue a un estudio de boxeo en Arakawa. acúspulala, los dejó inconscientes. Quizás deberías considerarlo ". Kodachi explicó.

"Sabes, puede que no sea una mala idea. Que tal si tú y él van al estudio y hablas con el chico que lo dirige. Después de eso, te trataré por el resto del día". Ranma dijo.

"Me encantaría hacer eso". Kodachi preguntó.

"Eso funciona para mí". Ranma dijo. Los dos cambian de tema cuando Ranma la lleva a su casa.

XXX

Ranma estaba meditando como siempre. Mientras estaba sentado en silencio, dos gatos yacían a su lado. Yo era el gato de uno de los vecinos de Kasumi. Abrió los ojos mostrando signos del Nekoken (puño de gato). Él acarició a los dos gatos y estaba realmente tranquilo a su alrededor. No podía agradecer lo suficiente a la antigua sacerdotisa en China por enseñarle este ejercicio. Solo podía imaginar lo que sucedería si se saliera de control.

"Oye, Ranma, estoy aquí para advertirte que Akane está en pie de guerra". Kuno-baby dijo a través de un cuerno de toro que estás sacando a Kodachi de nuevo. No estaba contenta con eso. Nabiki dijo.

"Kodachi me ayudó con un bloqueo mental y esta es mi manera de agradecerla". No es una cita, es más una salida. ¿No crees que ella está enamorada de mí? Ranma preguntó.

"Bueno, eres una gran atrapada Ranma-baby. Por suerte busqué a alguien con un poco más". Nabiki dijo.

"La billetera te lo agradezco". Ranma bromeó. Los patos notaron a los gatos y fueron un poco curiosos.

"Pensé que tenías miedo a los gatos por lo que tu padre te hizo pasar". Nabiki preguntó. Ranma levantó una ceja ante eso. "También leí el diario del freeloader. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Bueno, conozco a esta santa mujer en China cuando buscaba mi cura". Reconoció que me sometieron al entrenamiento de Nekoken y se disculpó por ello. Me dijo que tendré miedo a los gatos antes que a mi estúpido padre. Luego me enseñó una meditación que ayudará a controlar el miedo. Tuve que hacerlo tres veces a la semana durante al menos una hora. Dijo que la meditación incluso me ayudaría a controlar el Nekoken también. Puedo usar el Nekoken en pequeñas explosiones ". Ranma explicó.

"¿Piensas enseñarlo cuando creas tu propia sucursal?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Cuando lo domine, seré el primero y el único. No sometería a nadie a ese entrenamiento". Ranma dijo.

"Bueno, al menos puedes controlar el miedo". Nabiki dijo.

"Sí, en torno a estos dos gatos. Si alguna vez estuviese rodeado de ellos, me daría un tirón". Él advirtió.

"Vamos, no puede ser tan malo". Nabiki preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Pregúntale a mi papá, él dirá lo que hice cuando le espeté". Ranma explicó. Desconocido para uno de ellos, alguien había escuchado la mayor parte de lo que Ranma acababa de decir. El nombre de esa persona era Gosunkugi Hikaru. Gos, como la gente lo llamaba, se dirigía a la propiedad de Kuno. Tôi đã tìy những tài khoản sai que Kuno estaba pidiendo. ¿Quién sabía que el gran Saotome Ranma tenía miedo a los gatos? Gosunkugi crepitó un poco ya que iba a ser una venganza contra Ranma. No le gustaba cómo trataba a Akane tanto como a Kuno y lo iba a hacer pagar por ello. Después de que le dijeron a Kuno, él iba a conseguir un montón de gatos.


	13. Chapter 13

Ranma no era de los que se irritaban fácilmente. Su padre lo irritó, el Sr. Tendo lo irritó y Akane se irritó, pero no se irritó tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, cuando alguien intentaba perder su tiempo enviando una nota falsa de rescate, solía irritarse. Miró a su derecha y vio que Akane estaba con él. Ella estaba enojada porque la nota fue dirigida por ella. Él la confrontó y se burló de él. Mostrándole la nota, se volvió loca porque alguien intentó copiar su letra. Ella decidió averiguar quién lo hizo y lo arrastró junto con ella.

Vieron el gimnasio y entraron. Lo que Ranma vio, casi lo hizo estallar en carcajadas. No sabía quién era este tipo, pero si se burlaba de Akane, estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Iba vestido con un uniforme de niña y atado por una cuerda alrededor de su cintura. Incluso llevaba una peluca. Vio que a Akane no le divirtió la exhibición. Ella caminó hacia él, lo derribó y lo sostuvo por la parte delantera de su camisa.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Akane ordenó. Gosunkugi tiene una mirada feliz en su rostro.

' _Ella habló conmigo'._ Ranma vio esto y no podía creer que este tipo con aspecto de zombie como Akane. Su sentido de peligro entró en acción y rápidamente se movió hacia un lado. Usando el impulso de su atacante, Ranma le dio la vuelta al chico en su espalda. Utilizando sus habilidades de Akido, giró el brazo y lo colocó en un doloroso bloqueo de muñeca. Escuchó el sonido de algo de madera golpeando el suelo. No le llevó mucho tiempo a Ranma resolver las cosas. Aplicó un poco más de presión haciendo que Kuno gritara.

"Entonces, esto es obra tuya. ¿Pensé que entendíamos que soy amigo de tu hermana?" Ranma preguntó.

"Eso no te disuelve a ti de tus transgresiones knave". Kuno dijo con dolor.

"Oh, y ¿qué he hecho que te haya enojado así?" Ranma preguntó burlonamente. Lanzó el kendoist y se mantuvo listo. Kuno agarró su bokken y se frotó la muñeca dolorida. Miró a Ranma que no parecía asustado.

"Ya he tenido suficiente de tus malas palabras acerca de mí y de mi bella Akane. Tendré satisfacción y te tendré de rodillas pronto". Kuno declaró. Ranma lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo vas a lograr eso?" Ranma preguntó. Vio como Kuno le sonreía.

"No hay escapatoria de escape. Conozco tu debilidad y la usaré contra ti. ¡Desata la trampa!" Kuno ordenó. Gosunkugi asintió y tiró de una cuerda. Abrió una trampilla que derribó a Ranma, a Akane y a él mismo en un pozo grande. Ranma y Akane aterrizaron en sus pies mientras Gosunkugi caía sobre su trasero. Ranma miró al chico zombie.

"¿Quién hace una trampa y se ve atrapado en ella?" Ranma preguntó burlonamente. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido de un gato. Ranma se puso rígido y vio un gato saliendo de las sombras. Rápidamente intentó usar su ejercicio de meditación cuando escuchó a otro gato. Eso fue seguido por el sonido de otro gato y otro. Ranma miró alrededor y se estaba poniendo más pálido. Estaba respirando con dificultad y estaba buscando frenéticamente un escape. El rugido de un tigre fue la gota que colmó el vaso y Ranma cayó de rodillas. Akane agarró a Gosunkugi otra vez y lo miró.

"¿Robaste un tigre?" Akane gruñó.

"Me quedé sin gatos pequeños". Fue su excusa poco convincente. Fue entonces cuando ambos sintieron que los gatos se detenían. Akane podía ver que parecían asustados por algo. Se giró hacia Ranma, quien estaba emitiendo una muy mala vibra. Miró a los gatos y dejó escapar un pequeño maullido.

XXX

Kuno se puso orgulloso de su logro y esperó a que el asqueroso Saotome se rompiera por su miedo. Fue entonces cuando Nabiki entró al gimnasio. Ella se acercó a él y le lanzó una mirada. Kuno se estremeció un poco y se preguntó por qué estaba tan enojado el mercenario.

"Dime que no has seguido este estúpido plan tuyo". Nabiki dijo.

"No tengo planes estúpidos, pero si hablas de ese hechicero que ha insultado a mi amor y tiene como rehén a la niña de cola de cerdo, entonces está hecho y pronto estaría encogido frente a mí". Kuno se jactó.

"¡Idiota! ¿Sabes cuánto peligro has puesto a la gente?" Nabiki gritó. De repente, hubo una explosión. Hubo una lluvia de gatos que aterrizaron y salieron rápidamente del área. Nabiki se preguntaba por el tigre, pero su atención estaba en otra parte. Ella vio que Ranma estaba en cuatro patas y estaba listo como un gato. "Maldición, ya es demasiado tarde". Nabiki dijo. Ella se volvió hacia todos en el gimnasio. "Todos, tenemos que salir del área".

"El Trueno Azul no huye del peligro. Venceré a este mal que vilmente ha hecho Saotome". Kuno dijo. Hizo un movimiento agresivo contra Ranma. Ranma lo miró y gruñó. Cuando Nabiki y los demás salieron del gimnasio, hubo un gran estruendo y algo salió volando del gimnasio. Ella vio que la cosa golpeaba el suelo con un ruido sordo. Ella miró para ver que era Kuno. Se veía realmente mal por la herida en su pecho. Desde fuera del gimnasio, Ranma caminaba a cuatro patas y se dirigía hacia Kuno. Nabiki maldijo y se puso delante de su compañera de clase. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que era estúpido. Cuando Neko-Ranma se acercó, vio a Nabiki. Nabiki observó mientras parecía calmarse. Todavía estaba caminando hacia ella y de repente se sentó frente a ella.

Nabiki lo miró e hizo algo igualmente estúpido. Le tendió la mano a Ranma. Ranma vio la mano y la olfateó por un momento. Luego procedió a lamer la mano y comenzó a ronronear. Nabiki estaba un poco disgustada por la lamer pero vio que Ranma quería que lo acariciara. Ella hizo eso, rascándolo detrás de las orejas. Esto solo pareció hacer rondar a Ranma un poco más y comenzó a actuar en broma con el Tendo medio.

"Supongo que soy una de las personas que te gusta, eh, hombre, ojalá tuviera una cámara. Esto se vendería como pan caliente". Nabiki bromeó.

"¡ALÉJESE DE MI HERMANA, USTED PERVERTE!" Akane rugió. Nabiki levantó la vista para ver a Akane acercándose a él con alguna mala intención. Ranma gruñó y parecía listo para atacar. Nabiki se puso de pie y se interpuso entre los dos.

"Akane, necesitas parar esto. Ranma no es él mismo y puede lastimarte seriamente". Nabiki advirtió.

"¡Fuera del camino Nabiki!" Akane ordenó y convocó un mazo de la nada. Ella lo echó hacia atrás para darle una paliza a Ranma. Ranma rápidamente se lanzó hacia adelante y le dio un golpe. El mazo y la ropa de Akane de repente se rompieron en cintas. Una Akane mortificada se cubrió rápidamente y dejó escapar un fuerte grito. Neko-Ranma sonrió con satisfacción antes de despegar, fuera de la escuela. Nabiki suspiró y fue a tratar con su hermana. Solo esperaba que Ranma no se topara con alguien que no le gustaba.

XXX

Kasumi acababa de terminar de limpiar la casa y se estaba tomando un pequeño descanso. Su padre estaba leyendo el periódico y el Sr. Saotome estaba en algún lado. Ella simplemente amaba esta vez donde podía relajarse y disfrutar de la brisa. Su tiempo de silencio llegó a su fin cuando alguien se dejó caer frente a ella. Kasumi estaba un poco asustada pero echó un buen vistazo a la persona frente a ella.

"¿Ranma?" Preguntó Kasumi. Ranma se giró para mirarla. Kasumi estaba un poco confundido por cómo estaba actuando. Era como si fuera un gato. Fue entonces cuando recordó el diario que tenía Genma. Ella sabía sobre la fobia a los gatos de Ranma. De alguna manera, debe haber sido atrapado por un montón de gatos. Kasumi también leyó eso la última vez que sucedió esto; una anciana bondadosa lo sacó de allí. Kasumi no podía dejarlo así, así que decidió ayudarlo. "Ven aquí gatito, vamos. No voy a hacerte daño". Neko-Ranma la miró y se dirigió hacia ella. Él olió su mano y al instante saltó sobre su regazo. Kasumi estaba un poco sorprendida pero rápidamente lo superó. Ella acarició a Neko-Ranma que ronroneó feliz.

"Es un buen gatito". Kasumi arrulló. Neko-Ranma miró al anciano Tendo. Luego procedió a besarla en los labios. Fue un beso rápido, pero fue un beso que Kasumi no había recibido en mucho tiempo. Volvió a acostarse en el regazo de Kasumi sin darse cuenta del enorme rubor en su rostro. La congelada Kasumi siguió acariciando a Ranma, su cara roja como un tomate.

XXX

"Una vez más, me disculpo por haber estado acostado en su regazo Kasumi. No quise que eso sucediera. Gracias por sacarme de ese estado". Ranma dijo.

"No fue problema en absoluto". Dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa. Jugueteó con su taza de té antes de volver a hablar. "Entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada de cuando eres un gato?"

"No, no, no. ¿Te hice algo, Kasumi?" Ranma preguntó.

"N-No, nada más que sentarme en mi regazo. Ese fue un día sorprendente que acabamos de tener, ¿eh?" Dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa. Ranma se unió a ella en la risa. Fue entonces cuando Nabiki y Akane ingresaron a la casa. Ranma notó que llevaba un par de sudaderas. Nabiki resopló y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"Bueno, ahora parece que has vuelto a la normalidad". Nabiki dijo.

"Lamento mucho haberte dado tantos problemas a Nabiki. Espero no haber hecho nada para avergonzarte". Ranma dijo.

"No yo, pero diste un gran espectáculo a esos muchachos después de destrozar el uniforme de Akane". Nabiki dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡No es gracioso! ¡Sabía que era un pervertido y eso lo demuestra!" Dijo Akane.

"Te lo he dicho por décima vez hoy, él no tenía el control. Podría haberlo puesto fácilmente en la enfermería como lo hizo con Kuno. Si me hubieras escuchado y relajado, tal vez hubiera sido amable con él. te gusta que fuera para mí ". Nabiki explicó.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Ranma preguntó.

"Bueno, cuando estés en el Nekoken, cualquiera que sea agresivo contigo, los destruirás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si estás bien con la persona, entonces eres bastante juguetón con ellos". Nabiki explicó.

"¿Entonces porque tú y yo somos buenos el uno con el otro, no te ataqué?" Nabiki asintió ante la pregunta. "Bueno, eso hace que tú y Kasumi puedan sacarme de mi estado de Nekoken. De nuevo, lamento mucho acerca de ponerte en el labio como ese Kasumi". Ranma dijo.

"No necesitas disculparte. No eras tú mismo". Dijo Kasumi.

"¿Tumbado en tu regazo? ¿Qué más pasó esta tarde?" Nabiki preguntó.

"¡Nada, nada en absoluto!" Exclamó Kasumi. Todos miraron a Kasumi que solo miraba su taza de té. Tenía las mejillas rojas, pero no levantó la cabeza para mirar a ninguno de ellos. Nabiki solo pudo sonreír y preguntarse qué pasó entre ella y Ranma.

XXX

Ranma, que vestía ropa casual, tenía a Kodachi colgando de su brazo. Ella lo condujo al estudio de boxeo del que ella le contó. Entraron y vieron que el lugar estaba muy bien equipado. Ranma estaba mirando a su alrededor mientras Kodachi le pedía a uno de los boxeadores que conociera al dueño. Kodachi llevó a Ranma a la oficina donde se encontraron con el dueño, Tamakuma Leopard. El hombre permitió que los dos se sentaran antes de tomar uno él mismo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlos a ustedes dos?" preguntó.

"Soy yo quien necesita la ayuda de Leopard-san. Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma y soy estudiante del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Recientemente, estoy en desacuerdo con mi padre que me entrenó y estoy buscando separarme de su escuela. Estoy empezando a crear mi propia escuela y estoy aprendiendo varios estilos para crearla. He aprendido que el akido y mi amigo encantador aquí han sugerido el boxeo ". Ranma dijo.

"Estoy impresionado de que alguien tan joven como tú lo haga. ¿Qué esperas lograr al aprender el boxeo de Ranma?" Leopard preguntó.

"Bueno, ¿qué puede hacer el boxeo por mí?" Ranma preguntó.

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta. Un boxeador puede atacar desde casi cualquier ángulo. Son rápidos y ágiles. Si decides aprender, tu juego de piernas mejorará, tu poder mejorará y podremos mejorar tu habilidad para esquivarlo. muy bueno en defensa y ofensiva. ¿Estás interesado? " Leopard preguntó.

"Usted tiene mi interés, señor. ¿Puede decirme más?" Ranma preguntó.

XXX

Ranma y Kodachi salieron del estudio después de una hora. Ranma tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Este viaje valió la pena y no podía esperar para comenzar a aprender este deporte. Kodachi pudo ver que Ranma estaba muy feliz.

"¿Supongo que estás satisfecho, Ranma-sama?" Kodachi preguntó.

"Sí, y te tengo que agradecer. Si recuerdo bien, te debo almuerzo". Ranma dijo y sacó su codo. Kodachi lo tomó y los dos se dirigieron al restaurante más cercano.


	14. Chapter 14

Ranma estaba golpeando la bolsa, tomando las instrucciones de uno de los entrenadores en el estudio de boxeo. Había estado aprendiendo boxeo por una semana y amaba cada minuto. Los entrenadores fueron muy tranquilos y pacientes con él. Le mostraron cómo los boxeadores se movían y peleaban. Él se estaba volviendo mejor atacando desde ángulos y se sentía mucho más ligero en sus pies. También aumentó su fuerza, cardio y la velocidad de sus pies y manos. Ayudó en caso de que tuviese que pelear contra alguien como Ryoga o su padre que tenía muy alta resistencia.

El entrenamiento fue genial también. Le tomó un tiempo dejar de lanzar patadas a sus compañeros de entrenamiento, pero aprendió rápidamente. Los palos eran geniales ya que él mucho por eso. El combate siempre se hacía con almohadillas, lo cual era nuevo para él. Se le explicó que era para proteger a los nuevos luchadores. Leonard le explicó que esta era la forma en que los nuevos estudiantes se acostumbrarían al combate. También explicó que cada disciplina hizo esto. Ranma recordó esto y lo puso en el fondo de su mente.

Después de otra gran sesión en el estudio, llegó a Nermia y se dirigía a su casa. Se estaba preguntando qué estaba cocinando Kasumi para la cena cuando algo saltó frente a él. Ese algo era un gato de color lavanda. Él se estremeció un poco, pero rápidamente se calmó y usó su ejercicio de meditación. Ahora estaba tranquilo y se arrodilló ante el gato. Él lo rascó detrás de las orejas. El gato realmente lo disfrutó.

"Te gusta eso ¿eh?" Ranma preguntó con una sonrisa. El gato simplemente maulló y disfrutó el rascado. Ranma observó al gato y no pudo evitar tener una sensación de familiaridad. "Sabes, me recuerdas a esta Amazon que conozco. Ella también fue una gran luchadora. ¿Qué tal si te llevo a casa y te doy un baño?" El gato maulló feliz y saltó sobre su hombro. Ranma solo sonrió y continuó su viaje a casa. No tardó mucho en llegar al complejo Tendo. Dijo sus saludos a todos y les dijo que iba a limpiar este gato que encontró. Se dirigió al baño y encendió el agua caliente. Cuando la bañera estaba medio llena, el gato saltó de su hombro y saltó al agua. Ranma esperó a que resurja. Lo que resurgió fue una gran sorpresa para las artes marciales. Fue una muy hermosa,

Shampoo sacudió su cabello seco y miró al ruborizado Ranma. Ella lo miró confundida cuando él se apartó de ella.

 ** _XXX_**

Shampoo se sentó con los Tendo y los Saotomes. Ella estaba vestida con la ropa de Nabiki, que era difícil encontrar algo debido a su busto. Ella se sentó con ellos y estaba lista para explicar por qué había regresado.

"Wǒ gāoxing de kan dào nǐ zàicì xǐ fǎ shuǐ, dàn wǒ yào wèn, wèishéme nǐ huílái ma? (Me alegra verte de nuevo Shampoo, pero debo preguntar, ¿por qué has vuelto?)" Preguntó Ranma.

"Si es bueno para ti, me gustaría hablar en tu lengua esta vez. Tendré que mejorarlo ya que estaré aquí por un tiempo". Shampoo dijo.

"Eso no está mal. ¿Hemos estado practicando?" preguntó Nabiki.

"Hai, ya que estoy siendo preparado para ser el próximo líder de mi pueblo. Para responder a tu pregunta inicial, estoy aquí para estar aquí para advertirte Ranma". Shampoo dijo.

"¿Advierteme?" Ranma dijo.

"Sí. Después de nuestra pelea, volví a casa y le expliqué lo que le pasó a mi consejo. Estuvieron mezclados en lo que sucedió, pero estaban muy impresionados de que usted, un hombre, fuera tan honorable. Me dejaron con un castigo menor". Shampoo explicó.

"Eso no explica por qué estás de vuelta". Akane intervino.

"Tal vez si te quedas callado y la dejas terminar, nos enteraremos". Ranma dijo. Akane le lanzó una mirada fulminante pero no hizo nada.

"De todos modos, mi bisabuela y líder de nuestro pueblo me interpeló sobre la pelea que tuvimos. Estaba muy impresionada con tus habilidades y con el hecho de que puedes haber dominado el prohibido Nekoken (puño de gato). No era mi intención hágale saber eso, pero se le escapó. Quiere meterlo dentro de nuestra familia para que podamos tener ese poder ". Shampoo dijo.

"¿Cómo planea ella hacer eso?" preguntó Kasumi.

"La verdad es que Ranma, cuando me derrotaste, debería haberte dado el 'Beso del Matrimonio'. Cuando un hombre fuerte derrota a un Amazonas de nuestra tribu, los perseguimos y les pedimos que se casen con nosotros. Es porque creemos que traerá sangre fuerte a nuestra tribu. Como nuestra batalla fue una cuestión de honor y acordamos 'no besos', no fui castigado por eso ". Shampoo explicó.

"¿Así que quiere que me hagas derrotar de nuevo para que puedas darme el 'Beso de matrimonio' para que pueda obtener el Nekoken?" Shampoo asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta de Ranma. "No ofender a tu bisabuela, pero eso no va a suceder. Si alguna vez tomo el control del Nekoken, seré el único. No pondré a nadie a través del entrenamiento que mi idiota padre hizo conmigo". Ranma dijo.

"¿Por qué nos adviertes a Shampoo? ¿No estaría enojada tu bisabuela si supiera de esto?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Seré honesto contigo, deseo que Ranma sea mi esposo". Shampoo dijo. Kasumi frunció el ceño un poco, Ranma estaba un poco sorprendida y Akane rechinó los dientes. "Eres muy fuerte y me gusta eso. Sin embargo, te respeto a ti y a tu honor. Me diste la oportunidad de recuperar mi honor y te agradezco por ello. No deseo que te veas obligado a nada, que mi lo más probable es que el mayor lo haga ".

"Gracias por eso y por la advertencia. Estaré en guardia cuando venga detrás de mí". Ranma dijo. Fue entonces cuando recordó otra pregunta. "¿Por qué tienes una maldición?"

"Esa sería la culpa de mi bisabuela. Se imaginó que sería un buen entrenamiento. Estaba medio en lo cierto y medio equivocada". Shampoo dijo con un tono.

"Lo siento por ti. Muchos adultos pueden ser lentos a veces. Toma a mi padre, por ejemplo". Ranma dijo. Kasumi, Shampoo y Nabiki se rieron de él mientras el anciano Saotome gruñía a su hijo.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma no podía esperar para comer su almuerzo. Había visto a Kasumi convertirlo en un bento especialmente creado. Kasumi se rió de él cuando su boca estaba llorando. Estaba rezando para que sonara la campana del almuerzo para que pudiera cavar en el almuerzo especial de Kasumi. Cuando sonó, Ranma no pudo salir de la clase lo suficientemente rápido. Corrió a su lugar favorito para poder comer. A pesar de su hambre, eso no le impidió sentir un ataque. Se apartó del camino de un viejo bastón. Se puso en una posición cuando su atacante estaba rápidamente sobre él. Usando su boxeo, se balanceó y se sacudió de sus embestidas. Él se acercó y le arrojó una cruz a la persona. Lo voltearon y volvieron a atacar.

Arrojó sus cosas y se concentró en quienquiera que lo atacara. Usó su boxeo para entrar en la guardia de la persona y atrapó su muñeca. Intentó hacer que la persona soltara su bastón con sus habilidades de aikido, pero la persona se le escapó de las manos. Mirándolos con cuidado, los dos se atacaron mutuamente con unos rápidos golpes con los dedos. Ranma sintió un poco más de golpe que los pocos que golpearon a su oponente. Se separaron y se mantuvieron uno frente al otro. Utilizando su brazo bueno, deshizo los puntos de shiatsu que la persona golpeó y volvió a una posición defensiva.

"Mi bisnieta tenía razón. Eres muy hábil. Parece que has introducido otro estilo en tu repertorio. No muchos pueden esquivarme tan bien". Una vieja voz dijo. Ranma no relajó su guardia mientras observaba a la persona frente a él. Ella era una persona muy pequeña y muy arrugada. Ella usaba una bata china y una horquilla. Estaba muy impresionado de que ella pudiera balancearse tan fácilmente sobre ese bastón de madera suyo.

"Debes ser la bisabuela de Shampoo". Ranma dijo.

"Sí, lo soy. Mi nombre es Colonia y supongo que mi bisnieta te ha informado de la razón por la que estoy aquí". Cologne dijo.

"Sí, y te lo haré saber ahora mismo, no me voy a casar con Shampoo. No es que no sea hermosa, pero mi mente está en cosas más importantes". Ranma dijo.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes ignorar tres mil años de la historia de la Amazonia china? Te agradezco por devolverle su honor, pero ella permite que ese poder se le escape entre los dedos". Ella dijo.

"Ella me contó acerca de tu interés en el Nekoken. Lamento decir que el Nekoken será dominado por mí y morirá conmigo. Has perdido el tiempo viniendo aquí y has perdido el tiempo con esta charla". él dijo.

"¿Lo tengo ahora?" Cologne se movió rápidamente y golpeó un lugar en el cuerpo de Ranma. Ella voló por el campo y aterrizó en la pared. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. "Estoy seguro de que cambiarás de opinión a Saotome Ranma. Puedo esperar el día en que vienes a pedirme ayuda". Cologne dijo y saltó fuera del área. Ranma suspiró y recogió sus cosas. Solo podía preguntarse qué le esperaba con Cologne después de él.

 ** _XXX_**

Shampoo estaba pasando por su espada. Ella fue rápida, precisa y mortal. Era una hermosa danza de metal mientras la hoja se movía por el aire con facilidad. Ella terminó la forma con un ataque furioso. Ella se relajó y no se inclinó ante nadie.

"Estás mejorando." Cologne dijo.

"Bisabuela, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?" Shampoo preguntó.

"Fue esclarecedor. Ese chico Ranma será un buen esposo para ti". Ella dijo.

"Anciano, desearía que no siguiera este curso de acción. Puede acabar odiándonos si hacemos esto. Es como su nombre lo dice, es un caballo salvaje que no puede ni será domesticado". Ella explicó.

"¿Qué te preocupa tanto por mi hijo? ¿No me dijiste que lo encontraste interesante en casa?" Cologne preguntó.

"Lo hago y voy a admitir que me siento gracioso estando cerca de él. Sin embargo, siento que puede convertirse en un poder que podría volver para asestar un golpe a nuestro pueblo. Creo que fuiste tú quien dijo que se preparara para lo peor. " Shampoo dijo.

"Te preocupas demasiado por mi hijo. Mi plan funcionará y Ranma te suplicará que se case contigo. Créeme, hijo mío". Cologne dijo. Shampoo suspiró y miró a su mayor.

"¿Cuál es tu plan abuela?" Shampoo preguntó. Cologne sonrió y explicó su plan.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma no pudo evitar sentir que algo iba a suceder. Siguió creciendo desde que conoció al pariente de Shampoo. No le gustaba este sentimiento y deseaba que desapareciera. Incluso la positividad de Kasumi no ayudó a calmarlo. Suspiró y esperaba que no sucediera nada hoy en la escuela. Cuando se acercaba a la entrada, notó a un par de tipos en el suelo. Estaban gimiendo y gimiendo. Luego notó que Kuno estaba incrustado en la pared. Vio a una chica solitaria de pie en medio de ella, sosteniendo dos enormes mazas. Ranma reconoció al instante el cabello violeta de Shampoo.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, notó que ella llevaba un uniforme escolar de Furinken. Tenía que admitir que se veía muy bien con ese uniforme. Él rápidamente negó con la cabeza de tales pensamientos.

"Yo Shampoo, ¿qué está pasando?" Ranma preguntó. Shampoo se volvió para verlo con Akane y Nabiki. "¿Qué pasa con el uniforme? ¿Vas a ir aquí ahora?"

"Sí, lo soy. Fue una decisión que tomé para mí. De todos modos, necesito hablar contigo en privado. Hay algo que debes saber sobre lo que mi bisabuela ha planeado para ti". Shampoo dijo.

"Antes de llegar a eso, ¿hiciste esto?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Sí, ese niño pervertido pensó que podía reclamarme. Le mostré por qué no fue una buena idea". Shampoo dijo.

"¿Quién crees que eres? ¡Esta fue mi pelea!" Akane exclamó. Shampoo la miró como si fuera estúpida.

"¿Se encuentra ella bien?" Shampoo preguntó.

"Realmente no lo sé. Entonces, ¿de qué me tienes que hablar?" Ranma preguntó. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando empujó a Ranma fuera del camino. Ranma hizo una voltereta y aterrizó de pie. Miró para ver algunas dagas en el lugar donde antes estaba. De repente, alguien aterrizó frente a él. Ranma se levantó y se preguntó quién era este tipo. Fuera quien fuera, era peligroso y Ranma estaba en guardia instantáneamente.


	15. Chapter 15

Ranma miró al adolescente que acababa de arrojarle esas dagas. Era un hombre alto con largo cabello negro. Vestía largas túnicas blancas y pantalones y zapatos negros de kung-fu. Se enfrentó al tipo y se preparó para lo que fuera que le arrojaría. De repente, el chico dirigió su atención a una chica al azar que estaba en el área. Él agarró su mano y la miró a los ojos.

"Mi querido Shampoo, he venido a reclamar tu amor". Él dijo. Fue recompensado con una bofetada y un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Estúpida mousse, ponte tus lentes". Shampoo escupió. Mousse sacó unas copas de botella de coca y las puso en su cara. Miró para ver a Shampoo enojado, algunas chicas adolescentes enojadas y una chica llorando. Ranma estaba confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Mousse dirigió su atención a Shampoo.

"Shampoo ..." comenzó Mousse.

"Te escuché la primera vez. ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Shampoo preguntó.

"He venido para llevarte de vuelta a casa. No es necesario que hagas esto. El consejo ya te ha castigado y todavía tienes que mantener tu honor. ¿Por qué sigues a ese viejo troll?" Mousse preguntó.

"Esa es mi bisabuela y ella es la líder. Además, solo estás aquí porque eres celoso y molesto. Te he dicho docenas de veces que no me gustas de esa manera. Fuimos amigos una vez, pero estás tan cerca. a perder eso también ". Shampoo dijo.

"Pero te amo Shampoo. Puedo hacerte más feliz que ese hombre". Mousse dijo mientras señalaba a Ranma.

"Estás empezando a hacerme enojar". Shampoo gruñó.

"Pero Shampoo ..." dijo Mousse.

"Oye, creo que ella te dijo que no le agradas. Si fueras una verdadera amiga, respetarías sus deseos". Ranma dijo. Mousse se sorprendió de que Ranma apareciera repentinamente ante ellos. Shampoo también. Mousse de repente se burló de las artes marciales de cola de cerdo.

"Esto no te concierne extranjero". Mousse gruñó.

"Creo que sí, ya que estás hablando de mí. No sé cuáles son tus problemas, pero no me gusta tu actitud hacia ella. Es una gran compañera y guerrera, ha dejado sus sentimientos claros y el camino. que estás actuando es una falta de respeto hacia ella ". Ranma dijo. Mousse gruñó a Ranma. No le gustaba la forma en que Ranma le hablaba.

"¡Te reto a un duelo! ¡El ganador del duelo será con Shampoo!" Mousse gritó.

"Realmente estás empezando a fastidiarme. Ella no es una idiota premio y rechazo tu pedido. Sin embargo, lucharé contigo solo para sacarte". Ranma gruñó.

"¡Bien! Les mostraré a todos que no eres tan fuerte como te propones! ¡Te mostraré quién es un verdadero hombre!" Mousse dijo y saltó. Una vez que se fue, Ranma se enfrentó a Shampoo.

"Lo siento si puse los pies en alto. Sé que puedes defenderte". Ranma dijo.

"No, está bien. Lo aprecié. Entonces, ¿puedes mostrarme en la escuela? Soy muy nuevo aquí". Shampoo dijo con una linda sonrisa. Ranma solo se rió entre dientes y la llevó dentro de la escuela. Al verlos, Akane se enfureció. No sabía por qué, pero Shampoo la molestaba mucho. Ella le molestó más de lo que Kodachi lo hizo. Ella nunca admitiría que fue por Ranma. De ninguna manera iba a admitir eso alguna vez.

Nabiki miró a su hermana y sonrió. Fue gracioso cómo Akane actuó como si no le gustara Ranma, pero se pondría realmente celosa si prestaba atención a alguien más. Miró hacia la parte posterior del Amazonas y no pudo evitar preguntarse las probabilidades. ¿Ganaría Shampoo el corazón de Ranma? ¿Sería Kodachi? ¿Sería Kasumi? Cualquiera que sea el ganador, Nabiki decidió mantenerse al margen. Ranma era un tipo inteligente. Él podría resolverlo por su cuenta.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma suspiró cansado después de otro día de aprendizaje. Ha luchado en la clase de boxeo hoy y fue una gran experiencia para él. Vio lo que un boxeador realmente bueno podría hacer con suficientes habilidades y entrenamiento. Él ganó su larguero pero apenas. Golpear desde todos los ángulos era muy difícil de defender. Además, tuvo que dejar de usar sus habilidades de Akido. Aún así, sus entrenadores estaban impresionados con su progreso y él también.

Ahora estaba a punto de tomar un buen baño en la bañera para relajar sus músculos. Se tiró con agua fría que lo hizo temblar y cambiar. Después de lavarse con jabón, se mete en el furo de agua caliente. En un instante ella saltó gritando. Envolviendo una toalla alrededor de ella ... espera, eso estuvo mal. Debería haber sido hombre cuando tocó el agua caliente. Volvió a tocar el agua e hizo una mueca de calor. En ese momento, todos en el hogar llegaron para ver qué estaba pasando.

"¿Qué mal Ranma?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"Realmente no lo sé. Estaba a punto de tomar un baño cuando estaba hirviendo. No hacía que el agua estuviera tan caliente pero mi piel estaba ardiendo. Incluso tocarla con la mano me quema como el infierno. "Cambié de vuelta. No lo entiendo". Ranma explicó.

"Tal vez pueda arrojar algo de luz sobre tu situación". Una voz dijo. Todos voltearon para ver a Colonia de pie sobre el agua caliente. Ella tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Ranma miró a la mujer.

"¿Qué me has hecho?" Ranma exigió.

"Llegué a cierto punto de tu cuerpo. Hace que tu piel sea tan sensible como la lengua de un gato. Ahora, incluso el agua tibia te regañará. Nunca podrás volver a tu forma original debido a eso. cura para ello, pero esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo que incluya a mi bisnieta ". Cologne dijo, crujiendo sobre lo que ella hizo. Todos no estaban muy contentos con eso. Fue entonces cuando una sensación muy fría invadió a todos. Incluso Colonia se vio afectada por este sentimiento. Venía de Ranma. Su aura era muy visible y Cologne podía decir que estaba enojada. Ranma le dio una de las más duras miradas que había recibido. Ella también vio que sus ojos estaban rajados. Cologne tragó saliva ante el asesinato en sus ojos.

"Viejo, vieja ... Te obligaré a pagar por esto". Ranma gruñó. Cologne entonces lo vio flexionar sus músculos. Rápidamente se apartó del camino cuando Ranma le lanzó una ola de aire. Sopló la pared y la ventana. Cologne aterrizó en el suelo y miró hacia atrás en la destrucción que Ranma había causado.

" _Dios mío, solo he escuchado historias del poder que alguien podría hacer con los Nekoken"._ Cologne luego vio a Ranma parado allí, mirándola. " _Parece que he cometido un error de cálculo al tratar con este hombre. Debo retirarme por ahora._ Cologne dio un paso atrás, pero Ranma no iba a dejarla escapar. Cologne estaba tan sorprendida cuando Ranma estaba en su cara, su mano levantada. Ella lo bajó, creando un gran boom. Cuando el polvo se calmó, Ranma era el único allí. Ella gruñó enojada antes de soltar un rugido inhumano.

 ** _XXX_**

Shampoo estaba preparando la última de las mesas para el restaurante que iban a abrir pronto. Era cómo ella y Cologne podrían quedarse en el país mientras perseguían a Ranma. Ella fue un poco más allá y le consiguió una visa de estudiante para que pudiera aprender un poco más sobre la cultura japonesa. Su primer día fue bastante interesante. Ranma la mostró, conoció a algunas personas y hasta le ofrecieron un par de citas del cuerpo estudiantil masculino. Con la excepción de la llegada de Mousse, fue un día bastante bueno.

La puerta se abrió y Shampoo se volvió para ver quién era. Era su bisabuela y pudo ver que parecía preocupada. Fue a la cocina a tomar un té que había preparado antes. Ella regresó con una olla y una taza. Ella los colocó frente a Colonia que estaba sentada. Cologne tomó el bote pero tuvo que estabilizarse primero. Shampoo nunca la había visto así.

"Bisabuela, ¿qué pasa?" Shampoo preguntó.

"Parece que cometí un error al tratar con este macho". Cologne dijo. Ella bebió el té y parece calmarla un poco. "Fui testigo de cuán poderoso puede llegar a ser ese chico si alguna vez domina al Nekoken. Apenas escapé de mi encuentro con él".

"¡Te atacó! Eso realmente no suena como el Ranma que conozco". Shampoo dijo.

"Después de todo, fue mi culpa. Él sabe lo que le hice y no estaba contento. Enfadado, se conectó con el Nekoken. Tengo suerte de que él no tenga el control o de que yo tenga que hacerlo. utiliza algunas de nuestras técnicas más fuertes para derrotarlo ". Cologne dijo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer anciano?" Shampoo preguntó.

"Por ahora, nos mantendremos bajos. No deseo golpear al oso. También comenzaré con la Píldora de Phoenix. Es lo único que puede liberar a Ranma del punto de presión". Colonia.

"Odio decir este anciano, pero te advertí que esto no funcionaría". Shampoo dijo.

"No te hagas lindo Shampoo. Hice lo mejor para la tribu y para ti". Cologne dijo.

"Entiendo eso, pero él no es como un hombre normal. Es bastante decidido y orgulloso. Valora su honor y desea ser uno de los mejores artistas marciales del mundo. Hace todo esto por alguien que considera importante. " Ella explicó.

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" Cologne preguntó con curiosidad.

"Hablamos como quería hacerlo. Nuestras tácticas antiguas no funcionarán con esta. Debemos adaptarnos y usar un método diferente para ganar". Shampoo dijo. Cologne miró a la joven frente a ella. Ella notó este cambio en Shampoo cuando regresó de su búsqueda de la maldición de Ranma. Ella había crecido un poco en mente, cuerpo y habilidad. Ella le sonrió a su bisnieta.

"Algún día serás un gran líder Shampoo. Me retiraré esta noche". Ella dijo. Shampoo se inclinó ante ella y limpió la mesa. Cologne se dirigió a su habitación con mucho en su mente.

 ** _XXX_**

Al día siguiente, Ranma estaba parado en un escenario. Ella se estaba estirando y preparándose para esta pelea. Muchos en la multitud se preguntaban quién era esta chica, mientras Kuno animaba a su diosa pelirroja, duende de agua. Mousse estaba parado frente a él, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"No puedo creer que Shampoo te quiera. Ni siquiera eres un hombre completo". Mousse se burló.

"Sigue hablando idiota, he reprimido un poco la ira de anoche por tu líder de la aldea. Como no puedo tratar con ella, tendrás que hacerlo". Ranma dijo. Mousse se burló de ella y se preparó para la batalla. Los dos se enfrentaron y se prepararon. Mousse comenzó las cosas pero lanzó varias dagas en Ranma. Ranma rápidamente se colocó a su alrededor y estaba dentro de la guardia de Mousse. Mousse sacó una espada pero Ranma bloqueó su muñeca. Él los agarró y lo retorció, haciéndolo soltar el arma. Mousse intentó usar otra arma pero Ranma también lo desarmó. Ella ellos lo golpearon con tres golpes rápidos y lo derribaron, llevándolo al suelo duro. Ranma se alejó para alejarse un poco.

Mousse se puso de pie rápidamente y soltó algunas cadenas. Los usó como látigos para atrapar a Ranma. Ranma fácilmente esquivó y se apartó del camino del ataque de látigo, mostrando una flexibilidad y gracia increíbles. Ella se movió de nuevo y chorreó mousse con una patada en la barbilla. Se puso de pie y comenzó a usar una serie de lanzamientos mientras sostenía Mousse en un doloroso bloqueo de muñeca. Después de diez lanzamientos repetidos, Ranma retorció la muñeca de Mousse un poco más, recibiendo un grito del adolescente. Mousse lanzó su pie hacia atrás para patear a Ranma. Ranma rodó fuera del camino y vio que el talón de su zapato tenía una cuchilla en él. Mousse intentó recuperar la sensación en su muñeca mientras sacaba otra arma de su túnica.

"Dios, ¿cuántas armas tienes sobre ti?" Ranma preguntó.

"Soy un representante del estilo de las armas ocultas. También soy uno de los mejores de mi pueblo". Mousse dijo.

"Aunque es interesante, no encajaría bien con el estilo que estoy creando". Ranma dijo. "Además, hasta ahora no me has mostrado nada impresionante. Hace creer que no eres nada sin todas esas armas que tienes en tu persona".

"¡Te atreves a burlarme de mí! Bien, si quieres una pelea directa, ¡la obtendrás!" Mousse gritó. Se desvistió y desechó sus armas. Se puso una postura estándar de Wu Shu que Ranma vio durante sus viajes. Ranma se preparó ya que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse serias.


	16. Chapter 16

Mousse tropezó después de que Ranma lo etiquetó con otro golpe. Trató de golpearlo, pero Ranma simplemente se balanceó y tejió sus ataques. Ella lo atrapó con otro golpe y lo siguió con un gancho en la mandíbula. Continuó con una rodilla en las costillas, una cruz en el cuerpo y terminó con un golpe en el otro lado de la cara. Mousse tropezó pero se las arregló para pararse. Él giró para enfrentar a Ranma quien estaba rebotando sobre la planta de sus pies. Esto lo puso aún más enojado.

Simplemente no podía entender por qué estaba perdiendo tanto. Su orgullo había sido destrozado por este medio hombre. Pensó que habría sido capaz de derrotarlo y humillarlo, pero no había salido como esperaba. Incluso con las pocas armas que tenía, fue desarmado fácilmente por ella y ella lo hizo pagar por sus errores. Incluso trató de arrancarle toda la ropa pero también falló en eso. No se esperaba esto de él. Claro que tenía que ser fuerte para derrotar a su Shampoo pero no esperaba que fuera tan bueno.

Mousse lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Ranma lo incitaba. Mousse se levantó y le atacó.

 ** _XXX_**

"Wow, no puedo creer lo bueno que es Ranma. Realmente se está tomando en serio este plan y podría tener éxito. Nunca he visto a papá pelear así". Nabiki comentó.

"Sin dudas está en el camino correcto. Mire cuántas personas participan en la lucha. Está promocionando su estilo de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Arts). No me sorprendería que algunas personas pidan aprender " El Dr. Tofu Ono dijo. Él era el jefe y maestro de Ranma. Le dio un trabajo de medio tiempo y en su tiempo libre le enseñó a Ranma sobre medicina. A él no le importaba como lo estaba haciendo por sus futuros estudiantes. También disfrutó de su compañía y los dos solían entrenar. Encontró a Ranma como un individuo muy hábil.

Akane no dijo nada y continuó mirando la pelea con una mirada. Al principio, estaba maravillada por las habilidades de Ranma. Incluso en su forma de niña, todavía era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Poco a poco cambió cuando escuchó las palabras de sus compañeros de clase. Hablaban de lo fuerte que era, de lo mucho mejor artista marcial que era, de cómo era más fuerte que ella y lo más exasperante, de que era el verdadero heredero del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Eso la enojó más que nada. Ella también era heredera de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. ¿Por qué fue Ranma el único que recibió elogios? Ella solo seguía mirando a Ranma, esperando cometer un error.

Escondido, Cologne y Shampoo observaron la pelea. Cologne no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada con las habilidades del joven artista marcial. Mousse no se quedó atrás cuando se trataba del Estilo de Armas Ocultas. Fue bastante tonto descartar su túnica y jugó directamente en las manos de Ranma. Shampoo solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"He elegido bien bisabuela". Shampoo dijo.

"Eso es lo que tienes. ¿Estás seguro de que no podemos hacer esto de otra manera? No parece apropiado para alguien de mi estación hacer esto". Cologne dijo.

"Yo tampoco lo haría, pero es una debilidad que podemos explotar. Además, no nos ignorará ya que una parte de nosotros será parte de su Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū". Shampoo explicó.

"Muy bien, haremos esto a tu manera". Cologne dijo. Las dos amazonas vieron la pelea, ya que parecía que estaba a punto de terminar.

 ** _XXX_**

Mousse golpeó el suelo otra vez después de otro combo de Ranma. El adolescente luchó por pararse. Ranma estaba un poco impresionado con su resistencia.

"Hombre, vi a uno de los entrenadores usar esa combinación y el tipo estuvo en el lienzo por un tiempo. Mira, esta pelea no te está llevando a ninguna parte. Solo deja esto y todo habrá terminado". Ranma dijo.

"¿Tienes miedo de que fallarás medio hombre?" Mousse se burló.

"Fracasar en qué?" Esta pelea ha sido unilateral ya que estúpidamente tiraste tu capa. Soy mucho más rápido que tú en esta forma y aprieto bastante. Supusiste que en esta forma soy débil. ¿Quién es el fracaso ahora? " Ranma regresó. Esto enojó al adolescente y arrojó varias bombas de humo a Ranma. Cegado, Ranma buscó una salida. Cuando lo hizo, vio una sombra desde arriba. Ella miró pero no pudo ver claramente como Mousse la había atacado con el sol a su espalda.

"¡Michi Inchua Chuan (Rascando la Garra de Halcón)!" Mousse rugió y descendió con una patada de buceo. Ranma captó el brillo de las hojas en las puntas de sus pies. Pensando rápidamente, Ranma esperó en el último segundo antes de usar lo que Kodachi le enseñó. Ella desalojó varias articulaciones y fue capaz de doblarse en un ángulo imposible, lo que evitó que fuera pisoteada y apuñalada. Rápidamente volvió a colocar sus articulaciones en su lugar y se apresuró a Mousse. Se movía tan rápido que Mousse pensó que vio varias imágenes de ella. Ranma luego desató una andanada de golpes con una velocidad increíble. La cabeza de Mousse se balanceó como una bolsa de velocidad. Ranma terminó el bombardeo con un uppercut que envió a Mousse volando desde el ring. Él aterrizó en un montón en el suelo.

Ranma miró y vio que no se estaba moviendo. Una inspección más cercana mostró que estaba fuera de combate. Con esto confirmado, Ranma fue declarado ganador. Todos aplaudieron por la buena pelea que tuvo. Ranma parecía complacido consigo mismo. Si bien fue una pelea unilateral, su entrenamiento con otros estilos estaba dando mucha fruta. Estaba en camino de obtener su propio estilo.

 ** _XXX_**

Kasumi hizo una gran cena. Ella les dijo a todos que era por la victoria de Ranma. Nabiki también estaba celebrando el triunfo de Ranma ya que ella había hecho una matanza de las apuestas. La única persona que no estaba celebrando era Akane. No le gustaba el hecho de que todos estaban entusiasmados con la victoria de Ranma. Si ese tipo estúpido con gafas hubiera mantenido su bata puesta, podría haberle quitado a Ranma una o dos estacas. Ranma mismo estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo molesto. Él todavía estaba confinado a su forma de niña. Todavía tenía algunos problemas y no le gustaba estar en esta forma por tanto tiempo. Iba a encontrar a esa vieja bruja y obligarla a darle algo para desbloquear esta forma.

Sonó el timbre y Kasumi fue a buscar la puerta. Regresó unos segundos después con Shampoo y Cologne. Ranma vio Cologne y gruñó. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Shampoo levantó su mano.

"Sé que Ranma está molesto, pero mi bisabuela tiene algo que decirte". Shampoo dijo. Ranma miró a la vieja bruja que le devolvió la mirada. Después de un momento de tensión, Cologne lanzó algo a Ranma. Ella lo atrapó y leyó los escritos sobre el caso.

"¿Píldora de Phoenix?" ella preguntó.

"Fui ... apresurado en mis acciones. Solo lo estaba haciendo porque mi bisnieta lo admiraba así. Pensé que podría forzarlo a inclinarse hacia nuestros caminos. Estaba equivocado y esa es mi disculpa. La píldora Phoenix deshará el punto de la lengua del gato que activé ". Cologne dijo. Ranma no confiaba en ella tan fácilmente y se notaba en su rostro. Sin embargo, ella decidió tomar la píldora. Después de unos minutos, ella se vierte agua sobre sí misma y fue cambiada a su forma original.

"¡Sí, estoy de vuelta!" él aplaudió. Aplauso un poco más antes de enfrentarse a las amazonas. "No creas que esto nos cuadra, viejo bate".

"Pensé que dirías eso, por lo que tengo algo más que ofrecerte. Consideralo, una combinación de habilidades". Cologne dijo.

"¿A qué estás llegando?" preguntó Nabiki.

"Me preguntaba si recuerdas tu pelea con Shampoo cuando te persiguió. Usó una técnica sobre ti que casi selló su victoria contra ti". Cologne dijo. Ranma pensó sobre eso y lo recordó.

"Sí, creo que ella lo llamó Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken. (Castañas de asado imperiales en el puño de fuego)", dijo Ranma.

"Es una técnica de Amazon que muchos de nuestros guerreros expertos aprenden cuando alcanzan cierto nivel. Viendo que no tienes ninguna técnica especial, ¿cómo te gustaría aprender ésta?" Cologne preguntó. Ranma estaba sorprendido por lo que ella estaba ofreciendo. Él no mentiría y diría que no estaba interesado en aprender. Aún así, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba en el aire.

"¿Cuál es el truco? No voy a mentir y decir que no estoy intrigado, pero tiene que haber una trampa". Ranma dijo.

"Eres inteligente para un hombre". Cologne dijo con diversión. "Hay dos capturas. Una, tendrás que estar en tu forma femenina para poder enseñarte. En segundo lugar, tendrás que ser camarera en nuestro restaurante. Te aseguro que es parte de tu entrenamiento en esta técnica. "

"¿Y el hecho de que Shampoo y yo pasaremos un poco más de tiempo juntos no tiene en cuenta?" Ranma preguntó.

"Bueno, ¿ustedes dos son amigos y compañeros de entrenamiento? Tal vez deberían aprender más sobre ella de lo que ya saben". Cologne dijo con una sonrisa. Ranma frunció el ceño ante esa sonrisa, pero su necesidad de aprender una nueva técnica era demasiado abrumadora.

"Muy bien, tienes un trato". Ranma dijo.

"Muy bien, te informaré cuando el entrenamiento comience dentro de la semana. Felicidades por tu victoria. No puedo esperar para ver qué más puedes hacer". Colonia cruje y se va con Shampoo a cuestas. Ranma solo suspira y se pregunta qué le espera.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma se acostó en el dojo después de su meditación. En ese momento estaba pensando en el trato que hizo con las amazonas. Se preguntó si era un error aceptar ese trato sabiendo lo que Cologne quería. No era que Shampoo no fuera atractivo. Ella tenía el cuerpo que cualquier hombre querría. Solo se centró en sus artes y creó su rama de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Él ya tenía un manual a su lado, anotando ejercicios, teorías y técnicas. La técnica que Cologne estaba ofreciendo sería algo que solo enseñaría a sus estudiantes expertos.

De todos modos, el dilema no desaparecería y estaba considerando retirarse.

"Ranma, ¿estás bien?" La voz de Kasumi entró. Ranma se sentó y se enfrentó al mayor de las hermanas Tendo. Ella caminó y se sentó frente a él. "Has estado fuera por un buen tiempo".

"Estoy pensando en este trato. No sé si debería seguir adelante. Sé lo que quiere Colonia, pero esa técnica de la que está hablando es grandiosa. Solo sé que va a hacer que sea imposible yo." Ranma dijo.

"Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo Ranma. Eres un artista marcial. Es natural que desees crecer como uno. Parte de eso es enfrentarte a una situación peligrosa para lograr un objetivo que deseas". Dijo Kasumi.

"Sí, lo entiendo, pero quiero centrarme en mi rumbo. No digo que Shampoo me distraiga, pero soy un tipo". Ranma dijo.

"¿Estás diciendo que tienes el mismo problema cuando entrenas con Kodachi?" Preguntó Kasumi con diversión.

"¡No! Quiero decir, estoy en mi lado femenino la mayor parte del tiempo". Ranma dijo. Kasumi solo levantó una ceja hacia él. "De acuerdo, es posible que haya mirado sus piernas y colillas un par de veces, pero fue puramente comercial después de que lo hice". Kasumi se rió de él, haciéndolo hacer pucheros.

"A pesar de eso, tú y Kodachi tienen una relación de trabajo. Estoy seguro de que tú y Shampoo pueden tener el mismo tipo de relación". Dijo Kasumi.

"Gracias por eso, Kasumi. Me alegro de poder hablar contigo sobre esto". Ranma dijo.

"Es por eso que estoy aquí, Ranma. De todos modos, deberías prepararte para ir a la cama. Se está haciendo tarde". Dijo Kasumi.

"Voy a." Ranma dijo. Kasumi se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Ranma la miró a la espalda y una extraña pregunta vino a él. "Hola Kasumi, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste?"

"Salí temprano hoy". Ella dijo.

"No, lo que quiero decir es, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste por ti? ¿Sabes, tienes un 'mi' día?" preguntó.

"Um ... bueno ... yo ... realmente no puedo recordar".

"¿Qué tal el consejo que me diste, limpio la casa y cocino mientras tomas un día libre?"

"¿Qué? Yo no puedo hacer eso". Kasumi exclamó suavemente.

"¿Por qué no? Haces mucho por todos en esta casa, te mereces un día libre. Vamos, prometo no mover nada ni molestar, pero creo que una buena persona como tú merece un día para sí misma. Nabiki y Akane contigo y disfruta el fin de semana ". Ranma dijo.

"Realmente no creo ..." Kasumi miró pero Ranma decidió usar algo para ganar.

"¿Por favor?" Ranma dijo con ojos de cachorro de perro.

"Oh, eso no es justo". Ranma continuó su ataque contra ella. Finalmente Kasumi se rompió bajo la ternura. "Está bien, me tomaré un día". Ella miró a Ranma y le dio una sonrisa feliz. "Gracias Ranma". Ranma solo sonrió y le dio un 'aprobado'. Kasumi se inclinó y dejó el dojo. Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Ella nunca tuvo a alguien que hiciera algo por ella. La llenó de la felicidad que alguien estaba tomando e interés en sus necesidades. Ella se fue a dormir con una sonrisa.


	17. Chapter 17

Kasumi comenzó a moverse cuando los rayos del sol asomaron a través de su ventana. Ella no trató de luchar como los demás en su familia ya que era madrugadora de todos modos. Mientras se sentaba en su cama y se estiraba. Giró a su izquierda hacia su despertador. Miró y vio que eran quince minutos después de las siete. Ella despertó inmediatamente cuando vio eso. Por lo general, ella estaba despierta a las 6:45, así que vino a preparar el desayuno. Ella rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se preparó. Ella corrió escaleras abajo solo para ver a su familia ya comiendo.

Kasumi estaba muy confundido en este momento y se preguntó qué estaba pasando. Nabiki la vio de pie allí y le dio una sonrisa.

"Oye, Kasumi, ven a comer el desayuno que Ranma hizo". Nabiki dijo. Kasumi se acercó aturdida y se sentó.

"¿Ranma hizo el desayuno?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"¿No lo sabías ya?" Dijo que estabas tomando un descanso por el día, así que apagué el despertador. Llamó a la escuela y le permitieron pasar medio día para que pueda limpiar el lugar. es un buen inquilino ". Nabiki dijo con una sonrisa. Kasumi parpadeó como un búho hasta que recordó la conversación de anoche. Si bien ella recordó estar de acuerdo, en realidad no lo tenía en confianza. Ella rápidamente salió de su conmoción y comenzó a comer. Dio un mordisco y se sorprendió de que fuera bueno.

"Wow, esto es bastante bueno". Dijo Kasumi.

"Lo sé. No es tan bueno como cocinar, pero maldita sea si no está cerca". Nabiki dijo.

"No es tan bueno. Apuesto a que puedo cocinar algo como esto". Akane murmuró. Nabiki solo resopló hacia ella.

"No me gusta esto". Growed Genma. "Está actuando como una niña. No lo crié para cocinar y limpiar".

"Tal vez lo aprendió cuando estuvo lejos de ti esos días cuando supo que eras un mal padre". Nabiki susurró.

"¡Nabiki!" Kasumi reprendió. Todas las conversaciones terminaron cuando Ranma entró a la habitación. Él estaba en algunos dulces y tenía algunos suministros de limpieza en él. Vio a Kasumi y sonrió.

"Hola, Kasumi, cuando hayas terminado de comer, estoy listo para limpiar. Solo apuntar en la dirección correcta y lo haré". Ranma dijo.

"Ranma, te agradezco el gesto, pero realmente no es necesario". Dijo Kasumi.

"Sí, muchacho, es embarazoso actuar como una niña así. No prepararse para la escuela y dejar las tareas domésticas a Kasumi". Genma ordenó.

"Puedes colgarlo de viejo. Mira, Kasumi, dije que te mereces un día y lo dije en serio. La escuela aprobó mi medio día y estoy lista. Solo quiero que disfrutes de un día para ti. Así que déjame. hazlo porque puedo ser muy terco con las cosas ". Ranma dijo con alegría. Además, hizo la cara del cachorro triste de nuevo. Kasumi se derrumbó bajo la linda mirada.

"Muy bien y gracias. Puedes comenzar en el piso por fuera". Dijo Kasumi.

"Sí, señora." Ranma dijo y saludó. Salió y comenzó a ponerse a trabajar.

"Hombre, tienes mucha suerte de que Akane tenga un hombre así. Tal vez debería reconsiderar mi postura en este matrimonio arreglado". Nabiki dijo con una sonrisa. Akane resopló antes de agarrar sus cosas y salir. Nabiki solo negó con la cabeza y la siguió. Kasumi se quedó sola pero tenía una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Hoy iba a ser un buen día en su mente.

 _ **XXX**_

Un dolorido Ranma entró a clase. Siguió girando su hombro, ya que era bastante apretado. Se sentó cerca de la ventana y siguió girando su hombro. Mientras lo hacía, se preguntó qué iba a cocinar para cenar esta noche. Se decidió por dos platos chinos que aprendió a hacer en China. Era bastante bueno haciéndolos y estaba seguro de que los Tendo lo apreciarían. Gruñó mientras su hombro lo seguía molestando. ¿Quién sabía que Kasumi hizo mucho?

De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro, que comenzó a frotar la zona dolorida. Se giró para ver a Shampoo sonriéndole. Continuó frotando el lugar y Ranma comenzó a sentir que el músculo se aflojaba. Se relajó y permitió que Shampoo hiciera su magia a pesar de que esta acción podría tener algunas consecuencias.

"¿Trabajas duro, Ranma?" ella preguntó.

"Algo así. Estaba haciendo las tareas de Kasumi. Ella hace mucho por su familia, así que pensé que le daría un descanso después de que ella me diera algunos consejos". Ranma respondió.

"¿Es ella tuya?", Preguntó Shampoo mientras levantaba su meñique.

"¿Qué? No, no, no, ella es una gran amiga mía. Hablamos mucho". Ranma dijo. Shampoo suspiró mentalmente de alivio. Ella no necesitaba ninguna competencia para Ranma. Si solo ella lo supiera. Siguió frotando el punto dolorido y sonrió cuando Ranma simplemente le permitió hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando Akane entró a la sala de clase y vio lo que estaba pasando. Estaba roja en la cara y tenía los puños apretados.

"¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO DOS CLASES?" Akane gritó.

"Ranma estaba dolorido en su hombro, así que estoy ayudando a aflojar el músculo. ¿Hay algo mal con eso?" Shampoo le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella disfrutó el hecho de que Akane se enojó aún más. Ella había aprendido que los dos estaban comprometidos, pero Ranma no se tomó en serio el compromiso. De hecho, Ranma la veía como nada más que un niño mimado. Ella terminó de frotarse el hombro y le dio una palmada a Ranma. "Ahí, hecho todo". Shampoo dijo.

"Muchas gracias Shampoo. Mi hombro se siente mucho mejor". Ranma dijo. Akane gruñó como un toro pero no hizo nada. Ella había aprendido que Ranma no iba a tomar ninguna de sus "actitudes" como él lo llamaba. Ella se limitó a mirar a los dos desde el frente. Ranma solo suspiró por su comportamiento mientras Shampoo solo sonrió.

 _ **XXX**_

"Esto es nuevo. El ama de llaves Kasumi finalmente ha sido liberada de su carga de mantener la casa". Nabiki bromeó.

"Nabiki," dijo Kasumi con tono. Los dos se conocieron cuando se dejó salir la escuela. Ella preguntó si los dos querían ir de compras con ella y Nabiki estuvo de acuerdo. Akane no estaba de muy buen humor, por lo que se decidió que se fuera a casa.

"Solo te estoy molestando, hermana. Es bueno que puedas salir de vez en cuando". Nabiki dijo. Las dos ventanas compraron por un tiempo antes de que la conversación volviera a repetirse. "Entonces, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que la maravilla de cola de cerdo está cocinando esta noche?"

"No tengo idea. Dijo que sería una sorpresa. Realmente es maduro para su edad. Estoy bastante seguro de que se convertirá en el hombre que su madre quiere que sea". Dijo Kasumi. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea. "¿Por qué no multamos a su madre y los reunimos?"

"¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea? Tienes que preguntarte quién es esta mujer si está dispuesta a casarse con alguien como Genma. Además, ¿qué tipo de mujer aceptaría realmente una promesa de seppuku con un niño de seis años?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Tienes un punto." Dijo Kasumi.

"Mira, podemos buscarla, pero no creo que debamos juntar las dos por el momento. Si la encontramos, entonces vamos a explorarla. Si ella es tan loca como el padre, entonces los mantenemos alejados de El uno al otro." Nabiki dijo.

"Nabiki, me sorprendió que te importe". Dijo Kasumi.

"Por supuesto que me importa. Ranma es un cliente, inquilino y modelo de pago. Me ha ayudado más que cualquier otra persona que conozco y ni siquiera tuve que estafarlo. Es una persona a la que no puedes dejar ir". Nabiki dijo en serio. Kasumi solo negó con la cabeza mientras los dos continuaban caminando.

 _ **XXX**_

Genma estaba en su ingenio final. Vio como el hijo al que entrenaba desde que tenía seis años, lo desafió una y otra vez. Era frustrante y exasperante por lo débil que se presentaba a sí mismo. Este no era el hombre que estaba criando para cuidarlo cuando se hizo cargo del dojo de Soun. Vio como su hijo hablaba con Kasumi y Nabiki sobre la comida que él hizo. No podía disfrutarlo, ya que era una tarea de mujer. ¿Por qué lo avergonzaba tanto? Esto debe detenerse y debe detenerse ahora.

Genma golpeó sus palmas en la mesa, asustando a todos. Genma miró a su hijo con una mirada dura. Ranma le devolvió la mirada y miró a Genma sin miedo.

"¿Tienes algo que quieras decir pops?" Ranma preguntó en serio.

"Ya he tenido suficiente con tu actitud boy. Tu desafío finalmente ha llegado a su fin. Lo he tolerado tanto como puedo pero ya no puedo más. Me has avergonzado como tu maestro y tu padre". Genma gruñó.

"¿Es así? Por favor, oh padre, ¿cómo te he avergonzado?" Ranma preguntó burlonamente.

"Vas por ahí, haciendo cabriolas como una niña, haciendo los quehaceres de la mujer y estudiando cuándo deberías estar entrenando y volviéndose más fuerte. Niegas tus sentimientos por Akane, que es perfecta para ti, para correr con la gimnasta o con esa desvergonzada china. faltar el respeto a mis enseñanzas al salir y aprender más cuando todo lo que te he enseñado es perfecto. ¡Me has avergonzado constantemente y se detendrá en este momento! ¡Me respetarás, muchacho! " Genma despotricó. Ranma miró a su padre y lo miró con ojos fríos.

"Hablas de respeto cuando no has hecho nada para merecerlo. El hecho de que me niegue a vivir de la caridad de Tendo como tú no significa que sea femenina. No amo o incluso me gusta Akane. Shampoo y Kodachi son mejores mujeres y mejores amigas de lo que ella podría ser. Demonios, si quisiera casarme con un Tendo, sería entre Nabiki y Kasumi. En cuanto a tus enseñanzas, no quiero saber nada de ellas. Un padre debería estar orgulloso de que su hijo está haciendo su propio camino en el arte, pero te preocupa que tu viaje gratis haya terminado. ¿Te atreves a hablar de mí? ¿Qué vergüenza? ¡Me avergüenzas! ¿Qué tipo de padre pondría a su único hijo en la mierda que hiciste? ! " Ranma gritó.

"¡Hice lo que creo que fue mejor!" Genma gritó de vuelta.

"¡Lo hiciste para alimentar tu estómago gordo! ¡Todo lo que has hecho ha sido para que puedas vivir de mi trabajo! Bueno, adivina qué tonto, no está sucediendo. Continuaré por mi propio camino y lo haré sin tu guía. Me he liberado de mí y nunca volveré a cómo eran las cosas. ¡Así que puedes rellenarlo! " Ranma exclamó. Genma estaba más enojado de lo que nunca podría estar. Él arremetió contra Ranma. Sin embargo, Ranma sintió que venía y atrapó el golpe. Rápidamente lo puso en un aikido básico y lo arrastró al suelo. Genma gruñó y rodó para salir de la bodega. Ranma lo dejó ir, pero cargó contra él. Él lo atacó con tres golpes que lo enviaron a volar afuera.

Genma se levantó mientras su hijo salía. Lo miró antes de que los dos se cargaran el uno al otro. Los Tendo observaron mientras intercambiaban golpes entre ellos. A diferencia de su padre, Genma todavía era muy hábil en el arte. Ranma no estaba decepcionando y consiguió algunos tiros propios. Por lo que pudieron ver, Genma tuvo una ligera ventaja cuando la pelea tomó el aire, pero en el suelo, Ranma lo neutralizó. Otro golpe sólido aterrizó en la mandíbula de Ranma. Giró con el golpe mientras agarraba la muñeca. Lo giró y usó el impulso de Genma para tirarlo al suelo. Luego giró su brazo y lo hyperextendió. Genma golpeó el suelo pero ignoró el dolor. Se puso de pie y barrió a Ranma. Retrocedió para tomar distancia mientras sostenía su brazo.

Ranma se puso de pie y se puso en posición de boxeo. Ambos Saotomes respiraban con dificultad y ambos lucían algunos moretones. Cuando parecía que se iban a cargar una contra la otra, Kasumi se puso delante de ellos.

"¡Por favor, deja esto! No tienes que batallar así. ¡Las familias pelean pero esto es ir demasiado lejos! ¡Te ruego que detengas esto!" Exclamó Kasumi. Ella estaba mirando a Ranma. Ranma vio esto y dejó caer sus manos. Sin embargo, no bajó la guardia cuando Genma intentó obtener un tiro barato. Esto lo arrojó al estanque koi donde se transformó en un panda.

"Estúpido viejo, será mejor que te quedes fuera de mi habitación esta noche". Ranma dijo. Se disculpó con Kasumi y los Tendo antes de ir a buscar hielo para su mandíbula. Cuando Genma salió del estanque, estaba haciendo su camino para alcanzar a Ranma, pero Nabiki lo detuvo.

"La pelea ha terminado. Si continúas, entonces me aseguraré de que tu estadía aquí sea muy desagradable". Nabiki amenaza. Los ojos del panda se entrecerraron pero al ver la expresión de disgusto en la cara de Kasumi, cedió. Caminó hacia el dojo para dormir un poco. No estaba contento con lo que sucedió. En lugar de hacer lo correcto, lo desafió nuevamente. Agarró su costado de los golpes al cuerpo que Ranma le dio. Ellos duelen como el infierno. Volvió a sus pensamientos y se preguntó qué iba a hacer con respecto a su hijo.

Necesitaba cambiar la situación y rápido. Su retiro contó con eso.


	18. Chapter 18

Fueron tres días tensos dentro de la casa Tendo. Todo el mundo estaba caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo, incluso Akane. Ranma evitaría a su padre, a menudo perdía el desayuno y la cena, para que no hubiera conflicto dentro de la casa. Era algo que Kasumi, Nabiki y Soun apreciaban. Pasaría sus tardes con Kodachi, Shampoo o trabajando con el Dr. Tofu solo para liberar algo de tensión. Continuaría entrenándose con los otros maestros de diferentes estilos y continuaría mejorando con ellos. No afectó sus estudios ya que aún estaba un poco por encima del promedio.

Genma se mantuvo bajo control por Soun ya que no deseaba enfrentar la ira de sus hijas. Después de esa noche, hizo un comentario sobre la falta de respeto de Ranma hacia su padre. Kasumi, en una extraña muestra de ira, lo desgarró, diciendo que era culpa de su amigo. Ella argumentó que Genma debería estar orgulloso de su hijo por mejorar su estilo. Nabiki intervino e hizo un desagradable comentario sobre que Kasumi renunciara a su sueño porque estaba demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Fue una bofetada en la cara y le dolió escuchar que saliera de la boca de su hija. Ambos le dijeron que hablara con su amigo o que perdería su respeto para siempre. Soun hizo exactamente eso, pero lo hizo de tal manera que Genma pensó que podía controlar a su hijo. Él lamentaría que tarde o temprano.

Genma todavía estaba enojado con su hijo. Él murmuró sobre lo decepcionado que estaba, pero lo haría con Soun o fuera de la casa como la última vez, Kasumi se negó a alimentarlo. Realmente no quería entender por qué su hijo estaba haciendo esto. Todo lo que realmente le importaba era su retiro y el chico lo estaba arruinando. Tenía que volver a tenerlo bajo su control. Si no lo hacía, ellos podrían despedirse de sus sueños. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso suceda. Él estaba pensando en la forma de hacerlo.

El sábado llegó y Ranma estaba en su ropa de entrenamiento. Había hablado con Cologne antes y ella le dijo que viniera con ropa cómoda. También le dijo que consiguiera un poco de crema para quemar ya que necesitaría mucho al final del día. No sabía por qué lo necesitaría, pero obedeció y se dirigió a donde Cologne le dijo que fuera.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma miró el lugar y el pedazo de papel sobre el que escribió la respuesta. No sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendido cuando Shampoo le dijo que ella era una camarera. Levantó la vista hacia el letrero y gimió.

"Nekohanten (Cat Café), es como si se burlara de mí". Ranma dijo. Entró en el lugar y se sorprendió de lo ocupado que estaba. Por supuesto, las tres camareras muy hermosas con ropa china muy apretada atraerían cualquier tipo de negocio. Reconoció a dos de ellos como chicas del equipo de Gimnasia Rítmica. Colonia tenía una nariz para los negocios y el talento.

Shampoo vio a Ranma y sonrió.

"Ah, Ranma, lo lograste". Shampoo saludó.

"Sí, veo que a tu negocio le está yendo bien. También has hecho algunos amigos". Ranma dijo.

"Oh, en realidad los estoy ayudando. Vinieron a verme un día y me pidieron que les ayudara a mejorar, ya que parecen pensar que estás ayudando a la competencia". Shampoo dijo con una sonrisa.

"No sé por qué piensan eso. He explicado en varias ocasiones que no estoy ayudando al equipo de Kodachi. Me están ayudando a aprender a enseñar ejercicios de estiramiento si llego a enseñar artes marciales". Ranma explicó. Shampoo soltó una risita, pero recordó mentalmente el nombre de Kodachi. Tendría que investigar sobre quién era esta chica. Fueron interrumpidos cuando Shampoo fue golpeado en la cabeza con un bastón de madera. Se frotó la cabeza y le hizo un puchero a su bisabuela.

"Vuelve al trabajo infantil. Puedes seducir al niño más tarde". Cologne dijo. Shampoo se sonrojó pero volvió al trabajo. Ranma solo miró a Cologne.

"Nunca vas a dejar que se vaya, ¿verdad?" Ranma preguntó. Cologne solo sonrió y lo condujo hacia la parte posterior del café. Cuando llegó allí, notó en el fuego del campamento y una caja de castañas. Estaba confundido y Cologne decidió manifestarse. Ella tomó una mano llena de castañas y las arrojó al fuego. Después de unos momentos, los brazos de Cologne estaban borrosos y Cologne sostenía las castañas sin ningún tipo de quemaduras. Ranma fue muy impresionante. "¿Cómo?"

"Este es un ejercicio para aumentar la velocidad de la mano de una persona. Pensé que esto te daría una gran ventaja con tu Boxeo, una ventaja muy injusta sin embargo". Cologne dijo con una sonrisa.

"Recuerdo que Shampoo llamó a este Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (Castañas de asado imperiales en el puño de fuego)". Ranma dijo.

"¿Lo llamó así? Es sorprendente, ya que realmente no tiene un nombre. Es un ejercicio, no una técnica". Cologne dijo.

"¡Espera un momento, pensé que me ibas a enseñar una técnica!" Ranma exclamó.

"Lo estoy pero quiero que la velocidad de tu mano esté a la altura. Así que, aprende esto primero y te mostraré una técnica. ¿Justo?" Cologne preguntó

"Está bien, puedo lidiar con eso. Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?" Ranma preguntó.

"Es simple. Toma una mano llena de castañas, tirándola al fuego y cógelas sin que te quemen". Cologne dijo. Ella sacó dos cubos de agua helada y un termo. "Estaré de vuelta adentro y vendré a verificar tu progreso en una hora". Ella regresó al café, dejando solo a Ranma. Se arremangó y se preparó. Comenzó a preguntarse qué tan malo podría ser esto.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma gimió de dolor cuando Kasumi envolvió sus manos y antebrazos. A Akane le pareció muy gracioso al igual que Nabiki. Soun y Genma se mantuvieron callados, pero escucharon la conversación.

"Entonces, ¿el _gran_ Ranma no puede soportar un poco de ejercicio doloroso?" Akane se burló.

"Al menos entreno para mejorarme. Un cinturón blanco promedio puede vencerlo". Ranma escupió a Akane. Su sonrisa se sintió y ella gruñó un poco.

"Está bien, cállate Akane". Nabiki dijo. Ella se volvió hacia Ranma con una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿vas a volver por más?"

"Sí, voy a ir el próximo sábado. Voy a practicar un día de la semana. Oh, hombre, mis manos se sienten mucho mejor. ¿De dónde sacaste esa crema quemada, Kasumi?" Ranma preguntó.

"Lo hice con las hierbas que crecí. No deberías hacer nada mañana y descansar". Dijo Kasumi.

"Sí, Dr. Tendo". Ranma bromeó. Se sentó y se dirigió a su habitación. Esperaba poder terminar esto deprisa. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que Cologne le enseñaría.

 _ **XXX**_

Kodachi entró al Nekohanten con una intención. Una parte era curiosidad y la otra parte era una misión de exploración. Ella quería ver este 'Shampoo' que estaba demasiado cerca de su Ranma-sama. Normalmente, solo causaría destrucción masiva y atacaría furtivamente a cualquiera que amenazara con tomar lo que era suyo, pero se había suavizado desde que conoció a Ranma. Con él, ella fue tratada como una niña, no como un loco que necesitaba ser encerrado. Él estaba interesado en ella y sus pasatiempos. Él la escuchó y no tuvo miedo. Fue por su tratamiento que comenzó a relacionarse con sus compañeros de clase y la gente en general. Hubo incluso rumores de que su permeable comportamiento fue culpa de su hermano, lo que fue simplemente delicioso.

Ella se sentó y exploró el restaurante. Ella notó a dos chicas que formaban parte del equipo de Gimnasia Rítmica de Furiken, por lo que Shampoo sería la chica de cabello violeta. Ella la analizó un poco y pudo ver por qué a la mayoría de los hombres en el café le gustaba. Ella era una niña en ciernes que hizo alarde de tan bien. Aún así, sabía por ahorcamiento con Ranma que no le importaba el físico. Si ese fuera el caso, ella ya lo habría tenido considerando todas las veces que miró sus piernas y trasero.

Ella esperó hasta que la niña se acercó a ella.

"¡Nihao, bienvenido al Nekohanten! ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?" Shampoo saludó con entusiasmo.

"Sí, me enteré de que preparas un gran té. Esperaba que tú y yo pudiéramos hablar mientras bebíamos un poco". Kodachi dijo.

"Lo siento pero tengo que esperar". Shampoo dijo.

"Oh, pero insisto. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar con respecto a cierto chico de la cola de cerdo que puede convertirse en una niña con agua fría". Kodachi dijo con una sonrisa. La alegría de Shampoo cambió cuando escuchó eso. Con una reverencia, se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás. Después de unos momentos, Shampoo regresó con una tetera. Ella lo colocó entre ellos y se sentó frente a Kodachi. Sirvió dos tazas y los dos se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo. Kodachi tomó un sorbo y lo probó.

"Eso es bastante bueno." Kodachi dijo. "¿Entonces, dónde empezamos?"

"Al ver que me buscaste, ¿por qué no comienzas?" Shampoo preguntó.

"Muy bien, no voy a ser como la temible chica Tendo. Decirle que te mantengas alejado de un chico con el que ni siquiera estoy saliendo sería imprudente. Me gusta mucho, en realidad. Por eso, tengo curiosidad a qué hacer. Normalmente, habría hecho gasear tu casa con una mezcla especial que habría hecho y eso sería todo, pero he decidido mostrar moderación ". Kodachi dijo.

"Bueno, te agradezco por eso, ya que cualquier tipo de ataque habría tenido consecuencias. También he oído acerca de Ranma. No estoy muy contento de que haya otra persona en mi camino. También me gusta él, como guerrero y como hombre. De donde vengo, los obstáculos son para matar y tú eres un obstáculo. Sin embargo, estoy tratando de ser diplomático y no estoy recurriendo a las tácticas normales para hacerlo mío ". Shampoo explicó.

"Una elección muy sabia, no le gusta ser manipulado. Solo mira a su padre. Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer al respecto? Preferiría evitar una guerra". Kodachi dijo.

"Al igual que yo. Es por eso que propongo que continuemos como antes, viendo que el enfoque de Ranma es su arte en este momento. Si tenemos una oportunidad para atraparlo, intentamos hacerlo en silencio y profesionalmente". Shampoo dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Sería mejor así". Kodachi dijo. Ella sacó su billetera y sacó unos cuantos ryo. Ella lo puso sobre la mesa. "Te agradezco por el té". Ella salió del café. Shampoo tomó la bandeja y regresó a la cocina donde Cologne la estaba esperando.

"Entonces, ¿será ella un problema?" Cologne preguntó.

"Oh, ella es un problema, un problema muy grande". Shampoo dijo con calma.

"¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?" ella preguntó.

"¿Qué voy a hacer? Shampoo no va a matar, Shampoo va a destruir". Shampoo dijo con una ventaja. Se puso el delantal y salió para servir. Mientras tanto, Kodachi regresó a casa. Llamó a Sasuke, el sirviente de la casa y el ninja personal.

"Lady Kodachi, ¿qué es lo que deseas?" Sasuke preguntó.

"Necesitaré que recojas mis plantas y experimentos. Alguien está haciendo algo con lo que quiero y debo estar preparado". Kodachi dijo.

"Si señora." Dijo Sasuke y desapareció rápidamente. No sabía quién era esta persona o qué estaban pensando, pero conocía ese tono. Quien quiera que fueran, es mejor que estén preparados para la batalla que se avecina. En el dojo Tendo, Ranma miró alrededor de la habitación y tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Nabiki vio esto y sintió curiosidad.

"¿Algo mal?" Nabiki preguntó.

"No lo sé. Siento que algo grande va a pasar y sentiré una cantidad incalculable de dolor en el futuro". Luego miró a Akane. "No planeas cocinar, ¿verdad?" Ranma preguntó. Esquivó el golpe del mazo y salió corriendo por la puerta con Akane pisándole los talones.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma cerró sus libros y dejó escapar un suspiro. Acababa de terminar su tarea y esta vez, no necesitaba pedirle ayuda a Nabiki. Él realmente maldijo el papeleo pero quería ser un maestro educado, no un tonto. Había aprendido que tenía que tener un título para ejecutar un dojo. Se levantó para estirar los músculos cuando escuchó una maldición en voz alta. Curioso, miró por la ventana y vio una hoguera y Akane con las manos en el estanque koi.

No podía creer la estupidez de la chica. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzó el ejercicio y ni siquiera estaba cerca de dominarlo. Sí, él mejoró mucho, pero aun así se quemaba cada vez. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando esta chica, probando este ejercicio? Él saltó y aterrizó en el suelo. Él se dirigió hacia ella. Akane levantó la vista y lo miró.

"Tienes que ser la chica más terca de la historia. ¿Entonces crees que tienes más posibilidades de hacer este ejercicio que yo?" Ranma preguntó.

"Bueno, es un ejercicio de Amazon. Quizás no sea para que los hombres aprendan". Akane se burló.

"¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? Apenas te hablo, tú rechazas mi ayuda y me niegas mi consejo. Es más que solo el hecho de que sea un niño el que te tiene tan ocupado. Entonces, ¿por qué eres tan hostil?" Ranma preguntó.

"¡Ese no es tu maldito asunto!" Akane gritó. Ranma solo la miró antes de solo suspirar.

"Deberías ver a Kasumi sobre esas quemaduras". Ranma dijo y se fue. Akane solo lo miró. Odiaba el hecho de que él era tan presumido y actuaba como si supiera todo. Él no era más que un tipo que simplemente popular sin hacer mucho. Todas las chicas le gustaban, la mayoría de los chicos lo respetaban y algunos de los profesores estaban impresionados con él. Ella no vio lo que era tan especial acerca de él en primer lugar. Él era un bicho raro en su mente, alguien que podía cambiar los géneros no era normal. A pesar de eso, tenía a todos comiendo de su palma. Le enfurecía que todo el mundo pudiera enamorarse de su encanto.

Bueno, ella no iba a caer en ello. Tarde o temprano, él se equivocaría y entonces todos sabrían que ella tenía razón. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia adentro para obtener un poco de esa crema que Kasumi hizo.


	19. Chapter 19

Ranma rugió mientras sus manos se difuminaban en el fuego. Agarró las castañas que había arrojado a las llamas. Logró agarrarlos a todos y no se lastimó tanto. Podía sentir que se estaba acercando a dominar este ejercicio. Estaba feliz de haberlo hecho. No era que lo encontrara problemático; era solo que no podía esperar por esta técnica que Cologne quería enseñarle. Obtuvo una vista previa de esa técnica. Se llamaba Yashi o Hasai (Palma aplastante). Fue una técnica devastadora como lo fue testigo cuando Cologne demostró con un par de árboles. No podía esperar para aprender ese movimiento y estaba feliz de tener el Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (Castañas de asado imperiales en el puño de fuego), aunque no era una técnica oficial. Él usualmente probaba el suyo con el de Shampoo. Él vencería la de ella eventualmente.

Se recostó y miró al cielo. El aire era más cálido ya que la temporada de verano estaba por comenzar. La escuela estaba fuera y Ranma iba a usar el verano para entrenar y buscar más estilos. Sus planes quedarían en suspenso cuando los Tendo lo invitaran a él y a su padre a la playa. Era una cosa anual que hicieron al comienzo del verano. Si bien no le molestaría, estaba un poco deprimido, ya que pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo como una niña. Fue embarazoso ir de compras con Nabiki para usar ropa de baño. No ayudó que Nabiki se riera de él y la vendedora comentara sobre su tamaño de 'busto'.

Aún así, podría usar el descanso del entrenamiento y de Nermia por un tiempo. Se sentó y apagó el fuego. Hizo su camino dentro de la casa para empacar para el viaje.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma se sentó con un suéter cubriéndola. Ella tenía un pequeño ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras disfrutaba de la brisa y el sol. Nabiki estaba tumbada junto a ella tomando el sol, Akane se ajustaba un tubo alrededor de su cintura y Kasumi estaba cortando sandía. Kasumi se volvió para ofrecerle un pedazo a Ranma, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio su rostro.

"Ranma, ¿no puedes simplemente disfrutar de la playa un poco?" Preguntó Kasumi. Ella llevaba una sola pieza con un lazo en el cofre.

"Vamos Ranma, muéstrales lo que tienes". Nabiki añadió con alegría. Ella llevaba una pieza concreta.

"¿Crees que esto es divertido? ¡Soy un chico maldito!" Ranma gruñó.

"No en este momento Ranma. Sé que estás incómodo, pero solo aguanta. Solo es por una semana". Dijo Kasumi. Ranma suspiró y se puso de pie. Se quitó el suéter para revelar y una pieza negra y amarilla con la palabra 'niño' en su pecho. Ella se sentó de nuevo con un bufido. Miró hacia atrás para ver el pedazo de sandía y lo tomó con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella lo comió y lo disfrutó.

Mientras comía, una sombra cayó sobre ella. Ranma gruñó levemente porque creía que era un chico que quería invitarla a salir. Ella levantó la vista para decirle al hombre, pero se sorprendió de que no era un hombre. Fue Shampoo.

"¡Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo saludó. Llevaba una pieza de un bikini floral y algunas joyas.

"¿Shampoo? ¿Qué haces aquí en la playa?" Ranma preguntó.

"Movimos nuestro negocio aquí a la playa durante la primera semana de verano. Acabo de hacer una entrega, así que estoy libre en este momento. ¿Quieres caminar?" Shampoo preguntó.

"No sé. No estoy realmente cómodo de esta forma". Ranma dijo.

"Oh, está bien. Vámonos". Shampoo dijo y arrastró a Ranma a sus pies y la arrastró por la playa. Akane, que llevaba una sola pieza despojada, miró a los dos mientras se alejaban. Ella estaba disgustada con la forma en que estaban actuando uno alrededor del otro porque las dos eran chicas. Ella necesitaba liberar algo de vapor y notó una competencia de ruptura de sandía. Ella pisoteó y se inscribió.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma y Shampoo estaban caminando por el agua y tenían algunos carámbanos con ellos. Ambos obtuvieron algunas miradas de los hombres en la playa y algunos fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para golpearlos. A Shampoo le pareció gracioso que Ranma fuera tan incómodo al respecto.

"Necesitas relajar a Ranma. Sabes que eres un niño y sé que eres un niño. No necesitas estar tan tenso". Shampoo dijo.

"Lo intento pero no es fácil. Sé que soy un niño, pero miro hacia abajo y veo 'estos'", Ranma agarró su pecho, haciendo que algunos niños se desmayan o choquen contra algo. "Veo que soy una niña".

"¿Es algo tan malo? Si no recuerdo mal, no te importa usarlos para obtener el precio reducido por estas delicias". Shampoo se burló.

"Oye, esa no fue mi idea. Empezaste y me desafiaste". Ranma dijo. Esto hizo que Shampoo se riera y Ranma se unió a ella. Después de sacar la risa, Shampoo miró el océano.

"Nunca antes había visto el océano. Es vasto y hermoso". Shampoo dijo.

"¿Nunca has estado en la playa en China?" Ranma preguntó.

"Vivimos en la jungla Ranma. Tomaría tres semanas de viaje llegar a la civilización para ver una playa. Tuvimos lindos lagos y aguas termales así que no me importó. Es una pena que no pueda disfrutarlo porque de mi maldición ". Dijo Shampoo frunciendo el ceño.

"Hombre, me siento como un talón. Me quejo de mi maldición y con tu maldición no puedes disfrutar nadando en el agua como humano". Ranma dijo. Se volvió, vio algo y sonrió. "O tal vez no." Shampoo estaba confundido y se preguntaba por qué Ranma corría hacia un estrado.

 _ **XXX**_

Cologne estaba buscando a Shampoo, quien aún no había regresado. Se estaba preguntando dónde estaba esa chica cuando vio a una pequeña multitud cerca del agua. Se acercó y la vio sonriendo a su gran nieta. Y no eran sus sonrisas habituales; era una sonrisa llena de placer. Ella vio que estaba parada en la espalda de una mujer Ranma que estaba en una tabla de surf. Ella escuchó que ella soltó una alegre alegría mientras ella y Ranma cabalgaban en la ola. Cologne sonrió a los dos y decidió darle a Shampoo un poco más de tiempo con su futuro esposo.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma regresó a la cabaña en la que todos se estaban quedando. Ella sacudió el agua en su cabello y agarró una toalla. Ella se envolvió alrededor de ella antes de quitarse el traje de baño. Ella agarró la tetera que estaba en un calentador pequeño y se lo sirvió a sí misma. Ahora, como hombre, Ranma tomó su ropa y se cambió antes de entrar. Cuando lo hizo, vio a Soun, Nabiki, Akane y Kasumi que estaban en la cocina.

"¿Dónde está mi viejo hombre?" Ranma preguntó.

"Los niños en la playa le daban cosas gratis y todavía lo están". Nabiki dijo. Luego notó que Ranma no estaba tan triste como antes. "Parece que te divertías un poco. ¿Qué hiciste un champú?"

"Oh, caminamos y hablamos. Luego, fuimos a surfear. Estaba en el tablero y ella estaba sobre mi espalda. Lo hicimos durante un tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que tenía que volver al trabajo. Fue muy divertido. " Ranma dijo.

"Bueno, me alegro de que te hayas divertido, Ranma". Dijo Kasumi. "Y tú no eras el único. Akane ganó el concurso de aplastamiento de sandía que tuvieron en la playa". Ranma vio el trofeo. Ranma solo asintió y se sentó a la mesa. Nabiki lo miró mientras se sentaba.

"Entonces, ¿a quién te gusta más Ranma?" Nabiki preguntó de repente.

"¿Disculpe?" Ranma preguntó con confusión.

"Te pregunté quién te gusta más. ¿Te gusta Shampoo o te gusta Kodachi? No puedes sentarte aquí y decirme que no tienes ningún tipo de atracción hacia ninguno de ellos". Nabiki dijo.

"Buen intento, pero esa es una pregunta privada que no voy a responder. Además, sé lo que harás con esa información y eso no será un buen augurio para mí o para Nermia conocer a esos dos". Ranma respondió.

"Bien, déjame reformular la pregunta. Si tuvieras una forma de salir de este compromiso, ¿con quién te gustaría estar?" Nabiki preguntó. Ranma la miró y en realidad estaba pensando en eso. No era que no pensara que las dos chicas eran feas, sino que comenzó a mirar a la gente. El hecho de que actuaran de una manera en el exterior, no significaba que fueran así por dentro.

"Bueno, yo ... realmente no sé. Quiero decir, sí, ambos son guapos, pero la razón por la que somos tan buenos amigos es porque los conocí. No voy a contarte nada sobre sus vidas, pero digamos que hay más que ellos presentan ". Ranma dijo. Nabiki asintió ante la pregunta, pero era demasiado vaga para su gusto. Ella decidió burlarse de él un poco más.

"Bien, aquí hay otra pregunta para ti. De nosotros tres, ¿con quién te casarías si estuvieras de acuerdo con el pacto que nuestros padres hicieron?" Nabiki preguntó. Ella le sonrió, sabiendo que él no respondería la pregunta.

"Kasumi". Ranma respondió. Eso sorprendió a todos, Nabiki y Kasumi en su mayoría.

"¿Dices qué? ¿En verdad respondiste la pregunta?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Bueno, lo preguntaste y de todos modos no es que esté de acuerdo con su estúpido pacto. Me estabas preguntando como un tipo de situación" ¿y si? ", ¿Verdad? Ranma preguntó con un poco de confusión.

"Uh, sí, eso es correcto". Nabiki dijo rápidamente.

"Me siento halagado con Ranma, pero ¿no querrías a alguien más cercano a tu edad?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"Bueno, esa sería la norma, pero si tuviera que aceptar el compromiso, igual te elegiría". Ranma dijo.

"¿Puedes aclarar por qué?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Bueno, es una gran conservacionista, es divertida y afectuosa. Su interés en la medicina es atractivo y la forma en que puede hacer la mayoría de las cosas solo por leer libros es increíble. Incluso podría ayudar cuando tenga mi propio dojo. ser insultante para ti y para Akane, ella parece más interesante ". Ranma dijo.

"¿Interesante? ¿Kasumi?" Nabiki preguntó en estado de shock. Kasumi se volvió hacia ella y la miró con cara de '¿qué se supone que significa'?

"Bueno, sí, probablemente esté enterrado bajo su personalidad hogareña, pero te apuesto a que hay alguien debajo de eso que es interesante. Vamos, ¿nunca has considerado que Kasumi tiene un lado salvaje para ella?" Ranma preguntó. Nabiki miró a Kasumi como si estuviera buscando algo. Kasumi se sonrojó por toda la atención. Nabiki se giró hacia Ranma.

"¿Eso es todo?" ella preguntó.

"Bueno, ella es muy bonita. Estoy sorprendida de que no tenga un novio estable. Cualquier hombre tendría suerte". Ranma dijo.

" **¡PERVERTIDAS!** " Rugió Akane y golpeó la mesa contra la cabeza de Ranma. Ella salió furiosa de la casa de la playa, dejando a Ranma caído, sorprendió a Nabiki y a Kasumi muy nervioso. No sabía por qué pero le gustaba el hecho de que Ranma pensaba esas cosas sobre ella. Fue agradable escuchar a alguien elogiarla de vez en cuando. Ella felizmente volvió a cocinar, recordando darle a Ranma y una porción más grande y una bolsa de hielo.

 _ **XXX**_

Ryoga estaba en Nermia y estaba buscando a su enemigo mortal. Tardó una semana en regresar a Tokio, pero no importó. Había estado entrenando en las montañas por un tiempo y estaba preparado para destruirlo. Pensó en cómo había sido devuelto. Él había salpicado antes y maldijo. Entonces fue recogido por una anciana que dijo que iba a cocinarlo, lo que sucedió mucho gracias a esta maldición. Trató de liberarse, pero la mujer era bastante fuerte. Cuando ella lo dejó caer en el agua hirviendo, instantáneamente se transformó. Trató de golpearla pero ella fácilmente lo derrotó. Después de un rato, él estaba vestido y preparándose para irse. Él le había explicado el motivo por el que estaba allí y la mujer realmente se burló de él. Ella le ofreció algo de entrenamiento, pero ignoró su pedido. No necesitaba la ayuda de una anciana.

Buscó a su alrededor cuando sus ojos se posaron en Ranma que estaba corriendo por la valla con facilidad. Sin previo aviso, atacó a Ranma. Ranma lo vio venir y lo esquivó con facilidad. Los dos aterrizaron cerca de una fuente y se enfrentaron. Ranma lo miró con molestia.

"Esperaba que te mantuvieras perdido pero supongo que no tengo tanta suerte". Ranma dijo.

"¿Qué te pasa Ranma? Te di tiempo para poner tus cosas en orden. Deberías estar agradecido de que te haya dado tal indulto". Dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa.

"Lo haría si fuera otra persona, pero ya que eres tú, lo sé por la misma razón estúpida de siempre". Ranma dijo.

"¡Razón estúpida! ¡Por tu culpa he visto el infierno!" Ryoga rugió y atacó a Ranma. Ranma, todavía sosteniendo el cuenco con la anguila, esquivó fácilmente y esquivó los ataques de Ryoga. Era como si estuviera viendo cada puñetazo y patada llegar a una milla de distancia. Teniendo suficiente y teniendo la necesidad de volver a su trabajo, Ranma lanzó un golpe rápido con el brazo con el que sostenía el tazón. Pudo atraparlo en un segundo. Ryoga se tambaleó y Ranma capitalizó usando su boxeo con ambas manos. Debido al entrenamiento de Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken, él fue capaz de atrapar el tazón cada vez. Ranma aterrizó un uppercut finalmente que aterrizó a Ryoga en la fuente. El cambio fue inmediato y un lechón negro apareció fuera del agua. Ranma solo lo miró.

"Ha sido divertido P-chan, pero tengo que irme. Tal vez deberías obtener más entrenamiento. Fuiste bastante lento". Ranma dijo y se fue. El cochinillo gruñó y dejó escapar un fuerte chillido. ¿Cómo diablos Ranma se puso tan rápido? Estaba esquivando sus golpes y patadas como si no estuvieran allí. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hizo él que lo hizo tan fuerte? Luego fue encontrado por Akane que estaba feliz de verlo. Ella lo recogió y lo llevó a su casa. Llegaría al fondo de esto si lo mataba.


	20. Chapter 20

Ranma lanzó un golpe con la palma a una velocidad increíble. Tendría que tener los ojos de un maestro para verlo. Su brazo ya estaba de vuelta en su posición de cámara y el poste de madera frente a él tenía una abolladura muy profunda. Ranma volvió a su posición y se preparó nuevamente. Desde el interior de la casa, Akane lo miró con los ojos entornados. Ella estaba acariciando a P-chan que también miraba a Ranma.

"Míralo, ese imbécil engreído lo cree tan bueno. Ojalá alguien lo golpee y le muestre que no es tan duro". Akane escupió. Se apartó de la escena y se sentó a la mesa. P-chan intentó llamar su atención. Miró al pequeño cochinillo y lo acarició detrás de las orejas. "Lo siento P-chan por ignorarte. Estoy tan enojado con él. No veo lo que lo hace tan especial. Solo porque quiere crear su propio estilo, todos se enamoran de él y piensan que es increíble. Le debe mucho a su padre, a quien es tan irrespetuoso, y a esa anciana, Cologne ". P-chan la miró con curiosidad.

"Oh, sí, te has ido por un tiempo. Colonia es una líder de un pueblo amazónico y una artista marcial muy hábil. Como estaba tan impresionada con Ranma, decidió enseñarle lo que sabe. Creo que es solo una estratagema para que su hija de una gran nieta pueda llevarse bien con él. Si no lo entrenan, no sería tan fuerte como lo es ahora ". Dijo Akane. Ryoga tomó la información y la almacenó. Mientras lo pensaba, de repente recordó a los dos de lo que estaba hablando. Entonces esa anciana era una artista marcial y ella entrenó a su rival. Quizás, después de todo, la tomaría en esa oferta.

 _ **XXX**_

Sorprendentemente, Ryoga tardó un día en encontrar el lugar. Podría haberlo hecho un poco mejor en lugar de correr hacia uno de los trabajadores de los establecimientos, asustando a la niña, pero había llegado a su destino sin ningún problema. Preguntó por Colonia que sentía curiosidad sobre por qué estaba de regreso aquí. Cuando escuchó su pedido, ella estaba un poco satisfecha.

"Entonces, ¿quieres mi ayuda? ¿Qué sucedió cuando contrataste a mi futuro yerno?" Cologne preguntó con aire de suficiencia. Ryoga le gruñó pero no la atacó.

"Por lo que he escuchado, eres una de las razones por las que es tan bueno. Te pido que te pongas a la altura del campo de juego". Dijo Ryoga.

"Bueno, tienes un punto". Cologne le permitió cocinar durante un rato antes de volver a hablar. "Muy bien, te enseñaré algo. Encuéntrame aquí en dos días e iremos a entrenar". Cologne dijo. Ryoga le dio las gracias y se fue. Shampoo miró esto y se preguntaba qué estaba planeando su bisabuela.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma estaba bostezando mientras hacía la suya en la escuela. Estaba contento de que estuviera solo hoy porque, por alguna razón, Akane se había ido con Ryoga. Aunque no le importaba que estuvieran saliendo juntos, sentía curiosidad por saber por qué Ryoga le estaba sonriendo. Mientras continuaba, Shampoo se acercó a su lado. Él la miró con una sonrisa.

"Hola, Shampoo", saludó Ranma, pero notó que tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo algo que decirte. Mi bisabuela se ha llevado a otro estudiante para entrenar. Es ese tipo que conoces. Creo que su nombre es Ryoga". Shampoo dijo. Los ojos de Ranma se ensancharon cuando escuchó eso. Eso explicaba por qué Ryoga era tan presumido y probablemente por qué Akane lo estaba ayudando. Shampoo observó su rostro y estaba buscando signos de traición. Es por eso que se sorprendió cuando Ranma comenzó a sonreír.

"¿Ranma?" Shampoo preguntó.

"Entonces la anciana le está enseñando algo a un puerco, ¿no? Esto podría ser algo interesante". Ranma dijo.

"¿No estás enojado?" Shampoo preguntó confundido.

"¿Por qué estaría enojado? Puedo ver lo que la anciana está planeando". Ranma dijo. Shampoo parecía confundido. "Bueno, realmente no hay nadie que pueda desafiarme. Kuno es una broma y no he visto a ese tipo Mousse. Eres un buen compañero de entrenamiento y también lo es Kodachi, pero no he tenido una pelea realmente buena. en un tiempo. Ryoga es un tipo bastante fuerte y aunque sus razones son bastante estúpidas, él tiene un impulso como el mío para ser el mejor. Al menos, eso espero. Además, ¿cuándo esa vieja mamá ha hecho algo sin una razón? Shampoo se rió por eso. Entonces recordó un momento en que Cologne le enseñó una técnica a uno de sus primos en lugar de a ella.

Estaba tan enojada y se sintió traicionada, creyendo que Cologne la había abandonado. Se propuso derrotar a su primo para demostrarle a su bisabuela que era la mejor. La pelea fue una de las mejores que tuvo porque podría haber perdido ese combate. Más tarde, ella se acercó a ella y le explicó que solo le había enseñado a su primo porque sentía que se estaba volviendo demasiado arrogante y que no la desafiaban lo suficiente. Ella le hizo saber que ella era su heredera, pero que no quería que fuera arrogante y sentir que era la mejor.

"Me siento como un tonto. La bisabuela me hizo lo mismo". Shampoo dijo.

"¿Lo ves ahora bien? No te preocupes Shampoo. Si el viejo murciélago va a hacer lo mismo que ella hizo conmigo, entonces estoy en una gran pelea". Ranma dijo. Shampoo sonrió y golpeó a Ranma con suavidad en la cabeza.

"No te engrejes. Mi bisabuela conoce casi todas las técnicas de nuestra aldea. Cualquier cosa que Ryoga esté aprendiendo será difícil de superar". Shampoo dijo.

"Estaré listo." Ranma dijo. Shampoo solo sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella. Ella lo vio sonrojarse y presionó el costado de su teta en él más. Entraron a la escuela.

 _ **XXX**_

Akane vio como Cologne le enseñaba a Ryoga esta técnica de aspecto doloroso. En todo caso, Akane nunca haría este ejercicio porque parecía bastante inútil. Cuando llegaron a la zona, Cologne comenzó a explicar Bakusai Tenketsu (Explosive-Breaking Point-Hole). Explicó que la técnica era muy importante, ya que le daría a Ryoga la capacidad de romper cualquier cosa con solo un dedo. Ryoga sonrió ante la perspectiva de aprender la técnica. Si lo aprendió, entonces podría tener éxito en destruir completamente a Ranma.

El primer día de entrenamiento tuvo a Ryoga atado a un árbol. Había una roca atada frente a él. Fue golpeado repetidamente, con el dedo primero, en la roca. Cologne explicó que esto continuaría hasta que descubriera el "punto de ruptura". Ryoga tomó el entrenamiento como una bola de demolición en un edificio. Aún no había encontrado el "punto de ruptura" pero no se daría por vencido. En especial, quería tener éxito con Akane mirándolo.

Cologne suspiró y el chico simplemente no pudo encontrar el "punto de ruptura". Si bien este fue un ejercicio muy doloroso para aprender una técnica utilizable, muchos en su pueblo lo aprendieron rápidamente porque no podían soportar el dolor. Ella estaba impresionada con la resistencia del chico. Si continuaba con esto por un tiempo, podría volverse muy indestructible. Después de fallar por el tiempo no deseado, Colonia pidió el fin del entrenamiento de hoy. Ryoga quiere continuar, pero el dolor finalmente se registró y salió como una luz. Cologne solo suspiró y lo cortó.

 _ **XXX**_

Cologne no pudo evitar sonreír ante la estupidez de este Ryoga. ¿Cómo podría seguir envenenándose con la "así llamada" cocina de Akane? Ella solo suspiró y continuó comiendo su propia comida. Mientras ella continuaba comiendo, sintió la mirada de la joven frente a ella. Ignoró a la niña hasta que terminó su comida. Podía sentir la irritación que se desprendía de ella, pero simplemente la ignoró. Una vez que terminó, la miró. Ella notó que Ryoga estaba inconsciente, saliendo espuma de su boca. Akane la estaba mirando con odio y actuaba como si tuviera curiosidad de por qué.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Cologne preguntó.

"¿Hubo algo mal con mi comida esta noche?" Akane gruñó.

"¿Aparte del hecho de que lo llamas comida?" Cologne preguntó con calma. Akane estaba lista para volar su parte superior. Nunca le gustó cuando la gente la insultó cuando cocinaba. Cada vez que lo intentaba, todos salían corriendo de la habitación. Ranma no ayudó a nada haciendo sonar una alarma cada vez que cocinaba. Se calmó a sí misma, no queriendo ceder a las burlas de Cologne. Volvió su atención a ella otra vez y le lanzó una mirada seria.

"¿Qué estás haciendo para entrenar a Ryoga? ¿No estás feliz de que estés entrenando a ese imbécil?" Akane preguntó.

"Si estás hablando de Ranma, entonces sí, disfruto enseñarle. Por la forma en que va al entrenamiento, desearía que la mayoría de los hombres de mi pueblo tuvieran su disco. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué haría con él. la técnica que le estoy dando. Su estilo será algo que ver. Pensé que ayudaría a su crecimiento dándole un mejor rival ". Cologne explicó.

"¿Un mejor rival?" Akane preguntó con confusión.

"Ryoga tiene el ímpetu y la dedicación para volverse muy fuerte. Es similar al de Ranma y lo noté cuando nos conocimos. Cuando explicó su problema con Ranma, pensé que era gracioso teniendo en cuenta que Ranma piensa que no es más que un perdedor. Aunque no es tan habilidoso, creo que él es el único que podría desafiar a Ranma, mejorando aún más su potencial. Ryoga continuará entrenándose para tratar de matar a Ranma mientras Ranma empujará su entrenamiento para defenderse contra él ". Cologne explicó.

"¿Entonces solo estás usando al pobre Ryoga para bombear más al ego de ese idiota? ¡Eres una persona horrible!" Akane exclamó.

"Llámame como quieras, pero al menos soy honesto acerca de mis objetivos. Es por eso que no estoy demasiado preocupado cuando mi bisabuela consigue su amor". Cologne dijo.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso ?!" Akane gruñó.

"Bueno, dices que no te gusta Ranma, pero te pones muy celoso cuando mi Shampoo o esa chica Kuno se acerca a él. Él no te respeta como persona o artista marcial, pero tratas de demostrarlo mal. Te burlas de su objetivo al crear su propio estilo pero solo estás celoso porque puede hacer eso y no puedes. No eres honesto contigo mismo y nunca conseguirás que Ranma te note por eso. Shampoo es honesto con sus intenciones y Ranma está respondiendo a eso. Eso debe ponerte furioso ". Cologne dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡NO SABES NADA!" Akane exclamó. Sorprendentemente, Ryoga no se despertó.

"¿No? De cualquier manera, realmente no me importa lo que pienses. Ryoga se beneficiará con este entrenamiento y con Ranma. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que Ranma me lo agradecerá. No lo entenderías. , no siendo un artista marcial y todo ". Cologne dijo y se dirigió al río para lavar sus platos. Akane estaba furiosa y apretó los puños. No le gustaban las palabras que Cologne le había dicho. No dejaba de decirse a sí misma que la anciana no sabía a qué se refería, pero que en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Sí, su primer encuentro no fue como lo había planeado su padre, pero logró olvidarlo y convertirse en un gran amigo de sus hermanas. ¿Qué diablos la hacía tan diferente?

Ella rápidamente enterró ese pensamiento. Se dijo a sí misma que no necesitaba su respeto o amabilidad. Si ese idiota quería estar con el floozy Amazon o esa loca gimnasta, entonces eso era culpa de él. Ella no necesitaba chicos ya que todos eran pervertidos. Ella mentalmente esperaba que Ranma perdiera mal y que el plan de Colonia estalló en su cara.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma estaba lanzando golpes con el Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (Castañas de Asado Imperial en el Puño de Fuego) con su boxeo. La bolsa que hizo fue capaz de resistir el aluvión que arrojó. Tomó un pequeño descanso antes de continuar su bombardeo. Estaba muy entusiasmado con su próximo desafío. Le había dicho a Nabiki y Kasumi al respecto. Nabiki pensó que era algo machista, pero Kasumi pensó que era genial para él. Ella le dijo que notó la frustración en sus ojos al no tener un desafío. Su padre estaba un poco insultado porque no lo consideró un desafío, pero Ranma simplemente lo ignoró.

Ranma dejó de entrenar por un tiempo y tomó un descanso. Mientras se sentaba y meditaba, se preguntó a qué se enfrentaría en Ryoga después de su entrenamiento. Esperaba que fuera un desafío. A pesar de su crecimiento para cambiar, todavía le gustaba una buena pelea. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que estaba esperando.


	21. Chapter 21

Ranma estiró sus músculos mientras se paraba frente a Ryoga quien solo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ranma sonrió también, principalmente porque esperaba un buen desafío de alguien que había sido entrenado por la anciana.

"La momia debe haberle enseñado algo para que usted esté sonriendo así. No puedo esperar para ver qué es". Ranma dijo.

"Me pregunto si estarás pensando de esa manera después de que te mate. Esta nueva técnica que tu _sensei_ me enseñó finalmente te hará caer de rodillas y hará que pagues por todo lo malo que me has hecho". Dijo Ryoga.

"¿Todavía me estás culpando de tus propios errores? Eres peor que mi padre. De cualquier manera, esperemos que puedas durar más de un minuto P-chan a diferencia de la fuente". Ranma se burló y se metió en su postura de boxeo. Ryoga gruñó y no hizo nada más que extender su dedo. Estaba confundido pero centrado en ganar el larguero. En el banquillo, los Tendo, Genma, Amazonas y Kodachi estaban mirando. Nabiki estaba confundido acerca de la presencia de Kodachi.

"¿Cómo se enteró de esta pelea?" Nabiki preguntó.

"En realidad, Shampoo me invitó a ver esto. No sé por qué pero aprecio el gesto". Kodachi dijo.

"Como discutimos, estoy siendo diplomático cuando se trata de Ranma. Además, ¿nunca has deseado ver a Ranma pelear con alguien bueno?" Shampoo preguntó.

"En realidad, estoy interesado en ver qué puede hacer, pero ¿crees que este chico puede hacerlo? Si bien es hijo de una famosa gimnasta rítmica, no será suficiente". Kodachi explicó.

"No te preocupes por Ryoga; él pondrá a ese pervertido en su lugar". Akane dijo con confianza.

"Lo siento, ¿pensé que el artista marcial estaba hablando?" Preguntó Kodachi burlonamente. Akane parecía lista para volar una junta, pero fue detenida por Kasumi. Cologne se paró entre los dos antes de señalar el comienzo del partido. Ryoga no perdió tiempo en atacar, apuñaló con su dedo a Ranma. Ranma se balanceó y se balanceó alrededor del asalto antes de golpear a Ryoga en la mandíbula. Siguió con una patada frontal y luego lo cambió a una patada de hacha. Terminó el combo con un uppercut en la mandíbula de Ryoga. Ryoga tropezó, pero se contuvo y atacó de nuevo.

Ranma estaba confundido por el mismo patrón de ataque que Ryoga estaba usando contra él. Siguió tratando de golpearlo con su dedo como si eso fuera a golpearlo con su velocidad. Algo más lo estaba molestando. Si bien sabía que Ryoga era duro, nunca fue tan duro. Había golpeado con algunas combinaciones bastante buenas que hubieran derribado a una persona normal. Sin embargo, Ryoga simplemente se sacudió y siguió viniendo. ¿Es esto en lo que trabajó Cologne?

Ranma se agachó bajo el ataque de Ryoga y lo arrojó al suelo con una combinación de barrido y tendedero. Ryoga se levantó rápidamente pero Ranma lo tiró nuevamente con un tiro de cadera. Ryoga se puso de pie rápidamente y apuntó con su dedo a Ranma de nuevo. Ranma atrapó la muñeca y la retorció. Forzó a Ryoga antes de llegar rápidamente en la otra dirección, haciendo que Ryoga volteara sobre su espalda. Ranma se alejó de Ryoga y se preparó para su ataque. Ryoga gruñó mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a atacarlo.

En el banquillo, Shampoo observó la pelea y estaba un poco confundido por lo que Ryoga estaba haciendo. Ella se volvió hacia su bisabuela.

"Bisabuela, el entrenamiento que le pones a Ryoga, fue el Bakusai Tenketsu (Explosive-Breaking Point-Hole) ¿verdad?" Shampoo preguntó.

"Muy bien, estaba un poco preocupado cuando no dijiste nada al respecto". Cologne dijo.

"Bueno, sé que el ejercicio mejora la fuerza, la resistencia y da la capacidad de un escudo casi invulnerable, pero ¿por qué está tratando de apuñalar a Ranma con el dedo?" Shampoo preguntó.

"Bueno, puede que le haya dicho al chico que todo tiene un 'punto de quiebre', incluido el cuerpo humano, cuando le expliqué el ejercicio. Estaba contento con esa información y desconectó todo lo demás que le expliqué. Él cree que ya que él puede ver el "punto de ruptura", realmente puede matar a Ranma ". Cologne dijo.

"Pero Bakusai Tenketsu no puede matar a nadie. Es un movimiento destinado a la construcción y la voladura de enormes rocas". Shampoo dijo. Para demostrar esto, Ryoga clavó su dedo en el suelo y envió unos pequeños guijarros a Ranma que lo esquivaron.

"Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que Ryoga va a fallar en matar a Ranma porque se negó a escuchar el resto de tu explicación?" Kodachi preguntó. Cuando Colonia asintió, Kodachi estuvo a punto de reventar. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan estúpido? Akane miró a Cologne con ira.

"¡Has engañado a Ryoga!" Akane exclamó.

"¿Cómo puedes engañar a alguien que no escuchó el resto de la explicación?" Nabiki preguntó. Akane la ignoró y se enfrentó a la pelea.

"Ryoga, el movimiento que aprendiste, ¡no hace nada! ¡No hace nada!" ella le gritó. Los dos combatientes miraron a Akane después de gritar eso. Ryoga miró su dedo y gruñó. No podía creer que esa anciana le hubiera engañado. No importaba de todos modos. Todos los golpes de Ranma ni siquiera lo estaban frenando. Eventualmente, Ranma se cansaría y él sería suyo. Ranma estaba pensando en las mismas líneas pero también estaba pensando en la habilidad que Ryoga usaba. Si pudiera volar la tierra así, entonces sería golpeado por el retroceso, lo que aumentaría su resistencia y resistencia al dolor.

Ahí es cuando lo golpeó. Ranma sonrió y se preparó. Agachó el golpe directo de Ryoga y lanzó su ataque.

"¡Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma gritó y lanzó unos cientos de golpes en el pecho de Ryoga. Ryoga recibió el golpe y atrapó a Ranma en la mandíbula con un derechazo. Ranma recibió el golpe y giró en una patada, derribándolo. Cargó contra él de nuevo y lanzó otro Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken en el mismo lugar. Ryoga tomó el segundo aluvión y agarró la camisa de Ranma. Empujó una rodilla en su estómago, haciéndolo jadear. Él golpeó con un codo su espalda y lo hizo caer de rodillas. Ryoga lanzó su dedo a la espalda de Ranma pero Ranma lo esquivó. La tierra explotó pero Ranma usó a Ryoga como escudo. Volteó a Ryoga sobre su espalda e hizo un tercer Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken en el intestino. Esta vez Ryoga jadeó al sentir esos golpes. Él gruñó y le dio una patada a Ranma. Ranma se puso de pie mientras Ryoga se levantaba lentamente.

"Tuve que dar un par de golpes, pero finalmente he roto esa defensa tuya". Ranma dijo.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Ryoga gruñó.

"Tu amiga Akane debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada o nunca me habría enterado de la verdad de ese ejercicio que la anciana enseñó. Hombre, ella sabe lo que hace". Ranma dijo.

"¡No hables así de Akane! ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando ?!" Ryoga exigió.

"Ese ejercicio, apuesto a que tienes que pasar por mucho dolor solo para dominarlo. Tomas suficientes de esos golpes dolorosos, ¿empiezas a no sentirlos bien? Eres como un tanque maldito pero incluso un tanque puede ser destruido Solo piensa en Ryoga, he golpeado tres veces con mis puños en la misma área y ahora lo estás sintiendo ". Ranma dijo.

"Maldita sea, **¡TE DESTRUIRÉ RANMA!** ", Dijo Ryoga mientras cargaba. Le lanzó un puñetazo en la cabeza pero se agachó. Levantó su brazo hacia atrás.

"¡Yashi O Funsai! (Aplastar la palma)" gritó Ranma. Ryoga quedó sin aliento y estaba quieto. Dio tres gruñidos y dio dos pasos antes de caer de bruces. Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se sentó en la posición india. Akane corrió hacia Ryoga para controlarlo mientras todos caminaban hacia él. Cologne le dio una sonrisa pícara al muchacho sentado.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te gustó mi entrenamiento?" Cologne preguntó.

"Gracias por eso." Ranma dijo sarcásticamente. Luego miró a Ryoga antes de mirar al viejo Amazonas. "¿Estás planeando seguir entrenando a él?"

"Lo dudo seriamente. Después de que esa estúpida chica dejó escapar lo que ella interpretó, dudo que vuelva a confiar en mí. Estoy impresionado con tu estrategia después de que averiguaste qué hacía que Ryoga fuera tan indestructible". Cologne dijo.

"Bueno, el boxeo me ha hecho pensar un poco mejor y ver lo que está haciendo mi oponente". Ranma dijo.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no tenía nada con eso?" Genma gruñó.

"Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que su táctica 'huir y atacar cuando menos lo esperan' funciona, no es una técnica secreta". Ranma dijo con un tono. Genma gruñó pero no hizo nada. Él solo dio media vuelta y se fue. Shampoo y Kodachi ayudaron a Ranma a ponerse de pie.

"Deberíamos llevarte al Dr. Tofu, solo para estar seguros". Kodachi dijo.

"Claro, ese codo en la espalda me duele un poco". Ranma dijo.

"Dime Ranma, ¿estás haciendo algo este fin de semana?" Shampoo preguntó. Ranma parecía confundido por la pregunta.

"Uh, no, realmente no". Ranma dijo.

"Bien, como agradecimiento por darte un mejor desafío, puedes sacarme". Shampoo dijo. Todos miraron al adolescente de cabello violeta con diferentes reacciones. Cologne y Nabiki tenían una sonrisa, Ranma y Soun parecían preocupados y Kodachi, Akane y, sorprendentemente, Kasumi parecían un poco molestos.

"Bueno, yo, eh ..." dijo Ranma mientras buscaba un escape.

"Oh, no, no es así. Me he dado cuenta de que nunca había tenido una gira por Tokio. Me preguntaba si me podían dar esa visita, estrictamente como amigos". Shampoo dijo dulcemente. Kodachi no lo hizo pero sería hipócrita si dijera algo. Ranma miró a Shampoo y sonrió.

"Claro, no veo nada malo en eso. ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos a las diez el sábado y te llevaré a la ciudad?" Ranma dijo.

"Genial, te veré luego". Shampoo dijo. Mientras caminaban, Shampoo le envió a Kodachi una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección. Fue una mirada tímida para Kodachi. Kodachi le devolvió una sonrisa tensa, pero ella era una burbuja de emociones dentro.

 _'Está bien, Amazon, ¿quieres jugar ese juego, eh? Juego en perra ... juego encendido._ Kodachi pensó brutalmente.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma y Shampoo estaban hablando mientras regresaban al Nekohanten. La pequeña cita que siguieron fue bastante buena. Ranma le mostró varios lugares que él conocía, incluyendo Akihabara, Meiji Shrine, Tokyo Skytree y Sensoji Temple. Explicó todo lo mejor que pudo y Shampoo le prestó atención. Él trajo sus golosinas y almorzaron. Hablaron y se conocieron más de lo que lo hicieron. Incluso se enteró de que tendría que agradecerle a su padre que lo detuviera de ir a la dinastía Musk o de lo contrario se casaría. De cualquier manera, los dos se divirtieron hoy y disfrutaron de su tiempo juntos.

Shampoo se colgó de su brazo mientras los dos se reían de algunas bromas que se decían. Cayeron en un cómodo silencio mientras se acercaban al restaurante. Fue por esta vez que Shampoo decidió hablar con Ranma.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Ranma?" Shampoo preguntó.

"¿Claro, qué quieres saber?" Ranma preguntó.

"¿Te gusta más que un amigo?" Shampoo preguntó sin rodeos. Ranma la miró con un chasquido de su cabeza y no vio la grieta con la que tropezó. Gimió desde el suelo mientras Shampoo soltaba una risita. Se arrodilló ante él y lo miró con una sonrisa. "Lo siento, no pensé que mi pregunta te pondría tan nervioso".

"¿Tu bisabuela te puso a esto?" Ranma preguntó.

"No, esta es una pregunta que me hago a mí mismo. Como te dije cuando nos reunimos, me caes bien y eso no ha cambiado". Shampoo dijo.

"Mira, Shampoo, me siento halagado, pero mi atención se centra en mi arte. Además, no sabría qué hacer si tuviera una relación". Ranma dijo mientras se sentaba.

"Entiendo eso. No has tenido los mejores modelos a seguir, pero creo que te perderás algo grandioso. Además, ¿no es la mitad de la diversión de una relación lo siguiente?" Shampoo dijo con una sonrisa. Ranma realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso. Intentó hablar, pero Shampoo le puso un dedo en los labios. "No estoy diciendo que debas perder el enfoque en tus objetivos, pero no te centres demasiado en ellos. Es posible que te pierdas algo increíble si lo haces y cuando te des cuenta, podría haber desaparecido". Shampoo dijo. Luego besó al chico de cola de cerdo en la mejilla y se levantó. "Piénsalo." fueron sus últimas palabras antes de entrar en el Nekohanten. Ranma solo se sentó allí y le sostuvo la mejilla. Shampoo le había dado algo en qué pensar y pasaría un tiempo hasta que obtuviera una respuesta.


	22. Chapter 22

Ranma estaba lavando algunos instrumentos en la oficina del Dr. Tofu. Mientras lo hacía, estaba pensando en lo que Shampoo le había dicho. No era que ella no tuviera ningún sentido en lo que decía; era que él no sabía lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Desde que salió de debajo de su padre, él no era tan ingenuo ni tan tonto. Él comenzó a notar cosas a su alrededor. Tendría que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta de que Shampoo y Kodachi no le atraían. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con sus sentimientos? Su padre nunca se lo contó ni le enseñó nada sobre niñas.

Consideró hablar con Kasumi sobre esto, pero se rascó la idea. No era como si él no confiara en ella, era que él suponía que ella no sabría nada de esto, considerando quién era ella. Estaba Nabiki pero rápidamente detuvo ese pensamiento. Se rió cuando pensó en Akane, Genma, Soun, Colonia o sus dos amigos, Daisuke e Hiroshi. Preguntándose con quién hablar, recordó que trabajaba para un tipo que era un buen amigo. Se volvió hacia el hombre que era su jefe, el Dr. Tofu Ono.

"Bueno, ese es un problema único que tienes Ranma". Tofu dijo.

"¿Qué sugieres doc?" Ranma preguntó.

"No creo que pueda ayudarte. En toda mi vida, nunca he tenido dos mujeres que estuvieran interesadas en mí. No sé qué puedo decirte que tenga sentido". Tofu respondió.

"No sé por qué estoy pensando en esto. Por lo general, simplemente ignoraría cosas como esta, pero me quedé atrapado en mi mente". Ranma dijo.

"Bueno, yo puedo responder. La razón por la que estás pensando es que lo estás considerando. Dime sinceramente, Ranma, ¿te sientes atraído por Shampoo y Kodachi?" le preguntó al adolescente. Ranma lo miró y se sonrojó un poco.

"No voy a mentir, me gustan los dos. Shampoo es fuerte, poderosa y está dedicada a lo que hace. Tiene un cuerpo que golpea pero me gusta más el espíritu guerrero. Kodachi no está tan loco como las personas Creo que es regia, propia y tenía un lado humorístico. También tiene un cuerpo sobre ella, buenas piernas, pero me atraen sus modales tímidos y sarcásticos. La cuestión es que no sé cómo actuar o qué debería hacer." Ranma explicó.

"Bueno, les hablaría Ranma. Te podría dar las respuestas que buscas". Tofu dijo. Ranma suspiró ante eso. A pesar de su nueva actitud, todavía era socialmente inepto cuando se trataba de mujeres. Él decidió probarlo. ¿Qué fue lo peor que pudo pasar?

 _ **XXX**_

Pasó una semana y media desde la conversación de Ranma con Tofu. Por suerte para él, lo peor no sucedió. La primera persona con la que habló fue Kodachi. Explicó cómo se sintió con la niña y, sorprendentemente, ella lo entendió. Luego procedió a mostrarle el encanto y logró sacarle una cita. Ella le explicó que era una buena forma de tener más citas. Shampoo le había dicho lo mismo y logró sacarle una cita a Ranma la semana siguiente. Aparte de eso, Ranma tuvo que lidiar con un pervertido llamado Sentaro Daimonji y su arte loco. Se divirtió un poco con Shampoo en esa carrera de Take-Out. Solo deseaba que la línea de meta no estuviera con Kuno, estúpido pervertido. De cualquier manera, disfrutó su vida como lo fue ahora.

De repente, notó a una multitud de personas. Curioso, se dirigió a la multitud. Como era de esperar, vio que Akane estaba en el centro. Ella estaba sosteniendo a un anciano en el aire. Ranma pudo ver bien al hombre y vio que el hombre era pequeño, aproximadamente de la misma altura que Colonia. Estaba completamente calvo a excepción de algunos pelos en los lados de la cabeza y tenía un bigote fino como un lápiz. Vestía un traje de dos piezas de color medio y lo que parecían zapatillas ninja. Solo podía especular sobre lo que este viejo podría haberle hecho a Akane para hacerla parecer que estaba a punto de condenarlo. Él decidió hacer su presencia conocida.

"¿Así que elegir a alguien de tu tamaño?" Ranma dijo con humor. Akane se volvió hacia la voz y la miró. "¿Qué podría haber hecho este tipo que tendrías que abrazarlo por la ropa?"

"El niño sabe de lo que está hablando. Lo que hice fue inocente". El hombre dijo con inocencia en su voz.

"¡Inocente mi trasero!" una de las chicas gritó. "¡Entraste a nuestra sala de looker y nos robaste la ropa interior!" Ese comentario hizo que algo clic dentro de su cabeza.

"Espera un momento, ¿te quitó las bragas? ¿No serías el mismo tipo que allanó un dormitorio de la Universidad de Tokio y se robó las bragas? También escuché que había alguien en Okinawa que estaba haciendo lo mismo". Ranma comentó. Lo viejo ahora estaba sudando balas cuando las miradas de las mujeres se intensificaron. Descendieron sobre el hombrecillo y procedieron a repartir justicia. Ranma no intentó detenerlo. Akane y las hembras tenían razón en esto.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma observó con diversión cómo Soun y su padre se pavoneaban y actuaban como sirvientes del anciano que él y Akane trajeron de vuelta al complejo. Aparentemente, este hombre Happosai era el gran maestro de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Arts). Por lo que entendió, los métodos de entrenamiento que solía enseñarle a su padre y al padre de Akane incluían robos con bragas y robo. Explicó gran parte del entrenamiento que Genma le hizo pasar. Tenía curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo allí. Se preguntó por un momento cómo estaba vivo, pero recordó la edad de Colonia y se olvidó de ello.

"Así que maestro, ¿qué te trae a mi casa?" Preguntó Soun en un tono sumiso.

"Bueno, me estoy poniendo viejo y soy demasiado viejo para pensar en la venganza. Vine aquí para entrenar al verdadero heredero del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū". Happosai dijo. Genma y Soun se pusieron blancos como una sábana. Si Happosai escogiera a uno de ellos, entonces sería sometido a la dura capacitación de su juventud. Rápidamente pensando, ambos hombres agarraron a Ranma y lo empujaron hacia adelante.

"Este es mi hijo maestro y el verdadero heredero del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū". Genma dijo rápidamente. Ranma miró a Genma y agarró su muñeca. Puso al hombre en una dolorosa cerradura de muñeca antes de voltearlo a su espalda. Se agarró a la muñeca y obligó a Genma a arrodillarse.

"¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que no me use para su maldito beneficio?" Ranma gruñó. Hizo que Genma se parara antes de llevarlo hacia adelante y estrellarlo contra el suelo con el tendedero. Happosai miró al niño con un ojo levantado.

"Eso es nuevo. Genma estaba más a favor del combate aéreo. Era un kokyūnage katate-dori (agarre de la mano) muy bien colocado. Me gustó especialmente cuando lo trajiste de nuevo y lo golpeaste con un "Te conectaste con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo abajo. Eres muy hábil en el arte del Aikido, muchacho". Happosai dijo. Ranma parecía muy sorprendido de que Happosai reconociera eso. El viejo se rió entre dientes. "No te sorprendas. A pesar de mis vicios, he estado en peleas suficientes como para conocer un estilo en particular. Así que dime tu nombre".

"El nombre es Ranma Saotome y siento decirlo pero no estoy listo para ser el heredero de nada. Tengo mis propios planes para el Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū". Ranma dijo.

"¿Es así? ¿Puedo preguntar qué es eso?" Happosai preguntó en serio. Ranma tomó asiento y se enfrentó al anciano.

"Es mi deseo separarme de la escuela de mi padre y crear mi propia marca de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Será una marca que todos conocerán y querrán aprender. Sin ofender tus enseñanzas Happosai pero yo no deseo poner a cualquier estudiante a través de lo que he pasado. Yo, especialmente, no llevaría a ningún alumno a una _maldita primavera_ ". Ranma gruñó esa parte mientras miraba a Genma.

"¡Era para el chico de arte! Deja de actuar como una chica y ¡simplemente acéptalo!" Genma gritó.

"¿Qué tal si despellejas a tu oso panda y lo vendo?" Ranma señaló.

"¿Primavera maldita? ¿Ustedes dos no estarían hablando de Jusenkyo?" Happosai preguntó. Ranma solo miró a Genma quien le devolvió la mirada. "Eso explica la sensación que tuve de ti. Entonces, ¿qué te conviertes en niño?"

"Creo que lo mantendré en secreto, gracias. De todos modos, como esto no me involucra realmente, iré a mi habitación y estudiaré". Ranma dijo y se puso de pie. Ignoró las súplicas de Genma y Soun y salió del dojo. Happosai estaba muy interesado en este chico.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. Él gruñó y se rascó el estómago. Estaba teniendo un buen sueño cuando de repente lo despertó un poco de agua fría. Él, ahora ella, farfulló y se despertó sobresaltado. Empezó a enojarse mucho, pensando que Genma la había despertado. Eso fue hasta que sintió que alguien acariciaba su pecho. Ella miró hacia abajo para ver que era Happosai. Tenía una sonrisa feliz en su rostro y se frotó la cara contra su pecho.

"Esto es el cielo. Has obtenido la mayor maldición de todas". Happosai dijo felizmente. Ranma desarrolló una marca en su frente y comenzó a gruñir. Kasumi, quien estaba preparando el desayuno, de repente se sobresaltó por una fuerte explosión. Ella se preguntaba qué había sucedido y miró afuera, justo a tiempo para ver algo volando en la distancia. Tenía curiosidad sobre lo que era eso. Ella lo ignoró por el momento y volvió a preparar el desayuno.

 _ **XXX**_

"No es divertido Kodachi". Ranma dijo. La gimnasta continuó riéndose de él. Ranma suspiró e hizo un puchero. "Sabía que no debería haberte dicho".

"Oh vamos, no es tan malo. Piensa que es comprender lo que la mayoría de las mujeres atraviesan cuando se ven confrontadas por un pervertido. Además, tienes una buena pareja allí. Estoy un poco celosa por su tamaño". Kodachi dijo.

"Explícame otra vez por qué estoy en mi forma de niña y en un maillot". Ranma preguntó. Ella estaba vestida con uno de los leotardos de Kodachi que era muy apretado alrededor del área del cofre.

"Dijiste que querías experimentar un partido real y te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerlo. Además, estamos en el mismo nivel en esta forma. Puedo mantener el ritmo contigo". Kodachi dijo.

"Sabes que eso es una mentira". Ranma se jactó.

"No te engrejes. Ahora, ayúdame a estirar". Kodachi dijo. Kodachi estaba contra la pared y puso su pierna en el hombro de Ranma. Ranma se adelantó y extendió la pierna. Ranma no pudo evitar notar lo suaves que eran sus piernas al tacto. Sin embargo, Kodachi notó esto y sonrió. "Podrías tener el cuerpo de una chica pero definitivamente tienes la mente del hombre". Ranma se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, para la diversión de Kodachi.

Inadvertido por los dos, un par de viejos ojos observaban con interés.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma y su compañero de entrenamiento se lanzaban golpes el uno al otro. El compañero entró y empujó a Ranma a la esquina. Él cerró la distancia e intentó sacudir su cabeza. Ranma se balanceó y tejió durante la mayor parte del asalto. Finalmente luchó desde la esquina con un buen lugar tres combo de hits. Ambos luchadores regresaron al centro del ring y continuaron boxeando. Estarían allí durante otros treinta segundos antes de que sonara la campana. Ranma y el compañero de entrenamiento tocaron guantes antes de ir a sus rincones.

Mirando desde los bancos, un Happosai disfrazado observaba. Su interés era cada vez mayor.

 _ **XXX**_

Kasumi estaba terminando de limpiar cuando Happosai entró a la cocina. Ella miró al anciano y sonrió.

"¿Hay algo que necesites abuelo Happosai?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"Eres una niña tan dulce Kasumi. Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar un poco de té". Happosai dijo.

"Oh, ¿de qué quieres hablar?" Preguntó Kasumi mientras preparaba un poco de té.

"Se trata de Ranma. Encuentro interesante al chico y como eres una de las personas dentro de esta casa con quien habla, me preguntaba si puedes responder una pregunta para mí". Happosai explicó.

"No creo que me guste que hable sobre él, especialmente sobre su forma de niña". Dijo Kasumi mientras ponía una taza de té frente a él. Happosai tomó un sorbo y suspiró.

"No se parece en nada a mi hijo, buen té, por cierto. Me interesa simplemente esta meditación que él hace". Happosai dijo.

"Oh eso. Eso es porque él aprendió a dominar el Nekoken (Puño de gato)". Dijo Kasumi. Happosai se atragantó con el té y Kasumi tuvo que darle palmadas en la espalda. Después de que recuperó su orientación, miró a Kasumi y exigió una explicación. Kasumi hizo eso y Happosai no podía creerlo. Si bien no era un santo, sabía cuándo las cosas iban demasiado lejos. El Nekoken era ese límite. No podía creer que Genma hiciera tal cosa. Aún así, admiraba la determinación del chico y por lo que Kasumi explicó, en realidad podría tener éxito en el dominio del arte letal. Ahora sabía que había encontrado a su heredero. Aún así, estaba la situación acerca de cómo contactarlo.

Chasqueó los dedos cuando un pensamiento vino a su cabeza.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma tenía curiosidad acerca de por qué Happosai quería hablar con él. El viejo había sido una especie de molestia desde su llegada. Tuvo que detenerlo varias veces durante sus incursiones y lo criticó por haberlo manoseado. Aún así, todavía sentía curiosidad sobre lo que el anciano quería de él. Entró en el dojo y tuvo que esquivar de inmediato como algunos globos de agua que venían hacia él desde todas las direcciones. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que sintió que alguien venía desde atrás agarró la muñeca e intentó tirar a la persona, pero se invirtió y volcó en el suelo. Luego fue golpeado por un globo de agua que lo cambió. Una sensación familiar estaba unida a su pecho.

"Mm, cielo". Happosai dijo. Una vez más fue expulsado y enviado a la pared. Cayó al suelo y se levantó de inmediato. "Buen golpe, chico". Le arrojó un termo a Ranma que estaba sorprendido por el gesto. Hundiéndose y volviendo a su forma original, Ranma miró al anciano.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres viejo?" Ranma preguntó.

"Entiendo que deseas crear tu propia rama del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera una realidad?" Happosai preguntó. Ranma miró a Happosai con los ojos muy abiertos.


	23. Chapter 23

Ranma miró al hombre bajo con sorpresa. Mientras que Ranma sabía que finalmente le correspondería a Happosai decidir la creación de una nueva sucursal, no creía que el anciano lo hubiese hecho sin que él se avergonzara en su forma de niña. No sintió ningún engaño por parte del hombre y se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando. Él no era el único ya que los Tendo y Genma estaban escuchando sobre lo que los dos estaban hablando. Cuando escucharon lo que Happosai le dijo, todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones. Kasumi y Nabiki estaban sorprendidos pero felices por Ranma. Soun estaba llorando mientras Genma y Akane estaban enojados.

Happosai se rió entre dientes del chico de cola de cerdo y le indicó que se sentara. Los dos se sentaron y se enfrentaron.

"Me gusta la dirección en la que vas en chico. He leído algunos de los manuales que has creado y puedo decir que tienes algunas buenas ideas sobre lo que tienes que hacer. También estás combinando tu forma aérea con una forma de suelo muy buena. Puedo ver a varias personas que desean aprender ese estilo ". Happosai dijo con honestidad.

"Gracias, supongo." Ranma dijo, completamente confundido.

"Aún así, soy el fundador de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū y aunque tienes una buena base, no me has vendido. Lo que creo que debe suceder es que me muestres lo que puedes hacer con lo que ya sabes. , Tengo un amigo que me debe un favor y lo llamé por él. En tres semanas, habrá un torneo de contacto completo cerca del Castillo de Kaminoyama. Mucha gente compite en esto y en todas las naciones. Si participas en este torneo y ganas , Aceptaré permitirle crear otra rama del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū ".

"¿Si pierdo?" Ranma preguntó.

"Entonces sigues hablando sobre la creación de tu estilo y tendrás que encontrar otra manera de demostrarme que debería permitir tu sucursal. ¿Sería justo?" Happosai dijo.

"Sí, puedo vivir con eso. No eres tan malo para un pervertido". Ranma dijo.

"Me alegra que te sientas así". Happosai dijo antes de salpicar a Ranma con agua fría. "SWEETO!" Exclamó y saltó hacia su pecho. Ranma rápidamente lo golpeó a través del techo y en el horizonte. Ranma suspiró y fue a buscar agua caliente y un poco de madera.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma estaba sudando mucho. Desde que Happosai le contó acerca de este torneo, Ranma había estado trabajando muy duro. Incluso Tofu le estaba enseñando algunas cosas que aprendió cuando viajaba. Kasumi apoyó mucho la capacitación de Ranma y ayudó tanto como pudo. Nabiki también fue de apoyo, pero fue porque si él ganara, sería una gran ayuda para ella. Happosai menciona que habría apuestas y que se le permitió venir con él y Ranma. El entrenador de boxeo de Ranma y el instructor de Aikido también lo ayudaron. Kodachi y Shampoo fueron de gran ayuda, a menudo viniendo para darle un desafío.

Los únicos que no fueron tan comprensivos fueron Genma, Soun y Akane. Genma y Soun constantemente molestaban a Happosai por cambiar de opinión. Cuando el viejo no se movió en su decisión, se enfrentaron a Ranma y trataron de hacerle daño antes del torneo. Happosai puso fin a eso rápidamente y los dos hombres fueron tratados. Akane no hizo nada más que gruñir, burlarse y hacer comentarios sarcásticos al respecto. El hecho de que Shampoo y Kodachi lo estaban ayudando no fue un momento feliz para ella. Ella nunca lo admitiría pero estaba celosa por el hecho de que Ranma estaba llamando tanto la atención de todos.

Ranma siguió entrenando y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le esperaba cuando llegó al torneo.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma, Happosai y Nabiki habían llegado a Kaminoyama, Yamagata, al mediodía. Solo eran los tres, ya que Kasumi tenía algo que hacer, Akane se rehusaba a venir y se prohibía a los padres venir. El trío siguió a la multitud que estaba apilando en el área exterior para ver el torneo. Ranma notó que Nabiki estaba mirando alrededor del lugar como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo. Aparentemente ella lo encontró y él suspiró cuando vio que era una estación de apuestas. Su atención fue llevada a Happosai que acababa de regresar de firmar a Ranma en el torneo.

"Entonces, ¿qué puedes decirme sobre este torneo?" Ranma preguntó.

"Es un torneo muy conocido. Como dije antes, aquí hay muchas artes marciales, tanto extranjeras como nacionales. Algunos luchadores tienen habilidades especiales que les gusta usar, lo cual está permitido en este torneo". Happosai dijo.

"¿Habilidades especiales?" Ranma preguntó confundido.

"Al igual que tu Neko-ken (Puño de gato), hay algunos que tienen una habilidad similar a esa. En verdad, se te puede forzar a utilizar eso si pasas los preliminares". Happosai dijo.

"Pensé que ver a los competidores". Ranma dijo. Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al vestidor.

"De acuerdo, muchacho, aquí es donde nos separamos. Espero ver qué puedes hacer. Solo haz lo mejor". Happosai dijo. El anciano se dio vuelta y se dirigió a encontrar a Nabiki. Ranma miró el vestidor y dejó escapar un suspiro. Él entró al camerino.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma, ahora vestido con una nueva ropa que fue hecha por Kasumi (traje de Yang de Street Fighter), entró en uno de los ocho anillos que estaban allí. Después de vestirse y ser revisado por los oficiales, lo mandaron llamar "D". Miró a su alrededor en la competencia que era parte de su anillo. Pudo ver que había algunas personas expertas y estaba un poco emocionado de probarse a sí mismo. Luego dirigió su atención al locutor con el micrófono.

"¡Bienvenidos, luchadores y espectadores al vigésimo cuarto Torneo Anual de Artes Maritales del Castillo de Kaminoyama! ¡Este es un evento de contacto completo en el que vemos algo de acción a toda velocidad!" Él dijo. La multitud aplaudió durante un rato antes de volver a hablar. "Para tus nuevas participaciones, te explicaré las reglas. Cada concursante ha sido dividido en estos ocho anillos en donde todos los esquivarán hasta que solo queden dos. Los dos de cada anillo competirán en la final hasta que lleguen allí. es un ganador. ¡Ese ganador se irá con 480100 yenes (cinco mil dólares)! Bien, entonces, ¡que comience el torneo! " La multitud vitoreó.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma estaba echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó algunas respiraciones tranquilizadoras. Estaba un poco magullado pero nada demasiado serio. Estaba muy sorprendido de lo duro que era un torneo. Había visto a muchos de ellos durante sus viajes, pero nunca ingresó a ninguno porque su padre había dicho que no valía nada y los verdaderos artistas marciales no lo hicieron. Debería haber ignorado al anciano y unirse a uno. Fue una experiencia muy diferente luchar contra rivales. Le hizo darse cuenta de que no era tan bueno como su padre lo había exagerado.

En su anillo había treinta y dos competidores, todos con un estilo diferente. Su primer partido fue contra un usuario de Shotokan Karate. No fue tan difícil de un partido ya que noqueó al tipo usando su velocidad y combinaciones. Su segundo partido fue contra un hombre de Brasil. Llevaba un símbolo que tenía el nombre 'Gracie' en él. Este fue un partido muy difícil ya que el tipo intentó tirarlo al suelo y estrangularlo. Por suerte para él, pudo escapar de sus intentos y usar su Aikido para hacerlo sudar. Su tercer partido fue contra alguien de Hong Kong. Ahora, ese fue un partido que puso a todos en marcha. Ganó porque era mucho más superior en el combate aéreo a pesar de que el tipo conocía a Wushu.

Acababa de terminar su cuarto partido. Fue en contra de otro practicante de Karate que estudió Kyokushin. Tuvo un momento fácil con él debido a las similitudes con el chico de su primer partido. Tenía cuatro peleas más por delante para poder llegar a la final. Su rama dependía de eso.

 _ **XXX**_

Happosai vio como Ranma peleaba contra su sexto oponente. Él estaba muy impresionado con el chico de cola de cerdo. No estaba demasiado sorprendido ya que siempre pensó que Genma era el artista marcial más superior entre él y Soun. Genma estaba tan dedicado al arte y le pasó esa dedicación a su hijo. La única diferencia entre los dos era que Ranma lo hizo de la manera correcta. Mientras que Genma era un fuerte artista marcial, no transmitió sus enseñanzas a nadie más. Enseñó a Soun y Genma su arte porque creía que los dos lo difundirían. Estaba tan equivocado sobre eso.

Viendo a Ranma, sintió que su escuela podría ser redimida. Ranma parecía el tipo de persona que difundiría el brillo del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū y sería una versión mucho más fuerte del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Miró mientras Ranma ganaba su sexto partido y estaba muy feliz por el niño. Pudo ver que estaba un poco golpeado, pero eso era de esperar. Giró a su izquierda para ver a Nabiki recoger su dinero. Incluso estaba bailando un poco feliz mientras miraba el fajo de billetes.

Happosai regresó al torneo.

 _ **XXX**_

"¡Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (castañas de asado imperiales en el puño de fuego)!" Ranma rugió y lanzó a su oponente desde fuera del ring. Él tomó aliento y se relajó. El árbitro se acercó a él y levantó la mano.

"¡Ganador, Ranma Saotome! ¡Ranma Saotome pasa a la final!" el árbitro dijo. Ranma vitoreó e hizo una reverencia a su oponente y al árbitro. Salió del ring y se dirigió a Happosai y Nabiki. Nabiki abrazó a Ranma, lo cual lo sorprendió.

"¡Eres un regalo del cielo! ¡Mira cuánto he ganado!" Nabiki exclamó.

"¿Eso es todo por lo que soy bueno?" Ranma preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"No, eso no es todo. También eres bueno para el alivio cómico". Nabiki dijo con una sonrisa. Ranma solo suspiró al medio Tendo. Se volvió hacia Happosai que lo miraba.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Ranma?" Happosai preguntó.

"No está mal, un poco golpeado. No pensé que sería tan difícil". Ranma dijo.

"No has estado luchando contra ningún talento real. Tus tácticas habituales no funcionarían aquí. Sin embargo, estoy impresionado por lo lejos que lo has logrado. Sin embargo, no te engrejes. El verdadero torneo comienza ahora". Happosai dijo. Ranma solo asintió y esperó. No pasó mucho tiempo para que todas las peleas se hagan. El anunciador volvió a subir y sostenía un micrófono.

"¿No fueron algunas grandes peleas para todos? ¡Renunciemos por todos los que no lograron el corte! ¡Lo dieron todo en este torneo!" Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a los que habían participado. "Ahora, tenemos dieciséis peleadores que competirán por el dinero del premio. Así es como serán los corchetes". Dijo y apareció una amplia digital. Cicló los nombres durante un buen rato antes de detenerse. Ranma vio que lucharía en tercer lugar y que su oponente sería alguien llamado Geo Hikari. Invisible por Ranma, Happosai tenía una pequeña expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Rápidamente lo ocultó cuando Ranma se volvió hacia él.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre este tipo?" Ranma preguntó.

"Como dije, no te engrejes". Happosai dijo. Ranma asintió y se dirigió al anillo principal. Nabiki miró al anciano con una mirada curiosa.

"Algo mal viejo pervertido?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Nada realmente, solo no esperaba que Ranma pelee con alguien tan duro fuera de la puerta. He estado viendo este Geo y él es muy bueno. No creo que Ranma gane este". Happosai dijo. Eso sorprendió a Nabiki un poco.

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" Nabiki preguntó. Ella vio la mirada en Happosai y se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando. "¿Te preocupa que se lastime?"

"No, no es eso. Me preocupa más cómo actuará. Veo mucho de Genma en él. Tiene mucho orgullo y, si está herido, podría dar un paso atrás en sus sueños". Happosai dijo. Luego vio a Nabiki suspirar de alivio.

"Está bien, no me preocuparía demasiado por eso. Sí, él es el hijo de Genma, pero él no es Genma, no tanto. Si él pierde, no creo que él haría nada para deshonrarse a sí mismo. , esto lo empujará hacia adelante ". Nabiki dijo. Happosai la miró con cierta inquietud, pero decidió esperar y ver si la chica tenía razón.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma estaba parado frente a su oponente y estaba esperando que el locutor hablara. Él observó a su oponente. Llevaba un par de zapatillas, un par de pantalones de chándal negros, una camiseta negra y un par de guantes de boxeo azules. Se preguntaba si el muchacho practicaba el boxeo, pero se guardó en el fondo de su mente cuando el locutor comenzó a hablar.

"Este es el tercer partido de la final. En la esquina blanca, es una nueva cara para el torneo y una de las más jóvenes a los dieciséis años. Es practicante de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Viniendo de la sala de Nerima de Tokio. ¡Ranma Saotome! " Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a la joven de dieciséis años. "En la esquina roja, es una cara familiar y también otra de las más jóvenes en este torneo a los diecisiete años. Casi ganó el año pasado con sus increíbles movimientos y técnicas. Es conocido como Kajiarashi (Tormenta de Fuego), proveniente del ¡Minato, sala de Tokio, Geo Hikari! la multitud aplaudió al adolescente. El árbitro llamó a los dos y se encontraron cara a cara.

"Muy bien muchachos, mantengan esta pelea limpia y justa. No hay golpes ilegales o inferencias externas. El partido termina por noqueado, sumisión, timbre o por decisión mía. Usted obedecerá mis órdenes todo el tiempo. ¿Se comprende eso?"

"Sí señor." Los dos dijeron. El árbitro los respaldó y se preparó para comenzar el partido. Ranma vio que rebotaba sobre sus pies y se movía como un boxeador. Ranma hizo lo mismo y estaba esperando el timbre. Cuando sonó, los dos se movieron el uno hacia el otro. Tocaron guantes y se prepararon para luchar.


	24. Chapter 24

Ranma comenzó el partido lanzando una combinación de tres golpes a Geo. Geo bloqueó los tres golpes y respondió con tres de los suyos. Ranma fácilmente esquivó cada golpe y lanzó un uppercut. Geo saltó hacia atrás con una cruz, que estaba bloqueada. Ranma decidió presionar a Geo y lanzó algunos golpes rápidos. Geo bloqueó los golpes pero no vio el gancho que lo atrapó en la mandíbula. Ranma luego se puso en su defensa y lanzó una cruz al cuerpo. Geo logró bloquearlo y atrapó a Ranma con un anzuelo corto, alejándolo. Geo luego lanzó un golpe y derecho, que fueron bloqueados. Sin embargo, eso es lo que quería mientras azotaba su pierna derecha contra el muslo de Ranma.

Ranma se abrochó y saltó sobre una pierna. Rápidamente se alejó un poco y miró a Geo con cierta preocupación. ¿Qué diablos fue eso ahora? Esa patada fue realmente poderosa y lo dejó atónito. Estaba muy convencido de que no conocía el boxeo. Él podría moverse como boxeador pero no era boxeo. Arremetiéndose a sí mismo, Ranma volvió a entrar. Decidió tomar el aire y luchar contra Geo. Geo se sorprendió por el asalto aéreo, pero no fue disuadido por ello. Cuando encuentra aperturas, le da a Ranma una combinación que agrega patadas. Sus patadas fueron dirigidas a las piernas de Ranma, lo que obligó a Ranma a retirarse por un tiempo. También hizo algo que Geo estaba planeando y eso fue para desacelerar a Ranma.

Ranma parece darse cuenta de la estrategia porque notó que su velocidad estaba bajando. Cada movimiento que estaba haciendo dolía mucho debido a la cantidad de castigo que las patadas de Geo le daban. Geo viendo esto cargado con golpe pero Ranma lo atrapó y ejecutó un tiro de cadera. Con él en el suelo, Ranma lo puso en un bloqueo de brazo. Geo hizo una mueca pero pudo salir de la cerradura. Se puso de pie y atacó a Ranma con una patada lateral en el estómago. Agregó una patada de gancho al templo que aturdió a Ranma un poco. En su aturdimiento, Geo lo golpeó con cinco golpes que enviaron a Ranma al suelo. Geo estaba a punto de terminarlo cuando fue despedido. Geo golpea la alfombra con un ruido sordo. Se puso de pie rápidamente y lo que vio fue sorprendente.

La posición de Ranma no solo sorprendió a Geo sino a varios maestros que estaban en la multitud. No podían creer que alguien hubiera puesto a este joven en ese entrenamiento. Lo que les sorprendió más fue que no había un gato a la vista. Ranma estaba en cuatro patas y gruñendo en Geo. Ranma atacó, moviéndose más rápido que Geo podría rastrear. De repente fue bombardeado con un puñetazo que hizo jadear al joven de diecisiete años. Ranma terminó su asalto con una patada que combinó con un backflip. Geo tocó el suelo, pero apareció de nuevo.

Ranma atacó nuevamente usando su velocidad contra Geo. El Nekoken (Puño de gato) le había dado nuevamente la ventaja. Empujó a Geo que estaba siendo golpeado por él. Parecía una victoria para Ranma hasta que Geo decidió ponerse serio también. Arrastró su pie por el suelo antes de aterrizar un pie llameante al lado de la cabeza de Ranma. Ranma dio un paso atrás y miró a su oponente. Vio como el otro pie de Geo se encendía tan bien como sus puños, quemándose los guantes. No muchos se sorprendieron por esto porque lo habían visto antes. La vista de las llamas hizo que Ranma se cansara y no atacó de inmediato. Cuando lo hizo, Geo se encontró con la carga y comenzó a usar su puño y patadas contra Ranma.

Los dos iban golpe por golpe, ganando la emoción de las multitudes. Ranma estaba siseando porque estaba empezando a disminuir la velocidad otra vez. La combinación de patadas y llamas, Ranma sufría quemaduras y moretones. Su habilidad para usar la presión de aire estaba funcionando, pero Geo parece saber de dónde venían. Geo de repente lo atrapó con un golpe en el cuerpo y un gancho en la mandíbula. Las llamas habían cegado a Ranma de que no había visto la patada que atrapó a Ranma. Ranma fue enviado volando y fue enviado fuera del ring. Con eso, el partido había terminado.

"¡Eso es todo, el ganador del tercer partido es el" Kajiarashi "(Tormenta de Fuego), Hikari Geo!" el locutor gritó. Ranma se sentó con cautela y se miró las manos. Suspiró y de repente se sintió mal. Una mano aterrizó en su hombro y Ranma levantó la vista para ver a Happosai. Nabiki estaba con él y parecía preocupada. Happosai ayudó al niño a levantarse y lo llevó a la enfermería.

 ** _XXX_**

El grupo decidió quedarse en un hotel por el resto del día antes de irse a casa. Ranma estaba sentado solo y estaba un poco reservado en este momento. Si bien había cambiado mucho desde que obtuvo el control de su padre, aún conservaba su antigua personalidad que era bastante difícil de romper. A él nunca le gustó perder y su padre también le había pegado que tenía que ser el mejor. Cuando fracasaba, su padre siempre lo insultaba y menospreciaba. Lo hizo entrenar dos veces más duro por eso. Era algo que estaba incrustado en él y no podía manejar el hecho de que había perdido.

Mientras se sentía deprimido, Happosai entró a la habitación. Vio la mirada abatida en su rostro y decidió no salpicarlo con agua fría. Se acercó a él y esperó. Después de un rato, Ranma habló.

"¿Estás decepcionado de que haya fallado?" Ranma preguntó.

"¿Por qué piensas eso? Realmente no tenía esperanza para ti en ese partido. Lo hiciste bien pero ese chico era otra cosa. Ni siquiera vi esa habilidad suya con el fuego. Incluso con el Nekoken, lo hice no esperes que ganes ". Happosai dijo.

"Gracias por la confianza". Ranma dijo secamente. Happosai solo se rió de él.

"Mi muchacho, lo hiciste mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. He estado en ese torneo en mi juventud y fue mucho más vicioso que antes. La gente realmente murió. Lo que trato de decir es que lo has hecho muy bien para su primer recorrido de su estilo. La próxima vez, sin embargo, debe usar puntos shiatsu ". Happosai dijo. Ranma solo gimió y suspiró ante eso. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de eso? "Además, has hecho lo que esos dos idiotas no han hecho. Hubo algunos en la multitud que están interesados en el Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū".

"¿Era eso lo que querías?" Ranma preguntó.

"Por supuesto. Simplemente no creas un formulario y no lo extiendes. Elegí esos dos imbéciles para transmitir mi estilo a varias personas. Soun falló a pesar de tener un dojo y Genma solo se centró en ti. son mi última oportunidad de tener al Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū conocido como el mejor. Estás en camino, mi chico y yo finalmente podemos pasar sin ningún remordimiento. Aún así, tienes que obtener mi permiso para usar tu estilo ". Happosai dijo con una sonrisa. Ranma se rió también y comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor al respecto.

"Te demostraré que mi estilo será superior y mostraré al mundo la habilidad del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū". Ranma dijo.

"Estoy tan feliz de ver ese fuego en tus ojos. Ahora, tengo un lugar donde estar". Happosai dijo con una sonrisa pervertida. Ranma trató de detenerlo pero el viejo estaba resbaladizo. Happosai de alguna manera lo salpicó con agua fría, buscó a tientas su pecho y voló por la ventana. Ranma gruñó pero ella cedió y sonrió. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha caliente.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma regresó al dojo y regresó a su creación de un estilo. Ignoró los insultos de su padre y las costillas de Akane para trabajar en ello. Mientras miraba sus notas, se dio cuenta de que había llevado su entrenamiento de Aikido y Boxeo todo lo que pudo. Estaba muy interesado en ese estilo que usaba ese tipo, Geo. Happosai le dijo que no era lo que él creía. Cuando le preguntó al respecto, Happosai le dijo que pensaba que era boxeo Muay Thai. Confundido por el estilo que era, Happosai recomendó que viera varias películas que mostraban el estilo. Incluso le dijo que algunas de esas películas se exhibían en el viejo teatro. Ranma estaba interesado y sería una buena forma de eliminar a Kodachi que había venido a él para una salida.

"No entiendo por qué estás haciendo eso. Incluso con los estilos y técnicas que has aprendido, todavía estás perdido. Quizás no eres tan especial como creías". Akane se burló.

"Al menos perdí algo de competencia. Pude vencer a cualquier persona en Nerima con la excepción de probablemente Shampoo, Colonia y el Dr. Tofu. Tal vez el viejo pervertido también si alguna vez se desmaya". Ranma comentó. El comentario no le cayó bien a Akane y estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero Nabiki la interrumpió.

"¿Por qué no le das un descanso, Akane? Mira, Ranma hizo lo mejor que pudo en ese torneo. Ganó contra una dura competencia y obtuvo algo de reconocimiento por su sucursal. ¿Por qué estás tan celoso de eso?" Nabiki preguntó.

"¡No estoy celoso de él!" Dijo Akane.

"Oh, por favor, estás tan celoso que aunque haya perdido, aún puede hacerlo mejor que tú. ¿Por qué no, por una vez, solo felicitas su logro y tragas tu orgullo? Eres tan malo como el panda " Nabiki dijo mientras señalaba a Genma. Ranma resopló ante el comentario, haciendo gemir a Genma. De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Kasumi se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Después de unos momentos, regresó con dos hombres, ambos parecían tener catorce años. Nabiki se levantó rápidamente y miró a los dos.

"¿Creí que vendrían después?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Oh, lo sentimos. Pensamos que dijiste venir aquí en este momento". Uno de ellos dijo.

"Está bien." Luego se enfrentó a Happosai. "Estos son los dos de los que estaba hablando antes de irnos".

"Oh sí, lo recuerdo". Happosai dijo, se puso de pie y se enfrentó a los dos niños. "¿Entiendo que deseas aprender el Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū?"

"Sí, pero esperábamos aprender de este tipo. Es decir, lo que hiciste en el torneo con tus puños rápidos y tus ataques aéreos fueron simplemente increíbles".

"Además, fuiste cara a cara con Geo Hikari, el" Kajiarashi ". Lo vimos en el último torneo y casi se gana la maldita cosa. Preguntaba por ti porque perdió en la segunda ronda debido a los moretones. tú le diste. Además, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste cuando estabas a cuatro patas?

"Sí, algunos de los maestros siguieron diciendo algo sobre los Nekoken. ¿Podríamos aprender eso también?"

"Como he dicho cuando hablamos, Ranma todavía está en el proceso de crear su rama de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Sin embargo, Happosai es el gran maestro y fundador del estilo. Él puede enseñar mucho más y puedes cambiar cuando Ranma terminado." Nabiki dijo.

"Podemos vivir con eso." Uno de los chicos dijo.

"Muy bien, déjame mostrarte dónde vamos a aprender. Nabiki, Ranma, por favor sígueme al dojo". Happosai dijo. Los dos lo hicieron y salieron del comedor. Hubo muchas reacciones a lo que acaba de pasar. Soun estaba llorando porque su dojo estaba siendo usado, Kasumi estaba feliz de que los tres estuvieran haciendo algo positivo, Akane estaba enojada pero no estaba dispuesta a decir nada y Genma estaba furiosa. Estaba más enojado que nunca antes. Fue el hecho de que Happosai estaba alentando este comportamiento de su hijo. Lo que era más irritante era que él era un gran apoyo de Ranma completando su creación de un estilo. Fue como una bofetada porque lo tomó como un insulto a todo lo que le enseñó al niño. Su estilo de combate era mucho más superior.

Él sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero iba a detener esto de una manera u otra.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma y Kodachi estaban saliendo del teatro. Ranma estaba muy interesado en este boxeo de Muay Thai después de las películas que vio. El uso de patadas bajas, codos y rodillas en las películas le mostró lo devastador que era el estilo. Escuchó un comentario de que Muay Thai era el estilo rey del mundo. Estaba interesado y definitivamente obtendría información. En este momento, sin embargo, estaba con Kodachi y se acordó que todas las charlas de artes marciales estaban prohibidas.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de las películas?" Ranma preguntó.

"No me gustan mucho las películas de acción. Además, nunca he sido fan de Jean Claude Van-Damme". Kodachi dijo.

"¿De verdad? Pensé que era genial". Ranma dijo. Los dos compartieron una risa cuando Ranma chocó accidentalmente con alguien. "Lo siento por eso."

"Está bien." La persona dijo. Cuando los dos se miraron, se reconocieron de inmediato. "Ranma Saotome ¿verdad?" Geo preguntó.

"Geo Hikari, me alegro de verte de nuevo". Ranma dijo.

"Sí, no desde el torneo. Te estaba buscando después de perder la siguiente ronda. Realmente me hiciste un número en las costillas". Luego notó a Kodachi y estaba avergonzado. "Lo siento, no sabía que esta era una cita".

"Sí, acabamos de salir de las películas y ahora nos dirigimos a almorzar". Ranma dijo. Kodachi estaba secretamente feliz porque no negó que esta fuera una cita.

"Bueno, los dejo a ustedes dos a su cita". Dijo Geo y comenzó a alejarse, pero de repente se detuvo y regresó. "¡Oye, Ranma!" Los dos se volvieron hacia él. "¡Espero con ansias nuestro próximo partido!" Ranma asintió y Geo se fue. Ranma tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y continuó su camino hacia el restaurante que estaba tomando Kodachi. Él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Un amigo tuyo?" Kodachi preguntó.

"Tal vez, pero creo que somos más como rivales amistosos por ahora". Ranma dijo. Eso fue todo lo que se dijo y los dos continuaron su camino hacia el restaurante.


	25. Chapter 25

Ranma solo suspiró mientras caminaba por el parque. Realmente no se sentía tan bien hoy. La razón era porque sus planes habían golpeado un pequeño bache. Hace una semana, se despidió de sus profesores en Aikido dojo y en el estudio de boxeo. Ellos entendieron por qué se fue y se portaron bien con eso. Todos ellos le desearon lo mejor con su estilo. Desde entonces, comenzó a buscar un maestro que le enseñaría Boxeo Muay Thai con muy poco éxito. Hizo su investigación sobre el estilo y supo que se originó en Tailandia. No había muchas escuelas en Japón que enseñaran el estilo. Fue una búsqueda decepcionante.

Ranma realmente quería aprender el estilo, encontrando que era un arte muy poderoso. Aún así, no podía viajar distancias para estudiarlo, especialmente porque tenía que ayudar a Happosai con sus alumnos. Se preguntó qué iba a hacer. Fue entonces cuando vio a un par de niños mirando algo con asombro en sus caras. Dio unos pasos para ver qué estaban mirando. Allí vio a un hombre de mediana edad lanzar algunas patadas a una bola colgante. Lo que fue realmente sorprendente fue que este tipo estaba haciendo varias patadas, en varios ángulos con una sola pierna. Después de un rato, dejó caer su pierna e hizo una reverencia a los niños que todos aplaudieron.

Ranma estaba interesado y se dirigió hacia el chico que estaba tomando el balón.

"Disculpe." Ranma dijo, atrapando la atención del hombre. El hombre se volvió hacia él. "Hola, mi nombre es Saotome Ranma y estaba interesado en lo que acababas de hacer".

"Oh, mi nombre es Tae-Hyun, nativo de Corea del Sur. Estaba practicando el arte de mi país de origen". Él explicó.

"¿El arte de tu país? Nunca he visto patear así. ¿Cómo se llama tu arte?" Ranma preguntó.

"Se llama Tae Kwon Do".

 _ **XXX**_

"Tae Kwon Do, ¿eh? Esa es en realidad una opción mucho mejor que Muay Thai para ti". Happosai dijo. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo. Ranma acababa de informar al hombre bajo que acababa de conseguir un hombre para enseñarle el arte.

"¿Crees que es mejor?" Ranma le preguntó.

"Hasta ahora, has estudiado el Aikido y el Boxeo. Estás creando un estilo que te permite ser evasivo pero atacar con potencia y velocidad. Tae Know Do lo aumentará aún más con tu estilo. Los que practican este estilo son conocidos por su antena combate, que aún se muestra de vez en cuando ". Happosai explicó.

"Bueno, me alegra que pienses que es genial. Aunque me hubiera gustado aprender Muay Thai, creo que este Tae Kwon Do funcionará bien". Ranma dijo. Akane de repente se burló de él. Ranma solo suspiró e ignoró a la chica pero sabía que iba a hablar de todos modos.

"Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo aprender tantas cosas. Deberías estar contento con lo que sabes y simplemente mejorarlo". Dijo Akane.

"Y es por eso que nunca aumentarás como artista marcial. El Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Arts) significa lo que dice. Haces cualquier cosa y todo para crecer como un artista marcial. A tu padre y al padre de Ranma se les enseñó que la filosofía Ranma está haciendo lo mismo y lo está haciendo bien. Si crees que tu nivel actual es suficiente, estoy muy contento de que Ranma sea el futuro del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū ". Happosai dijo.

"Maestro, eso no fue necesario. Akane es una hábil artista marcial". Soun dijo en defensa de su hija.

"Si tú crees eso, entonces eres tú. Yo, por otro lado, no. Si ella desea que yo respete sus habilidades, entonces ella debe mostrarme que ella es tan dedicada como lo es Ranma". Happosai dijo y continuó comiendo. Akane no estaba contenta con lo que Happosai dijo, pero no hizo ningún comentario ni hizo un movimiento. Haría que el pequeño troll pervertido se comiera las palabras que prometió.

 _ **XXX**_

Fue un mes bastante aburrido y medio en Nermia. Happosai continuó entrenando a los adolescentes, que habían crecido en dos. Nabiki estaba complacido con eso y siguió hablando sobre el dojo que se usaba. Ella hizo saber que Happosai estaba enseñando y no a su padre, lo que hizo llorar al hombre. Con un flujo constante de dinero entrando, Nabiki redujo sus muchas raquetas. Con Ranma y Happosai trabajando, ella realmente no necesitaba el dinero para mantener el lugar. Todavía lo hizo cuando necesitaba dinero propio. Akane también estaba aprendiendo su entrenamiento, con la esperanza de darles una lección a Happosai y Ranma. Ella hizo los mismos katas y los mismos ejercicios que siempre estaba haciendo.

Ranma estaba teniendo un tiempo aprendiendo Tae Kwon Do. Tae-Hyun era un duro capataz pero dio buenas y claras instrucciones para ayudarlo. Estaba contento por el entrenamiento de boxeo porque su resistencia era alta. Lo necesitaría para todo lo que necesitaría hacer con todos los ejercicios de pateo que estaba haciendo. Tae-Hyun había hecho comentarios de que aprendía muy rápido y se volvía un poco mejor en el arte. Ranma solo continuó aprendiendo. También había pasado más tiempo con Shampoo y Kodachi fuera de las artes marciales. Todavía era muy nuevo en esto, pero ambas chicas fueron pacientes con él. Él también estaba muy confundido porque ambos estaban geniales con eso. Por lo que le contaron sus amigos, las cosas iban a empeorar si él no tomaba una decisión. Hasta el momento, nada estaba sucediendo.

Hoy, las cosas se pusieron un poco interesantes. Se corrió la voz de que había un Destructor Dojo recorriendo la ciudad y tomando señales de dojo. Todos se preguntaban quién era este tipo. Lo que muchos no sabían era que el rumor del Destructor Dojo venía de dos personas, Tendo Soun y Saotome Genma.

"Este es un plan brillante, amigo". Soun dijo.

"Sí, con este plan, podemos unir a su hija y a ese ingrato hijo de minas". Genma declaró. Soun salta sobre los hombros de Genma y se cubren con una túnica negra y una máscara negra. A los dos se les ocurrió este plan cuando parecía que Ranma estaba disfrutando su tiempo con las otras dos chicas. Vieron que esto enojó a Akane y supuso que estaba celosa. Sintieron que esto los acercaría más y que Ranma comenzaría a ver a Akane en la misma luz.

"Nuestro plan no fracasará". Ambos hombres dijeron. De repente, una sombra cayó sobre los dos. Ambos hombres estaban confundidos y voltearon para ver quién era. Echaron un vistazo por lo que vieron.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma y sus amigos estaban almorzando cuando Genma y Soun llegaron corriendo al patio de la escuela. Estaban cubiertos de tiritas y se veían muy maltratados.

"¿Qué diablos les pasó a ustedes dos?" Ranma preguntó.

"¡Ranma, el Destructor Dojo ha tomado el letrero!" Soun dijo.

"¿Pensé que ustedes hicieron esa historia para que Akane y yo nos acerquemos más?" Ranma preguntó con una sonrisa. Ambos hombres se detuvieron y lo miraron con sorpresa. "Ustedes no deberían beber cuando planeen algo estúpido. Es probable que así se haya hecho 'unirse a las escuelas'".

"¡Ya basta de su chico irrespetuoso, esta es una situación grave!" Genma gritó.

"Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que realmente hay un Destructor Dojo? ¿Y ustedes dos perdieron? ¿¡Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos !?" La voz de Ranma creció. Los dos comenzaron a acobardarse un poco ante su ira creciente. "¡¿Cómo demonios perdieron dos _maestros_ ante un hombre ?!"

"¿Que esta pasando aqui?" Akane preguntó. Ella había visto a su padre y al padre de Ranma acobardarse en su presencia.

"Tu padre y el mío acaban de perder el letrero de Tendo Dojo al Dojo Destroyer". Ranma dijo con un tono burlón.

"¿Pensé que era un rumor inventado por ellos?" ella preguntó.

"Lo era, pero aparentemente había un _verdadero_ Destructor Dojo y estos dos imbéciles perdieron el letrero". Ranma dijo con sarcasmo.

"Es suficiente de tu niño burlón. Hemos programado una revancha para recuperar el letrero. Depende de ti recuperar el letrero y borrar el nombre de nuestra falla". Genma dijo.

"¿Ahora es mi responsabilidad limpiar tus errores? ¿No son ustedes dos los maestros del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū? ¿Están admitiendo que no son tan fuertes como dicen ser?" Ranma preguntó con un tono burlón. Enojó mucho a Soun y Genma.

"¡Es tu deber para la escuela! ¡Ayudarás a recuperar esa señal!" Gritó Soun.

"¿No debería ser un deber _de Tendo_ ya que es el letrero de _Tendo_ ?" Ranma preguntó con calma.

"El pervertido tiene razón. Devolveré el letrero". Akane agregó.

"¡No, es el deber de Ranma ayudar a las escuelas y lo hará ahora!" Genma dijo en voz alta. Ranma suspiró ya que esa despedida no iba a ir bien con Akane. Como predijo, Akane sacó su mazo y empujó a Genma contra el suelo como una pica. Ella miró a Ranma con una mirada furiosa, pero él no le dijo nada.

"Voy a manejar el Destructor Dojo. Simplemente no te metas en mi camino". Dijo Akane. Ranma asintió con la cabeza y ella se fue rápidamente para prepararse. Ranma solo suspiró e hizo su camino a la clase.

 _ **XXX**_

Akane estaba en su gi mientras se enfrentaba al Destructor Dojo. El hombre alto y grande tenía las señales que tomó de cada escuela alrededor de su cuello como una cadena. Ranma, Genma, Happosai, los cuatro estudiantes y los Tendos se mantuvieron al margen para mirar. Happosai dejó bastante claro al Destructor de Dojo que si el primer estudiante los perdiera, pelearía contra el segundo. El hombre estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Akane se metió en sus posturas y se preparó. El hombre se paró alto y esperó. El hecho de que él no pusiera ninguna postura tipo, la enojó. Fue justo cuando Ranma lo hizo con ella. Akane fue el primero en atacar, tomando el aire para atacar con una patada lateral voladora. Con sorprendente velocidad, el hombre sacó dos de los carteles y atrapó a Akane en el aire. Ella fue capaz de bloquear, pero ella hizo una mueca ante la fuerza detrás de él.

Cayó al suelo e intentó atacar con un golpe. El hombre trajo el cartel de Tendo, lo que hizo que se detuviera. Él usó esto para alejar a Akane. Luego sacó algunas señales que estaban atadas con una cuerda. Utilizándolo como un látigo, atrapó a Akane en el costado con él. Akane hizo una mueca de nuevo, pero se recuperó rápidamente y se lanzó hacia adelante. Ella nuevamente echó su brazo hacia atrás con todo lo que tenía. Nuevamente, el hombre usó el letrero de Tendo para detenerla. Akane gruñó e intentó patearlo, pero nuevamente se vio obligada a detenerse mientras usaba el letrero como escudo. El hombre la agarró y la tiró hacia la pared con algo de fuerza. Akane se quedó sin aliento cuando golpeó la pared y se deslizó al suelo.

Luchó por ponerse de pie y se enfrentó al hombre grande. Ella gruñó y atacó a él de nuevo. El hombre tenía una pequeña sonrisa y esquivó su golpe esta vez. Él agarró la parte de atrás de su gi y la arrojó de vuelta a la pared. Le arrojó tres letreros y la inmovilizó contra la pared. Akane luchó por liberarse, pero no pudo. Debido a esto, fue declarada la perdedora del partido.

"¡No es justo! ¡Hizo trampa al usar el letrero!" Akane se quejó.

"El partido fue un partido de 'todo vale'. Significa que tiene derecho a usar todo lo que está en su arsenal para ganar. No se avergüence más de lo que tiene ahora". Happosai dijo. Dicho eso, Ranma se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el hombre grande. El hombre vio que no sería tan fácil como la niña y parecía que lo tomaría en serio. Cuando comenzó el partido, Ranma estaba rápidamente dentro de su guardia y atacó al hombre grande con una patada lateral giratoria. El poder de la patada sorprendió al hombre y lo aturdió. Ranma no había terminado y comenzó a lanzar varias patadas desde varios ángulos. Las patadas fueron duras, rápidas y difíciles de anticipar.

El destructor de Dojo se las arregló para salir del camino y lanzó varias señales a Ranma. Ranma se agachó y esquivó el camino de los proyectiles y estaba de nuevo en su guardia. Atacó con sus puños, golpeándolo con tres, cuatro y cinco combinaciones de golpes. Luego usó el Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken, golpeándolo con varios golpes en el pecho y el estómago. Saltó al aire y lo terminó con una patada giratoria. El Destructor Dojo fue enviado al suelo con remolinos en sus ojos. Happosai lo revisó y declaró a Ranma el ganador.

Todos aplaudieron por la victoria de Ranma cuando el chico de cola de cerdo recuperó el letrero y se lo devolvió a Soun. Todos estaban felices de tener la señal de vuelta. La única persona que no estaba animando era Akane. Ella estaba enojada, muy enojada. Kasumi se giró para ver su puño apretado y poniéndose blanco. Trató de ponerle una mano encima, pero Akane se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo del dojo. Todos estaban confundidos por esa acción. Ranma suspiró y supo que esto podría ser un problema en el futuro. Él no sabía lo correcto que era.

Lejos de los ojos de todos, Akane lanzó un fuerte chillido de frustración e ira. Pateó y golpeó cualquier cosa y nada a su alrededor. Ella no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido tanto con ese tramposo? Ella era más fuerte que él y sintió que el Destructor Dojo lo sabía. Era la única razón por la que usaría el letrero. No importaba si era un partido 'todo vale'. Debería haber ganado y mostrarles a todos allí que todavía era una de las mejores artistas marciales de Nermia. Pero eso no sucedió y Ranma volvió a tener toda la gloria.

¿Por qué estaba mucho mejor? ¿Por qué era él a quien todos acudían cuando había problemas? Obtuvo todos los elogios, todo el entrenamiento y toda la atención. Ella lo odiaba. Odiaba cómo fue arrojada al camino por ese idiota. Odiaba que recibiera mucho más respeto de las personas que deberían respetarla. Ella estaba enferma y cansada de eso. Hubiera un cambio y eso iba a suceder ahora. Se dirigió a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación de Genma.

¿Ella se preguntaba qué haría Ranma cuando fue confrontado por su madre? Ella apostó que no sería una reunión feliz.


	26. Chapter 26

Ranma estaba sentado en el patio trasero, frente al estanque koi. El koi en el estanque siempre relajaba su mente y lo despejaba cuando tenía que idear nuevas ideas. Sin embargo, no lo ayudó con su problema actual. Delante de él, había un bloc con el nombre de Kodachi y Shampoo. Bajo sus nombres había una lista de cosas que le gustaban de ellos. Había mucho en el bloc que le gustaba de cada uno de ellos. Aún así, no podía elegir una sobre la otra.

Si estaba siendo realmente honesto consigo mismo, se sentía atraído por ambos adolescentes. El espíritu guerrero de Shampoo y el amor feroz por su pueblo amazónico fue interesante. Su actitud burbujeante fue divertida. Era mucho más adulta de lo que les mostraba a todos y era mundana, principalmente china, pero que estaba prestando atención. Kodachi era regio y tenía un aire de privilegio, pero ella no se enseñoreaba de él como lo hacía con los demás. Ella era fácilmente divertida y tímida en su manierismo. Ella era muy coqueta a su alrededor, pero no le importaba tanto como antes. Era algo que había llegado a esperar y que me gustaba.

Él suspiró con frustración. Se suponía que debía concentrarse en su estilo, no en las relaciones. Aun así, Shampoo y Kodachi se habían vuelto muy importantes para él y no deseaba lastimar a ninguno de ellos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"Esa es una muy buena idea, Ranma". Una voz dijo, sorprendiendo al chico de la cola de cerdo. Miró para ver a una sonriente Kasumi. Ella soltó una risita divertida mientras Ranma la miraba.

"¿Estás seguro de que no entrenas en las artes? Eres mucho más astuto que tu hermana". Ranma dijo.

"Es un secreto comercial. Entonces, me doy cuenta de que estás pensando en tus amigas. ¿Tienes problemas?" Preguntó Kasumi. Ranma dudaba, pero de todas las personas en la casa, confiaba más en Kasumi. Suspiró y miró el estanque.

"No es un secreto que soy socialmente inepto. No me enseñaron a asociarme con personas por mi visión. Estoy intentando cambiar eso y siento que he hecho un trabajo bastante bueno en Sin embargo, las relaciones son bastante confusas. No creo que sea una cuestión mental. Creo que depende de las emociones. Realmente me gusta Shampoo y podría verme con ella. Realmente me gusta Kodachi y podría verme a mí mismo. Con ella. Simplemente estoy confundido sobre lo que debería hacer. No puedo seguir saliendo con ambas chicas. No es justo para ninguna de ellas ". Ranma explicó. Kasumi escuchó todo lo que dijo y pudo entender de lo que estaba hablando. A Ranma le gustaban las dos chicas por igual y no quería elegir porque lastimaría al otro.

Kasumi pensó por un momento y se enfrentó a Ranma.

"Creo que el enfoque directo es el mejor consejo que puedo decirte. Debes ubicarlos a ambos en una habitación y contarles lo que sientes. Lo explicas claramente y entiendes tu punto de vista. Creo que si expones todo , entonces todos ustedes pueden tomar una decisión ". Dijo Kasumi.

"¿Realmente crees que eso podría funcionar? Estamos hablando de un Kuno y un Shampoo. En realidad, son estables en este momento". Ranma dijo.

"Son un poco más comprensivos de lo que piensas Ranma. Si fueran tan inestables como dijiste, ya habrían destrozado la ciudad". Dijo Kasumi. Ranma tuvo que admitir que tenía mucho sentido. Fue entonces cuando a Ranma le vino algo a la mente.

"Sabes, nunca entendí por qué no tienes novio. Nabiki, entiendo, Akane, el chico que ha sido su novio tendrá que tener papilla para el cerebro, y luego estás tú. Puedes cocinar, puedes cuidar un hogar, eres gracioso, eres bueno en medicina, y puedo decir muchas cosas. Simplemente no veo por qué no estás apegado ". Ranma explicó.

"Eso es ... un tipo de Ranma personal. No quiero sonar grosero, pero no es asunto tuyo". Dijo Kasumi.

"Lo siento, no quise entrometerme". Ranma dijo.

"Está bien. De hecho, estoy feliz de que alguien piense en mí. Así que, espero haber ayudado a Ranma". Dijo Kasumi. Ella se levantó y caminó de regreso a la casa. Ranma se sintió como un perdedor total por mencionar eso. Él era realmente curioso sobre por qué ella no estaba comprometida o algo así. Incluso él admitió que si fuera un poco mayor, haría un pase para cortejarla. Ranma suspiró e hizo una nota mental para disculparse adecuadamente. En este momento, tenía que manejar sus problemas actuales de relación.

 _ **XXX**_

Shampoo y Kodachi estaban sentados en un café vacío. Algunos de los trabajadores estaban limpiando las mesas mientras esperaban a Ranma. Las dos mujeres fueron contactadas por su interés para una charla. Tenían curiosidad acerca de lo que él podría querer hablar con ellos. Ninguno de los dos empujó a Ranma a tomar una decisión y ninguno de ellos atacó al otro. Sí, podría haber habido algunos juegos de práctica entre los dos que no dieron noticias locales, pero nada importante. ¿De qué podría Ranma querer hablar con ellos?

Ranma finalmente entró al café y se sentó frente a las chicas. Vieron que estaba algo nervioso pero observaron cómo se armaba de valor y los enfrentaba.

"Está bien, voy a salir y decir lo que tengo que decir. Me siento atraído por los dos. Me gusta divertirme con cada uno de ustedes y me gusta pasar el tiempo con ustedes. Sé que lo hago". No me gusta mucho el tipo de relación, pero me gusta pensar que así es como se supone que son las relaciones. Sin embargo, creo que no estoy siendo justo con ninguno de ustedes. Quiero hacer una elección. pero no deseo lastimar a ninguno de ustedes. Creo que sería mejor que detengamos lo que estamos haciendo y seamos solo amigos ". Ranma dijo con honestidad y sinceridad.

Ambas chicas miraron a Ranma por un momento antes de enfrentarse una a la otra. Se apartaron del niño y hablaron entre ellos. Ranma podía oírlos susurrar y estaba un poco preocupado de que estuvieran a punto de atacarlo. Después de unos minutos agonizantes, las dos chicas se volvieron para mirarlo.

"Sí, eso no va a funcionar para nosotros". Kodachi dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Hemos creado otro plan". Shampoo dijo.

"¿Que qué?" Ranma los miró con confusión.

"Si bien prefiero mantenerte alejado de mí mismo, tengo que admitir que es divertido compartirlo. No era raro en la historia que los clanes japoneses tuvieran varias esposas. No me sorprendería que algunos todavía lo hicieran hoy. Me estoy acercando, realmente me gustas. Me has mirado con interés y he llegado a conocer al verdadero yo. No voy a renunciar a eso. Si tengo que compartirlo con esta bola de pelo chino, entonces haría." Kodachi dijo.

"La loca y rica tiene razón. También me gustas y no voy a dejar de verte. No es raro que las hermanas tribales tengan el mismo hombre y casi nos llevamos bien. No me importa compartirlo". Shampoo explicó. Ranma todavía miraba a los dos con ojos parpadeantes. Los dos solo se rieron y se levantaron. Ambos besaron las mejillas de Ranma al mismo tiempo, ampliando los ojos de Ranma. Shampoo fue a prepararse para el trabajo mientras Kodachi se iba a casa. Ranma todavía estaba bastante aturdido y se sentó allí por un tiempo. Los otros trabajadores se rieron de él. Después de un rato, se levantó y se dirigió a su casa. Tenía que pensar mucho sobre esto.

 _ **XXX**_

Akane resopla con frustración mientras mira a través de las cosas de Genma. Esta era la quinta vez que buscaba en el paquete, buscando información sobre un número de contacto para la madre de Ranma. Parecía que el panda gordo estaba siendo más cauteloso con sus cosas. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro frustrante. Su día no fue el mejor de los días. Ella había aprendido que Ranma estaba saliendo con Kodachi y Shampoo. Aparentemente, ninguna chica estaba dispuesta a soltarlo y decidieron compartirlo con los demás. Le enojó que el pervertido fuera tan descarado hasta la fecha con dos chicas a la vez. Le dio más combustible para obtener esa información.

Cuando estaba a punto de revisar otra área de la habitación, una tos llamó su atención. Se giró para ver a Nabiki en la entrada. Por la expresión de su rostro, no estaba feliz de verla.

"¿Entonces, qué estás haciendo?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Estoy ... limpiando ... las cosas del tío Genma". Dijo Akane.

"Estás haciendo un gran trabajo en eso". Nabiki se burló. Akane entrecerró los ojos, pero rápidamente cambió sus rasgos.

"Sí, lo haré mejor la próxima vez". Dijo Akane.

"Sí, deberías hacer todo mucho mejor. Si quieres encontrar cosas para usar contra Ranma, la próxima vez limpia mejor durante tu primer intento". Nabiki dijo. Esta vez, Akane no ocultó su ceño fruncido.

"¿Tienes algo que decir Nabiki?" Preguntó Akane con un tono.

"Bueno, ya que, preguntaste, me estoy cansando de que intentes desquitarme con Ranma. Creo que eres muy infantil y cruel. Sí, al principio, era un idiota y no quería nada con nosotros. Sin embargo, ha crecido hasta convertirse en un inquilino muy querido y útil en este complejo. Es por él, que tenemos personas que usan el dojo y una sensación de felicidad ha ingresado al dojo desde la muerte de su madre. No olvidemos, gracias a él, en realidad somos mejores financieramente ". Nabiki dijo.

"Qué sorpresa, eso es todo lo que te importa". Akane se burló.

"¿Qué crees que hice con ese dinero Akane? ¿De dónde crees que fueron tus ladrillos? ¿De dónde crees que vino el dinero para pagar las cuentas de padre? ¿Dónde crees que Kasumi consigue el dinero para comprar comestibles? Puedes pensar que No me importa nada más que dinero, pero me importa mantener un techo bajo nuestras cabezas. ¿Qué has hecho para ayudar a la familia Akane? Nabiki preguntó con calma. Akane quería decirle algo a Nabiki pero no pudo. Todo lo que Nabiki le había dicho era cierto y ella no había hecho demasiado.

"¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres?" Preguntó Akane secamente.

"Quiero que detengas lo que sea que estés planeando. No va a terminar mal y no te van a gustar los resultados cuando explote en tu cara". Nabiki dijo.

"Esta bien, lo que sea." Akane dijo con desinterés.

"¡Estoy hablando en serio, Akane!" Gritó Nabiki, sorprendiendo a Akane. "¡Ya basta de tus celos y tu ego magullado, deja de actuar como un niño consentido! ¡Deja a Ranma solo y sigue con tu propia vida!" Nabiki giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de la habitación. Akane gruñó ante las palabras que le dijo su hermana. Se olvidó de buscar información y fue a descargar algo de energía.

 _ **XXX**_

Nabiki estaba haciendo los libros con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella estaba tan feliz de lo bien que se estaban poniendo las cosas. Acababan de conseguir dos estudiantes más para unirse al dojo. Eso llevó el total de estudiantes a cinco. Happosai era un excelente maestro y estaba usando algunos de los métodos de enseñanza de Ranma en lugar del suyo. Eso se debió principalmente a que no iban a ir a las bragas con el anciano. Ranma ayudó a veces y los estudiantes estaban mejorando bajo su cuidado. El complejo estaba en negro y apenas tuvo que hacer estafas para ayudar. Aún así lo hizo porque así era como era ella.

Ella se reclinó y pensó en antes. En la cena, su padre le hizo un comentario sobre tratar a Akane como a un niño. Supuso que Akane debía haber estado llorando a él por lo que le había dicho. Soun siguió hablando y hablando de Akane esto y Akane eso. Finalmente se volvió demasiado para ella y, por primera vez, Nabiki dijo bruscamente. Ella giró hacia su padre y le gritó por tratar a Akane como si fuera la víctima. Ella le dijo que si él era realmente 'padre' para ellos, las cosas serían diferentes. Incluso llegó al extremo de decir que su madre se avergonzaría de él. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se excusó para cenar. La razón por la que ella se fue fue por la mirada de sorpresa y dolor que estaba en la cara de Soun.

Kasumi se acercó más tarde y los dos hablaron sobre lo que se dijo. Ella la animó y Nabiki revisó los libros. Ella bostezó y se levantó para ir al baño. Mientras se dirigía al baño, vio a Akane. Su hermanita le lanzó una mirada sucia antes de voltear su nariz hacia ella. A Nabiki realmente no le importaba lo que Akane pensara. Solo esperaba que Akane la escuchara. De alguna manera, ella no lo creía.


	27. Chapter 27

Ranma estaba teniendo un intenso entrenamiento en el parque. Tenía varias vasijas de barro colgando de la rama de un árbol. Usó estas ollas como objetivos para que pudiera trabajar en su equilibrio y patadas. Su maestro, que le enseñó Tae Kwon Do, era muy bueno tirando patadas con una pierna. Fue bastante sorprendente que pudiera lanzar diferentes patadas con una pierna. Recordó cuando lo etiquetó con una casa de máquinas, una patada de gancho y lo terminó con una patada giratoria. Ranma simplemente copió lo que su sensei y él mantuvieron el equilibrio. Él fue capaz de romper todas las ollas pero estaba un poco exhausto por los ejercicios. Fue entonces cuando notó a Ryoga.

No había visto al Chico Perdido desde la pelea que tuvieron. Estaba bastante enojado con su perdido y desapareció por un tiempo. No entendía por qué estaba tan enojado. El entrenamiento que recibió del troll lo hizo casi invencible. De cualquier manera, notó que estaba leyendo un mapa o algo así. Riéndose un poco, sintió curiosidad por lo que estaba leyendo con tanta fuerza. Él decidió averiguarlo.

"Yo P-chan, ¿qué estás mirando?" Ranma llamó. Ryoga se giró para gritarle a quien lo llamó eso cuando vio a Ranma. Fue entonces cuando hizo algo que a Ranma le pareció extraño. El se escapo. Ranma se sorprendió pero aumentó aún más su curiosidad. Recogió sus cosas y persiguió a Ryoga. No tuvo que perseguirlo demasiado lejos, ya que lo encontró en una pila de sus ropas viejas y en su forma maldita. Parecía que un automóvil golpeó un charco y lo salpicó. Ranma se acerca a él y le da una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿qué era tan importante que guardarías para mí?" Ranma preguntó con un poco de alegría. Encontró el papel y lo recogió. Mientras lo miraba, vio que era un mapa y, en la parte superior, estaban las palabras "Japanese Nanniichuan" (La primavera japonesa del hombre ahogado). "¿Qué diablos? ¡Hay un Nanniichuan japonés!" Fue entonces cuando el lechón golpeó. Le mordió el brazo a Ranma con fuerza, obligándolo a dejar caer el mapa. Mientras Ranma miraba su brazo sangrante, Ryoga agarró sus cosas y el mapa y corrió. Ranma buscó al maldito cochinillo pero no pudo encontrarlo. Mirando su brazo, maldijo y se dirigió al lugar más cercano que conocía.

 _ **XXX**_

Shampoo envolvió el brazo de Ranma mientras el niño de cola de cerdo gruñía. Cologne miró al chico con diversión.

"Entonces, incluso el gran Saotome Ranma puede ser atrapado sin darse cuenta". Cologne dijo con diversión.

"Sigue riendo troll, ríete camino a la cadera rota". Ranma escupió. "Ese maldito tipo, lo iba a ayudar a encontrar la fuente para que ambos podamos volver a nuestras formas originales. Eso es lo que obtengo por ser amable".

"Bueno, tal vez consigas la última risa, yerno". Cologne dijo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Ranma preguntó.

"Hice algunas investigaciones sobre el Nanniichuan japonés y todas las contrapartes. Hablé con el hombre que usa los manantiales. Todos los manantiales japoneses se han secado. Ya no existen". Cologne dijo.

"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que cuando Ryoga encuentre la ubicación de la fuente, no encontrará nada?" Ranma preguntó.

"Oh, él encontrará algo más". Cologne dijo con una sonrisa.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma se sentó en la rama de un árbol en su forma de niña. Ella había salpicado en el camino aquí y también lo hizo Shampoo. No tenían agua caliente, pero no querían perderse esto. Entonces decidieron olvidar el agua y llegar al lugar donde estaba la primavera seca. Ranma tenía a Shampoo en su regazo mientras miraban el vestuario de las chicas. Cologne les había dicho que toda la primavera estaba cubierta por la escuela secundaria. Esperaron y esperaron hasta que sucediera.

Ryoga salió corriendo, envuelto en ropa interior. En su hombro estaba el perverso Happosai que parecía estar divirtiéndose. Detrás de Ryoga había una horda de chicas que empuñaba varias armas para causar daño a las dos personas. Todos gritaban a los dos, llamándolos pervertidos. Ryoga estaba tratando de explicarse, pero las chicas estaban demasiado enojadas para escuchar. Ranma y Shampoo simplemente observaron con diversión cómo Ryoga trataba de evitar que lo mataran.

Lo que se convirtió en un día decepcionante, en realidad resultó bueno.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma comió una de las galletas de Kodachi que quedaron de la pequeña competencia que tuvo con Akane. Eran bastante buenos y estaba sorprendido de que no estuvieran atados con nada. La última vez que mezcló su comida con algún tipo de hierba knockout apareció en su habitación. Mientras que la pequeña pequeña se divirtieron, no divirtió a Shampoo quien irrumpió y los dos terminaron peleando. No habló con cada uno durante una semana hasta que convocaron una tregua. Aún así, era bastante desconfiado de la cocina de Kodachi.

Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, comiendo las galletas de Kodachi, Akane lo fulminó con la mirada. Ella no estaba feliz de haber perdido el concurso de cocina con Kodachi. Ver a Ranma comer las galletas de sus enemigos no le cayó bien a ella. El hecho de que Nabiki estuviera riéndose no le ayudaba a su humor. Ella simplemente ignoró a los dos hasta que llegaron a clase. Shampoo se unió a ellos, abrazándose al brazo de Ranma y cabreando a Akane. Entraron a su clase y se sentaron. Después de un tiempo, la maestra ingresó con un nuevo alumno.

El chico usaba un uniforme estándar de Furinken High School y tenía una espátula atada. El utensilio de cocina confundió a muchas personas. Lo que confundió a muchas otras personas fue el hecho de que el niño estaba mirando a Ranma. El chico de cola de cerdo tomó la mirada y suspiró. Sabía exactamente quién era esta persona y sabía lo que querían.

"Bien, tenemos un nuevo estudiante hoy. Por favor preséntese para la clase". El profesor dijo. El _niño_ miró a todos con una mirada dura.

"¡Mi nombre es Kuonji Ukyo!" Ukyo dijo con un tono duro.

 _ **XXX**_

"¿Entonces Ukyo es realmente mujer?" Shampoo preguntó. Ella estaba sentada con Ranma y Nabiki. Akane estaba con ellos también, pero se sentó a distancia con sus amigos. Ella estaba escuchando pero actuando como si no estuviera interesada.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Genma me había contratado con varias otras chicas? Ella era una de ellas y de todas a las que mi padre me contrató, su reclamo es tan importante como el de los Tendo". Ranma explicó.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Nabiki.

"Cuando aún éramos niños", comenzó Ranma.

"¿Y todavía eras ingenuo y estúpido?" Nabiki preguntó como una broma. Ranma le dio una mirada sucia, que solo le sonrió.

"De todos modos, Genma y yo nos encontramos con su padre. Ellos viajaban como jefes de okonomiyaki. Como nos llevábamos tan bien, nuestros padres organizaron un matrimonio. El padre de Ukyo regaló su carro de okonomiyaki como dote". Ranma explicó.

"¿Y tu padre se lo robó?" Nabiki dijo.

"No es tan simple. ¿Recuerdas tu primer comentario?" Ranma preguntó.

"Naïve y estúpido, sí". Nabiki dijo.

"Bueno, Genma me preguntó cuál me gustaba más, Ukyo o okonomiyaki. Escogí okonomiyaki". Ranma dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Shampoo suspiró a su novio y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"Estúpido Ranma, estúpido". Shampoo dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Oye, yo era un niño y su okonomiyaki era realmente bueno". Ranma dijo tratando de defenderse.

"Eso no te hace ver mejor a Ranma. Escogiste comida por una chica. Solo alguien como tú elegiría algo así". Nabiki dijo.

"Me gustaría pensar que he cambiado de mi antiguo yo". Ranma dijo.

"Estás saliendo con dos chicas". Replicó Nabiki.

"En realidad, acordamos que estamos saliendo el uno con el otro". Ranma dijo. Nabiki solo se rió de él.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a manejarla como lo hiciste con Ryoga?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Para decirte la verdad, voy a manejarlo un poco diferente que Ryoga. Ryoga era solo un tipo celoso que le gustaba culpar a los demás por sus errores. Ukyo, tengo que asumir la responsabilidad porque parecía que arruiné su vida. " Ranma dijo.

"Tengo confianza de que harás lo correcto". Shampoo dijo y besó su mejilla. Ranma se sonrojó un poco mientras Nabiki ponía los ojos en blanco. Akane aplastó su caja de jugo mientras sus amigos la miraban con preocupación.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma esperó a Ukyo. Logró que su viejo amigo se reuniera con él. Esperó a que ella llegara, ignorando a las dos figuras que lo vigilaban. Suspiró un poco, pero no debería haber sido sorprendido por sus acciones. Solo esperaba que le permitieran manejar todo. Desde la distancia, las dos amigas de Ranma lo observaron a través de unos prismáticos.

Shampoo miró a Kodachi con cierta preocupación.

"¿Por qué tienes estos?" Shampoo preguntó.

"No me juzgues ramera. No estoy permitido en los terrenos de Tendo después de la última vez. Honestamente, se tomaron demasiado en serio lo que hice. No era como si fuera a hacerle algo a mi querido Ranma. " Kodachi dijo.

"Vamos a hablar de eso más tarde, pero ¿por qué tienes estos?" Shampoo preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Lo has visto entrenar en algo más que una camiseta sin mangas?" Kodachi preguntó. Shampoo tuvo que admitir que ella no. Miró a Kodachi quien solo negó con la cabeza. Ella se maldijo mentalmente por no pensar en eso. Se volvió hacia Kodachi que ya había sacado otro par. Ella lo miró y luego a ella. "Él entrena los miércoles y los jueves. Puedes tener el jueves". Shampoo asintió. Los dos miraron a través de sus binoculares y observaron.

"¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Confiamos en que Ranma, ¿verdad?" Shampoo preguntó.

"Por supuesto que confiamos en él. Es en esta chica en la que no confío. ¿Qué pasa si ella trata de forzar su compromiso con él? Si lo que me dijiste es cierto, tienen una razón legítima". Kodachi dijo.

"Sí, pero también lo hacen los Tendo y él está peleando con eso. ¿Qué hace que esto sea diferente?" Shampoo preguntó.

"Bueno, estamos a punto de descubrirlo". Dijo Kodachi mientras Ukyo entraba al área. Ranma se puso de pie y se enfrentó a la niña enojada. Vio que su mano estaba en la gran espátula y levantó los brazos.

"Whoa, te llamé aquí para hablar, no para pelear. Solo calma a Ucchan". Ranma dijo.

"¡No me llames así! ¡No tienes derecho a llamarme así después de lo que tú y tu padre nos hicieron!" Ukyo gritó.

"Mira, no estoy diciendo que no tengas derecho a enojarte, pero estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto. Además, solo fui un niño estúpido que dice cosas sin pensar". Ranma dijo en su defensa.

"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que todo lo que me dijiste era algo estúpido y falso? ¡No debería haber creído todo lo que dijiste!" Ukyo gritó.

"Oye, pensé que eras un niño cuando salimos juntos". Ranma dijo. Kodachi y Shampoo se estremecieron ante eso y sabían que todo estaba a punto de ir cuesta abajo. Ukyo lo fulminó con la mirada y Ranma supo que acababa de decir algo equivocado. "Eso no salió bien".

"¡Te reto a un duelo! ¡Dentro de una semana, obtendré mi venganza!" Ukyo gritó y saltó fuera del área. Ranma suspiró y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Pronto se le unieron Kodachi y Shampoo. Ambos le dieron a Naruto una sonrisa divertida.

"Entonces, algo de esa infantilidad aún existe ¿eh?" Kodachi preguntó. Ranma solo les dio a los dos una mirada sucia, lo que solo hizo que sonrieran más.

 _ **XXX**_

Kasumi estaba caminando hacia el dojo con una bandeja de té y galletas. Cuando ella entró, ella vio que Happosai estaba parado sobre Genma y Soun. Los dos parecían muy golpeados y Happosai no estaba feliz. Ella vio a uno de los estudiantes en el suelo sosteniendo su hombro. Ella dejó la bandeja y se dirigió hacia la estudiante.

"¿Que está pasando aqui?" ella le preguntó a los estudiantes.

"¡Esos dos están locos! ¡Se suponía que debían tener un palo y mostrarnos algunas cosas! ¡Nos atacaron! ¡Creo que mi hombro se dislocó!" el estudiante exclamó. Kasumi miró el hombro y lo miró. El adolescente tenía razón sobre que se dislocara.

"Quítate el cinturón y fíjalo. Necesito que uno de los dos lo apriete mientras intento colocar el hombro en su lugar". Hicieron lo que les dijeron. En ese momento, Nabiki, Akane y Ranma ingresaron al dojo.

"¿Que esta pasando aqui?" Akane preguntó. Genma y Soun volvieron a ponerse de pie y miraron a su amo.

"Solo mostrábamos a estos débiles cómo hacer verdaderas artes marciales. No es culpa nuestra que no estén en condiciones de estudiarlo". Genma se defendió a sí mismo.

"¡Idiota, son principiantes! ¡No puedes tratarlos como si fueran expertos!" Ranma gritó. Fue entonces cuando oyeron un crujido y un pequeño gemido del estudiante herido.

"Nabiki, por favor, ve y toma las envolturas. También necesito un poco de hielo". Dijo Kasumi. Nabiki asintió y fue a buscar los suministros. Happosai agarró a sus dos antiguos alumnos y los arrojó del dojo.

"Desde este momento, ninguno de los dos está permitido en el dojo mientras estoy enseñando. Los dos tienen prohibido ingresar". Happosai dijo.

"¡Oye, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Este es el Dojo Tendo!" Akane dijo.

"Un dojo que no era más que una gran sala. Fue una desgracia antes de que empezáramos a utilizarlo para difundir el Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Además, ni la tuya ni la decisión de Soun. ¿No es así Nabiki?" Happosai preguntó.

"Eso es correcto y estoy de acuerdo con Happosai. No dejaré que ninguno de ustedes hiera a nuestros clientes. Si no puede actuar de manera responsable, entonces quédese fuera del dojo". Nabiki dijo y ella entró al dojo para darle a Kasumi los suministros. Akane y Soun se sorprendieron por esto. Happosai volvió a entrar al dojo con Ranma detrás de él. Soun estaba muy emocionado y se preguntaba qué quería decir Happosai. Akane estaba confundida también y parecía llegar al fondo de esto.


	28. Chapter 28

Había sido una semana tensa en la casa de Tendo. Kasumi y Ranma solo podían ver mientras el resto de los ocupantes se sentaban y desayunaban en silencio. Nabiki no parecía que el silencio la molestara, pero pudieron ver que Akane, Genma y Soun tenían expresiones enojadas o decepcionadas en sus caras. Kasumi solo pudo suspirar de frustración y Ranma pudo entender por qué. Después de que Happosai le contara a Soun la noticia de que Nabiki era el propietario del dojo, Soun exigió una explicación. Nabiki no le dio uno y lo bloqueó. Enojado, se dirigió a la oficina y exigió saber por qué su dojo no estaba bajo su control. La joven llamó a su gerente, quien le dijo a Soun que había firmado la propiedad del dojo con Nabiki. Miró las copias y se enfureció.

Tuvieron una reunión familiar para discutirlo. Soun acusó a Nabiki de falsificar su firma, pero la hija del medio le dijo que no. Explicó que sentía que si las cosas continuaban como lo hicieron, usaría su propiedad del dojo para obligar a Ranma a aceptar el compromiso. Ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera y le entregó esos papeles para que firmara. Soun dijo que nunca habría firmado esos documentos, pero Nabiki le dijo que los firmó mientras estaba engañando a Shogi con Genma. Soun comenzó a llorar y aullar sobre su hija, haciéndola suspirar. Estaba a punto de irse pero luego Akane abrió la boca.

Ella acusó a Nabiki de ser desleal con su familia. Nabiki se volvió hacia la niña más pequeña y la golpeó con una mirada que congeló a Akane hasta el centro. Nabiki, con un tono helado, estalló en Akane. Llamó a Akane egoísta y una niña mimada. Nabiki explicó que todo lo que hizo fue mantenerlos a flote, que ella y Kasumi hicieron todo lo posible para ayudar mientras ella disfrutaba de su vida debido a que su padre la cuidaba. Exigió que Akane le dijera lo que había hecho alguna vez para ayudarla a ella o a Kasumi. Insultó a Akane por cocinar, por las tareas domésticas y por sus habilidades como artista marcial. Ella terminó su diatriba diciéndole que fue una decepción para la sucursal de Tendo.

Soun rápidamente defendió a Akane y le dijo a Nabiki que se disculpara. Nabiki se negó y Soun la castigó al ponerla a tierra. A Nabiki no le importó y salió de la habitación. Soun solo suspiró pero se giró cuando escuchó a Ranma mocos. Ranma se disculpó con Kasumi antes de insultar a Soun. Él está de acuerdo con Nabiki y está sorprendido de que Soun le permita a Akane actuar de la manera en que actúa. También agregó que él es exactamente de la misma manera porque no ayuda dentro o fuera de la casa. Incluso cuestiona a Soun, preguntándole si sus sueños eran más importantes que sus hijas. Soun estaba rojo en la cara y gritó a Ranma por sus palabras. Genma exigió que Ranma se disculpara con Soun, pero el joven se negó y se fue. Kasumi se fue también, negando con la cabeza a los tres. Desde entonces, Nabiki se negó a hablar con ninguno de ellos.

Nabiki terminó su desayuno y agarró sus cosas. Ranma lo siguió, quitándose la mano de su padre mientras trataba de evitar que caminara con Akane. Los dos caminaron hacia la escuela en silencio. Después de un rato, Nabiki se volvió hacia él.

"Nunca pude agradecerte por lo que le dijiste al padre esa noche. Hubiera dicho lo mismo pero no quería que la casa se inundara". Nabiki dijo.

"No te preocupes. La verdad sea dicha, simplemente no podía dejar que siguiera pensando que estaba en lo cierto. Estaba equivocado y él tiene que saberlo. No puedo creer que Akane te haya llamado desleal. " Ranma dijo.

"He renunciado a Akane. Ella solo piensa en sí misma y lo sabe. Si quiere mi respeto nuevamente, tendrá que mostrarme cuánto puede hacer por la familia". Nabiki dijo. Entonces ella decidió cambiar el tema. "Entonces, ¿estás listo para la pelea de hoy?"

"En realidad no. He intentado hablar con Ukyo, pero ella simplemente no me escuchó. No creo que haya sido de ayuda cuando supo que yo estaba saliendo con Shampoo y Kodachi". Ranma dijo.

"Eh, solo trata de hacerlo lo mejor que puedas Ranma. Tengo tres a una probabilidad en tu victoria". Nabiki dijo con una sonrisa. Ranma solo la miró.

"Realmente tenemos que hablar sobre mi pago de alquiler si vas a continuar usándome". Ranma dijo con una mirada fingida. Detrás de ellos, Akane solo gruñó suavemente. No le gustó lo que acaba de decir sobre ella, pero guardó silencio para no alertar a los dos. No sintió que no dijera nada que no fuera cierto. Nabiki parece preocuparse más por Ranma y Happosai que por su familia. Fue su dojo. ¿Qué derecho tenían esos pervertidos para usarlo? Nabiki solo se preocupaba por el dinero y eso era verdad.

Aún así, Akane todavía estaba amargada por las palabras de Nabiki. Lo que realmente dolió fueron sus palabras sobre sus habilidades de artista marcial. Era su roca que era ella era una artista marcial y Nabiki le arrebató eso. Ella básicamente dijo que no era una. La enojó y la lastimó profundamente. Bueno, si esa era la forma en que Nabiki iba a actuar, entonces no iba a escucharla más. Ella ya no confiaría ni le creería más. Iba a hablar en contra de Nabiki a partir de ahora. Si ella tenía un problema con eso, ese era su problema.

Akane caminó pasando a los dos, ignorándolos. Ranma y Nabiki realmente no se preocuparon y simplemente continuaron su conversación.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma estaba en el ring que Ukyo construyó para su pelea. Vio que la parte exterior del anillo era negra y brillante. Tenía curiosidad, pero lo ignoró por el momento. Se giró para mirar a Ukyo que estaba listo para pelear.

"Esto no tiene por qué suceder, Ukyo. ¿Qué debo hacer para hacer esto bien?" Ranma preguntó.

"¡No hay nada que puedas hacer! ¡Tú y tu padre arruinaron mi vida! ¡Voy a hacer que pagues por eso!" Ukyo gritó. Ranma suspiró y se preparó. Ukyo fue el agresor, lanzando varias mini espátulas. Ranma esquivó fácilmente los proyectiles y esquivó fácilmente los golpes de Ukyo con su gran espátula. Ranma continuó esquivando sus ataques con facilidad. Esto frustró mucho a la niña. "¡Maldito! ¡Lucha de nuevo!" Ranma no le respondió y siguió esquivando.

Ukyo gruñó y saltó hacia atrás. Ella lanzó algunos Copos de Tempura para rodear a Ranma. Ranma olió algo y rápidamente se escapó. Fue entonces cuando los copos explotaron. Ranma aterrizó en la superficie negra e instantáneamente sintió que sus pies se calentaban. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era esta superficie. Ukyo sonrió y rápidamente arrojó un poco de aceite sobre la superficie negra a sus pies. Ranma resbaló un poco, pero pudo mantenerse en pie. Ukyo arrojó un poco de pasta para atrapar a Ranma. Por suerte para Ranma su entrenamiento en el boxeo y Tae Know Do fue capaz de moverse sobre sus pies. Esquivó el bateador y se dirigió a las cuerdas. Corrió a través de la cuerda y parecía listo para regresar al centro.

Ukyo no lo dejó y le lanzó varios fideos Yakisoba. Ranma estaba atrapado y Ukyo intentó tirar de él. Ranma no se moverá y continuará corriendo. Él saltó y aterrizó en el medio del ring. Ranma luego se liberó de los fideos y atacó. Ukyo arrojó una bomba de harina en el suelo para cegar a Ranma y detener su movimiento. Fue entonces cuando Ranma usó la palma aplastante y abrió un agujero en la nube de harina. Ukyo no esperaba esto y fue enviado volando fuera del ring. Ella golpeó el árbol con un poco de fuerza y fue sacada de la pelea.

Ranma suspiró y saltó fuera del ring. Hizo su camino para ayudar a Ukyo pero pudo ver por la mirada que ella le estaba dando que no lo quería. Con un suspiro más, Ranma se dirigió a la oficina del Dr. Tofu. Ukyo se sentó allí con una cara oprimida. No podía creer que todo su entrenamiento fuera una pérdida de tiempo. Incluso con todo lo que hizo en el entrenamiento no valía nada. La sacó de un solo disparo, un disparo. Ella agarró su espátula y la usó para ponerse de pie. Ella lo usó como una muleta para llevarla a casa. Después de descansar un poco iba a planear de nuevo y esta vez no fallaría.

 _ **XXX**_

Kasumi envolvió otra mano con cinta. Ella le preguntó al alumno cómo se siente y él le dijo que era genial. Ella sonrió y el estudiante volvió a su entrenamiento. Kasumi dejó escapar un feliz suspiro mientras veía al abuelo Happosai trabajar con los ahora dieciséis estudiantes. Fue maravilloso ver estudiantes dentro del dojo. Simplemente le hizo creer que no era solo para mostrarse. También le dio la oportunidad de probar muchas de las cosas médicas que leyó en esos libros. Funcionó muy bien y redujo las lesiones de los estudiantes. Happosai estaba tan impresionado que contrató a Kasumi para ayudar. Los dos adultos estaban en contra, pero Happosai rápidamente los remolcó. Kasumi estaba muy feliz de poder hacerlo.

Recogió sus suministros y regresó a la casa. Mientras lo hacía, se giró para ver a Ranma trabajar furiosamente. Estaba empapado de sudor y sus puños parecían magullados. Ranma se detuvo y empujó la pesada bolsa con enojo. Kasumi estaba preocupada y se dirigió hacia él. Ranma se sorprendió cuando ella agarró su mano. Ella lo condujo a la casa y lo sentó. Ella comenzó a deshacer las envolturas en su mano.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó, Ranma? Nabiki dijo que ganaste tu pelea con Ukyo". Dijo Kasumi.

"No es tan simple. Sé que cometí un error cuando se trataba de Ukyo. Intento razonar porque estaba bajo la influencia de ese idiota. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme responsable". Ranma dijo.

"¿Te sientes responsable porque elegiste comida antes que matrimonio?" Ranma asintió. Kasumi se rió de él. "Lo siento, pero creo que tu forma de pensar es ridícula". Ella dijo.

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó.

"Eras un niño y estabas aprendiendo de alguien que tanto como un niño. No puedes culparte por tus elecciones. Todo lo que puedes hacer es seguir adelante". Kasumi explicó.

"¿Incluso si eso significa perder un amigo?" Ranma preguntó.

"Si ella no puede entender que eras una niña con un modelo muy malo, entonces tal vez no era una buena amiga. Quizás, ella es como tu padre, tratando de hacerte hacer cosas que no quieres. que hacer." Dijo Kasumi. Ranma miró a Kasumi y comenzó a pensar. ¿Podría haber tenido razón? ¿Tenía Ukyo planes propios y esperaba que él solo los siguiera? Eso fue algo que realmente no consideró. Tal vez él acorralaría a Ukyo mañana y obtendría su respuesta.

"Gracias Kasumi, eso me quitó un montón de pecho. Y gracias por volver a envolver mis manos. Se sienten mucho mejor". Ranma dijo.

"De nada, Ranma. La cena estará lista en una hora". Dijo Kasumi. Ranma asintió y regresó a la bolsa pesada. Ver a los dos fue Ukyo. Había descubierto dónde se alojaban los dos Saotome y los había espiado. Ella había escuchado la conversación entre Ranma y el adulto y estaba enojada. ¿Qué derecho tenía esa chica a decir eso sobre ella? ¿Por qué Ranma debería vivir una vida feliz mientras ella tenía que renunciar a todo? Bueno, ella iba a mostrarles cómo era.

Ranma parece estar cerca de ese Tendo. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría si no estuviera allí por la mañana.

 _ **XXX**_

Kasumi dormía profundamente, sin darse cuenta de la figura dentro de su habitación. Ukyo se movió silenciosamente y apareció justo al lado de ella. Sacó algo de su bolsa y se lo arrojó sobre Kasumi. El adolescente gimió un poco antes de callarse nuevamente. Ukyo la pinchó y Kasumi no se despertó. Ukyo levantó a la chica y se fue del recinto.

 _ **XXX**_

Ranma se despertó con el sonido de alguien golpeando en su puerta. Él lo abrió y en su rostro estaba Nabiki. Él podía ver que ella estaba preocupada por algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Ranma preguntó.

"¡Es Kasumi! ¡Ella no está en la casa!" Nabiki exclamó.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Ranma preguntó con confusión. Nabiki simplemente lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró a la habitación de Kasumi. Dentro, Ranma vio que la cama no estaba hecha. Se volvió hacia Nabiki.

"Conozco la rutina de Kasumi por dentro y por fuera. Siempre hace la cama antes de cumplir con sus deberes. Algo no está bien aquí". Nabiki explicó. Ranma asintió y decidió comprobarlo. Buscó en la habitación y fue cuando encontró algo de polvo en su cama. Él revisó y se dio cuenta de que no era polvo. Fue harina. Ranma entrecerró los ojos y gruñó. Se volvió hacia Nabiki.

"Póngase en contacto con todos los que le deben un favor. Dígales que busquen dónde se aloja Ukyo. Ha cruzado la línea". Ranma gruñó.


	29. Chapter 29

Nabiki acababa de hablar por teléfono con uno de sus contactos. Acababan de descubrir dónde estaba Ukyo y les agradecieron la información. Ella se dirigió al patio trasero. Ella vio a su padre llorando como un niño. Genma estaba tratando de calmarlo como lo estaba Akane. La chica en cuestión había intentado culpar a Ranma por lo que le había pasado a Kasumi, pero una rápida mirada de Ranma la calló. Nabiki respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia afuera.

Ella miró a la espalda de Ranma y se acercó a él con cuidado. Todavía estaba muy enojado y ella podía ver que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Se preguntó si debería decirle al artista marcial de cola de cerdo dónde estaba Ukyo. Quién sabía lo que le haría a ella si se conocieran. Mientras estaba enojada porque Kasumi estaba involucrada, ella no quería que lastimaran a nadie permanentemente. Ella suspiró y se acercó a él.

"¿La encontraste?" Ranma preguntó con voz grave. Él ni siquiera se volvió para mirarla.

"Sí, la encontré. Se está quedando en un edificio donde planea abrir un restaurante". Nabiki dijo.

"Vamonos." Ordenó Ranma. Los dos abandonaron el complejo de Tendo e hicieron su camino para salvar a Kasumi.

 ** _XXX_**

Ukyo miró por la ventana y en realidad estaba preocupado. Ella había salido a buscar algo para comer en el desayuno y una gimnasta loca casi la había aplastado. Luego fue perseguida por varias personas que querían hacerle daño. Ella tuvo suerte de haber tenido una bomba de harina para escapar. Aparentemente, ella acababa de molestar a toda Nermia por su decisión de secuestrar a esta mujer. Ella solo vigilaba y esperaba que nadie la encontrara.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Ukyo se volvió hacia Kasumi a quien había atado. Ella le dio una expresión seria y Ukyo solo entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella.

"¿Para qué otra cosa estaría haciendo esto? Sé que Ranma te valora un poco. Veamos cómo se siente cuando te lo quitan". Ukyo dijo.

"¿Todo porque tomó una decisión hace diez años? ¿Realmente no puedes guardar rencor por eso? Los dos tenías seis años. ¿Qué sabes sobre el amor?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"¡Sabía que era feliz y cálida con él! No me sentía así con nadie más. Se suponía que debíamos crecer juntos y administrar el carrito de mi padre. Después de ganar mucho dinero, podríamos haber abierto un restaurante Sería yo, Ranma y nuestros hijos. ¡Hubiera sido perfecto! " Ukyo exclamó.

"¿Y qué hay de Ranma?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"Te acabo de decir cuáles fueron nuestros planes". Ukyo dijo con un tono.

"No, me contaste sobre 'tus' planes para ti y para Ranma. ¿Y si esos no eran sus planes? Su padre lo había estado entrenando para ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo. Ese era el objetivo de ese viaje. fue por razones egoístas, pero Ranma solo se preocupa por el arte. Su atención se centra en crear su propia marca de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Art) y difundirlo por todos lados. ¿Eso estaba dentro de tus planes para los dos? " Preguntó Kasumi.

"¡Todavía podría entrenar si quisiera!" Ukyo gritó.

"¿Cuándo sería eso si te está ayudando a cocinar y servir? Además, con usted ocupado, se ocupará de sus futuros hijos. ¿Cuándo tendrá tiempo?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"¡Cállate! ¡Hablas como si supieras todo! ¡Tienes el coraje de llamarme un mal amigo cuando me dejó al borde de la carretera!" Ukyo exclamó.

"Lo estás haciendo tú mismo. Ranma ha reconocido que estaba equivocado y hace lo mejor que puede para mejorarse a sí mismo. Estás actuando como su padre, creyendo que te debe algo. La verdad es que estás siendo egoísta y no te importa acerca de los sentimientos o deseos de Ranma ". Dijo Kasumi. Ukyo se veía absolutamente lívido y estaba a punto de explotar. Fue entonces cuando la puerta fue arrancada de las bisagras. Ukyo se movió para sacar su espátula, pero la agarraron rápidamente de la muñeca y le pusieron un doloroso bloqueo en la muñeca. Se giró para enfrentar a su atacante y se puso blanca como un fantasma. Ella estaba mirando a los enojados ojos de Ranma. Ella estaba congelada en su lugar mientras Ranma se abalanzaba sobre ella.

"Sé que tienes algo malo conmigo. Te hice mal y lo sé, pero cruzaste la línea cuando incluiste a uno de mis amigos. Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Si fuera otra persona, tendría les quité la vida pero recordé nuestra amistad y por esa amistad, les dejo salir con una advertencia. Sin embargo, nuestra amistad ha terminado. Somos extraños el uno para el otro. Si van tras alguien que es mi amigo de nuevo y te lastimaré Ukyo. No quiero, pero lo haré si vuelves a cruzar esa línea ". Ranma amenazado. Soltó a Ukyo y se dirigió hacia Kasumi. La liberó rápidamente y la condujo fuera del edificio.

Ukyo cayó de rodillas, con los puños apretados. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras estaba sentada allí. No podía creer lo que Ranma le acababa de decir. Ella estaba triste y enojada al mismo tiempo, triste por el hecho de que Ranma terminó con cualquier posibilidad de que volvieran a ser amigos y por la misma razón. También estaba enojada con las palabras que Kasumi le dijo. Ella no era una persona egoísta. Ranma podría haber hecho ambas cosas fácilmente si quisiera. A él le gustaba su cocina; siempre comiéndoselo como si fuera caramelo. Sin embargo, ese sueño ahora estaba muerto.

Se secó los ojos y rápidamente se puso de pie. Una expresión de piedra apareció en su rostro mientras subía a su habitación.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma, Nabiki y Kasumi se dirigieron a casa. Estaban muy callados y Nabiki estaba feliz de que Ranma se hubiera calmado. Su mirada de ira fue reemplazada por una de culpa. Kasumi lo vio también. Ella miró a su hermana e hizo un movimiento. Nabiki lo entendió y rápidamente siguió adelante. Kasumi luego se detuvo e hizo que Ranma se detuviera.

"Ranma, mírame". Ordenó Kasumi. Él fue resistente al principio, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Los dos se miraron a los ojos. "Esto no fue tu culpa".

"¿Cómo puedes decir que Kasumi? Ukyo fue mi pasado y ella decidió usarte para llegar a mí. Mi pasado involucraba a alguien que no necesitaba involucrarse". Ranma dijo.

"Esa fue la decisión de Ukyo, no la tuya. No obligaste a Ukyo a secuestrarme. Ella lo hizo por su cuenta porque estaba escuchando cuando te di ese consejo. No tienes nada de qué ser culpable". Kasumi dijo.

"Pero", dijo Ranma.

"Sin peros. Cuando supe de tu vida, tuve la sensación de que podrías condimentar las cosas aquí. De acuerdo, por lo general me mantengo alejado de todas las extravagancias, pero en realidad fue divertido. Me hizo sentir incluido". Dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa. Ranma la miró como si estuviera loca.

"Debes vivir una vida realmente aburrida". Ranma dijo.

"Eso no fue agradable". Dijo Kasumi con un puchero.

"Aún así, me siento un poco responsable. Podría tomar otro medio día y ayudarte en la casa si quieres". Ranma ofreció. Kasumi estaba a punto de hablar cuando Nabiki regresó.

"Eso simplemente no lo hará Ranma. Aunque Kasumi no te culpa, lo creo. Creo que la única forma en que realmente puedes ser perdonado por esto es que saques a Kasumi este fin de semana. Muéstrale un buen momento y hazle feliz. Solo entonces gana mi perdón porque mi hermana estaba en peligro ". Nabiki dijo con un tono. Ranma parecía culpable mientras que Kasumi miraba a Nabiki como si estuviera loca.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón". Ranma le dijo a Nabiki. Él se volvió hacia Kasumi. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de Kasumi? ¿El sábado al mediodía suena bien?" Kasumi estaba a punto de responder, pero Nabiki nuevamente lo interrumpió.

"Eso suena bien. Será mejor que planees una buena Saotome". Nabiki dijo. Ranma asintió y dejó a las dos hermanas en paz. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista, Nabiki tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Kasumi solo la miraba con cara de enojo.

"Nabiki, ¿por qué hiciste eso?" Kasumi exigió.

"Se sentía mal por lo sucedido. Sé que habrías ignorado su ayuda con las tareas domésticas y habría estado en su mente por el resto de la semana. Podría haber hecho algo tan estúpido como robar algunas flores o algo así. , esto te da un día para relajarte y hablar. ¿Cuándo has tenido un día libre? Nabiki preguntó. Kasumi frunció el ceño un poco. Sabía que Nabiki tramaba algo, pero no podía decir qué era. Suspiró sabiendo que no obtendría una respuesta de ella.

"Bien, no tiene sentido discutir porque pones esa idea en su cabeza". Dijo Kasumi.

"¡Genial! Ahora, tenemos que ir a casa a buscar nuestro dinero y conseguirle algo agradable para la fecha". Nabiki dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

"¡No es una cita!" Kasumi gritó y siguió a su hermana.

 ** _XXX_**

El sábado rodó y Kasumi estaba nerviosa. Nabiki suspiró a su hermana mientras intentaba ponerle maquillaje.

"¿Podrías por favor calmarte?" Nabiki preguntó.

"No puedo creer esto. ¿Por qué me estoy poniendo así por Ranma? Solo vamos a almorzar, a una película y a caminar. Te culpo por este Nabiki". Dijo Kasumi.

"Mira, estás nerviosa por tu primera cita", dijo Nabiki.

"¡No es una cita!" Exclamó Kasumi.

"Lo que sea. No te sientas tan nerviosa. Te estás conociendo un poco mejor. Solo ve y disfrútalo". Nabiki dijo. Kasumi solo suspiró y se relajó. Nabiki terminó y Kasumi se levantó. Ella se miró y se sacudió nerviosamente. Estaba vestida con un elegante vestido sin mangas con cuello a rayas, que le dejaba los brazos desnudos y mostraba un poco de pierna. Ella llevaba tacones que podía manejar y tenía algunas joyas. Suspiró mientras se miraba a sí misma.

"Esto es estúpido". Kasumi gimió.

"Ya basta de lloriquear y bajar escaleras. Tu cita te está esperando". Nabiki dijo con diversión.

"No es ... ah, olvídalo". Kasumi dijo con un suspiro. Bajaron las escaleras donde Ranma estaba esperando. Vieron que estaba vestido con ropas normales muy bonitas, un par de pantalones de color caqui negro y una camisa blanca que estaba cubierta por una chaqueta escolar. Cuando el chico de cola de cerdo vio a Kasumi, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo.

"Um, wow. Te ves muy bien, Kasumi". Ranma dijo nerviosamente. Esto hizo sonreír a Kasumi.

"Gracias Ranma. Te ves bien también. ¿Nos vamos?" Ranma asintió y extendió su brazo. Ella lo tomó y los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes. Nabiki miró a los dos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella entró a la casa y subía a su habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Akane la detuvo. Ella tenía su cara enojada y Nabiki se preguntaba por qué estaba enojada ahora.

"¿Sí, Sra. Tendo?" Nabiki preguntó burlonamente. Akane gruñó pero no dijo nada sobre su tono.

"Sé lo que estás haciendo. No sé por qué estás incluyendo a Kasumi en esto, pero no funcionará". Akane dijo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo, Sra. Tendo?" Nabiki preguntó burlonamente.

"¡Ya basta de Nabiki! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente con tus esquemas! ¡No arrastres a Kasumi hacia ellos!" Akane gritó. Nabiki se mantuvo calmado frente a la ira de Akane. Ella entonces le sonrió burlonamente.

"No la estoy arrastrando a nada. A diferencia de ti y papá, me gusta ver a Kasumi pasar un buen rato. Le hemos pedido mucho a Kasumi y ella ha sacrificado mucho para hacer por esta familia. ¿No crees que ¿Se merece un descanso? ¿Eres tan despiadado que lo negarías? Nabiki preguntó. Akane parecía sorprendida y un poco avergonzada por lo que acaba de decir. Nabiki se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, la miró. "Además, es posible que no confíes en Ranma pero lo hago y sé que él no la tratará mal". Luego ella cerró la puerta. Desanimado, Akane regresó a su habitación y entró.

 ** _XXX_**

Kasumi no podía recordar la última vez que se había divertido tanto. Después de salir de la casa, Ranma la llevó a Tokio. La llevó a un agradable restaurante donde hablaron durante toda la comida. Luego la llevó al cine para ver una película estadounidense llamada ' _El cuaderno_ '. Le pareció gracioso que Ranma tratara de mantenerse despierto mientras la película estaba en marcha. Después de la película, caminaron por Kōkyo Higashi Gyoen (Jardines Este del Palacio Imperial). Simplemente caminaron y hablaron sobre cosas. Kasumi le dijo a Ranma sobre cosas que le gustaría hacer y él le contaría sobre su entrenamiento. Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, hicieron su hogar.

Ranma era un caballero total a lo largo del día y Kasumi estaba muy impresionado de lo maduro que realmente era el chico.

"Me lo pasé muy bien, Ranma. Esta ha sido una salida muy divertida". Dijo Kasumi.

"Me alegra que te guste. Siempre que quieras tomar un descanso, házmelo saber". Ranma dijo.

"Cuidado Ranma, realmente no tengo ganas de convertirme en un objetivo para Shampoo y Kodachi". Kasumi bromeó. Ranma se rió tan bien como ellos entraron a la casa. Kasumi se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de hacerlo, le dio a Ranma un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ella se alejó, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa tonta en la cara de Ranma. Tampoco vio la mirada rota en la cara de Akane, quien los vio regresar y estaba a punto de hablar con ella. Cuando ella lo vio besarlo así, de repente sintió que su pecho se tensaba. Ella no sabía por qué sucedió eso, pero dolió mucho.

Ella se fue a la cama con un corazón muy doloroso.


	30. Chapter 30

Había sido una semana muy tensa en el complejo de Tendo. Todos lo notaron y todos sabían de dónde venía. Akane solo estaba siendo increíblemente grosera, incluso con Kasumi. Nadie sabía por qué ella era así y trataron de ignorarlo. Kasumi estaba muy preocupada por su hermana y se preguntó qué pasaba esta vez. Ella esperó el momento adecuado para acercarse a su hermana. Lo hizo después de la cena ya que Akane estaba usando el dojo para practicar. Kasumi entró al dojo y esperó. Akane la notó pero la ignoró.

"Akane, ¿podemos hablar por un segundo?" Kasumi preguntó después de un tiempo de ser ignorada.

"Estoy un poco ocupado Kasumi. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?" Akane dijo con un tono.

"No creo que pueda hacerlo, dado que me has estado ignorando durante una semana. Solo me preocupa cómo te está yendo". Kasumi explicó.

"Oh, te importa ahora. Desde que llegó Ranma, no te has preocupado realmente. Siempre lo estás defendiendo y tan impresionado con su madurez". Akane escupió.

"Akane, siempre me preocupé por ti. Me importa Nabiki y me preocupo por papá. Ranma se ha convertido en parte de esta familia y también me importa. ¿Estás diciendo que no debería solo porque te sientes inferior a ¿él?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"¡Aquí vuelves! ¡El problema no es él, soy yo!" Akane dijo acaloradamente.

"No vine aquí a tirar piedras a Akane, pero no voy a mentir. Desde su llegada, no has sido más que grosero con él. Sí, al principio, era un mocoso grosero pero no lo conseguimos para conocerlo. Nabiki lo conoció y son amigos. Lo conocí y también somos amigos. Tal vez si te tragas tu orgullo y conoces a Ranma, habrá menos hostilidad entre ustedes dos. " Kasumi sugirió.

"Bueno, ¿quieres saber qué? ¡No quiero conocerlo y no quiero que sea mi amigo! Además, deja de actuar como si no te gustara Ranma más que como un amigo. La forma en que tartas en esa fecha, solo quieres ser otra novia suya ". Akane dijo groseramente. Kasumi retrocedió como si hubiera sido abofeteada. Sin embargo, Akane no había terminado. "Sabes, debería haberlo visto. Te gusta interpretar a la chica inocente y hogareña que todo el mundo adora, pero bajo todo eso eres como ese loco de Kodachi o ese champú flojo. Si quieres ser la chica de Ranma, entonces sigue adelante pero he perdido todo respeto por ti porque no eres más que una mentira ". Kasumi no podía creer lo que Akane acababa de decirle. Ella comenzó a llorar y rápidamente se paró y dejó el dojo.

Akane se sintió un poco mejor después de decirle eso. Eso fue hasta que vio a Ranma. Ella tragó saliva ante la mirada que él le estaba dando.

"¿Y querían que me casara contigo? Espero que estés feliz porque acabas de alejar a la única persona que se preocupaba por ti. Cuando no puedes ponerte más patético, demuéstrame que estoy equivocado". Ranma dijo. Dio media vuelta y se alejó. Akane estaba un poco enojada con eso, pero estaba empezando a sentirse culpable. Rápidamente aplastó eso y volvió a su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en eso debido al sonido de lágrimas que venía de la casa.

 ** _XXX_**

Akane se sentó solo hoy y desenvolvió el almuerzo que hizo Kasumi. Miró al bento y pudo ver que Kasumi realmente no puso su corazón en su almuerzo. Había sido así durante los últimos tres días. Los dos no estaban hablando en este momento y Kasumi parecía perder su sonrisa cuando se cruzaron. Akane quería ir a hablar con ella, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Ella, sin embargo, lamentó sus palabras a Kasumi hace tres días. Ella estaba hablando sin dolor por alguna razón. Ella nunca admitiría que la razón real era por Ranma.

Hablando del artista marcial de cola de cerdo, él también la ignoró. Él no le habló, no la reconoció y ciertamente no la respetó. Ella descubrió que él descubrió que ella era la razón por la cual el Dr. Tofu había despedido a Ranma de su trabajo. Ella no pensó que estaba tan perdido porque encontró un mejor trabajo trabajando como asistente de un profesor universitario. Ranma parecía realmente feliz por eso ya que el tipo era un profesor de Educación Física y le mostró cómo dirigir un dojo. Sin embargo, la relación entre el doctor y Ranma se agrió porque Ranma tuvo que encontrar un nuevo doctor. Sabía que la culpaba por eso.

Lo peor fue Nabiki. Al día siguiente de haberle dicho esas cosas a Kasumi, Nabiki la abofeteó frente a la escuela. Nabiki le gritó, reprendiéndola por lo que le hizo a Kasumi. No podía creer que dijera esas cosas sobre Kasumi que ha sido una madre para ambos. Terminó diciéndole a Akane que su madre estaría tan decepcionada con ella por sus acciones. Akane estaba llorando y salió corriendo. Los gritos de Nabiki sobre ella habían hecho que su reputación cayera un poco. Incluso sus amigas, Yuka y Sayuri, la dejaron a un lado debido a que conocían a Kasumi. Las dos hermanas no se hablaban entre sí y Nabiki dejó en claro a Akane que no se hablarían hasta que Akane se disculpara, y además cambió sus maneras.

Akane solo suspiró y se comió su comida. Mientras comía, vio a Ukyo sentado solo también. Ella estaba en ropa de niña esta vez. Se veía realmente bien en ella. Ella había ganado una reputación, así como una bola buster. Ella fue golpeada mucho pero Ukyo simplemente no estaba interesada y cuando no entendieron el punto, ella los tiraría al cielo con su espátula. Akane vio que estaba mirando algo y siguió su vista. Ella deseó que no lo hiciera porque Ranma estaba con Shampoo. Miró hacia Ukyo y pudo ver que estaba perturbada por esto. Con una decisión tomada, Akane se puso de pie y se dirigió a su mesa.

Ukyo se sorprendió cuando Akane se sentó junto a ella. Estaba nerviosa y se preguntó qué quería. Ella estaba aún más sorprendida cuando Akane le tendió la mano.

"Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Es un placer conocerte". Akane saludó. Después de unos segundos, Ukyo tomó la mano y la sacudió.

"Ukyo Kuonji, encantado de conocerte. ¿Por qué me estás hablando? ¿No eres la hermana menor de Kasumi o algo así?" Ukyo preguntó.

"Bueno, las cosas no han ido bien con mi hermana en este momento. Además, fue ese idiota, la culpa de Ranma es empezar ¿No querías herir a mi hermana, verdad?" Akane preguntó.

"Nah, solo quería asustarla un poco. Estaba detrás de Ranma. Me alegra ver que alguien más es un idiota". Ukyo dijo, mintiendo un poco. La verdad era que a Ukyo realmente no le gustaba Kasumi y que si Ranma fuera solo un poco más tarde, ella la habría abofeteado por sus palabras. Akane sonrió y esos dos comenzaron a conversar. Al verlos, Ranma y Shampoo no pudieron evitar preguntarse qué clase de problemas les estarían surgiendo.

 ** _XXX_**

Cologne estaba sentada sola con una taza de té. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sostenía la taza lejos de su boca después de tomar un sorbo. La fiebre del almuerzo había terminado y habría un receso antes de que saliera la escuela. Fue entonces cuando Shampoo y su equipo tomaron el lugar para el equipo de desayuno y almuerzo. Estaba feliz de poder pagar dos tripulaciones. De todos modos, el anciano estaba sumido en profundos pensamientos. Ella solo seguía pensando en lo que ese ladrón le dijo en la playa. Fue muy revelador.

 ** _***Escena retrospectiva***_**

 _Cologne estaba cerrando su tienda de playa cuando sintió una sensación familiar. Era un sentimiento con el que estaba disgustada. Ella giró para atacar pero una voz la detuvo._

" _Whoa, Whoa Cologne-chan, solo vine a hablar". Happosai llamó. Cologne parecía lista para atacar pero decidió evitar matarlo. Se calmó, pero estaba lista para atacar si hacía algo. Al ver que era lo mejor que iba a conseguir, Happosai bajó las manos. "Gracias por eso. Entonces, ¿me di cuenta de que le enseñaste a mi heredero una de tus técnicas de Amazon? Eso fue un shock"._

" _El niño tiene talento natural y no quería dejar que se desperdicie". Cologne respondió._

" _Sí, claro, la única razón por la que lo hiciste fue para mantener a esa bonita pequeña bisnieta cerca de él. No me preocuparía demasiado por eso. Ella parece estar bien sola. Rezo a cualquier dios que la mantenga. y esa gimnasta ". Happosai dijo con una sonrisa. Cologne parecía lista para atacarlo nuevamente, pero rápidamente cambió su tono. "Todo lo que quería decir es: ¿no te preocupa que las técnicas de tu pueblo salgan al mundo?"_

" _¿Estás realmente preocupado?" Cologne preguntó sorprendido._

"¡ _Tienes toda la razón!" Ranma es mi última oportunidad para ver mi arte alcanzar el mundo. Su padre solo se centró en moldearlo en su títere y Soun construyó un dojo sin estudiantes. Tomaron lo que yo les enseñé y lo desperdiciaron. El niño quiere ver que Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Arts) se convierta en algo más. El dojo de Soun es en realidad un dojo y se está convirtiendo en un mejor maestro debido a todos los maestros de los que está aprendiendo. Puede hacer lo que esos boneheads no pudieron hacer." Happosai dijo. Cologne realmente se sorprendió al escuchar eso de este pervertido. Ella rápidamente enseñó su apariencia._

" _No me importa si él enseña Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (Castañas de Asado Imperial en el Fuego). Si el chico es tan responsable como yo creo, él solo enseñaría estas técnicas a los cinturones negros". Cologne dijo._

" _Gracias por decirme que Colonia-chan. Espero verte en el futuro". Happosai dijo y se fue. Cologne solo miró el lugar con admiración y sorpresa._

 ** _***Presente***_**

Este Happosai era muy diferente del hombre que conoció hace tantos años. Ella solo sonrió e hizo su camino de regreso para prepararse para la carrera de la escuela.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma se preguntaba si había alguien en el cielo que quisiera que viviera con un miedo constante a su vida cuando se trataba de mujeres. Hace una semana, Ranma recibió un boleto de alguien. Fue a un carnaval que venía a Nermia. Ranma pensó que sería una buena cita con una de las chicas. Era el turno de Kodachi, así que la llamó y le pidió que fuera al carnaval. Estaba emocionada y planeaban encontrarse. Entonces se encontraron y comenzaron a caminar. Fue entonces cuando apareció Shampoo. Ella también recibió un boleto para venir al carnaval. Su invitado fue una sorpresa porque era Nabiki.

Nabiki y Shampoo eran muy buenos amigos debido a que Nabiki pudo hacer que su restaurante fuera el de sus trabajadores. Como agradecimiento, Cologne la hizo una pequeña compañera. Shampoo fue su intermediario y han sido amigos desde entonces. Los cuatro disfrutaron de las vistas y jugaron algunos juegos. Fue entonces cuando se encontraron con Akane y Ukyo. Ranma vio que los dos lo miraban a él y a sus amigas. Shampoo y Kodachi no lo hicieron mejor abrazando sus brazos en sus pechos.

Nabiki preguntó por qué estaban allí y Akane mostró un boleto. Era el mismo boleto que él y Shampoo recibieron. Akane también estuvo aquí porque alguien del circo robó un cerdo que ganó y lo llamó por su nombre. Ranma estaba tratando de no reír, pero las chicas no lo hicieron. Ukyo y Akane los miraron a los cuatro y marcharon hacia la carpa grande. El grupo de cuatro se recuperó y los siguió a la tienda. Cuando ingresaron a la carpa, fueron confrontados por una persona familiar. A pesar de la máscara, Shampoo y Ranma sabían quién era.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar Saotome y me alegro de verte mi querido Shampoo". Mousse dijo. Luego dejó escapar la intención hacia Ranma, que simplemente se sacudió. "Hasta que vuelva a ganar a Shampoo, voy a tener a tu rehén Akane". Dando un apretón a 'Akane', Nabiki, Shampoo y Kodachi caen al suelo. Se escucharon dos gritos de batalla y Mousse terminó en el suelo. Después de una terrible paliza, Akane levantó a Mousse y agarró su cerdo.

"¿Qué te parece esto idiota?" Akane gritó. Mousse, con miedo, se puso las gafas. Al ver lo que sostenía, Mousse tragó saliva y se enfrentó al enfurecido Tendo. Shampoo solo negó con la cabeza a su antigua amiga. Ranma se enfrentó a Mousse y no parecía intimidado.

"Sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre, ¿eh Mousse? Bueno, odio decirte esto, pero no creo que vayas a ganar nada. Shampoo y yo nos hemos visto. Me gusta y ella me quiere. Entonces, puedes volver a casa desde donde vengas porque no tienes suerte ". Ranma dijo. Shampoo tenía un pequeño rubor en su rostro. Mousse parecía enfurecido, pero rápidamente le sonrió maliciosamente.

"Veremos sobre eso Saotome". Mousse dijo y dejó al grupo solo. Todos solo podían preguntarse qué les tenía reservado el adolescente celoso.


	31. Chapter 31

Después de un tiempo, todos decidieron quedarse para el show en la carpa grande. Habían obtenido boletos gratis, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo? Ranma se sentó entre Kodachi y Shampoo que estaban abrazando sus brazos. Nabiki se sentó entre el trío y el dúo de Akane y Ukyo. Notó que los dos echarían un vistazo a los tres y gruñirán suavemente. Nabiki se quedó fuera y comió sus palomitas de maíz. Desde atrás, Mousse observó con una sonrisa malvada. Sería el momento de poner su plan en acción.

Las luces repentinamente se apagaron en todos y Ranma fue repentinamente salpicado con agua fría. Esto hizo que ella saltara y buscara al imbécil que lo hizo. Sin embargo, eso lo puso en una situación extraña. Los artistas pensaron que ella se ofrecía voluntariamente para algo y de inmediato la agarró. Ella estaba encadenada a una rueda giratoria. Fue entonces cuando se reveló la atracción principal. Era un pato blanco con copas de botella de coca. Todos en la multitud estaban saltando en sus asientos mientras Ranma estaba confundido. El pato luego tomó un cuchillo y se lo arrojó al restringido Ranma. Se puso muy cerca de ella y algunas tensiones de su cabello se cortaron.

El pato le dio a Ranma y al malvado destello y arrojó otro. Al ver que este cuchillo la mataría, rápidamente usó su impulso para comenzar a girar la rueda. El cuchillo falló y golpeó el volante. El pato gruñó y sacó un puñado de cuchillos de la nada. Al ver eso hecho por un pato, Ranma se dio cuenta de con quién estaba tratando. El pato lanzó todas las dagas justo cuando la cabeza de Ranma se acercaba. En una asombrosa demostración de habilidad, Ranma atrapó todas las dagas en su boca. Esto le ganó un poco de aplauso cuando el pato escuchó el hecho de que su plan fue frustrado. Ranma rápidamente se liberó y salió corriendo de la tienda. Shampoo, Kodachi y Nabiki lo siguieron mientras Akane y Ukyo seguían viendo el espectáculo.

No les llevó mucho tiempo encontrar a Ranma. Kodachi sacó un termo, como sucedió antes en sus citas. Ella lo derramó sobre ella y Ranma volvió a la normalidad. Ahora es normal, Ranma se enfrenta al grupo.

"Shampoo, creo que debes llamar a la vieja bolsa. Mousse está tramando algo y podría ser muy peligroso". Ranma dijo. Shampoo asintió y le pidió a Nabiki su teléfono.

 ** _XXX_**

De hecho, Mousse estaba planeando algo. Logró agarrar tanto a Akane como a Ukyo, noqueándolos con dardos. Los tenía a los dos en un gran acuario y los amenazó con salpicarlos con agua de Yazunīchuan (Spring of Drowned Duck) si Ranma no le daba a Shampoo. Esperaba ansiosamente que Ranma viniera e intentara salvar a su prometida. Esperó y esperó y comenzó a molestarse. Fue entonces cuando escuchó las aletas abiertas. Mousse se volvió para mirar a su oponente.

"¡Eso es suficiente Ranma. Un paso más cerca y convertiré a tu futura esposa y a su amiga en patos!" Mousse gritó.

"Pon tus lentes en ridículo". Una voz muy enojada dijo. Mousse hizo lo que le dijeron y se puso blanco como una sábana. De pie frente a él estaba Colonia. Ella estaba sosteniendo un cubo del Yazunīchuan y la caja llena de globos de agua que llenó con la misma agua. Cologne miró a Mousse que estaba sudando. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Cologne lo empapó con el cubo de Yazunīchuan. Fue convertido en pato y rápidamente arrojado a una jaula. Ella liberó a las dos chicas antes de arrastrar la caja y la jaula de regreso a la Nekohanten (Cat Café).

 ** _XXX_**

Cologne se despidió de uno de los mensajeros que usualmente contrataba. Ese correo estaba llevando la caja de globos a China a la guía Jusenkyo. Cerró el café y se acercó a Mousse. Él estaba sentado, negándose a mirar a Shampoo o a Colonia.

"Sé que tu interés en mi bisnieta te ha hecho parecer tonto antes, pero nunca hubiera creído que hubieras hecho algo tan estúpido. Los ancianos en casa no están contentos contigo. Tienes suerte de que me llamaron. o de lo contrario no te iba a rescatar una vez que te convirtieran en policía ". Cologne dijo. Eso sorprendió al adolescente casi ciego.

"¿Estás diciendo que me hubieras permitido ser arrestado?" Mousse preguntó.

"Sí. Hemos hecho una buena vida aquí. Usted, entrando y balanceando el bote, habría destruido todo el trabajo que hemos ganado. No puedo hacer que todos en Japón piensen que somos tan tontos como usted". Cologne dijo.

"¡Lo hice todo por Shampoo! ¡No necesita estar con ese medio hombre!" Mousse gritó.

"¡Bastante espuma, ya nos has traído suficientes problemas!" Shampoo gritó.

"Pero Shampoo"

"¡No quiero escucharlo!" Shampoo chasqueó. Le dio a Mousse las miradas más sucias del mundo. "Yo he dicho una y otra vez, que no te gusta de la misma manera. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. Usted _eras_ un buen amigo hasta que empezó a tratarme como una muñeca. Soy un Joketsuzoku (Amazon china ) y orgulloso de ese hecho. Nunca pudiste ver eso y fue por eso que terminé nuestra amistad. Ranma no me ve de esa manera y fue la razón por la que regresé aquí ".

"¿Pero por qué él? ¿Realmente crees que él confirmará nuestros caminos? Solo te estás preparando para romper el corazón". Mousse discutió.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que cambie a nuestras costumbres?" Shampoo preguntó. Mousse la miró confundida. "Aprendí mucho en este país y creo que sería beneficioso para el pueblo si creáramos una sucursal aquí. Podemos mezclar nuestras costumbres antiguas con las nuevas". Mousse la miró con sorpresa ante esa declaración. Miró a Cologne.

"¿Realmente vas a permitir que esto suceda? ¿Oyes lo que está diciendo?" Mousse preguntó con sorpresa.

"Sí, y no podría estar más orgulloso. Mi bisabuela muestra excelentes cualidades de liderazgo. Me atrevo a decir que tu relación con Ranma te está cambiando para bien". Cologne dijo.

"¡No voy a aceptar esto! ¡Shampoo me pertenece!" Mousse exclamó. Fue entonces cuando Shampoo abofeteó a Mousse en la cara.

"¡Ya he tenido suficiente de ti diciéndome que pertenezco contigo! ¡Nunca tendrás mi corazón ni respeto! ¡Eres solo un hombre estúpido que solo quiere mostrar a todos que obtuvo la chica más digna de la aldea! ¡patético!" Shampoo gritó. Ella salió corriendo y se dirigió a su habitación. Mousse se sentó allí y le tocó la mejilla. Cologne solo miró al niño y negó con la cabeza.

"Wow, perdiste su amistad y su respeto en una noche". Cologne se burló. Mousse solo levantó la mirada y la miró. "Mírame todo lo que quieras, pero te lo hiciste a ti mismo. Puedes usar la habitación libre en el piso de arriba. Estás confinado en el café hasta que reciba información del consejo sobre tu imprudencia". Cologne se alejó y dejó a Mousse solo. Podía sentir que la ira se desbordaba y sabía que haría algo estúpido. Ella solo esperaba que se sintiera honrado por su elección.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma lideraba la clase hoy. Happosai tuvo que salir por un tiempo así que se hizo cargo. Lo usó para probar su primer kata que creó. Todos seguían sus movimientos y Ranma se detenía para corregir algunas posiciones. Pasarían por estas formas por un tiempo cuando las puertas se abrieron. Los estudiantes se volvieron hacia la perturbación y vieron a Mousse de pie en la puerta. Los estudiantes estaban preparados para pelear, pero Ranma los rechazó y les dijo que se movieran hacia un lado. Hicieron lo que les dijo y vieron.

Mousse solo miró a Ranma mientras sacaba algunas armas. Ranma solo se puso en su posición y se preparó. Mousse simplemente se apresuró a Ranma en cólera y movió sus armas. Ranma esquivó las cuchilladas y las puñaladas. Utilizando el Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (Chestnuts asado sobre un puño de fuego abierto) y sus habilidades de Aikido, desarmó rápidamente las armas en sus manos. Aún usando la habilidad, Ranma usó sus habilidades de Tae Kwon Do para golpear a Mousse con varias patadas en segundos. Mousse fue enviado volando hacia la pared del dojo. Se deslizó hacia abajo y cayó de rodillas.

Mousse no se detuvo y le lanzó algunas cadenas. Ranma fácilmente esquivó el ataque y se apresuró a Mousse. Lo golpeó contra la pared y comenzó a desatar un aluvión de golpes sobre Mousse. El chino se defendió lo mejor que pudo, pero no fue suficiente. Ranma terminó su combo con una cruz derecha que derribó a Mousse en el suelo. Ranma dio un paso atrás y ganó algo de distancia por si volvía a levantarse. Mousse luchó y trató de ponerse de pie. Ranma suspiró y se puso en su posición.

Cuando Mousse se preparó para atacar, repentinamente se volteó en el aire y lo envió volando al estanque koi. Se cambió a su forma de maldición y estaba graznando enojado. Dejó de graznar cuando vio el rostro de los dos ancianos, Happosai y Colonia. La vieja sanguijuela se volvió hacia la mujer.

"¿Confío en que lo mantendrás en su correa?" Happosai preguntó.

"No te preocupes, su castigo será rápido y desagradable". Cologne dijo con una ventaja. Ella agarró al pato y lo arrastró lejos. Happosai regresó adentro para tratar con sus estudiantes.

 ** _XXX_**

"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme niño. Desobedeciste una orden directa de mí. Eso no me hace feliz". Cologne dijo.

"¡No me importa! ¡Ese tonto ha envenenado la mente de mi querido Shampoo! ¡No está pensando correctamente y se lo mostraré cuando lo derrote!" Ratón gritó pero lo lamentó debido a las heridas que sufrió.

"No creo que sea sabio. Especialmente porque los ancianos realmente piensan que los planes del Shampoo son sabios. De hecho, están considerando enviar a un pequeño grupo de amazonas para poner a prueba su teoría". Cologne dijo. Mousse la miró con sorpresa. Cologne de repente se puso serio. "Ahora, por su castigo. Por imprudentemente poner a otros en peligro con agua Jusenkyo, se lo sentencia a ser un servidor de minas hasta que cumpla veintiún años. Después de que haya cumplido con sus obligaciones, será liberado. eso, quiero decir que se te permitirá vivir tu vida por ti mismo sin nuestra ayuda ".

"¿Me estás desterrando del pueblo ?!" Mousse exclamó.

"No, seguirás siendo un Amazonas, pero ya no te ayudaremos. Tus acciones han avergonzado a la aldea y no permitiremos que eso suceda. Después de que hayas cumplido tu tiempo, estás solo". Cologne dijo.

"¿Por que me estas haciendo esto?" Mousse preguntó.

"Hiciste esto por tu cuenta. Podrías haber llevado una vida cómoda y solo haber sido el amigo de Shampoo, pero no pudiste y este es el resultado de tus acciones". Cologne dijo. Ella le arrojó un delantal. "Ahora señor a tiempo parcial, es hora de ir a trabajar a la cocina". Mousse estaba muy deprimido y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras permanecía allí, solo culpaba a Ranma por lo sucedido. Si él no estaba en la imagen, entonces Shampoo lo amaría y podrían vivir felices. Él era el único que podía hacerla feliz. No permitiría que Ranma destruyera ese sueño.

Ahora tenía tiempo y estaría cerca de su querido Shampoo. Tenía seis años para cambiar de opinión. Tendría éxito, tenía que hacerlo.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma estaba trabajando en perfeccionar su primer kata. Todavía sentía que no estaba listo a pesar de que se lo mostró a los estudiantes. Si no podía hacerlo en un tiempo determinado y si no era lo suficientemente fluido, no estaba listo. Una vez que se sintió seguro del kata, pasaría al siguiente. Kasumi entró al dojo y vio a Ranma haciendo su kata. Ella solo miró y pensó que era una hermosa danza de movimientos. Después de que se hizo, Ranma se relajó y Kasumi aplaudió.

"Eso fue hermoso Ranma". Dijo Kasumi.

"¿Eso crees? Me siento un poco más seguro, pero no sé si está listo todavía". Ranma dijo.

"Estás ejerciendo demasiada presión sobre ti mismo. Lo conseguirás, sé que lo harás". Dijo Kasumi.

"Gracias Kasumi. Dime, ¿te gustaría probarlo?" Ranma dijo.

"Oh, no lo creo". Dijo Kasumi con un movimiento de sus manos.

"Vamos, solo pruébalo". Ranma la incitó. Rápidamente apareció a su lado y comenzó a llevarla a la mitad del piso. Kasumi protestó pero Ranma no estaba teniendo nada de eso. Ranma se aferró a ella, lo que hizo que Kasumi se sonrojara un poco. Ranma comenzó a moverse y Kasumi lo siguió. Ella era un poco torpe, pero solo hizo que los dos se rieran y rieran. Mientras realizaban el kata, Akane observaba desde la puerta. Iba a entrenar, pero los vio a los dos.

Ella no estaba feliz de que Ranma le mostrara a Kasumi un poco de artes marciales o el hecho de que él estaba tan cerca de ella. No parecía que a Kasumi le importara porque ella se estaba riendo como él. Ella aplastó esa sensación de celos que estaba teniendo y simplemente esperó a que terminaran. Ella no deseaba discutir con ninguno de ellos. Ella ya estaba en hielo con todos en la casa. Se giró cuando escuchó un sonido. Bajó la mirada para ver a P-chan y se sintió feliz instantáneamente. Ella acunó al pequeño cerdo en su pecho y se sintió un poco mejor.


	32. Chapter 32

Ranma estaba ocupado mirando algunas cosas mientras Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane miraban la televisión. Akane tenía a P-chan en su regazo mientras veían las noticias. De repente, apareció un informe especial en la pantalla. Lo que vieron fue un perro blanco y negro en la televisión. El reportero estaba hablando mientras el perro sostenía un letrero que preguntaba por Ryoga. Las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

"¿Ryoga tiene un perro? ¿Y ella tuvo bebés?" Akane preguntó. Ranma levantó la vista para ver al perro.

"Oh, es Shirokuro. No puedo creer que tuviera cachorros". Ranma dijo.

"¿Conoces a ese perro?" preguntó Nabiki.

"Sí, ella es como la ama de llaves de Hibiki. Es muy inteligente para un perro y la única en la familia con un sentido de dirección". Ranma dijo.

"Espera, ¿toda su familia es así?" Nabiki preguntó.

"Sí, es una maldición familiar o algo así. De todos modos, esperemos que Ryoga esté cerca de un televisor. Debería ir a ver a los nuevos miembros de su familia". Ranma dijo.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no ayudas a encontrarlo y llevarlo allí? ¿Recuerdas dónde está su casa?" Akane preguntó.

"Sí, pero ¿por qué iba a ayudar a ese imbécil? Desde el día en que me encontró, me culpó de todas las cosas malas de su vida. Me recuerda a esta chica con la que vivo". Ranma dijo con una sonrisa. Akane se erizó pero no dijo nada. Kasumi decidió detener todo tipo de argumentos.

"Mira Ranma, tal vez esta cosa tan buena te pueda hacer un poco de favor con Ryoga. No estoy diciendo que estés equivocado acerca del niño, pero podría mejorar tu vida un poco". Dijo Kasumi, jugando al pacificador. Ranma suspiró y miró a Akane.

"Bien, ayudaré al imbécil. Permítanme conseguir algunas cosas para que trabaje y vaya a buscarlo. Quién sabe, podría parecer que lo conoce". Ranma se levantó y cuando llegó a su habitación para conseguir algunas cosas. Akane lo siguió, dejando que P-chan deambulara por el lugar para poder prepararse. Kasumi fue a la cocina a buscar agua caliente. Regresó después de unos momentos y vertió el agua sobre el cerdo. Nabiki estaba allí para tirarle una toalla.

"Gracias." Dijo Ryoga.

"Tus agradecimientos no son necesarios ni necesarios. Personalmente, ni siquiera deberíamos dejar que Ranma te ayude, solo porque Akane es una perra no significa que la dejemos sola en una casa contigo". Nabiki dijo en serio. Ryoga parecía horrorizada por sus palabras.

"¡Nunca haría nada inapropiado para Akane!" Ryoga exclamó.

"Tus acciones dicen lo contrario. Si realmente te preocupas por mi hermana, serías un caballero y la invitarías a salir. En cambio, sigues usando tu maldición para conocer sus secretos y pensamientos. Lo que estás haciendo es inapropiado y nunca lo confiaré. Tú. Ahora, probablemente tengas algo de ropa aquí. Te sugiero que te vistas ". Kasumi dijo en serio. Los dos se alejaron mientras Ryoga encontró rápidamente su mochila y se vistió. Las hermanas de Akane realmente estaban empezando a asustarlo.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma, Akane y Ryoga llegaron a la casa Hibiki al mediodía. Como Ranma predijo, Ryoga estaba en la entrada de la casa de los Tendo. Ryoga actuó como un idiota nervioso alrededor de Akane que actuó sorprendido de verlo. Se le ocurrió la historia de que vio las noticias desde una ventana y se dirigió al dojo en busca de la ayuda de Ranma. Ranma no pudo evitar preguntar cómo llegó aquí sin perderse. Ryoga rápidamente descubrió la mentira de alguien que lo llevaba aquí. Señaló a una persona al azar y obtuvo una mirada sucia por sus problemas. Después de un poco de risa, Ranma llevó al grupo a la casa.

En el camino, Akane y Ryoga hablaron sobre cosas. Akane habló sobre la escuela mientras Ryoga hablaba sobre sus viajes. Ranma los ignoró, sin preocuparse realmente de lo que hablaban. Akane notó esto y no pudo evitar enojarse. Exteriormente, fue porque pensó que era grosero con Ryoga. Interiormente, era porque sentía que a Ranma no le importaban ninguno de ellos. Cuando Ranma los condujo hasta allí, Ryoga fue inmediatamente recibido por Shirokuro. Ryoga estaba feliz de verlo a él y a los dos felizmente reunidos. Shirokuro lo condujo y los otros dos lo siguieron.

El perro llevó al grupo a una canasta donde estaban sus cachorros. Hubo cinco en total. Akane impresionó a los cachorros y se arrodilló para jugar con ellos. Ryoga miró para preparar algunas delicias del grupo, dejando a los dos solos con los cachorros. Akane llevó a los cachorros a la habitación de Ryoga y Ranma los siguió. Mientras Akane jugaba con los cachorros, Ranma miró alrededor del lugar que Ryoga llamó a su habitación.

"Hombre, ha estado en toda Asia". Ranma dijo. Cogió un pergamino y vio las palabras 'Kempo' en él. "Eso explica eso".

"Sabes, has sido muy rudo desde que nos encontramos con Ryoga". Dijo Akane.

"Oh sí, ¿de qué he sido grosero exactamente?" Ranma preguntó con un suspiro.

"Nos has ignorado a mí y a Ryoga durante todo el viaje. Pensé que harías lo que dijo Kasumi y obtuviste un poco de buena voluntad". Akane preguntó.

"La razón por la que ignoré a los dos es porque ustedes dos se estaban reuniendo y no quería ser parte de eso. Ryoga y yo no somos exactamente amigos. Por alguna razón, no me agradas. Mientras que Kasumi podría tener tenía un punto, Ryoga no va a dejar que todo vaya solo después de una cosa buena con la que lo ayudé ". Ranma dijo.

"No lo sabes. Si intentaras entenderlo y te disculpes", comenzó Akane, pero la interrumpieron.

"Ya ves, eso es todo. ¿Crees que no me he disculpado con Ryoga? Lo he hecho. Me disculpé por mi parte en convertirlo en quien es. Adivina qué, no lo aceptó. Me responsabilizo de mi acciones y me disculpo cuando sé que hice mal. No sabría nada de eso, ¿verdad? " Ranma dijo con un tono. Akane parecía lista para explotar cuando Ryoga entró a la habitación. Él no se veía feliz.

"¡Cállate, Ranma! ¡No hablas así con Akane!" Gritó Ryoga. Ranma solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"Mira, te tengo aquí. Si me necesitas, estaré abajo. No voy a sentarme con ustedes dos y escucharlos a ustedes dos quejarse sobre cómo actúo o cómo pienso". Ranma dijo. Pasó rozando a Ryoga y bajó las escaleras. Ryoga guisó y apretó los puños. Akane solo miró a la puerta con una expresión de frustración. Ryoga vio esto y rápidamente puso el plato junto a ella.

"No escuches a ese idiota. Solo está siendo un bebé grande". Dijo Ryoga. Akane solo asintió y se concentró en los cachorros. A Ryoga no le gustaba ver su rostro triste o que no estaba contenta. Él gruñó y planeó hacerle pagar a Ranma.

 ** _XXX_**

Una semana después, Ranma, Nabiki y Happosai estaban revisando la lista de estudiantes. Estaban revisando quién iba a hacer qué. De los quince estudiantes, solo siete pudieron obtener los fondos para participar en el torneo local en Tokio. Mientras miraban, parece que habían llegado a una decisión.

"Bien, entonces podemos tener formas de Homura y Date. Fueron las mejores en mi nueva forma y las primeras tres formas que enseñaste. Iba debería hacer la competencia física y las formas. Kento y Jinpachi deberían competir en combate. Ume y Shinto deberían hacer ambas cosas ya que son lo más avanzado de la clase ". Happosai dijo.

"Eso debería funcionar. Me uniré también pero en el nivel avanzado". Ranma dijo. Akane entró a la habitación y vio lo que estaban haciendo. Se veía interesante.

"¿Que están haciendo, chicos?" Ella preguntó.

"Nos estamos preparando para un torneo en Tokio. Estamos asignando eventos a quienes creemos que tendrán éxito y mejorarán". Ranma dijo.

"¿Por qué tendrías que hacer eso? ¿Por qué incluso necesitarías participar en un torneo? Realmente no muestran una habilidad". Akane dijo con un tono superior. "Además, perdiste el último torneo en el que estabas".

"El hecho de que puedas decir eso con ese tono solo demuestra que no eres tan hábil como dices. Supongo que esa paliza que sufriste con el Destructor Dojo hizo poco para frenar esa arrogancia". Happosai dijo. Akane le gruñó por ese comentario.

"Mira, centrémonos en esto. Hemos establecido lo que queremos hacer. Los entrenamos con fuerza y los ayudamos en las áreas en las que están teniendo problemas. Lo necesitarán dado que las amazonas compañeras de Shampoo están participando". Ranma dijo. Fue un gran día para la Escuela Secundaria Furinken cuando cinco niñas nuevas ingresaron a la escuela. Sus nombres eran Jabón, Lila, Lavanda, Jade y Ling. Ling, Lilac y Jade tenían la edad y los nuevos estudiantes de Shampoo. Jabón y Lavanda fueron dos adultos que siempre soñaron con llegar a la civilización. Ambos fueron contratados como maestros de la escuela, Jabón la nueva enfermera y Lavender la nueva maestra de Historia. Los hombres estaban muy felices de verlos y las mujeres, aunque envidiosas, disfrutaron de una nueva incorporación a la escuela.

"Espera, ¿esos bimbos se están uniendo a este torneo?" Preguntó Akane acaloradamente.

"¡Oye, esa es mi novia y sus amigas! Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, entonces vete". Ranma dijo acaloradamente.

"Sí, estamos tratando de planificar aquí". Nabiki dijo. Luego se enfrentó a Ranma. "Entonces Kodachi y su tripulación se unen también ¿verdad? En su mayoría están haciendo formas". Ranma miró a Nabiki y ella solo sonrió. Akane coció al vapor y se alejó. Iba a ver a su padre acerca de inscribirla en este estúpido torneo.

 ** _XXX_**

Dos semanas después, los participantes ingresaron al domo de Tokio para el torneo. El grupo se inscribió como Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū Gakuin (Anything Goes Martial Arts Academy). El símbolo fue sembrado en sus uniformes, que Kasumi hizo para el grupo. Ella también estaba allí como el doctor. Todos se registraron en la mesa y obtuvieron sus números. Todos los demás llegaron a las gradas para ver el torneo. Fueron a los vestuarios y se vistieron con sus ropas de combate. Entraron al piso principal y admiraron la cantidad de gente en el piso.

Happosai y Ranma guiaron a sus alumnos al evento en el que iban a participar. El primero fue la competencia de Aptitud Física en la que firmaron a Iba. Comenzó con la cantidad de flexiones de brazos, sentadillas y saltos que todos podían hacer dentro de un minuto. Luego hubo una prueba de fuerza, tablas de frenado o piedra. Finalmente, hubo una prueba de resistencia, viendo cuánto tiempo un competidor podía pararse en una postura particular. Iba hizo bien en la primera y la tercera parte, siendo el primero. Llegó tercero en la segunda parte, detrás de otros dos, pero delante de Akane. Al final, se le dio el primer lugar debido a la media. Nabiki estaba allí mientras tomaba fotos, una con su trofeo y otra con su familia.

Luego fueron a formularios. Iba se retiró debido a lo duro que se empujó. Ume, Shinto, Homura y Date participaron en los formularios. Homura y Shinto hicieron el kata que Ranma inventó, mientras que Date y Ume hicieron una de las formas que enseñó Happosai. Todos lo hicieron bien, con Ume ganando segundo, Shinto colocando quinto y Date ganando cuarto después de tres rondas. Date y Shinto obtuvieron un pequeño tablón de madera por ser finalistas, mientras que Ume obtuvo un trofeo. Una vez más, Nabiki tomó fotos de los cuatro. Mientras Homura fue eliminado de la segunda ronda, Happosai le dijo que lo hizo bien y que no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse. Esto lo hizo sentir mejor acerca de su pérdida.

Finalmente, estaba la sección de entrenamiento del torneo para los estudiantes principiantes. Ume compitió con las mujeres, mientras que Jinpachi, Kento y Shinto compitieron con los hombres. Ume no puso, pero Ranma no esperaba que lo hiciera. Mientras ella pasaba a Akane con bastante facilidad, estaba abrumada por el Amazonas, Jade. Jade luego continuaría a ganar. Shinto lo hizo bien, primero en los hombres. Jinpachi y Kento llegaron en quinto y cuarto respetuosamente. Todos estaban contentos con sus actuaciones, a excepción de Akane.

Ella no aceptó sus pérdidas bien. Ni siquiera le gustó el hecho de que estaba peleando en el nivel de principiante. Ella argumentó que ella era la heredera de la Escuela Tendo, pero dado que nunca había competido en un torneo anteriormente, no fue colocada en el nivel avanzado. Después de calmarse, ella aceptó la decisión y se fue a competir. Se inscribió en todos los eventos solo para demostrar cuánto de artista marcial era ella. Fue muy mal para ella.

Ella colocó en cuarto lugar en la porción física, último muerto en la parte de formas y último en el combate. Cuando perdió ante la estudiante de Ranma, ella hizo una rabieta, diciendo que ella hizo trampa. A los jueces no les divirtió sus acciones y tuvo que ser arrastrada físicamente fuera del ring. Muchos maestros observaron y se reían de ella. Para cierta extensión, también se reían de Soun. Akane se fue corriendo, gritando todo el camino. Soun estaba muy avergonzado y rápidamente se fue a buscar a su hija. Todos los demás se quedaron y esperaron a que comenzara el nivel de avance.


	33. Chapter 33

Ranma anotó con una patada a su oponente. Se reasentaron y esperaron al árbitro. Cuando dio la señal, el oponente de Ranma lo atacó. Ranma esquivó fácilmente antes de conectar con un golpe en el intestino. El árbitro terminó el partido y le otorgó a Ranma la victoria. Esta fue la final, que Ranma alcanzó fácilmente. Inclinándose el uno al otro y estrechándole la mano, Ranma regresó a su sensei. Si bien no fue desafiado, Ranma se divirtió en este torneo.

Ingresó a los eventos que los otros estudiantes ingresaron solo para aquellos con habilidades avanzadas. En el evento de aptitud física, Ranma rechazó la competencia. Él triplicó la cantidad como cualquier otra persona. En el evento de formas, Ranma usó las dos formas que Happosai le enseñó y la única forma que él creó. Con su victoria en el combate, Ranma hizo un barrido limpio de sus eventos. Después de recibir su trofeo, Ranma caminó hacia las gradas donde todos lo esperaban. Shampoo y Kodachi lo felicitaron con un abrazo y un beso.

Ambas chicas también lo hicieron bien. En el evento de formularios, Kodachi venció a Shampoo y a su compañera Amazon, Ling. Los jueces solo encontraron su forma más elegante que Shampoo. Fue algo que Kodachi felizmente frotó en su rostro. En el combate, Shampoo y Lilac llegaron fácilmente a la final. Su partida fue la comidilla de la división femenina. Tomó casi veinticinco minutos determinar un ganador. Todos quedaron impresionados e intrigados por las amazonas. Al final, Shampoo fue el vencedor con un combo de patada bien colocado. Al igual que antes, Jade ganó en el nivel de principiante en el combate. Ling ganó el evento de formas de armas, demostrando una habilidad increíble con un bastón de tres secciones, mientras que Lilac ganó fuerza, destruyendo veinte ladrillos con su dedo. Fue un día muy agitado para todos.

Happosai y Colonia se enfrentaron al grupo.

"Estamos muy orgullosos de todos ustedes. Hicieron todo lo posible y lucharon con honor. Sean felices con su desempeño". Cologne dijo.

"Diré que estaba muy impresionado con tu grupo". Una voz dijo. Todos se voltearon para ver a un hombre con dos hombres de traje flanqueándolo. El hombre apuesto tenía cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Llevaba un gi negro que estaba atado por una faja de rayas de tigre. Llevaba un par de guantes rojos de combate con todos los dedos cortados. En una de las mangas del gi estaba el símbolo del sol. "Aún así, me pregunto si este torneo fue realmente desafiante para algunos de ellos, especialmente para el chico de la cola de cerdo". luego miró a Happosai, que estaba blanco como una sábana. Él solo le sonrió. Date y Shinto estaban en estado de shock ante quién estaba parado frente a ellos.

"¡Mierda! ¡Eres Kusanagi Saisyu, cabeza del clan Kusanagi y padre de Kusanagi Kyo!" Shinto exclamó.

"Es un honor conocerlo, señor". Fecha dijo con una reverencia. Ranma y las amazonas estaban confundidas, pero todos los demás estaban asombrados. Todos se inclinaron ante el hombre que les sonrió. Se enfrentó a Happosai nuevamente.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Happosai. La última vez que te vi, casi te quemo hasta dejarlo crujiente". Él dijo con un tono. Happosai tragó saliva y parecía muy temeroso del hombre. Fue entonces cuando la expresión de su cuerpo se relajó. "Sin embargo, noto un cambio dentro de ti. Todavía sé que eres muy pervertido, pero pareces ganar algo de madurez". Luego miró a Ranma. "¿Eres este estudiante?"

"No exactamente. Su padre le ha enseñado mucho, pero él está buscando crear su propio estilo. Ha estudiado con varios maestros de artes marciales para crear su propia rama de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Arts)". Happosai explicó.

"¿Es así? Su cuerpo se inclina más hacia el combate aéreo, pero usa el boxeo y el aikido. Hay grandes estilos para el suelo. Si puedo hacerle una sugerencia a su hijo, le recomendaría que estudie un poco de Wing Chun. usted mucho si desea fusionar sus estilos ". Saisyu dijo.

"Uh, gracias Saisyu-sama". Ranma dijo respetuosamente. Cologne luego se enfrentó al hombre.

"Entonces Saisyu-dono, no solo te acercaste a nosotros para nada. ¿Querías preguntarnos algo?" Cologne preguntó.

"Como dije antes, quedé muy impresionado con algunos en su grupo. Me gustaría ofrecerles a esos pocos un desafío, más grande que este. Tengo curiosidad por ver lo que realmente puede hacer". Saisyu dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ranma preguntó.

"Celebraré un torneo en seis meses en el complejo de Kusanagi. Te invito a ti y a tu anciano amazonas a participar. ¿Qué opinas?" Preguntó Saisyu. Ranma se sorprendió pero antes de que pudiera responder, Happosai intervino.

"Ranma estará listo para este torneo". Happosai dijo.

"Tengo otros dos que desearían el desafío. También estaré allí". Cologne dijo.

"¡Espléndido! Bueno, debo irme. Te veré dentro de seis meses". Con eso, Saisyu y sus hombres abandonaron el grupo. Todos se sorprendieron de que Ranma recibiera una invitación de Kusanagi Saisyu. Soun y Akane caminaron hacia el grupo y parecían sorprendidos también.

"¿Era ese Kusanagi Saisyu? ¿Qué quería él?" Preguntó Soun.

 ** _XXX_**

"¿Entonces, manoseaste a su esposa y él casi te mata por eso?" Ranma preguntó con un suspiro. Todos estaban en el autobús que Nabiki alquilaba para que viajaran. Mientras todos estaban en el frente, Soun y Akane se sentaron más hacia atrás. Estaban escuchando la conversación que estaban teniendo.

"Era una mujer muy atractiva con un trasero agradable. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?" Happosai preguntó con inocencia. Todos gimieron ante la actitud del hombre. Ranma ellos enfrentaron a Date y Shinto.

"Entonces, ¿qué me puedes decir sobre este tipo?" Ranma preguntó.

"¿En serio? ¿Nunca has oído hablar del torneo King of Fighters?" Fecha solicitada

"Ah, sé de ese torneo. Siempre lo tienen en Hong Kong". Shampoo dijo.

"Si bien Saisyu-dono es bien conocido, su clan no llamó la atención hasta que su hijo, Kyo, representó al equipo de Japón en el torneo". Kodachi declaró.

"Saisyu-san es también el tipo que ayudó a Hakari Geo a convertirse en la persona que es". Shinto agregado.

"¿Este muchacho entrenó a Geo?" Ranma preguntó con sorpresa.

"Sí. El clan Kusanagi es hábil en el arte de la pirocinetismo. Cuando Geo descubrió su habilidad, el clan Kusanagi lo ayudó a controlarlo. Deberías honrar realmente a Ranma. Mientras que Saisyu-dono es bastante arrogante, puede respaldarlo. Si te está mostrando alabanzas, debe ver una verdadera habilidad en ti ". Fecha dijo. Ranma le sonrió burlonamente. Tal vez debería considerar participar en este torneo. Al ver su rostro, Happosai se puso serio.

"Si realmente vas a intentar este Ranma, tu entrenamiento tendrá que ser intenso. Tendré que hablar con tu maestro actual para aumentar tu entrenamiento. Es hora de poner a prueba tus límites y quiero decir realmente ponerlos a prueba". Happosai dijo.

"No vas a tener que robar bragas, ¿o sí?" Ranma preguntó con una mirada.

"No, vamos a empezar a aprender cómo acceder a tu chi", Happosai continuó hablando sobre el entrenamiento. En la parte de atrás, Akane comenzaba a enojarse. Lo que fue sorprendente fue que Soun también se molestaba. Su razón era diferente de la de Akane. Mientras consideraba su tiempo bajo el infierno de Happosai en la tierra, el viejo troll nunca mostró tanto interés en él o en Genma. Él solo suspiró y esperó a que este viaje terminara.

 ** _XXX_**

Al entrar a la casa, Akane rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, caminando todo el camino hasta allí. Todos oyeron el portazo, pero lo ignoraron. Ranma, Nabiki, Kasumi y Happosai entraron más tarde después de decir adiós a todos. Entraron con sus trofeos y hablaban de dónde los iba a colocar. Genma entró a la habitación en su forma de panda y miró el grupo y los trofeos de su hijo. Ignorando esto por el momento, caminó hacia Kasumi y sacó un letrero.

[Kasumi, recibiste una llamada. El número está en el bloc.] El letrero es leído. Kasumi le dio las gracias y se dirigió al teléfono. Mientras tanto, Genma vio que Soun no estaba feliz y se preguntó qué sucedía. Mientras se movían hacia la sala común, Nabiki estaba dividiendo sus ganancias con Ranma.

"No veo por qué tengo que dividir mis ganancias contigo". Nabiki dijo con un puchero.

"Oye, negociamos un acuerdo si me apostabas a ganar. Además, perdiste la apuesta sobre lo bien que Akane haría y si ella haría una rabieta. Conoces a Akane y deberías haberlo sabido mejor". Ranma dijo con una sonrisa. Cuando Nabiki le entregó el dinero, Kasumi salió con cara sorprendida. Todos ven esto y se preguntaron qué estaba mal.

"¿Kasumi?" ella preguntó.

"Ese fue uno de los doctores en el torneo de hoy. Estaba muy impresionado con mis habilidades médicas. Me está ofreciendo un aprendizaje y la oportunidad de estudiar medicina". Kasumi explicó.

"¡Kasumi, eso es genial!" Nabiki exclamó.

"Pero no puedo tomar ese aprendizaje. ¿Y el hogar? Simplemente no puedo dejar todo". Dijo Kasumi. Nabiki miró a su hermana a la cara.

"Mira, Kasumi, dejaste mucho para cuidarnos. Tomaste el papel de nuestra madre y nos criaste. Estoy muy agradecido por tu hermana sacrificada, pero es hora de que vivas tu vida. una oportunidad aquí. Tómelo y listo ". Nabiki dijo. Kasumi miró a Ranma quien asintió. Happosai asintió también. Kasumi sonrió a los tres, una sonrisa genuina. Ella abrazó a su hermana y a los dos hombres.

"Gracias chicos, gracias por su apoyo. Voy a llamar al hombre ahora mismo". Dijo Kasumi y corrió hacia el teléfono. Ranma solo podía sonreír por lo que estaba sucediendo por Kasumi. Ella se lo merecia. Cuando se volvió para ir a su habitación, vio la cara de Soun. Fue como si alguien le hubiera quitado algo importante. ¿Estaba escuchando a ellos cuando estaban hablando? Si lo fuera, ¿estaba realmente molesto de que Kasumi tuviera esta oportunidad? Eso simplemente no podría ser Soun no estaría molesto por la felicidad de su hija.

Caminó hacia su habitación, ignorando la expresión de su rostro.

 ** _XXX_**

Una mujer atractiva, con el pelo medio largo hasta los hombros, y ojos marrones claros estaba sentada en su asiento mirando la televisión. Ella vestía el típico kimono de una ama de casa japonesa. Mientras miraba las noticias, un reportero vino a hablar sobre el torneo en el Tokyo Dome.

" _En una nota más ligera e interesante, Kusanagi Saisyu hizo una aparición en el torneo de hoy. El líder del clan Kusanagi parecía estar muy interesado en un grupo de participantes. El grupo consistía en esas asombrosas amazonas que hacen un espectáculo hoy. también parecía muy interesante para un adolescente con cola de cerdo. Todo lo que sabemos sobre el artista marcial era que representaba al Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū que tiene un dojo en la sala de Nermia. Lo que sea que Saisyu quiera con este grupo, podría tener algo que ver. con su próximo torneo en, "_ la mujer dejó de escuchar pero estaba pensando en lo que dijo el reportero antes.

' _¿Podría ser Ranma? Creo que el amigo de Genma vive en la sala de Nermia._ Pensó. Ella continuó pensando y preguntándose qué hacer a continuación.

 ** _XXX_**

Genma y Soun esperaban en el callejón a su aliado para humillar a Ranma. Genma fue el que encabezó este complot contra su hijo. Después de escuchar lo que Soun le contó, Genma estaba realmente emocionado. Si su hijo pudiera ganar este torneo, podría ser preparado de por vida. Corrió hacia su hijo y le dijo que empacara para un viaje de entrenamiento. Ranma lo miró y realmente rechazó su ayuda. Al principio, Genma pensó que estaba bromeando, pero Ranma le dijo que no necesitaba ni quería su ayuda. Genma estaba enojado y atacó a su hijo. La pelea fue muy unilateral ya que Ranma venció a Genma.

Después de la pelea, Genma miraría mientras Happosai y este instructor de Tae Kwon Do lo entrenan. Happosai le estaba mostrando a Ranma cómo usar el chi. El entrenamiento fue serio y Happosai fue un duro capataz para Ranma. Solo enfureció a Genma. Happosai nunca realmente lo entrenó como entrenó a Ranma. Podía ver que Ranma se estaba volviendo más fuerte y más independiente. ¿Qué diablos hizo a su hijo mucho más especial? Tenía gran habilidad, Happosai lo dijo él mismo. Entonces, ¿por qué Ranma recibió un entrenamiento tan importante que le negaron?

¿Fue todo porque Ranma quería crear su propia rama? ¿Solo porque Ranma podría propagar el Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era casarse con un Tendo, correr el dojo como debía y cuidarlo. Fue la razón por la que la gente tuvo hijos en primer lugar. ¿A quién le importa si hizo cosas que se considerarían incorrectas? Fue un sacrificio que tuvo que hacerse. Si Ranma no podía entender eso, entonces lo haría entender.

De repente, los dos maestros se unieron a su aliado. Fue Mousse.

"Entonces, ¿qué nos trajiste?" Genma preguntó.

"La respuesta a todos nuestros problemas". Mousse dijo con una sonrisa. Él desenrolló lo que tenía. Los tres machos emitieron sonrisas malvadas y leyeron el pergamino.


	34. Chapter 34

Ranma fue una ventaja durante la mayor parte de la semana. No sabía por qué, pero podía sentir que alguien había salido a buscarlo. Sabía que Ryoga estaba perdido y Kuno estaba en Osaka. Eso dejó a Mousse o a los dos imbéciles. Mousse fue fácil de entender, también lo fue su padre, pero ¿qué le hizo a Soun? Claro, él no respetó al tipo debido a sus acciones. Aún así, él no pensaría que Soun guardaba rencor contra él. Él solo siguió su camino a la escuela.

De repente esquivó varias cadenas. Él se lanzó hacia adelante y atacó a su atacante contra una pared. Luego agachó un golpe y tomó el brazo. Lo giró y bajó a la persona al suelo. Ranma pisó la parte posterior de su cabeza e hiperextendió el brazo, haciendo que la persona gritara de dolor. Luego forzó al hombre a ponerse de pie y lo usó como escudo cuando un tercer hombre lanzó un golpe. Sin su escudo, Ranma conectó una patada frontal al esternón y lanzó una patada que envió al hombre a girar al suelo. Ranma se movió a una posición favorable y se preparó.

"Te veo a los tres, no tengo tiempo para esto. Vamos a ir por caminos separados y no voy a seguir avergonzándolos a todos". Ranma dijo. Todos rugieron y atacaron a él. Ranma agarró los tres brazos y los giró juntos antes de tirarlos a los tres al suelo. Soun fue el primero en ponerse de pie. Ranma lo atacó con una patada de gancho y giró rápidamente para atraparlo con una patada giratoria. Mousse intentó usar sus armas pero fue desarmado y cayó de rodillas cuando Ranma dobló sus manos hacia atrás. Luego quitó el aire de sus pulmones y lo envió a una pared. Genma se enfrentó a Ranma en una ráfaga de puños y patadas. El trabajo de pies de Ranma le dio una ventaja. Aterrizó tres, cuatro y cinco combinaciones de golpes. Genma cayó de rodillas y lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hijo.

"Maldito chico, ¿cómo te atreves a tratar a tu padre de esta manera?" Genma exclamó.

"No eres más que un hombre mezquino y celoso que no le gusta el hecho de que su hijo lo está superando. ¿Qué pasa, viejo? ¿Estás descontento de que Happosai esté más interesado en mí que tú?" Ranma se jactó. Genma le gruñó. Ranma rápidamente se volvió para repeler tanto a Mousse como a Soun. Genma usó esto para sacar esa cosa de su gi. Desapareciendo de la vista, Genma se puso del lado ciego de Ranma. Colocó una piedra caliente en su espalda. Ranma gritó y atacó con una patada que no golpeó nada. Se volvió para ver a Soun y Mousse fuera. Miró al otro lado de la calle para ver a Genma con los dos.

"¡Veremos qué engreído eres chico! ¡Veamos que ganas ese torneo ahora cuando eres tan débil como un bebé!" Genma dijo y desapareció de la vista. Ranma estaba impresionado con lo que Genma hizo, pero tenía más curiosidad sobre lo que quería decir. Por suerte para él, conocía a una persona que podría saber.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma se sentó en la mesa de Soap. Se había quitado la camisa cuando Soap miró la pequeña quemadura. Ya estaba sanando, pero Jabón no estaba feliz.

"Dijiste que Mousse, tu padre y el padre de las chicas Tendo te atacaron. Entonces, ¿tu padre te atacó y colocó una piedra caliente en tu espalda en este lugar?" ella preguntó.

"Sí. Luego me dijo que sería tan débil como un bebé. ¿Qué quería decir?" Ranma preguntó.

"Solo que Mousse ha llegado demasiado lejos en su búsqueda para llamar la atención de Shampoo. Debe haber sido quien suministró a esos idiotas con la tabla". Jabón gruñó. Ranma la miró con preocupación mientras se ponía la camisa. Soap suspiró y se enfrentó a Ranma. "La mala noticia es que eres tan débil como un bebé. Lo que tu padre llamó fue llamado carbón moxibustión. El área que tocó se llama Moxibustión de Debilidad Definitiva. A partir de este momento, eres la persona más débil en Nermia. " Ranma la miró con sorpresa y miedo.

"¿Q-qué? ¡Eso no puede ser!" Ranma exclamó.

"Perdón por decir que es verdad. Sin embargo, hay tan buenas noticias. Mientras nuestros amigos buscan la tabla que robaron, vamos a contrarrestar a esos idiotas con un arma secreta de mi pueblo. El único problema es que tenemos para obtener el permiso del anciano. No te preocupes Ranma, tus enemigos te acaban de dar la oportunidad de aprender uno de nuestros ataques más fuertes ". Jabón dijo con una sonrisa. Fuera de la oficina, un pequeño espía escuchó. Tenía curiosidad sobre esta técnica.

 ** _XXX_**

Genma siguió buscando a sí mismo cuando Ukyo lo miró. Él realmente no deseaba estar aquí debido al hecho de que la niña podría matarlo mientras dormía. Sin embargo, era el único lugar donde podían esconderse después de su ataque. Él creía que Ranma vendría arrastrándose hacia él para deshacer la Moxibustión de Debilidad Definitiva y él tendría el control. Él estaba muy sorprendido cuando Ranma despegó con esas amazonas.

Akane, que había escuchado a la enfermera amazona, les dijo que ella, la mayor y Ranma se fueron para aprender una técnica muy poderosa de ellos. Genma maldijo y lo peor fue que esa estúpida Mousse no pudo decirles lo que podría ser. Otra cosa que vino de esto fue que Happosai estaba enojado, las Amazonas estaban en pie de guerra y Kodachi Kuno estaba furioso. Ella se desató sobre su hermano que corrió hacia atrás para derrotar a Ranma después de que se enteró de la debilidad de Ranma. Él todavía estaba en el hospital después de que su hermana se rompió varios huesos.

Lo peor fue Nabiki. Llamó a todos sus contactos y no había ningún lugar donde él y Soun pudieran esconderse. Si intentaban ir a cualquiera de sus lugares habituales, Happosai los encontraría y los golpearía. En momentos como estos, Genma decidió que estaría mejor por su cuenta. También necesitaba detener los planes que tenía su hijo. Se puso de pie, se roció con agua y salió del lugar. Se mantuvo a la sombra y salió de Nermia.

 ** _XXX_**

Solo les tomó un día a las Amazonas encontrar Mousse. El tonto pensó que podía esconderse a plena vista, usando su maldición. Sin embargo, cuántos patos llevaban gafas. No tuvo la oportunidad de correr ya que las amazonas lo enjaularon y lo llevaron de vuelta al café. Atado y un poco magullado, Mousse se enfrentó a la ira de las amazonas.

"¿Dónde está el chico del cuadro? Mejor dime dónde está o las cosas solo empeorarán para ti". Lavender exigió. Mousse permaneció en silencio y le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Le valió un brazalete en la cabeza. "¡No me pruebes chico! Al igual que antes, fuiste demasiado lejos y le diste nuestros secretos a extraños. Esto es todo porque no puedes aceptar la palabra 'no'. Probablemente te echen de la tribu por esto. "

"La tribu ya me abandonará de todos modos. Es tan malo como ser desterrado". Mousse dijo.

"Y en lugar de trabajar para redimirse frente a los antepasados, haces algo aún más estúpido. Solo puedo imaginar la vergüenza por la que has pasado a tu madre y hermanas". Lavender declaró.

"¿¡Qué se supone que debo hacer! ¡Permiten que ese macho envenene sus mentes!" Mousse exclamó.

"No estás engañando a nadie". Lilac dijo. "No te importa lo que el pueblo haga, siempre y cuando tengas a Shampoo. Lo hiciste porque si de alguna manera derrotas a Ranma, Shampoo te verá como el mejor macho. Sin embargo, eres demasiado débil para luchar contra él como un guerrero, así que haz que alguien de afuera te ayude a debilitarlo para que puedas vencerlo. Es por eso que a Shampoo nunca le gustarás. Es porque eres patético ".

"¡No me importa lo que alguno de ustedes tenga que decir! Haré cualquier cosa y todo para mostrarle a Shampoo que soy el elegido. ¡Shampoo me pertenece, no ese medio hombre!" Mousse gritó. Él fue silenciado con una bofetada.

"No puedo creer que tengas tan poco honor. ¿Por qué no puedes atravesar ese cerebro de pájaro que no pertenezco a nadie? Soy mi propia persona y tomo mis propias decisiones. Escogí a Ranma y yo seguirá escogiéndolo por encima de ti ". Shampoo dijo enojado.

"Pero Shampoo, si me dieras una oportunidad, amaría más de lo que Ranma podría jamás". Mousse suplicó.

"Simplemente no entiendes. La razón por la que me importa tanto Ranma es porque ella me respeta como persona, no como un premio. Eso es todo lo que soy para ti Mousse y estoy cansado de eso. Escuchas yo y tú escuchamos bien. A partir de este punto, tú y yo terminaremos. Me negaré siempre a reconocer tu existencia ". Shampoo dijo. Eso sorprendió a Mousse. Sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

"No, no puedes decir eso". Mousse dijo.

"Te odio Mousse y nunca, nunca sentiré de la misma manera. ¡Aléjate de mi vida!" Shampoo gritó y se fue. Mousse sintió que el mundo se le acercaba después de esas palabras. Las otras amazonas lo miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Lo dejaron atado por el resto de la noche.

 ** _XXX_**

Soun tragó saliva mientras miraba a Happosai y Nabiki. Fue encontrado un día después de que se encontró Mousse. Él simplemente no pudo resistirse a una buena bebida. Nabiki miró a su padre con vergüenza. Sabía que él no tenía la tabla, ya que la hubiera dejado después de que ella lo mirara fijamente. Genma debe tenerlo, pero él estaba fuera de Nermia. Kodachi obtuvo esa información cuando cortó a Ukyo y Akane en la escuela. Kodachi confirmó que los dos estaban escondiendo a los dos y se lo dijeron. Sabiendo todo eso, Nabiki solo tenía una pregunta.

"Puedo entender a Genma haciendo esto, pero ¿por qué tú? ¿Qué eres, una especie de perro leal que sigue las órdenes de su maestro?" Nabiki preguntó con dureza.

"Jovencita, ¡no me hablarás así! Soy tu padre". Soun declaró con autoridad.

"Sí, un hombre que entra en lloriqueo cuando se emociona. Por una vez, ¿no puedes pensar por ti mismo y decirle que no a Genma?" Nabiki preguntó.

"¡Estoy haciendo esto para las escuelas! ¡Deben unirse y Ranma debe asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones! ¡Había convertido lo que debería haber sido algo simple en un desastre!" Soun exclamó.

"¿Y qué ha hecho Ranma que es tan desastroso? Él ha ayudado a esta casa más que a ninguno de nosotros juntos. Nuestro dojo es un dojo, no es un lugar que solo usa Akane. Vivimos bien y las cosas han estado bien. Incluso Kasumi está disfrutando vida. Ella está viviendo su sueño de ser doctora ". Nabiki dijo.

"¡Ese es mi punto! Kasumi no debería estar haciendo estas cosas. ¡Su familia debería ser lo primero!" Soun exclamó.

"¿No estás orgulloso de lo que Kasumi está haciendo?" Nabiki preguntó con sorpresa.

"Por supuesto que no. Ha ignorado su deber para con nuestra familia". Soun declaró.

"¿Es eso así padre?" dijo una voz triste. Todos se volvieron para ver a Kasumi. Soun se negó a ver la expresión de dolor de Kasumi. Ella se dio vuelta y corrió de regreso a la casa. Nabiki miró a su hermana antes de mirar a Soun con odio en sus ojos.

"¡Eres asqueroso!" Nabiki gritó y corrió tras Kasumi. Soun rompió a llorar, gritando que sus hijas lo odian. De repente se detuvo cuando Happosai lo devolvió. Miró al anciano que solo lo miraba con desilusión.

"Yoshino estaría tan avergonzado de tus acciones. Solo puedo rezarle a cualquier cosa que Kami que despiertes de tu egoísmo porque estás muy cerca de tener solo una hija en tu vida". Happosai dijo y dejó al hombre en el dojo. Soun se quedó allí y miró al suelo. Esta vez, lágrimas lentas aparecieron en sus ojos. Esas últimas palabras lo lastimaron profundamente. Solo podía esperar que las palabras de Happosai no se volvieran realidad. Él no deseaba perder a sus dos hijas. Él no sabía lo que haría.

 ** _XXX_**

Kodachi estaba de pie sobre las dos chicas, su cinta a su lado. Akane yacía en el suelo y Ukyo estaba apoyado en un poste. La chica rica tenía una sonrisa superior en su rostro. Ambos lucharon por levantarse, pero estaban demasiado lesionados como para hacer algo. Kodachi no se contuvo mucho contra los dos. Estaba contenta de haber entrenado con su novio de vez en cuando. Él tenía algunas ideas brillantes.

"Bien, he terminado. Deja que esto sea una lección para ti. Te metes con mi hombre y te haré pagar". Kodachi dijo. Ella se alejó, dejando a las dos chicas allí. Ambos la fulminaron con la mirada y ambos juraron que ella pagaría por esto.


	35. Chapter 35

En el valle volcánico llamado Yomogi, Ranma estaba en una concentración profunda. Intentó separar todo a su alrededor. Puso todo fuera de su mente, despejándolo de cualquier emoción. Cuando abrió los ojos, tenían una mirada muy en blanco en ellos. Miró a Soap y Cologne con esos ojos que parecían muertos. Después de unos momentos, Ranma volvió a su expresión normal. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se enfrentó a los dos.

"Wow, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba". Ranma dijo.

"Es porque todavía eres un niño. El alma del hielo no es tan simple como volver frío tu aura. Para devorarte por completo de las emociones, es algo peligroso. Sin embargo, has hecho bastante durante tres días de entrenamiento. "Puedo ver por qué Shampoo está tan dentro de ti. Ah, si yo fuera solo un poco más joven", dijo Jabón con humor. Cologne rió entre dientes mientras Ranma suspiró. Todavía estaba agradecido por la ayuda que los dos le daban. Este ataque iba a ser algo más. Él podía sentirlo. Desconocido para ellos, Genma estaba mirando.

Se mantuvo lejos de la vista, sabiendo que cualquiera de las amazonas lo habría sentido. Supuso que las dos mujeres lo habrían traído hasta aquí para deshacer la Moxibustión de Debilidad Definitiva y entrenarlo. Trató de interrumpir el entrenamiento, pero fueron capaces de atrapar todo y siempre estarían allí en segundos. Por suerte para él, siempre usaría esa técnica para escapar. Aun así, no había avanzado mucho en la interrupción de este entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no se daría por vencido. Él detendría estas tonterías y recuperaría a su hijo.

 ** _XXX_**

Soun se sentó solo, leyendo el periódico y tomando un café. Se preguntaba qué estaba pasando en el mundo y disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que lo acompañaba.

"Abuelo Happosai, me voy ahora. Tu almuerzo está en la nevera con tu nombre. Solo caliéntalo durante veinte minutos y estará listo". Kasumi le dijo. Happosai le dio las gracias antes de pasar por la sala común. Kasumi ni siquiera le echó una mirada y salió por la puerta. A Soun le dolió mucho ver eso. Durante los últimos tres días, Kasumi y Nabiki lo habían estado ignorando desde la revelación de que no le gustaba el aprendizaje de Kasumi. No era que no quisiera que Kasumi fuera feliz, sino que ella era quien mantenía la casa unida. Todo se hizo y todo fue pacífico. Ahora, se le dejó a él hacerlo. Él estaba recibiendo muchos dolores por todo ese trabajo.

"Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte sentado allí y no pedir disculpas a tus hijos?" Happosai preguntó.

"No hice nada malo. Sí, puedo haber escrito mal mis intenciones, pero no estaba equivocado. Una vez que hayamos humillado un poco a Ranma, entonces trabajaré para que mis hijas se den cuenta de que tenía razón". Soun dijo.

"Buen plan Soun, te deseo suerte. Cuando te dejen aquí con Akane, estaré allí para reírte en tu cara". Happosai dijo.

"¡No me dejarían!" Gritó Soun.

"¿Estás tan seguro de eso Soun? ¿Por qué se quedarían aquí cuando no los apoyas? Te obligaste a ser mayor en una empleada doméstica ya tu hija en un adulto. No me hagas comenzar con el más joven. Soun, los perderás y solo tendrás la culpa de la casa que está empezando a romperse ". Happosai dijo y se dirigió al dojo para trabajar en la lección de hoy. Soun fue dejado guisado, su papel arrugado en su mano. Lo arrojó lejos y se dirigió a donde guardaba su alcohol. Él necesitaría algo más fuerte que el café para calmarse.

 ** _XXX_**

Mousse estaba lavando los platos y estaba siendo observado por el padre de Shampoo. El hombre lo miró mientras se lavaba. Él confundió a la esposa de alguien con Shampoo y pagó el precio por ello. Ahora, lucía algunos moretones y un ojo morado. Debido a ese truco, habían perdido un cliente. El padre de Shampoo no estaba feliz y mantuvo sus ojos en Mousse y la comida. Él era un cocinero experto después de todo. Aún así, sus últimos tres días fueron una tortura. Shampoo mantuvo su palabra e ignoró su existencia.

Mousse había intentado todo para que ella lo notara, pero no estaba funcionando. Shampoo lo ignoró en todo momento. Incluso intentó en su escuela, lo que no terminó bien para él. Poco a poco se volvió loco por la actitud de Shampoo. ¿Por qué ella le estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no podía ella ver que él solo quería lo mejor para ella? Él la amaba y haría cualquier cosa para verla feliz. Ella sabía esto y, sin embargo, ella elige a ese medio hombre.

Solo la idea de Ranma lo puso furioso. Su derrota en sus manos fue un pequeño golpe para su orgullo. Fueron sus palabras las que lo enfurecieron. Habló como si conociera a Shampoo, como si supiera cómo se sentía Shampoo. Él no sabía nada sobre su precioso Shampoo. Él era solo un fraude que habló de su trasero. Se prometió a sí mismo que iba a terminar con Ranma. No le importaba si era deshonroso. Haría cualquier cosa por vencerlo y hacer que Shampoo lo volviera a ver. Él prometió esto.

 ** _XXX_**

Shampoo estaba sentada con un par de amigas y sus hermanas amazónicas en el almuerzo. Ella había prometido una gran fiesta para ellos y no decepcionó. Mientras comían, Shampoo estaba pensando en Ranma y esperaba que le estuviera yendo bien con su entrenamiento. Al ver que Shampoo estaba en su estado de sueño, uno de sus amigos la golpeó en la oreja, sacándola de su ensoñación.

"¿Pensando en Ranma otra vez?" ella preguntó con alegría. Shampoo no se avergonzó ni se sonrojó al ser atrapada, "Seguro que tienes la suerte de Shampoo. Tienes al único tipo que todos querían. Cómo puedes compartirlo está más allá de mí".

"Kodachi podría estar loca, pero es muy interesante una vez que la conoces". Shampoo explicó.

"Ella tiene un lindo cocodrilo". Jade agregó. Todos la miraban como si estuviera loca. De repente, Jade fue abrazada por la persona de la que estaban hablando.

"Es por eso que eres mi favorito. Tienes tan buen gusto". Kodachi dijo. Luego se unió al grupo para almorzar.

"¿No deberías estar en la escuela?" preguntó Lilac.

"Hoy tuvimos medio día. Además, podría haber descubierto dónde está el rollo". Kodachi dijo mientras colocaba una bola de masa en su boca.

"¿Qué? ¿Has encontrado el pergamino?" Shampoo preguntó.

"Aparentemente, el padre de Ranma es muy astuto pero no muy inteligente. Envió la carta a Kuno con órdenes de destruirla. Sin embargo, eso fue todo lo que dijo, destruirlo. Kuno y su mente simple no podían entender por qué debería hacerlo. Caracteres chinos en el pergamino, inmediatamente lo envió a Hong Kong a un centro de investigación médica. Logré obtener el número de la instalación y aún no lo han recibido. Cuando lo consiguen, prometen devolverlo. incluso prometí enviarlo rápidamente gracias a la donación que hice en nombre de Tatewaki ". Kodachi dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Todos se rieron de eso y disfrutaron el almuerzo. Segundos después, su risa se detuvo cuando se escuchó una fuerte voz.

"¡Kodachi!" Todos voltearon a ver a Akane y Ukyo. Los dos parecían vestidos para la batalla y estaban enojados como avispones. Kodachi miró a los dos y levantó una ceja. "¡Es hora de vengarse, loco!"

"Oh, ¿todavía están enojados por eso? Yo estaba volviendo por lo que ustedes dos le hicieron a mi novio. Puede que no hayan estado en la trama, pero ciertamente ayudaron a los involucrados. Incluso tuvieron el descaro de intentarlo. justifica tus acciones como si fuera culpa de Ranma ". Kodachi dijo.

"Tu novio se engreído y necesitaba ser derribado. No nos culpes solo porque es tan débil como un bebé. Si pensabas que ibas a escaparte con el ataque, tienes otra cosa por venir. " Ukyo dijo con una ventaja.

"Humph, ustedes dos son simplemente molestos". Kodachi dijo y se levantó. Ella sacó su cinta y se enfrentó a los dos. "Bueno, si necesitas otra paliza, ¿quién soy yo para negarte?" Con un grito de batalla, atacaron a Kodachi. Shampoo y las otras amazonas lanzaron la mesa al aire para que la comida no se destruyera. Kodachi esquivó su carga y se alejó. Los dos la siguieron. Las amazonas atraparon la mesa y la comida. Lo dejaron mirando la batalla que tuvo lugar. Kodachi evitaba fácilmente los dos con facilidad. Ella respondió con su cinta y usó su movimiento para lanzar las dos alrededor.

"Puedo ver por qué ha sido la campeona por tanto tiempo. Su habilidad para esquivar y esquivar a sus oponentes es muy buena. Ella deja que los dos se golpeen y solo ataquen cuando lo necesite". Ling dijo.

"También veo que está usando un poco del Aikido de Ranma. Entonces, eso es lo que han estado haciendo". Shampoo dijo con una ventaja. Sabía que hacían más que eso, lo que estaba reduciendo su tiempo con él. No pasó mucho tiempo, ya que Akane y Ukyo estaban en el suelo otra vez. Kodachi azotó su cinta y se relajó.

"Bueno, lo hiciste un poco mejor, me refiero al cocinero. Ella duró un poco más que antes. Te daré crédito por eso". Kodachi le dijo a Ukyo. Luego miró a Akane. "Tú, sin embargo, sigues siendo el mismo. ¿De verdad creías que tres días rompiendo ladrillos te harían más fuerte? Bueno, me divertí, así que me iré ahora. Ta-ta". Kodachi luego desapareció en un remolino de pétalos de rosas negras. Akane gruñó junto con Ukyo. Ella golpeó el suelo con ira. Los otros simplemente los ignoraron y continuaron comiendo.

 ** _XXX_**

Genma estaba en su ingenio final. Él había hecho todo lo posible para detener este entrenamiento que el niño estaba haciendo. Se metió con sus cosas, robó su comida y destrozó sus cosas. Aún así, continuaron entrenando sin demora. Por las palabras de esa mujer, Ranma estaba cerca de dominar lo que sea que lo estuvieran entrenando. Maldijo porque eso significaría que Ranma tendría otra arma en su arsenal. Él ya tuvo algunos ataques impresionantes y duele como el infierno. Genma se sentó y pensó en su próximo movimiento.

"Entonces, ¿aquí es donde te has estado escondiendo?" Genma se giró para ver a Ranma. A él no le gustó esa mirada en sus ojos. Estaba desprovisto de cualquier emoción. Los ojos de Ranma de repente volvieron a la normalidad. "Esa técnica tuya es bastante impresionante. Algo me dice que creaste solo para robar gente. Solo una cosa, ¿alguna vez me lo vas a enseñar?" Ranma preguntó.

"Esta técnica es demasiado peligrosa para desatar en el mundo. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para dejarme atrás? ¿Cómo no sentirte?" Genma exigió.

"Las Amazonas tienen algunas técnicas geniales. Además, tu primer sabotaje fue fácil para descubrir quién estaba detrás. ¿Qué pasa, viejo, tienes miedo de lo que va a pasar cuando regrese?" Ranma preguntó.

"Como si pudieras lastimarme, muchacho". Genma se burló. "Eres tan débil como un gatito. Podría derrotarte fácilmente".

"¿Por qué lo intentas explotar? Eres tan valiente en este momento porque tienes demasiado miedo de luchar contra mí con toda su fuerza. Piensa en cada una de las habilidades que hemos tenido desde que hice este viaje para mejorar mi arte. Nunca me has vencido Te he ganado el culo en cada larguero que hemos tenido. Así que vamos, da lo mejor de ti. Estoy parado aquí, cobarde. Ranma dijo con calma. Genma estaba furioso y parecía listo para atacar, pero se detuvo. Ranma estaba intentando algo y no sería atraído por eso. Todavía enojado con su hijo desobediente, Genma decidió retirarse.

"Marca mis palabras, muchacho, te veré humillado ante mí. No sé lo que estás aprendiendo, pero no importará. No ganarás esta batalla". Genma declaró y saltó lejos del área. Ranma solo lo vio mientras saltaba. Una vez que se fue, Ranma regresó al campamento. Él tenía algo de entrenamiento para completar.

 ** _XXX_**

Kasumi observó y tomó notas mientras el Dr. Aoki trabajaba en su paciente. Ella no solo tomó notas, sino que participó con el médico cuidándola. Era un hombre tranquilo y tranquilo que era justo con ella. Kasumi disfrutó esto. Solo deseaba que su padre viera cuánto significaba para ella. Ella estaba siguiendo un sueño y él estaba tratando de aplastarlo. Aunque estaba triste por el hecho de que ignoró y desobedeció a su padre, Kasumi recibió la bendición de su hermana y abuelo Happosai. Sabía que Ranma la apoyaría también.

Después de un tiempo, el Dr. Aoki envió al paciente a la recepcionista para programar otra cita. Se enfrentó a Kasumi y le dio una sonrisa.

"Espero que estés aprendiendo de mirarme". Preguntó.

"Sí, señor, estoy aprendiendo mucho y gracias por los libros que me asignó. Esto es tan emocionante para mí". Kasumi explicó. El anciano sonrió y la envió a buscar a su próximo paciente. Kasumi se dirigió a la recepcionista y obtuvo el nombre del próximo paciente. Ella miró el nombre y tuvo que hacer una doble toma. Esto simplemente no podría ser correcto. Volviendo a la pista, miró a la gente en el vestíbulo.

"Saotome, Saotome Nodoka, estamos listos para ti". Dijo Kasumi. Vio como la mujer se ponía de pie y Kasumi solo la miraba. Este fue solo un día muy emocionante.


	36. Chapter 36

Kasumi solo guardó silencio mientras la Dra. Aoki le hacía el chequeo a Nodoka. Ella siguió robando miradas a la mujer. Ranma ciertamente se parecía más a ella que a su padre. Era una mujer muy atractiva, con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y los ojos marrones. Se comportaba como una mujer japonesa tradicional y el bulto que llevaba estaba descansando a un lado. Todo lo que Kasumi podía pensar era cómo en el mundo Genma la hacía que se casara con él. Ella rápidamente se concentró en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

"Bueno, Sra. Saotome, usted tiene una salud perfecta. ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de su hijo y su esposo?" El Dr. Aoki preguntó.

"Creo que tengo una ventaja sobre mi hijo. Aparentemente compitió en un torneo local e impresionó a Kusanagi Saisyu. Estoy muy orgulloso de él. Incluso yo sé de Saisyu-dono. Si él lo impresionó, entonces él debe ser el hombre viril hombre que mi esposo me prometió que sería ". Nodoka sonrió.

"¿Qué quieres decir con esa señora?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"¿Qué quiero decir con qué cariño?" Nodoka preguntó.

"Quiero decir, ¿qué quieres decir con ser varonil? Solo tengo curiosidad por tu significado". Preguntó Kasumi.

"Oh, puedo explicarlo. Dado que mi hijo está siendo criado para ser un artista marcial, espero que sea fuerte. Tiene que interesarse por las chicas. No quiero que sea demasiado pervertido, pero lo alentaré. con la chica con la que se casa. ¿Qué más hay? Nodoka comenzó a enumerar las cosas que ella consideraba "varoniles". Kasumi y la Dra. Aoki estaban algo desconcertadas por lo que estaba diciendo. Al final, Kasumi sabía que no podía ver a Ranma con este tipo de pensamiento. Si bien parte de eso estaba bien, simplemente había cosas que no serían aceptadas en la sociedad actual.

"Bueno, entonces", dijo el Dr. Aoki con nerviosismo. "Voy a ir y hacer algunas recetas". Rápidamente dejó solo a las mujeres y Nodoka estaba algo confundida.

"¿Dije algo malo?" Nodoka preguntó.

"Nada realmente señora, solo creo que muchos de sus 'ideales' serían desaprobados". Dijo Kasumi.

"¿En serio? No me di cuenta de eso". Nodoka dijo y comenzó a pensar en eso. Kasumi comenzó a tramar algo. No estaba en su naturaleza hacer esto, pero ella quería que Ranma fuera feliz. Una reunión entre el hijo y la madre estaría en proceso.

"¿Qué tal si te ayudo Sra. Saotome? Nos podemos reunir para tomar el té y podemos hablar de cosas. ¿Asumo que irás a la casa del clan Kusanagi a ver a tu hijo?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"Sí, ese era mi plan. ¿Estás seguro de que no es problema para ti?" Nodoka preguntó.

"No es ningún problema en absoluto. Me gustaría ayudarte". Dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa. Nodoka sonrió también. Ella también estaba pensando en presentar a esta agradable mujer joven a su hijo. Ella sería una gran esposa y le daría tantos nietos.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma regresó a Nermia. Su entrenamiento fue completo y estaba listo para lo que estaba por venir. Estaba bastante seguro de que todos sus enemigos estarían esperando este regreso, pero esperaría hasta que lo atacaran juntos. Tenía un plan y iba a funcionar bien. Entró en el Dojo Tendo donde vio a su maestro y Nabiki.

"Hola chicos." Ranma saludó. Los dos miraron hacia arriba y lo vieron.

"Bueno, ¿has regresado de tu entrenamiento? ¿Cómo te fue?" Happosai preguntó.

"Funcionó bien. Estoy listo para todo lo que esos matones tienen reservado para mí. Genma intentó bastante para interrumpirlo pero falló. Probablemente ni siquiera entendió lo que estábamos haciendo". Ranma dijo.

"Bueno, vas a tener una pelea en tus manos. No sé lo que le dijiste, pero está en la guerra. Reclutó a Ryoga y Kuno. También ha irritado a Akane y Ukyo, convenciéndoles de que Kodachi fue enviado para castigar tu palabra. Están buscando su libra de carne ". Nabiki explicó.

"Bueno, nunca lo hice. Kodachi es realmente protectora conmigo. Con el regreso de Soap y Colonia, Mousse definitivamente se agregará a la mezcla. No estoy demasiado preocupado. He entrenado mucho y tengo un plan. Confía en mí. ; ellos no sabrán qué los golpeó ". Ranma dijo con confianza. Los tres simplemente se sentaron y se pusieron al corriente de los eventos que se había perdido.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma esperó en el lote abandonado para el grupo que probablemente estaba en camino. Hubiera tenido la pelea en la escuela, pero si su plan funcionaba muy bien, podría llevarse algo de la escuela. Entonces, los invitó a donde habría menos daño. Él también tendría la ventaja al hacer que vengan a él. Ya se imaginó que vendrían a buscarlo después de los desagradables mensajes que les dejó. Estarían demasiado enojados como para pensar en lo que él había planeado.

Como esperaba, siete personas enojadas acaban de entrar en el aparcamiento. Ranma se puso de pie y rodó sus hombros. Miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver a Happosai, Nabiki, Shampoo y Kodachi. Volvió su atención al grupo.

"Entonces, ¿no vas a saltar conmigo esta vez? ¿Realmente vas a pelear conmigo como un hombre?" Ranma preguntó burlonamente.

"Ha sido un niño que viene desde hace mucho tiempo. Es hora de que asumas la responsabilidad de tus acciones". Genma dijo.

"¿Por qué no practicas lo que predicas, viejo tonto? Vamos, no tengo todo el día". Ranma dijo. Kuno fue el primero en atacar. Ranma simplemente lo esquivó y usó su impulso para desequilibrarlo. Los otros lo atacaron. Ranma solo se movió, esquivó y tejió de cada ataque que lanzaron. No vio ningún tipo de trabajo en equipo entre ellos. Todos estaban tratando de golpear su cerebro. Decidió que ahora era el momento de poner su plan en acción.

"Esto es patético. Quiero decir, no espero ningún tipo de desafío por parte de Akane o Kuno, pero el resto de ustedes ya debería haber tenido un disparo". Ranma se burló. Akane gruñó y bajó su mazo, pero Ranma ya no estaba. Ukyo intentó golpearlo por detrás, pero Ranma volteó sobre ella. "¿Es realmente tu mejor Ukyo? Tal vez deberías usar un arma realmente, no un utensilio de cocina". Con un rugido, Ukyo le arrojó varias mini espátulas. Se giró y se agachó bajo los furiosos golpes de Mousse. Ranma estaba esquivando cada golpe con facilidad.

"Algo de Amazon eres, no es de extrañar que Shampoo me prefiera". Ranma dijo. Mousse cortó violentamente, pero Ranma se agachó y lo golpeó en la articulación de la rodilla, dejándolo caer sobre una rodilla. Ranma fue golpeado de repente por su derecha. Pudo salir de él y estaba de pie. Él esquivó los golpes y patadas de Ryoga. "Finalmente, alguien fue capaz de asestar un golpe. Realmente no necesito saber por qué me atacarías, pero tengo algunas piedras y la invito a salir. Quizás no le importe un cerdo como tú".

"¡PREPÁRATE A MORIR RANMA!" Dijo Ryoga. Se sobrepasó y Ranma se apartó de un salto justo cuando Akane derribaba su mazo contra la cabeza de Ryoga. Agarró la espátula de Ukyo y bloqueó el bokken de Kuno. Los usó para sostenerse mientras cerraba sus piernas alrededor de Soun. Puso todo su peso en su caída y fue capaz de tirar los tres al suelo. Ranma apareció y volvió a la defensa. Pudo atrapar a un fabricante de heno pero fue arrojado debido a su debilidad. Ranma se puso de pie mientras estaba rodeado. Genma lo miró.

"Déjamelo chico. No durarás mucho más". Él dijo.

"¿Por qué debería rendirte? Estás haciendo esto solo porque estás celosa. Estás tan envidioso de tu hijo que tienes que reunir a estos débiles para que te ayuden. Si fueras un artista marcial, tendrías me enfrentaste como un hombre, pero no lo eres. Tuviste que reclutar ese títere tuyo para ayudarte. No me sorprende que él te haya ayudado porque ni siquiera le importa un comino la felicidad de sus hijas. La verdad es que los maestros de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Arts) son una desgracia y me corresponde a mí salvarlo ". Ranma dijo. Genma y Soun estaban furiosos y acusados con la intención de hacer daño. Ranma tomó aliento y se deslizó en el Alma de Hielo.

Ranma usó su Boxeo y Aikido para esquivar y maniobrar en una espiral. Cada golpe, patada, golpe y proyectil fue esquivado fácilmente mientras continuaba su movimiento. Mientras esto continuaba, Happosai miró y sonrió mientras Ranma continuaba guiándolos. Una vez que vio a Ranma en el medio y que estaba rodeado por sus rivales, miró a todos los que lo rodeaban.

"¡Golpear la cubierta!" él gritó. Ranma lanzó un golpe sacacorchos hacia el aire.

"Hiryū Shōten Ha! (Heaven Blast of the Dragon)" Fue entonces cuando apareció un twister que cubría casi todo el campo. Todos se sorprendieron por el repentino levantamiento que todos sintieron. Hubo gritos en el tornado rasgados en ellos. Shampoo se aferró a Nabiki mientras ella y los demás se aferraban, para que no se vieran atrapados en el tornado. Happosai quedó impresionado con el tamaño del ataque. Colonia ni siquiera creó un tornado tan grande cuando lo golpeó con él. Pasó un tiempo antes de que se detuviera. Ranma miró el cráter que creó y miró en el aire para ver si alguno de sus atacantes estaría regresando. Esperaba ver que Shampoo lo miraba. Ranma solo se rascó la cabeza y dio un signo de victoria.

 ** _XXX_**

Genma se arrastró fuera del canal. Ahora, en su panda de, el padre de Ranma no podía creer que su plan no hubiera podido enganchar a su hijo. ¿Cómo podría ir todo mal? Todo fue perfecto para que él recuperara el control. Sin embargo, esas malditas amazonas y su troll de sensei interfirieron y una vez más fue derrotado. ¿Cuál fue esa técnica y Ranma fue capaz de generar tanto poder? El panda gruñó ya que no podía resolver esto.

"¿Cómo fue tu viaje, Genma? ¿Disfrutaste el viaje?" Happosai preguntó con alegría. El panda le gruñó. "Recuerdo cuando me golpearon con ese movimiento. Lleva un tiempo deshacerse del mareo".

[¿Qué quieres ?!] Un letrero de lectura. Happosai solo sonrió.

"Solo estoy aquí para informarte que Ranma recupera su fuerza. Jabón pudo deshacer tu trama. Nunca debes confiar en que un idiota haga el trabajo por ti. Incluso si lo destruyera, las amazonas siempre tendrían copias. " Genma gruñó al oír eso. "De cualquier manera, tengo una advertencia para ti y, por favor, pasa esto a Soun cuando lo veas en el consultorio del médico".

[¿Y qué es eso?] El letrero es leído. Fue entonces cuando Happosai elevó su Ki a niveles aterradores. Genma estaba sudando por el poder que lanzó.

"Si haces algo que pueda poner en peligro el futuro de mi escuela, ¡te despojaré a ti y a Soun de tu estado de maestro y te desterraré por ello! ¡No estoy bromeando con Genma! Este es un asunto serio y si haces cualquier otra cosa, ¡continuaré con mi amenaza! ¿Está claro? " Happosai gritó. Genma rápidamente asintió con la cabeza y Happosai retrocedió. "Me alegro de que nos comprendamos. Lleguemos al consultorio del médico de manera segura". Dicho esto, dejó a Genma sola. El panda se quedó allí sentado un rato antes de levantarse y caminar cojeando hasta el consultorio del médico.

 ** _XXX_**

Kasumi estaba sentada con Nabiki en el comedor. Estaban solo ellos esta noche ya que todos los de la pelea se llevaban a cabo en la oficina del Dr. Tofu. Aparentemente, algunas de las lesiones fueron un poco serias. Por lo que escuchó Nabiki, Akane sufrió un hombro dislocado, Kuno sufrió una conmoción cerebral y otras lesiones en los otros jugadores. Así que con la casa para ellos, Kasumi decidió decirle a Nabiki su plan para la Sra. Saotome. Nabiki escuchó lo que dijo y simplemente esperó a que terminara. Cuando terminó, ella dio su opinión.

"Bueno, no voy a decir que esta es una mala idea. Quiero decir, ella está muy fuera de contacto con los tiempos. Aún así, ¿realmente crees que esta es una buena idea? Es decir, estás manipulando su Madre. No creo que él lo aprecie si se entera ". Nabiki explicó.

"No pienso guardarlo de Ranma. Voy a explicarle cuando lo vea. Solo quiero que Ranma tenga a otra persona en su rincón además, tú, yo y el abuelo Happosai". Dijo Kasumi.

"Supongo que no sería tan malo. El chico se merece un padre a quien le importe, pero ¿qué pasa con la maldición? ¿Cómo vas a explicarle eso? Algo me dice que no le sentaría bien a ella". Nabiki dijo.

"No lo sé todavía, pero creo que puedo idear un plan para él. Entonces, ¿estás conmigo, Nabiki?" Preguntó Kasumi. Nabiki miró a Kasumi antes de sonreír.

"¿Seguro Por qué no?" Kasumi la miró y sonrió. Los dos comenzaron a comer su cena. Fue entonces cuando Nabiki habló de nuevo. "Haría cualquier cosa para ayudarte a conseguir a Ranma". Kasumi se ahogó en el agua cuando Nabiki se rió.


	37. Chapter 37

Ranma escuchó todo lo que Kasumi acababa de decirle. Acababa de regresar de recuperar sus fuerzas. Cuando él entró, Kasumi tuvo algo que decirle. Esa era la reunión entre ella y su madre. Kasumi explicó la reunión y Ranma no estaba tan emocionado. Fue entonces cuando ella le contó su plan.

"No conozco a Kasumi. No es que no aprecie lo que estás haciendo por mí, pero estoy más preocupado por conocerla. Sus puntos de vista están realmente ahí afuera". Ranma dijo.

"Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero creo que puedo ayudarte a refrenar un poco esas ideas de ella. El primer paso es que debes contactarla con una carta. Si le cuentas algunas cosas pequeñas sobre ti, entonces puedes iniciar el proceso." Kasumi explicó. Ranma se sentó allí en pensamiento profundo. Luego suspiró y la miró.

"¿Qué diría siquiera?" Ranma preguntó.

"Escribe desde tu corazón. No tienes que decirle todo ahora, pero trabajarás hasta llegar a eso". Dijo Kasumi. Ella le entregó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo. Ella se levantó y salió de su habitación. Ranma miró el periódico y suspiró. Cogió el bolígrafo y lo puso en el papel.

"Hola mamá,"

 ** _XXX_**

 _Soy yo, tu hijo. Hombre, esto es realmente difícil para mí escribir esto. La verdad es que siempre pensé que estabas muerto. Pops nunca me habló de ti durante nuestro viaje. Recientemente, supe de ti cuando eché un vistazo a su diario. Eso fue una revelación. De todos modos, puedo contarte sobre eso en otro momento. Kasumi explicó que debería contarte algo sobre mí. Bueno, aquí vamos._

 _Tengo dieciséis años ahora y en la escuela secundaria. Me está yendo muy bien en mis clases. Aprendí que nadie quiere ser entrenado por un instructor tonto. He hecho planes para ampliar mi arte. Sí, estoy creando mi propia rama de Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Arts). Quiero difundir el arte a tanta gente como pueda. Ya obtuve la bendición del Gran Maestro y espero tener la tuya._

 _Esto es todo lo que puedo pensar en este momento. Espero conocerte en persona un día._

Nodoka leyó la pequeña carta de Ranma y no pudo evitar llorar por lo que leyó. Kasumi se sentó frente a ella y permitió que la mujer se calmara. Una vez que Nodoka estaba bien, ella se enfrentó a ella.

"Sabes, debería haberte reconocido el día que nos conocimos. Tu madre y yo éramos buenas amigas y ella envió fotos tuyas y de las otras chicas. Te has convertido en una hermosa jovencita". Nodoka dijo.

"Gracias Saotome-san". Dijo Kasumi.

"Por favor, puedes llamar a mi tía. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudarme a reunirme con mi hijo. Aunque sea solo una carta, estoy contento. Aún así, estoy un poco preocupado. ¿Cómo pudo Genma no decirle nada? acerca de mí? Exactamente lo que ha pasado mi hijo? " Nodoka preguntó.

"Eso creo que es entre usted y Ranma. Su marido ha hecho muchas cosas a la tía y no sé si usted estaría feliz con ellas. Mi consejo para usted es no presionar a Ranma y simplemente facilitar esto. quiero, puedo darte la dirección del dojo y puedes enviarle una carta de devolución por correo ". Dijo Kasumi.

"Gracias, pero ya tengo la dirección. Será difícil, pero tendré paciencia. Gracias de nuevo por esto". Kasumi solo le dio una sonrisa y los dos comenzaron a hablar sobre otras cosas.

 ** _XXX_**

Había sido una semana para Ranma. Estaba peleando contra Happosai que lo estaba presionando mucho. Solo les quedaban cuatro meses y medio hasta el torneo. Happosai lo estaba presionando, mostrándole mucho y asegurándose de que no hubiera interrupciones en su entrenamiento. Incluso tuvo a sus maestros antiguos y nuevos discutiendo con él para que no olvidara nada. Ranma no se quejó, solo siguió entrenando.

Desde fuera del dojo, Genma, Soun y Akane observaron el combate. Todos tenían el ceño fruncido en la cara porque no se les permitía entrar al dojo cuando Ranma estaba entrenando o cuando una clase estaba pasando. Estas fueron las reglas que Nabiki estableció para los tres y tuvieron que obedecer o no. Después de un tiempo, Akane decidió ir a Ucchan para obtener un poco de entrenamiento. Soun decidió entrar y esperar a que terminara la cena. Genma se quedó afuera y continuó viendo a Ranma entrenar.

Genma podría ayudar, pero resentir la habilidad de su hijo. Cuando era solo un niño, podía ver un gran potencial en él. Fue una de las razones por las que lo alejó de su madre para poder sacarlo. Hizo lo que era necesario para que Ranma fuera el más fuerte. Claro, hizo cosas que él nunca haría pero que lo hicieron fuerte. Pensó que el chico le debía todo su arduo trabajo para convertirlo en quien era. Luego encontró ese maldito diario.

Cuando descubrió eso, el niño pensó que podría cortarlo. Comenzó a actuar como una niña pequeña solo porque lo usaban. Fue patético cómo simplemente ignoró todo lo que le enseñó. Luego se metió en la cabeza para romper con sus enseñanzas y crear su propia escuela. Ese ingrato punk se tomó todo su duro trabajo y le escupió a la cara. Lo peor fue que todos apoyaban esto. Eso fue algo que lo enojó. Happosai encontró más valor en su hijo que él.

Genma gruñó y apretó su puño. A pesar de la advertencia que recibió de Happosai, Genma no arruinaría su plan por el egoísmo del niño. Iba a tener su cómoda jubilación ya sea que a Ranma le gustara o no.

 ** _XXX_**

Akane rompió otra pila de ladrillos. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor ya que no estaba a la altura de su fuerza. Ese maldito huracán que Ranma usó la había enviado a volar a la pared. Ella sacó su hombro porque no se preparó lo suficientemente bien. Por suerte para ella, ella estaba cerca de su padre. Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Tofu y fueron atendidos. De hecho, Kuno, Ryoga, Genma y Ukyo también ingresaron a la clínica para recibir tratamiento. Le contó al médico lo que sucedió y él solo suspiró. Él simplemente los arregló y les permitió quedarse en su clínica.

Cuando regresó a casa unos días después, Ranma estaba hablando con sus hermanas. Ella intentó hacer pagar a Ranma, pero él simplemente la ignoró. Luego hizo trampa cuando tocó su lesión. Nabiki le dijo que lo dejara en paz. Kasumi realmente no le dijo nada, pero la miró decepcionada. Akane se dejó de sofocar en su ira pero juró que se reconciliaría con Ranma. Mientras tanto, ella tenía que vengarse de su novia, Kodachi.

Kodachi la había avergonzado demasiadas veces y ella tenía que pagar. Cuando ya no pudo usar _SU_ dojo, se utiliza el área detrás del restaurante de Ukyo o el patio junto a Furinken. Ella haría algunos katas y rompería ladrillos hasta que no pudiera sentir sus puños. Ella juró que esta vez, Kodachi no la engañaría.

Desde la parrilla, Ukyo solo suspiró al escuchar a Akane romper más ladrillos. No fue ningún problema con ella porque podía usar los pequeños ladrillos para las reparaciones. Sin embargo, ella estaba algo cansada de la compañía de Akane. Todo lo que ella quería hacer era vengarse de Ranma y sus aliados. Si bien no le importaba vengarse de Ranma, Akane era demasiado débil para ayudarla a vengarse. Incluso Ukyo sabía que nunca derrotaría a esa chica Kodachi. Ella estaba demasiado marcada en sus formas cuando se trataba de entrenamiento. Ella nunca derrotaría a nadie aquí con esas habilidades.

Ukyo necesita un aliado muy fuerte cuando consigue su venganza. Kuno estaba fuera porque era lo mismo que Akane. Mousse sería la mejor opción, pero se mantuvo bajo el control de esas Amazonas. Además, sabía que si Mousse la ayudaba, estaría en la mira de Shampoo. Mientras que ella tenía confianza en sus habilidades, Shampoo estaba en otro nivel. Estaba ese personaje de Ryoga. Él era fuerte y Ranma parecía respetar sus habilidades. Definitivamente era una persona de interés en su búsqueda de venganza.

Ukyo continuó haciendo okonomiyaki mientras ignoraba los gritos de Akane.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma estaba tomando un descanso muy necesario de su entrenamiento. Kasumi le pidió que le diera algo y estuvo de acuerdo. Estaba en su camino de regreso cuando vio a Ryoga. Él no estaba usando su habitual jersey amarillo y su paquete tenía varias señales. Se acercó sin alertarlo y vio que eran señales de otros dojos.

"¿Estás asumiendo el trabajo de Dojo Destroyer?" Ranma preguntó, alertando a Ryoga. Ranma esquivó la patada que estaba dirigida a su cabeza. Aterrizó frente a Ryoga. El chico se dio cuenta de que era Ranma y que estaba feliz de verlo.

"Saotome, necesito tu ayuda". Ryoga dijo. Ranma lo miró con sorpresa.

 ** _XXX_**

Tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Ranma para no reírse de Ryoga. Cuando Ryoga le contó la historia de la 'Marca del Dios que Batalla', estaba un poco preocupado por la ayuda mental de Ryoga. Ryoga luego tuvo una pequeña discusión contra él y Ranma se convirtió en un creyente. Cada golpe, patada y movimiento especial fue derrotado por Ryoga. Cuando Ryoga le mostró la marca, casi se cayó riendo pero se contuvo.

Aún así, Ranma tenía una pregunta que necesitaba respuesta,

"Entonces, ¿por qué quieres deshacerte de él? Podrías dominar esto por mí en cualquier momento que lo desees. Con esta marca, nunca podría vencerlo". Ranma dijo.

"Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad?" Ryoga gruñó. "Cada victoria contra ti tendría un asterisco al lado. Tú y todos los demás dirían que no podría vencerlos sin esta marca. Bueno, olvidémonos de Saotome. Cuando los venza, será con mi propia habilidad, no con la suya. Además, si me cambio a mi maldición, Akane se reiría de mí ". Dijo Ryoga.

"Y ahí está, una razón egoísta escondida bajo un disfraz noble. Cualquiera que sea P-chan, te ayudo. Al menos eres lo suficientemente honorable". Ranma dijo.

"¡Qué jodido! ¡No eres noble también! ¡Podrías tener a esas amazonas, esa loca y las hermanas de Akane engañadas pero te veo a través de ti! ¡Por ti, mi vida ha sido un infierno!" Ryoga escupió ruidosamente. Fue entonces cuando cambió el humor jovial de Ranma. Se puso realmente serio y miró a Ryoga.

"Vamos a ver algo Hibiki", dijo Ranma en un tono que sorprendió a Ryoga. La mirada que le estaba preocupando también. "Nunca llamas loco a Kodachi. No la conoces, así que mantén el nombre fuera de tu boca". A Ranma nunca le gustó cuando Kodachi fue llamado loco. Para él, Kodachi era una niña normal que simplemente fue malentendida. Ella tenía sus peculiaridades, pero no estaba loca. Su hermano, estaba loco, su padre, estaba loco, pero Kodachi no era tan loco como esos dos.

"¿Quieres hablar de 'ver a través de la gente'? Hablemos de ti. Estás enojado porque TU maldición te hizo llegar tarde y TU maldición te hizo aparecer en China. No le dije a tu tonto culo que me siguiera a China. después de que perdiste la pelea que debíamos tener. Estás enojado porque no tienes un sentido de dirección ".

"En cuanto a lo que condujo a ese duelo, sí, podría haber compartido mi pan, pero ¿trataste de hacerme amigos? A veces me llevé tu culo a casa pero ¿recibí un agradecimiento? Estás enojado porque conociste a alguien quien fue mejor que tú y no podías manejarlo. Finalmente, y esto es lo más patético, ¿me llamas deshonesto pero a quien usan su maldición para promover su búsqueda de una chica? ¿Por qué no hablarle a Akane? ¿Por qué no? ¿Dile a Akane quién es su mascota? Porque ella te odiaría porque la usaste para promover tus propios objetivos ".

"No soy perfecto, pero puedo admitir que no lo soy. ¿Y tú?" Ranma terminó su diatriba. Ryoga fue cocido al vapor. Esto fue justo cuando Ranma le dijo que él tenía la culpa de su maldición cuando se reunieron. "Ahora, ¿quieres mi ayuda o quieres perderse y resolver esto por tu cuenta?"

"Solo ayúdame para que pueda alejarme de ti". Ryoga gruñó. Ranma se mofó de él y se sentó a pensar. Ryoga se separó de él e intentó controlar su ira. Desconocido para cualquier hombre, un cierto okonomiyaki había escuchado la conversación que tenían los dos. Ukyo no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que vio. Podía sentir la ira saliendo de Ryoga. Él realmente debe odiar a Ranma. Él sería el aliado perfecto contra Ranma.


	38. Chapter 38

Ryoga pisoteó su camino a través de las calles de la sala de Nermia. Todavía estaba enojado por lo que se le dijo hoy. ¿Cómo se atreve Ranma a decirle tales cosas? ¿Qué derecho tenía a actuar tan justo, como si no arruinara su vida? Fue su culpa que todo le sucediera a él. No había duda sobre eso. Sin embargo, ¿por qué había una pequeña voz en su cabeza que estaba de acuerdo con él? ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo que Ranma tenía razón?

Sí, Ranma lo ayudó cuando necesitaba ayuda para llegar a casa. Sí, estaba celoso de la habilidad de Ranma. Sí, lo persiguió a China pero lo golpeó en esa piscina. Incluso cuando se dijo eso a sí mismo, esa maldita voz le decía que Ranma ya aceptaba la responsabilidad por eso. Ryoga aplastó esa voz tan dura y tan vengativa como pudo. No iba a permitir que esa voz le dijera que estaba equivocado. Debido a Ranma, había visto el infierno y eso fue todo.

Tan concentrado en su enojo, no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de él. De repente fue golpeado con agua fría. Inmediatamente cambió y estaba cubierto por su ropa. Cuando salió de la ropa, miró para ver quién lo había hecho. Miró a los ojos marrones de Ukyo.

"Así que esta es tu maldición, ¿eh?" Ukyo dijo. El cerdo ojeó enojado a la chica. Ella solo se mofó de él y lo recogió. Ella agarró su ropa pero no pudo mover la mochila ni el paraguas. Ella lo dejó allí y prometió volver más tarde.

 ** _XXX_**

Ryoga tomó otro bocado del okonomiyaki que Ukyo hizo para él. Después de volver a vestirse y vestirse, Ryoga estaba sentado a la parrilla, mirando a Ukyo. Ignoró la mirada y simplemente continuó haciendo su trabajo. Cuando la multitud se redujo, Ukyo lo enfrentó.

"Mira, lamento que te haya salpicado. Además, veo esto como una oportunidad para una amistad". Ukyo dijo alegremente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Ryoga exigió.

"Bueno, odias a Ranma, odio a Ranma. ¿Por qué no unimos fuerzas para derrotarlo?" Ukyo preguntó.

"¿Por qué necesitaría tu ayuda? Trataré con Ranma a mi manera. Él no saldrá impune con lo que ha hecho". Dijo Ryoga.

"De eso es de lo que estoy hablando. Te ha hecho mal y se ha equivocado. Lo peor es que ni siquiera piensa que tiene la culpa. Actúa como si tuviera razón. Pero arruina las vidas de todos los que lo rodean. No dejes que se salga con la suya, ¿verdad? Dado que tenemos el mismo objetivo, ¿por qué no formamos equipo? Oye, esto podría hacerte bien con Akane ". Ukyo mencionó.

"W-¿De qué estás hablando?" Ryoga preguntó.

"Vamos, es bastante obvio que te gusta. Si no te perdiste todo el tiempo, podría haberte dado una oportunidad. Es decir, la ayudaste una vez, ¿verdad? ¿No siempre te defiende? ese imbécil, Ranma, ya que somos amigos, puedo hacerte una buena palabra cuando te hayas ido. Sin embargo, solo puedo hacer eso si tú y yo somos socios. ¿Tenemos una asociación? " Ukyo dijo, tendiéndole la mano. Ryoga miró la mano por un momento antes de tomarla. Ukyo solo sonrió al aliado que acaba de hacer.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma se sienta en su habitación y mira el sobre que tenía en la mano. Se sorprendió cuando supo que recibió una carta. Él realmente no conocía a nadie lejos de Nermia. Entonces fue cuando vio que era de su madre. Estaba realmente nervioso por lo que podía decir. Él reunió su coraje y lo abrió. Desplegó el pedazo de papel y comenzó a leer.

 _Querido Ranma,_

 _Estoy tan feliz de saber de ti después de todos estos años. No sé por qué tu padre te diría que estoy muerto. Debe haber sido un error. Te aseguro que estoy muy vivo y quererte mucho. Me gustaría ir a donde te estás quedando, pero como Kasumi te dijo; Podría haber sido un poco pasado de moda. Prometo que cambiaré eso y podremos reunirnos de nuevo._

 _Me alegra saber que te está yendo bien en la escuela. Un hombre debe ser educado después de todo. Estoy muy orgulloso de tus planes. Sé que es una gran cosa, crear tu propio estilo. Apuesto a que será tan fuerte como tú. Tú también tienes mi bendición, Ranma, y te deseo lo mejor. Espero su próxima carta, mi hijo._

 _Con amor,_

 _Nodoka Saotome_

Ranma sonrió mientras miraba la carta. Se sintió muy feliz de que ella le diera su bendición. Él sintió alegría y determinación después de eso. Dejando la carta a un lado, Ranma tomó una hoja de papel. Puso lápiz sobre papel y comenzó a escribir.

 ** _XXX_**

Nodoka revisó su correo y los revisó. Fue entonces cuando vio una carta de Nermia. Era Ranma y él le había respondido. Ella lo abrió rápidamente y sacó la carta.

 _Querida mamá,_

 _Gracias por darme tu bendición Realmente significa mucho para mi. Desearía que el pop me haya apoyado tanto como a ti. Pero no estoy escribiendo sobre él porque no quiero que te enojes conmigo por ser irrespetuoso. Explicaré por qué tengo esta falta de respeto hacia él, pero solo quiero llegar a conocerte. Tengo muchas preguntas sobre ti._

 _De todos modos, creo que puedo decirte que estoy viendo a alguien. Bueno, dos chicas en realidad. Es gracioso cómo sucedió esto. Bueno, la primera chica ..._

Nodoka siguió leyendo la carta y soltó una risita. Se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba algo nervioso al contarle a su madre sobre sus novias. Conocía a la familia Kuno y se sorprendió de que hubiera un miembro normal entre ellos. Luego estaba la tribu amazónica. A ella no le importaba un sabor exótico, si eso era lo que le gustaba a su hijo. Al final, Nodoka podía chillar de felicidad porque eso solo significaba que tendría el doble de nietos.

Aún así, estaba un poco preocupada por las cosas con Ranma y su padre. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre los dos? ¿Genma no apoyaba los objetivos de Ranma? ¿Por qué no sería él? Él había mantenido su promesa a ella. Ranma se estaba convirtiendo en un 'Hombre entre los Hombres'. Entonces, ¿qué era esta animosidad entre los dos? Si esto continuaba, ella tendría que empezar a preocuparse realmente por los dos y podría tener que tomar medidas.

 ** _XXX_**

Kodachi estaba hablando con algunas personas de su escuela. Ella se reía y se divertía con personas que no formaban parte de su equipo. Ella no fue muy apreciada por la gente de esta escuela. Sabía que su personalidad y acción no eran realmente apreciadas. A ella no le importaba en ese momento, pero luego comenzó a pasar el rato y luego comenzó a salir con Ranma. Sacó un buen lado de ella de lo que todos en St. Hebereke's School for Girls estaban contentos. Era muy fácil acercarse ahora y el hecho de que tenía un hombre calmó la locura que había dentro de ella.

Mientras hablaba con algunos compañeros de clase, parecía haber algún tipo de conmoción en las puertas. Ella se acercó y se acercó a la puerta. Escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre. Cuando vio quién era, dejó escapar un suspiro de disgusto. Era Akane y estaba vestida con su uniforme de karate. Estaba gritando su nombre y preparándose para una pelea. Kodachi se adelantó, asegurando a las chicas que todo estaba bien. Ella se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Qué quieres Tendo?" Kodachi exigió. Akane la vio y señaló con el dedo hacia ella.

"¡Te llevó lo suficiente como para llegar! ¡Es hora de que resolvamos esto de una vez por todas!" Akane exclamó.

"¿En serio? ¿Interrumpes mi escuela solo para humillarte de nuevo?" Kodachi preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Esta vez será diferente. Esta vez voy a hacer que pagues por todo lo que hiciste contra mí. No me importa si ese imbécil, Ranma, es tu novio. ¡Tu ataque contra mí es un insulto para mí! ¡Además, atacaste a mi amigo y no lo perdonaré! Akane gritó.

"Deberías considerarte afortunado de que decidí hacerte pagar por tus acciones contra Ranma. Shampoo habría hecho lo peor". Kodachi explicó.

"¡Como si le tuviera miedo a ese tonto! ¿Entonces vamos a pelear o no?" Akane dijo en voz alta. Kodachi la miró y suspiró. Ella se estaba cansando de esta constante molestia.

"No, no creo que lo haga. Ahora, por favor, abandone la propiedad". Kodachi dijo.

"¿Qué?" Akane exclamó.

"¿Qué tengo que probar? Te he vencido una y otra vez. Estoy harta de tus desafíos constantes y de la misma batalla en la que te derroto en minutos. No volveré a pasar por eso. De nuevo, me niego a hacerlo. luchar contigo." Kodachi dijo. Ella comenzó a alejarse.

"¡Cobarde!" Akane gritó.

"Lo que sea." Kodachi declaró. Akane estaba molesta por su despido y no sería dejada de lado tan fácilmente. Fue entonces cuando Akane hizo algo que ella lamentaría.

"¡Yo, Akane Tendo, te desafío, Kodachi Kuno, a un duelo de clanes!" Akane gritó. Kodachi se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Akane. Ella estaba sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir. No podía creer que iría tan lejos.

"Lo siento, ¿podrías decir eso de nuevo?" Kodachi preguntó.

"Te reto a un duelo de clanes. ¿Qué dices?" Dijo Akane.

"¿Hablas en serio? No arrastres a tu familia a este Akane. Este es un asunto serio que tiene serias consecuencias. Continúa con esto y solo terminará mal para ti". Kodachi explicó.

"Suena para mí que tienes miedo de que te derrote". Akane dijo burlonamente. Kodachi entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella. Eso no era lo que le debía decir a Kodachi. Si bien era cierto que su familia era un hazmerreír y se consideraba una broma, tomó en serio su herencia de Kuno. Si esta chica quisiera ir tan lejos, le mostraría el error de sus maneras.

"Bien, acepto tu desafío. Hoy te arrepentirás de esta decisión". Kodachi dijo y sacó su cinta. Akane se metió en su postura de lucha. Ella rápidamente cargó contra Kodachi. Golpeó con un golpe que Kodachi esquivó con facilidad. Akane lanzó varios golpes diseñados para herir. Akane lanzó un poderoso golpe pero Kodachi se agachó debajo de él. Usando la cinta, ella envolvió una de sus piernas. Con un fuerte tirón, hizo tropezar a Akane. Con un movimiento fluido, Kodachi arremetió con uno de sus mazos y atrapó a Akane en un lado de su cabeza.

El golpe dolió, Akane podía decir mientras atravesaba su cuerpo. Akane se tambaleó un poco y levantó las manos. Kodachi luego hizo algo con la cinta.

"Kuroshōbi Muchiuchi. (Black Rose Whiplash)" dijo Kodachi seriamente. Akane apenas podía ver la cinta mientras Kodachi la azotaba. Akane fue golpeada desde todos los ángulos y pudo sentir el pinchazo de la cinta golpeando. Akane saltó hacia atrás para obtener tanta distancia. Miró la cinta y se preguntó cómo podría hacer eso con una cinta tan endeble. Sintiendo sus pensamientos, ella habló.

"Has entrenado un poco en la Gimnasia Rítmica de Artes Marciales. Tú sabes de lo que somos capaces con estas herramientas. Solo gracias a la ayuda de mi novio he decidido mejorar mis habilidades. Has sobrevivido a mi Muchiuchi pero vas a durar contra todo lo demás que tengo para ti? " ella preguntó. Akane gruñó y cargó de nuevo. Kodachi se empujó y corrió a toda velocidad. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Akane lanzó un golpe pero falló. Kodachi envolvió su cinta alrededor del brazo. Ella lo detuvo detrás de Akane. La hija más joven de Soun intentó atraparla con un codo trasero pero Kodachi lo vio venir. Ella envolvió la cinta alrededor del hombro y el brazo. Con un fuerte tirón, atrapó los dos brazos detrás de ella.

Akane luchó por liberarse, pero Kodachi no le permitió usar su fuerza para liberarse. Sacando otro club, ella tenía razón en la cara de Akane.

"¡Sen Kurabu no Odori! (Baile de Mil Clubes)" gritó Kodachi. Akane fue golpeada con una andanada de golpes en el club. Los brazos de Kodachi se movieron con algo de velocidad. Para Akane, se parecía a Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken de Ranma (asado de castañas en un fuego abierto). Akane no pudo bloquear el ataque ya que sus brazos estaban atados. Ella atrapó el ataque completo y fue enviada volando al suelo. Akane gimió cuando intentó levantarse. Pudo ponerse de pie, lo que sorprendió a muchos. Akane estaba magullada pero miró a Kodachi desafiante.

Con un rugido, Akane se liberó de la cinta de Kodachi. Ella decidió ir por todo con un golpe. Kodachi lanzó uno de sus clubes en Akane. Se apartó del camino y esquivó el segundo que estaba justo detrás. Kodachi esperó mientras Akane se acercaba. Akane lanzó todo su poder en su último golpe. Sin embargo, no alcanzó nada más que aire. Akane de repente se encontró lanzada al aire. Kodachi vio como Akane tocaba el suelo a una distancia de ella. Akane se tambaleó un poco mientras Kodachi se ponía de pie.

Caminó hacia Akane, levantando un palo en su mano. Ella miró mientras Akane intentaba ponerse de pie. Kodachi no tendría nada de eso. Ella hizo rodar a Akane y se paró sobre ella. La mirada que le dirigió a Akane fue muy seria. Para mostrar su seriedad, Kodachi lanzó el club hacia su cabeza. Se estrelló contra el suelo junto a la cabeza de Akane. Se levantó y la miró.

"¿Ya entiendes la imagen?" Kodachi preguntó. Akane solo podía mirarla con una mirada. Sin embargo, ella asintió a regañadientes. "Buena decisión. Estaré hasta mañana para recoger mi premio". Kodachi se fue y todos le dieron espacio. Akane todavía estaba en el suelo. Golpeó el suelo con sus puños. Ella acababa de ser derrotada nuevamente.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	39. Chapter 39

Akane caminó a casa, golpeada y derrotada. Tenía que ser la peor pérdida que sufrió desde el Destructor Dojo. Siguió discutiendo la lucha en su cabeza y no podía haber perdido ante esa gimnasta. Todo lo que ella hizo fue usar esas herramientas de ella. Ella la derrotó con solo una cinta y palos. Eso no podría ser. Simplemente tenía que haber una razón diferente por la que fue derrotada. Ella se esforzó mucho para esta pelea. Se entrenó día y noche y todavía falló.

Akane culpó a su hermana, Nabiki. Si no le prohibiera usar su _HADA_ cuando esas personas lo usaran, habría recibido una mejor capacitación. También sospechaba que Ranma había estado entrenando a Kodachi. Esa debía ser la única razón por la que ella había mejorado tanto. No fue su entrenamiento el problema. Mientras Akane seguía pensando en los motivos de su derrota, se olvidó de lo que había desafiado a Kodachi. Cuando lo recuerde, será una lección de humildad que nunca olvidará.

 ** _XXX_**

Era sábado y todos estaban sentados, desayunando. Entonces fue cuando tocaron la puerta. Kasumi se puso de pie y fue a buscarlo. Cuando la abrió, se sorprendió al ver no solo a Kodachi sino a Tatewaki y a su padre. Ella los condujo al comedor donde todos estaban. Akane la fulminó con la mirada, pero Kodachi la ignoró. Ella volvió su atención a Soun.

"Señor Tendo, he venido a saldar la deuda que se le debe a la familia Kuno". Kodachi dijo. Todo el mundo estaba confundido hasta que la comprensión golpeó a Akane en la cara. Todos vieron su reacción y tuvieron curiosidad. Kodachi la miró con un poco de disgusto. "¿Entonces no les dijiste lo que pasó ayer? ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?"

"Hermana, te ruego que dejes que esto suceda. Desde que has estado con el hechicero sucio, has sido embrujado por su hechizo. ¡No te permitiré hacerle esto a la bella Akane!" él gritó.

"¡Suficiente Tatewaki!" El director Kuno gritó. "La chica hizo el desafío y perdió. Debe pagar el precio por tomar esa decisión. Solo porque pienses en ella no excusa sus acciones. Te quedarás allí y no interrumpirás o te afeitaré de nuevo". Al ver cuán serias eran las cosas, Ranma solo tenía que obtener respuestas.

"Kodachi, ¿de qué va esto?" Ranma preguntó.

"Ayer, la Sra. Tendo me desafió a una pelea en mi escuela. Al principio me negué porque era simplemente molesto. Luego decidió desafiarme a un duelo de clanes". La familia Tendo parecía muy sorprendida y se enfrentó a Akane. Tenía la cabeza gacha y se negaba a mirar a todos. "Veo que lo entiendes. Ella le debe a mi familia desde que perdió y he venido a cobrar. Basta de rechazo y me aseguraré de que seas vergonzoso entre la gente del barrio". Kodachi amenazado.

"Por favor, seamos razonables. Esto no es más que un revoltijo entre ustedes dos. No hay razón para que nuestras familias participen en esto. ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos del desafío y le prometo que Akane nunca más lo molestará?" Soun preguntó nerviosamente.

"No, no lo creo. Ella hizo el desafío y debe cumplirlo. Si tú, el jefe de la familia Tendo, le permites patinar sobre tal cosa, entonces quizás la culpa recaiga sobre ti porque tú no le enseñaron sobre la tradición y el respeto ". Kodachi escupió.

"¡Ahora mira, no me hablarán así en mi casa!" Gritó Soun.

"¿Estás amenazando a mi Kochi? No asumas que no voy a intervenir". El director Kuno dijo con una mirada furiosa, con tijeras en sus manos. Fue entonces cuando Kasumi se puso de pie.

"Por favor, disculpe a mi padre. Está fuera de lugar". Ella dijo. Ella miró a Kodachi. "¿Tiene alguna prueba de su reclamo Kodachi?" La adolescente sacó un pedazo de papel y se lo entregó.

"Esas son las cifras para las personas que la escucharon desafiarme. También puedes llamar a mi escuela y te dirán que ella estaba allí desafiándome". Kodachi respondió. Kasumi tomó el papel y se lo dio a Nabiki. Nabiki tomó el periódico y fue al teléfono. Sería un par de minutos tensos hasta que ella regresara. Nabiki regresó a la habitación y suspiró.

"Todos son legítimos. La escuela incluso lo tiene registrado. Akane sí la desafió a un duelo de clanes". Nabiki dijo.

"Muy bien, cederemos a la solicitud de la familia Kuno". Dijo Kasumi.

"¡Kasumi!" Soun exclamó.

"No padre, no tendré nuestro honor ensuciado solo porque tú quieras". Dijo Kasumi con severidad. Luego se enfrentó a Akane. "Akane debe aprender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias. Si espera ser tomada en serio en la vida y como artista marcial, debe aprender a aceptar esas consecuencias". Akane retrocedió debido al tono serio que Kasumi usaba hacia ella. Ella resopló y se alejó.

"Bien, lo que sea. Perdí y aceptaré lo que quiera". Akane dijo con una burla. Kodachi solo la miró con una sonrisa oscura. Ranma conocía esa sonrisa y solo podía pensar que esto no sería bueno.

"Muy bien. Lo que quiero es para ti, Akane Tendo, es no volver a desafiarme nunca más. Tendrás que aceptar tu pérdida para mí y seguir adelante. Si ella debe romper esta petición, debe ser expulsada del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Arts) y nunca retomar las artes de nuevo ". Kodachi dijo. Akane giró su cabeza hacia Kodachi con una mirada.

"¿Qué? ¡Eso es totalmente injusto!" Akane rugió.

"¡Estás pidiendo demasiado!" Soun agregó.

"No lo creo. Es tan fácil irritarse que golpea a cualquiera que se meta con ella. ¿Y si ella simplemente me ataca solo porque me ve? Creo que este es el castigo adecuado para ella. es nunca más desafiarme otra vez o ella será expulsada. Eso es lo que quiero ". Kodachi dijo. Akane estaba gruñendo y sus puños estaban apretados. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Kasumi habló.

"Muy bien, creo que es una solicitud justa". Dijo Kasumi. Su familia la miró.

"¡De ninguna manera, no estoy de acuerdo con esto!" Akane gritó.

"Lo harás porque el honor lo exige. Como dije antes, debes darte cuenta de que tus acciones tienen consecuencias. No permitiré que avergüences a nuestra familia solo porque estás enojado con las condiciones. Esto no es tema de debate Akane. Lo harás. acepta esto." Dijo Kasumi con una mirada seria. Se puso de pie y se enfrentó a la familia Kuno. "Me disculpo por todo esto. Permíteme mostrarte". Asintieron y fueron guiados por Kasumi. Pasarían unos momentos antes de que ella fuera devuelta. Soun la miró con una mirada de desaprobación.

"Kasumi, estoy muy decepcionado por lo que acabas de hacer. Podríamos haber trabajado un poco con ellos". Soun dijo.

"¿Qué influencia tenemos padre? Kodachi tenía testigos y registros de las acciones de Akane. No tengo dudas de que si intentas ignorar esto, Kodachi se lo habría dicho a todos en la sala. Akane se habría avergonzado, te habrías avergonzado y el dojo se habría avergonzado. Si todo lo que se necesita para salvar la cara es que Akane controle su ira, que así sea ". Dijo Kasumi. Soun la miró y no podía creer que ella le respondiera. Akane estaba humeando y la miró. Kasumi sabía esto pero no tenía miedo. Ella giró para mirarla.

"Puedes enojarte conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero no me arrepiento de mis acciones. He dicho una y otra vez que necesitas tener un mejor control de tus emociones. Te negaste a escuchar y te metiste en problemas. No estoy va a defender sus acciones si no aprende de ellos. Además, ya no es como si estuviéramos cerca ". Dijo Kasumi. Akane se sintió como si acabara de ser abofeteada por su hermana. Ella se levantó y se alejó. Kasumi suspiró pero no siguió. La cena fue una de silencio.

 ** _XXX_**

Kasumi estaba sola, lavando los platos. Ranma entró a la cocina y miró su espalda.

"Oye, ¿necesitas una mano?" Ranma preguntó.

"Realmente no tengo qué hablar ahora Ranma". Dijo Kasumi.

"Lo sé, pero quería decirte que no estabas equivocado en lo que hiciste. Sepa que tengo la espalda". Ranma dijo. Kasumi se giró y le sonrió.

"Gracias Ranma". Dijo Kasumi. Volvió a los platos mientras Ranma salía de la cocina. Solo dio unos pasos antes de que alguien lo agarrara. Él rápidamente giró la muñeca y la sostuvo. Él miró para ver a su padre. Él se unió a Soun. Lo soltó y se puso de pie para enfrentarlos. No se veían felices.

"¿Ves lo que has causado chico?" Exigió Genma, frotándose la muñeca.

"Realmente, ¿cómo es esto mi culpa?" Ranma preguntó.

"Si hubieras seguido nuestros planes, todos serían felices. Si hubieras hecho lo que el honor exigía, nadie estaría en contra del otro". Soun dijo.

"Es curioso cómo hablas de honor ahora pero antes intentabas salir de algo que el honor exigía. Es un doble estándar que tienes". Ranma dijo entretenido.

"¡No me pruebes chico! ¡Ya estás en una capa delgada de hielo conmigo y ya no lo toleraré! Ahora, te casarás con mi hija y te unirás a las escuelas como lo planeamos". Soun dijo.

"UH no." Ranma dijo y se fue. Soun caminó hacia él y lo hizo girar. Su cabeza creció y dio miedo.

" **_¡Harás lo que yo ordene!_** " Exclamó Soun. Fue entonces cuando Ranma desató su Ki. La imagen de Ranma creció más grande que Soun. La cabeza del hombre se encogió y él cobarde en la esquina. Ranma se calmó y se dirigió al piso de arriba. Cuando se fue, Soun se levantó nuevamente. Miró a Genma.

"¿Aprendió cómo canalizar su Ki de esa manera? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Está escapando a nuestro control". Soun dijo.

"Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Pronto lo tendremos bajo nuestro control". Genma dijo. Los dos dieron vuelta para tomar algo para beber.

 ** _XXX_**

Akane estaba acostada en su cama y miraba el techo. Ella todavía estaba enojada por lo que acaba de pasar. Ella pensó que Kodachi la habría hecho hacer algo estúpido para conseguir algunas risas. Pero lo que ella exigió, simplemente no fue justo. La enoja tanto que Kasumi la obligó a hacerlo. Ella podría haber tenido un punto, pero al menos debería haber intentado estar de su lado.

"¿Buscando a alguien a quien culpar?" Akane miró hacia su puerta para ver a Ranma. Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

"¿Qué deseas?" Akane exigió.

"¿Estás enfadado con Kasumi por lo que hizo? Hiciste el desafío a Kodachi. ¿Pensabas que ella dejaría eso?" Ranma preguntó.

"¿Pensé que estarías orgulloso de que tu _novia_ me golpeara de nuevo? La enviaste a buscarme por mi parte para hacerte débil". Akane gruñó.

"Nunca envié a Kodachi después de ti. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar hacerlo? Kodachi tiene su propia forma de hacer las cosas y se preocupa por mí. Ella te atacó por su cuenta. ¿Por qué no te alejaste cuando te dio la oportunidad de hacerlo? " Ranma preguntó.

"¿Por qué debería retroceder? Podría haberla llevado". Dijo Akane. Ranma solo suspiró ante su respuesta.

"Lo que sea que digas Akane. Si eso es lo que piensas, no voy a discutir contigo. Sin embargo, debes disculparte con Kasumi. Ella no te ha hecho nada malo". Akane estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ella fue interrumpida por él. "Ni siquiera la culpes por esto. Hizo todo lo que pudo para salvarte a ti y a tu familia de la vergüenza. Me mirarás a la cara y me dirás que estarás bien con que todos hablen de ti detrás de ti". ¿Volver, llamándote? ¿De verdad crees que tu padre puede soportarlo? Akane no pudo refutar nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Kasumi no merece tu actitud ya que se ha mantenido a tu lado a través de todo. Comienza a pensar en sí misma y ahora de repente tienes un problema. Si no arreglas las cosas con Kasumi, vas a perder el único persona en esta casa que piensa bien de ti. ¿De verdad quieres perder esa Akane? ¿Realmente estarías feliz de no tener a ninguna de tus hermanas en tu vida? " Ranma preguntó. Akane lo miró antes de darse vuelta. Ranma solo negó con la cabeza y se alejó. Akane esperó hasta que pudo oír su puerta cerrarse antes de soltar un suspiro.

Ella quería enojarse con lo que Ranma le decía, pero no podía refutar nada de lo que él le decía. Todo lo que dijo tocó un acorde con ella. Aún así, ella no estaría haciendo eso pronto. Ella hará eso en sus propios términos.

 ** _XXX_**

Ukyo estaba barriendo el frente de su tienda con un suspiro de frustración. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber elegido a Ryoga como aliado. ¿Cómo se perdió ese tipo todo el tiempo? La primera vez, ella intentó inscribirlo para ir a Furinken. Ella solo se alejó por un segundo y él se fue. Una semana más tarde, él regresó pero él simplemente irrumpió en su baño cuando ella estaba bañándose. Ella lo ahuyentó y él se perdió de nuevo. Ella no sabía dónde estaba ahora.

Ella dejó escapar otro suspiro y simplemente continuó barriendo. Fue entonces cuando sintió un ataque. Levantó la escoba para bloquear el ataque. Ella lo miró y vio que estaban jugando a las cartas. Volvió su atención a su atacante y retiró la espátula de su espalda y los golpeó. Se estrellaron contra la pared, su sombrero cayó al suelo. Cuando su rostro fue revelado, Ukyo se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock.

"Tú…"


	40. Chapter 40

Ranma vio como la clase hacía sus prácticas. Contaría y lanzarían golpes. Fue entonces cuando alguien abrió las puertas. Todos miraron para ver a un hombre bajo y corpulento con una barba de aspecto extraño y un sombrero gracioso. Miró al grupo hasta que sus ojos miraron a Ranma. Ranma lo miró e inmediatamente lo reconoció.

"¡Tú!" Ranma exclamó.

"Así que te acuerdas de mí. Bien, estoy aquí para mi venganza, Ranma Saotome". Él dijo. Dio un paso y eso fue todo lo que tomó cuando lo enviaron volando a la pared. Dos de los estudiantes parecían listos para terminarlo pero fue detenido por Happosai. Ranma se unió a él y todos lo miraron.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Rey de juego?" Ranma preguntó, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

"Estoy aquí para vengarme por lo que tú y el chef nos hicieron hace años". Él afirmó.

"¿Estás realmente sorprendido? Me engañaste, Ukyo y un montón de otros niños en esa feria. ¿Cuál es el problema, puedes engañar a los niños pero a los adultos fuera de tu competencia?" Ranma preguntó con una sonrisa. El hombre gruñó pero no se desanimó.

"Al ver cómo Ukyo no puede saldar su deuda, ¡tomaré lo que pusiste ese día!" el Rey de Juego gritó. Sacó el papel que Ranma firmó y lo colocó frente a ellos. "¡Ahora tengo el Dojo Tendo!" Todos se voltearon y se enfrentaron a Ranma quien tenía una mirada estúpida en su rostro.

 ** _XXX_**

" **_PUSISTE MI DOJO EN UNA APUESTA!_** " **_Rugió_** Soun, su cabeza grande y a cargo. Ranma lo miró con cierto pesar.

"Oye, era solo un niño entonces. Plus pops dijo que serían minas". Ranma dijo. Soun se volvió hacia Genma que estaba tratando de despedirlo.

"Escucha, no te preocupes por este hombre". Nabiki dijo. "Me encargaré de esto".

"¿De qué estás hablando? Puedo manejarlo Nabiki". Ranma dijo.

"Confío en ti, Ranma, pero algo me dice que vas a empeorar las cosas. No te preocupes. Estaba realmente preparado para algo como esto". Nabiki dijo. Vieron mientras se acercaba al teléfono y lo recogía. Después de unos minutos, la oyeron hablar.

"Hola, detective Koji, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Recuerdas esa cosa de la que te pregunté? Sí, ese tipo. Bien, debería estar aquí mañana para que puedas venir temprano si quieres. Gracias por tu ayuda". Nabiki dijo y colgó el teléfono. Ella sonrió al grupo con su sonrisa tímida.

 ** _XXX_**

Ukyo se dirigía al dojo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de encontrarse con Gambling King, él pidió el carrito de su padre. Cuando ella explicó lo que sucedió, él quería lo que Ranma prometió. Ella inmediatamente lo señaló al dojo. Ella decidió ir y ver el daño que fue causado por él. Sabiendo que ese idiota Ranma, haría cualquier cosa para salir de eso.

Cuando dobló la esquina, ella estaba buscando un sitio. Era el Rey del Juego esposado. Él fue golpeado contra el automóvil y restringido. Él tenía esta mirada estúpida en su rostro. Ella podía oírlo gritar.

"¿Por qué estoy siendo arrestado? ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Ese chico me debe ese dojo!" El Rey de Juego gritó.

"Antes que nada, el niño no le debe nada al dojo. Tenía seis años en ese momento y su palabra no significa nada. Solo el dueño del dojo puede dárselo y esa es la Sra. Tendo. En segundo lugar, usted sabe maldita sea, por qué lo estamos arrestando. Cree que podría estafar al hijo del jefe de la policía y salirse con la suya. Hemos estado buscando a Kobe Wanatabe y no saldrá de esto. Son crímenes contra los niños. bien documentada." El oficial dijo. Kobe estaba sudando balas por lo que acaba de decirle.

Lo forzaron a entrar en el automóvil y le cerraron la puerta en la cara. El detective Koji dirigió su atención a Nabiki.

"Gracias de nuevo por el consejo Nabiki. Aquí está la recompensa que se ofreció". Él dijo y se lo entregó. "Sabes, me alegra que hayas cambiado una página. No quería arrestarte algún día".

"Bueno, el dojo está bien y no tengo que hacer ninguna de las cosas que uso. De todos modos, espero que esto te ayude a ti y a tu posición". Ella dijo. El hombre se rió y saludó con la mano adiós. Cuando Nabiki se dirigía hacia adentro, vio a Ukyo saliendo de la zona. Ella no se veía feliz y Nabiki quería saber por qué. Ella tenía algunas llamadas que hacer. El hecho de que ella se echó atrás para sus raquetas no significa que ella todavía no tenía conexiones.

 ** _XXX_**

Ukyo no era una persona feliz en este momento. No podía creer que su plan había fracasado. Iba a ver a Ranma trastabillar y tropezar para recuperar el dojo y verlo fallar. Nunca hubiera vencido a Kobe porque era un truco habilidoso. Ella solo suspiró y le dio la vuelta okonomiyaki. Fue entonces cuando oyó el timbre de su puerta sonar.

"Hola, bienvenidos a ..." Ukyo hizo una pausa cuando vio quién era. Fue Nabiki. Ukyo sabía de la reputación del medio Tendo y estaba dispuesto a enredarse con ella. Ella incluso esperaba una especie de venganza por el momento en que secuestró a Kasumi. Sin embargo, ella no recibió ningún tipo de reembolso y se relajó un poco. Aún así, estaba preocupada ahora.

Nabiki se sentó y la miró.

"Entonces, ¿qué recomiendas Ukyo? Esta es la primera vez que he estado en su restaurante". Nabiki preguntó. Ukyo estuvo en silencio por un tiempo antes de comenzar a cocinar.

"¿Qué estás realmente aquí para Nabiki?" Preguntó Ukyo, cortando la persecución. Nabiki solo le sonrió maliciosamente.

"Bien, si quieres ir por esa ruta. Descubrí que fuiste tú quien envió al Rey del juego. Tengo el diario de Genma y lo usé, pude obtener información sobre su vida. Me costó un poco, pero como tú y sus rivales decidieron salir de la carpintería para vengarse de él, pensé que debería estar preparado. De todos modos, admitiré que su plan fue bastante inteligente, a diferencia de su último plan ". Nabiki dijo con un tono. Ukyo tragó saliva pero la mantuvo fría mientras terminaba el okonomiyaki y lo colocaba frente a Nabiki. Nabiki dio un mordisco y tuvo que admitir que estaba bien.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás aquí para vengarte por mis acciones?" Ukyo preguntó.

"Por favor, esto ni siquiera se puso serio. Lo llamé, hice algo de dinero y ayudé a la carrera de alguien. Hoy lo he hecho bien. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por tus pequeños planes para vengarse de Ranma? Es un gran él y él pueden manejar cualquier cosa que le arrojen. Mi único problema es el hecho de que está usando a mi hermanita para impulsar su plan ". Nabiki dijo.

"No lo sé ..." comenzó a decir Ukyo.

"No insultes a mi inteligencia Ukyo". Nabiki dijo, interrumpiéndola. "¿Crees que no sé por qué te hiciste amigo de Akane? Ella es demasiado terca y demasiado determinada para ver esto con claridad. Es por eso que no puede ver a esa Ryoga en su cerdo, es por eso que no puede admitirlo. que está celosa de que Ranma sea una buena artista marcial, es por eso que no puede admitir que le gusta Ranma y es por eso que no puede ver que la estás usando incluso con Ranma. Eres solo su amiga porque te mantiene en la cacería. Ella es una conexión para desquitarse con Ranma. Pero ella no es tan fuerte como Ryoga, ¿no? Nabiki dijo. Ukyo miró a Nabiki con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella solo sonrió y Ukyo apretó los puños.

"De todos modos," dijo Nabiki mientras se limpiaba la boca y ponía algo de dinero en el mostrador. "Gracias por el okonomiyaki, fue realmente bueno. Espero que de ahora en adelante mantengas a mi familia fuera de tus planes". Nabiki no esperó una respuesta. Ella simplemente salió del restaurante. Ukyo estaba enojada y sus nudillos blancos. Ella se relajó después de un rato y continuó preparándose para la hora del almuerzo. Tendría que tener cuidado a partir de ahora.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma y Happosai estaban dando golpes. Ahora le quedaban dos meses hasta el gran torneo. Aumentó su entrenamiento con sus otros instructores. Esto fue después de que tuvo algunos visitantes hace aproximadamente un mes. Sabía que ese maldito Dragon Whisker le ocasionaría problemas algún día. Realmente necesitaba reevaluar todo lo que hacía cuando era más joven. Muchos de sus errores de pase volvían a morderlo en el culo.

Las cosas en su vida habían vuelto a la normalidad. Todavía salía con Shampoo y Kodachi. Todavía estaba creando su propio estilo y eso iba realmente bien. Había escrito algunos manuales gracias a él prestando atención en clase. Su maestro fue más que útil. Su maestra de arte también fue útil. Era principalmente para principiantes, pero continuó creando varios manuales a su estilo. Debido a que su padre destruyó a uno de ellos, tuvo que conseguir un nuevo lugar para guardarlos. Por suerte para él, Nabiki le había conseguido una caja de depósito en el banco. Puso allí sus manuales y algo de dinero en efectivo para cualquier gasto.

Su mayor logro fue el Nekoken (Puño de gato). Su meditación lo había ayudado mucho. Pudo tener alrededor de seis gatos a la vez. También encontró la manera de entrar en la sensación del Nekoken sin volverse loco. El único cambio en su apariencia fue que tenía los ojos rasgados y el color cambió de azul a ámbar. Solo pudo mantener esta sensación durante cinco minutos. Happosai estaba asombrado por el poder que Ranma desataba. Usó Genma y Soun como dummies de entrenamiento para demostrar. Happosai le dijo a Ranma que lo usara como último recurso, y él estuvo de acuerdo.

En total, Ranma no podía esperar para el torneo. Estaba deseando pelear en una competencia real.

 ** _XXX_**

Nodoka esperó pacientemente a que llegara su invitado. Después de la tercera carta de su hijo, su preocupación comenzó a crecer. En su carta, le preguntó a su hijo por qué estaba tan enojado con su padre. Él le devolvió la razón. Nodoka se sorprendió de lo que escribió. Al principio, pensó que tal vez esto era una especie de broma, pero cuanto más leía, más sorprendida se volvía. El entrenamiento que Ranma atravesó no era algo que ella hubiera aceptado. Ella entendió la difícil situación que debe atravesar un artista marcial, pero esto era ridículo.

Nodoka necesitaba algunas respuestas y solo había una persona a la que se le podía pedir ayuda. Entonces fue cuando escuchó el timbre. Ella se puso de pie para saludar a la persona. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio y viceversa.

"Primo, es tan bueno verte". El hombre dijo felizmente.

"Es bueno verte en Hamza". Nodoka saludó. Ella lo condujo al interior y a la sala común de su casa. Los dos se sentaron a la mesa donde el té ya estaba hecho. Ella le sirvió una taza.

"Todavía eres la ama de casa eh? Podrías haber sido una espadachina realmente buena si la mantuvieras así". Hamza dijo.

"No entremos en eso ahora. De hecho, te llamé aquí porque estoy muy preocupado por mi hijo". Nodoka dijo.

"¿Ranma, ha vuelto?" Hamza preguntó sorprendido.

"De alguna manera. Actualmente se está quedando en el Tendo Dojo. Aprendí sobre él a través de una de las personas que vive en la casa con él. Debido a mis puntos de vista, se sugirió que me comunicara a través de cartas con él. grandemente y siento que he llegado a saber un poco sobre mi hijo ". Nodoka explicó.

"¿Pero todavía estás preocupado por algo? ¿Qué hizo Genma?" Hamza preguntó. Como el resto de la familia, a él no le gustaba o no confiaba en Genma. Podía ver a través del ladrón y que solo se había casado con su querido primo para tener un ingreso estable. Él no era más que un estafador y solo se preocupaba por sí mismo. Fue una de las razones por las que la mayoría de la familia no hablaba con Nodoka.

Nodoka asintió y le entregó la última carta. Hamza leyó la carta y cuanto más leía, más enojado se ponía. Miró a Nodoka con ira en sus ojos.

"¡En serio, esto es lo que el tonto considera entrenar! ¡Teme a los gatos Nodoka!" él gritó.

"Lo sé y me siento horrible por esto. Es por eso que los he llamado hoy aquí. Necesito que sigan el viaje de entrenamiento de mi hijo y su esposo. Creo que él solo me contó un poco sobre lo que pasó en ese viaje de capacitación. Si bien mi hijo podría ser fuerte, no quería esto para él ". Nodoka explicó.

"Lo tienes primo. Comenzaré de inmediato". Hamza dijo.

"Gracias primo, muchas gracias". Ella dijo. Los dos comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo Ranma, haciendo que Nodoka se sintiera mucho mejor. En el fondo de su mente, sin embargo, ella esperaba que nada más sucediera durante ese viaje. Pronto aprendería que solo empeoraba.


	41. Chapter 41

Había pasado una semana desde que Nodoka había llamado a su primo. Estaba un poco nerviosa porque realmente no quería que fuera cierto. En cierto modo, ella amaba a Genma. Él le dio un hijo muy hermoso. Ella se desgarró cuando le permitió ir a ese viaje y por las cartas que recibió, parecía que había cometido el mayor error de su vida. Solo podía esperar que no fuera tan malo lo que su primo descubrió. Él estaría aquí en cuestión de minutos.

Después de un rato, tocaron la puerta y Nodoka rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta. Ella lo abrió para ver a Hamza en la puerta. La expresión de su cara y el archivo que tenía no la tranquilizaron. Ella lo dejó entrar y se dirigieron a la sala común. Ella se sentó frente a él y juntó sus manos. Hamza respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

"No he comenzado realmente mi investigación de Nodoka, pero esta es solo algunas cosas que recogí". Hamza comenzó. Él le entregó una carpeta. Nodoka lo abrió y miró dentro. Mientras leía el archivo, se horrorizó con lo que vio.

"Esto ... esto no puede ser correcto". Nodoka dijo con horror.

"Desearía que no fuera pero pude rastrear el informe médico de Ranma desde que tenía ocho años. Fue realmente difícil porque Genma rara vez fue al hospital en caso de que Ranma se lastimara. El médico con el que hablé por teléfono Me informó que Ranma tuvo varias fracturas en los huesos, múltiples músculos desgarrados y un poco de trauma en la cabeza. El tipo realmente llamó a la policía para buscar a Genma, pero rápidamente se llevó a Ranma y corrió. Esta carpeta es algo diferente ". Hamza dijo y se lo pasó. Ella lo abrió para ver los registros escolares de Ranma. Fue horrible.

"¿Solo ha estado en la escuela una vez y solo estuvo allí dos meses?" Nodoka preguntó.

"Lamento decir que Ranma no está realmente preparado para el mundo de hoy. Me alegra decir que sus calificaciones en la escuela secundaria son mucho mejores. La escuela secundaria Furinkan no es lo que yo llamaría mejor en el barrio de Nermia. Está dirigido por un loco que se hace llamar el director Kuno. Tuvo algunos problemas con su hijo, pero todos han sido menores. También ayuda que esté saliendo con su hija ".

"Kodachi, sé de sus novias. Me ha hablado de ellas". Nodoka dijo, interrumpiéndolo. Ella suspiró tristemente. "Soy una madre horrible".

"Nodoka, no tenías idea de lo que Genma le iba a hacer a tu hijo". Hamza dijo.

"Eso no excusa lo que me has traído. Mi hijo fue abusado y todo por el hecho de que se convirtiera en hombre. ¿Qué tipo de persona soy si sostengo a mi hijo en eso? ¿Sabías que tenía mi único hijo? pongo una hoja impresa en la palma de la mano que dice que lo mataría si no cumplía con el estándar que mi esposo me prometió? ¿Qué madre hace eso? " Preguntó Nodoka llorando. Hamza consoló a su primo y le permitió llorar.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma estaba en el techo del dojo. Le gustaba hasta aquí, ya que le daba una buena vista del cielo nocturno. Ranma solo suspiró porque necesitaba un pequeño descanso de todo. Estaba pensando en muchas cosas últimamente. El primero fue el torneo. Estaba realmente emocionado de estar en ese torneo que estaba a solo unas semanas de distancia. Se sentía preparado para el torneo y no podía esperar para demostrar su arduo trabajo. Él tuvo algunos baches en el camino. Estaba el rey del juego, esos cuatro hombres enanos y calvos después de la barba de dragón y esa situación de Picolet Chardin. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que se volviera más fuerte.

Hablando de Picolet, estaba contento de saber que se había ido. No podía creer que Soun fuera tan idiota como su padre. Cuando el rico extranjero informó a las hermanas Tendo de las acciones de su padre, estaban muy molestos con él. Nabiki y Kasumi todavía lo ignoraban. De todos modos, lo que realmente le molestaba a Ranma era el hecho de que mostraba demasiado interés en Kasumi. A Kasumi realmente no le importaba el hecho de que el chico podía tragar un pollo entero con sus habilidades que aprendió. Picolet estaba en su espacio y lo frotó por el camino equivocado. Era una de las razones por las que venció al tipo en su propio juego para poder irse.

Eso lo llevó al tema de Kasumi. No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto. Le gustaba Kasumi como amigo. Ella era una gran persona para hablar, dio buenos consejos, era una gran enfermera y su sonrisa parecía hacer su día. Sin embargo, Ranma estaba empezando a ver a Kasumi cuando vio a Shampoo y Kodachi. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, su estómago se volteó. Se sonrojaría un poco si Kasumi tenía que curarlo de esa manera. También estaba esa chispa que sintió cuando se emocionaron. Aunque ingenuo, Ranma se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a ver a Kasumi más que un amigo. Eso era algo que realmente no quería que sucediera.

Ranma ya tenía dos amigas y no quería ver la reacción a un tercero. Apenas trabajaron juntos cuando se trataba de él. Solo podía imaginar lo que le harían a ella. Además, sentía que Kasumi estaba un poco fuera de su alcance. Mientras que él había madurado, él no creía que él era lo suficientemente maduro para ella. Ranma suspiró y tomó la decisión de seguir siendo amigo de Kasumi. Sintió que sería mejor para todas las partes.

Ranma se levantó y se abrió paso. Tenía que hacer algunas maletas. Sería un largo viaje a la ciudad de Osaka.

 ** _XXX_**

La familia Tendo y Saotome entraron en los terrenos del clan Kusanagi y miraron con asombro. Este lugar era enorme en comparación con el compuesto de Tendo. Era lo suficientemente grande para caber en el grupo y los otros cientos de luchadores. Hombres y mujeres de diversas áreas y escuelas estaban parados, esperando que llegara el anfitrión. Ranma podía ver que había personas tan jóvenes como él para gente que era muy vieja. Se dio cuenta de cuán grande sería el torneo.

Dirigió su atención a algunas puertas de apertura. Miró para ver al jefe del clan, Saisyu Kusanagi, de pie delante de todos.

"Bienvenidos, a los terrenos de Kusanagi. Espero que todos hayan tenido un buen viaje y lo estén haciendo bien. Ver a tantos luchadores hace que mi sangre bombee para una pelea. Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, aunque todos ustedes han recorrido un largo camino. Dado que solo tenemos espacio para los luchadores, se iniciará sesión y se le asignará una habitación. Sus familiares deberán buscar alojamiento en los alrededores. Así que, por favor, forme la sesión e inicie sesión. Después de eso, puede recorrer los terrenos. Las reglas del torneo se explicarán mañana. De nuevo, te doy la bienvenida y le doy todo lo que pueda ". Saisyu dijo. Todos se metieron en una línea y se registraron.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma miró hacia el área de preparación donde tendrían lugar las peleas. Tenía una expresión seria en su rostro mientras miraba hacia las distintas etapas que se habían establecido. Simplemente se imaginó cómo sería cuando comenzara el torneo. Simplemente se imaginó sus partidos y lo que haría. Mientras miraba los jardines, sintió a alguien detrás de él. Se volvió para ver a Geo Hikari.

"Ranma Saotome, me alegré de saber por sensei que participarías en este torneo". Geo dijo.

"Ha pasado un tiempo Geo. ¿Cómo has estado?" Ranma preguntó.

"Bien, bien, he escuchado algunas cosas sobre tu escuela. A tus alumnos les fue muy bien en ese torneo. Tengo curiosidad de por qué todavía se llama Tendo dojo. El Tendo que vi no fue impresionante". Geo dijo.

"No me pertenece, pero la hija que lo dirige busca cambiar el letrero pronto. Quiere llamarlo la 'Escuela de ataque indiscriminado' porque eso es lo que hacemos. Sin embargo, su padre lo está obstaculizando". Ranma explicó.

"¿Seriamente?"

"No preguntes, ni siquiera qué explicar. De todos modos, creo que te veré mañana".

"Cuenta con eso. Te deseo suerte y honor en tus batallas". Geo dijo con una reverencia.

"Te deseo suerte y honor en tus batallas". Ranma devolvió el gesto. Geo se alejó de él mientras volvía a los anillos. Después de un rato, Ranma se dio vuelta para irse cuando vio a alguien parado frente a él. Era una mujer que lo estaba mirando. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ranma reconociera quién era esta mujer. Él tenía su foto en el cajón de su escritorio. Lo ocultó a su padre porque sabía que trataría de detenerlo. Sacó esa foto cuando necesitaba inspiración. Ahora, su inspiración estaba en frente de él.

"¿Mamá?" Ranma preguntó.

"Ranma". Nodoka dijo, asfixiándose. Ella corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazó. Ranma la abrazó y aguantó. Nodoka estaba llorando lágrimas de alegría. Ella finalmente regresó con su único hijo.

 ** _XXX_**

Con el permiso de Saisyu, los dos estaban sentados en un área privada. Estaba más que dispuesto debido a la naturaleza de la solicitud. Hijo y madre se sentaron uno frente al otro en silencio. Ranma la miraría por un segundo antes de mirar sus pies con nerviosismo. Nodoka haría lo mismo. Después de un rato, Nodoka decidió hablar.

"He soñado con este momento durante dieciséis años y no puedo creer lo nerviosa que estoy". Nodoka dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sí, sé a qué te refieres. Me he enfrentado a todos los desafíos sin estremecerme y soy un desastre". Ranma dijo con diversión. Después de otro ataque de silencio, Ranma habló. "¿Así que ... cómo has estado?"

"Yo ... he estado pensando. He estado pensando en mis decisiones y me arrepiento mucho". Nodoka dijo con tristeza. Ranma estaba preocupado. Nodoka miró a su hijo. "Lamento mucho dejarte ir. Si supiera lo que tu padre iba a hacer, te habría retenido y nunca me dejaría ir".

"Oh, ¿entonces sabes sobre el viaje de entrenamiento?" Ranma preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Lo sé un poco. Sé que has pasado por un infierno en nombre del entrenamiento. He visto una copia de tus rayos X, la única registrada. No me puedo disculpar lo suficiente por lo que hizo. usted. Estoy tan avergonzado ". Nodoka dijo, asfixiándose. Ranma se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó.

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No lo sabías. Pensabas que iba a entrenar a su hijo para ser el mejor, no abusar de él y hacerle sentir que no era nada. Colgó la palabra 'honor' sobre su Dirígete a que haga lo que él quiera. No tienes nada por lo que lamentar. Estabas cumpliendo con tu deber como esposa de un artista marcial. No lo sostengo en tu contra ". Ranma dijo en voz baja.

"Muchas gracias." Nodoka dijo. Ranma la soltó y Nodoka se secó las lágrimas. Ella miró a Ranma con una sonrisa. "Así que supongo que hay más acerca de este viaje". Ranma parecía nervioso pero alivió a su hijo. "Está bien. Aprenderé pronto gracias a mi primo. Lo que sea que aprenda, no lo detendré. A mis ojos, estás creciendo para ser un hombre". Ranma le sonrió pero todavía estaba preocupado por lo que ella descubriría, especialmente cuando se trataba de Jusenkyo. Él cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él.

 ** _XXX_**

En un hotel cercano, la familia Tendo, Genma y Happosai disfrutaban de la habitación en la que se hospedaban. Era grande y espacioso. Tenía algunas habitaciones y una gran casa de baños en la planta baja. A Nabiki realmente le gustaba el lugar y estaba contenta de que compartiría una habitación con Kasumi. Ella miró al resto de su familia y suspiró. Akane estaba sosteniendo a Ryoga, quien trajo con ella, su padre y el panda estaban comiendo hasta saciarse y Happosai se estaba preparando para ir a una redada. Ella solo suspiró por su comportamiento y fue a hacer un poco de trabajo. Fue entonces cuando oyó tocar la puerta. Echó un vistazo para ver quién era.

Cuando Kasumi abrió la puerta, vio que su hermana estaba muy sorprendida.

"Nodoka-san, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo Kasumi en voz alta y con sorpresa. Nabiki oyó un ruido y miró para ver a Genma sudando como un cerdo. Nabiki se volvió hacia las dos mujeres mientras Kasumi permitía a la mujer entrar a la habitación.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Nodoka-san. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que estés aquí. ¿Has visto a Ranma?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"Sí y fue una experiencia maravillosa a pesar de lo corto que fue". Nodoka dijo con una sonrisa. La sonrisa pronto cayó y le dio a Kasumi una mirada seria. "Sin embargo, esta no es realmente una visita amistosa, Kasumi. Estoy aquí en un asunto serio".

"¿Con qué te puedo ayudar?"

"¿Dónde está mi esposo?"


	42. Chapter 42

Genma, en su forma de panda, estaba sudando balas. No pensó que vería a su esposa por mucho tiempo. Oh seguro, él planeó reconectarse una vez que Ranma se curó, se casó y aseguró su retiro. Sin embargo, viendo a su esposa, enojada y molesta, Genma estaba mortalmente asustada. ¿Cómo los encontró? ¿Cuándo conoció a Ranma? ¿Sabía ella sobre la maldición?

Cualquiera que sea el caso, necesitaba sacar a Ranma y marcharse. Al diablo con este torneo, su vida era más importante. Miró a su esposa enojada que ahora estaba enfrentando a Soun y sus hijas.

"Preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Dónde está Genma?" Nodoka preguntó en serio.

"Bueno, eh, Genma ... Genma se está retrasando un poco. Tenía ... una madre apremiante de la que ocuparse". Soun dijo nerviosamente. Soun sabía sobre Nodoka y la promesa hecha entre ellos. No podía permitir que eso sucediera hasta que se unieran las escuelas. Nodoka entrecerró los ojos.

"Aunque Genma es tu amiga, mentirme a mí no es la forma de mostrar tu lealtad. A través de las cartas de mi hijo, sé que tienen problemas de comunicación. Entiendo que mi esposo quiere las cosas a su manera, pero mi hijo es independiente. ¿El marido no ha venido aquí por eso? exigió. Soun estaba sudando balas y trató de encontrar algo.

"Parece que conoces a tu marido. Eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo mi estudiante. Es una bendición que Ranma haya ganado todo el coraje y tu hermosa apariencia". Happosai respondió, coqueteando con la mujer.

"Debes ser el maestro Happosai. Discúlpame si no me acerco. Aunque no me importa una pequeña perversión, tu reputación te precede". Nodoka dijo.

"Eres una mujer muy inteligente. La forma en que Genma te atrapó es un misterio". Happosai dijo con una sonrisa. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver la furia del panda. "En cualquier caso, no me atrevería a enojar a tu hijo y mi heredero. Un día, él me superará, especialmente si él debe dominar el Nekoken (puño de gato)".

"Le agradezco los elogios pero estoy decepcionado con mi esposo. No creía que pudiera ser tan mezquino. Estoy considerando seriamente llevar a mi hijo a casa conmigo". Nodoka dijo. Esto sorprendió a todos en la sala.

"¡No puedes!" Soun exclamó.

"¿Disculpe?" ella preguntó peligrosamente.

"Lo siento pero Genma y yo tenemos un pacto de honor por unir las escuelas a través del matrimonio. Es una cuestión de honor". Soun explicó.

"Bueno, lo siento, pero no permitiré esto. No hasta que mi primo Hamza me traiga todo lo que necesito saber sobre el viaje de entrenamiento en el que se llevó a mi hijo". Nodoka afirmó firmemente. Ahora Genma tenía miedo. Conocía a Hamza y, como el resto de la familia de Nodoka, Hamza lo odiaba con pasión. Hamza siempre podía verlo a través de él y sabía la verdadera razón por la que realmente se casó con Nodoka. Las habilidades de Hamza para reunir información eran muy conocidas y si Hamza aprendía todo, Nodoka las mataría a él y a Ranma. Genma estaba sudando balas y maldijo sus desgracias.

Nabiki también estaba sumido en profundos pensamientos. Ella había oído hablar de ese nombre antes.

"Uh, si puedo interrumpir, ¿estás hablando de Hamza Akizuki?" ella preguntó.

"Sí, él es mi primo por parte de mi madre". Nodoka dijo. Nabiki retrocedió y agarró su cofre, murmurando algo incoherente. Nodoka se volvió hacia Soun. "Lo siento si esto es preocupante para ti, pero esa es mi decisión. Me rehúso a permitir que Genma tome más decisiones sobre Ranma. Ya, Genma ha demostrado que fue muy irresponsable con la seguridad de mi hijo y hasta que me enfrenta y me da una explicación, rechazo cualquiera de sus ideas. Si tengo que involucrar a mi familia, lo haré ". Soun estaba llorando llorando por su decisión. Nodoka miró confundida al hombre que lloraba, pero lo ignoró. Ella no vio la mirada enojada del panda. Luego volvió su atención a Kasumi.

"Sé que ya lo he dicho antes, pero debo agradecerles por ayudarme a volver a conectar con mi hijo. Además, he tomado su consejo sobre esa promesa y la destruí". Nodoka dijo. La ira de Genma se desvaneció y estaba mirando a los dos con esperanza.

"No hay problema Nodoka-san, estaba feliz de ayudar. Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿por qué hiciste tal promesa?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"Para decirte la verdad, pensé que era valiente que Genma se pusiera a sí mismo y a las vidas de nuestro hijo por las artes. Vengo de una familia de artistas marciales y sé de la necesidad de hacer un viaje de entrenamiento para fortalecerme. Aún así, tu punto acerca de la edad de Ranma tenía mucho sentido. Solo tenía dos años y probablemente pensó que era un juego. Hamza también estuvo de acuerdo con tu razonamiento. Por lo tanto, rompí la promesa. En mi opinión, Ranma se está volviendo loco. el hombre que quiero que sea. Afortunadamente, él confiará en mí un poco más ". Nodoka explicó.

"Sé que lo hará". Dijo Kasumi.

"Um," interrumpió Nabiki de nuevo. "¿Puedo preguntar a qué familia?"

"Oh, mi apellido de soltera era Katabami". Nodoka respondió. Esta vez, Happosai se sorprendió. "De cualquier forma, por favor informa a mi esposo que debemos hablar. Mientras más me evite, más me enojaré". Dicho eso, Kasumi la condujo fuera de la habitación del hotel. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kasumi regresó a la sala común y fue confrontado de inmediato por los dos hombres.

"¿¡Cómo pudiste poner a Ranma en tal peligro !?" Genma gritó.

"¿Cómo podrías poner en peligro la unión de las escuelas?" Soun lloró. Ambos hombres fueron repentinamente enviados volando gracias a Happosai. El anciano se volvió para mirar a los dos hombres.

"No permitiré que ustedes dos le griten a la niña". Happosai dijo peligrosamente. "Kasumi tiene un corazón amable y solo está ayudando a un amigo. El hecho de que interfiera con tus planes no significa que te permita atacar a la joven". Happosai dijo. Fue entonces cuando se enfrentó a Genma. "Entonces, ¿estabas buscando los secretos de Katabami? No es que hubieras tenido la paciencia para aprenderlos".

"Crees que es algo. La línea de sangre de Ranma es algo especial. Hombre, tal vez debería haber dado una oportunidad al matrimonio". Nabiki dijo con un puchero.

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver la sangre del idiota al respecto?" Akane preguntó.

"¿Hablas en serio? El clan Akizuki es una familia noble del período Sengoku. Eran un rey de samuráis en el 'país Akizuki' en la isla de Kyushu. Demonios, el área que solían controlar sigue llamándose la 'prefectura de Akizuki' "Si la madre de Nodoka es de la familia principal, se la considera también como la realeza". Nabiki explicó. Akane, Soun y Kasumi quedaron atónitos por eso. Genma simplemente continuó gruñendo a Kasumi. La joven no se dejó intimidar por eso.

"Puedes estar disgustado conmigo si deseas a Genma pero no me disculparé, ni me arrepiento de haber ayudado a esos dos a volver a conectar. Si por casualidad pierdes a Ranma con su madre por eso, entonces eso depende de ti". Dijo Kasumi. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación para prepararse para dormir. Happosai miró a Genma con una sonrisa.

"Si Nodoka descubre la mitad de las cosas por las que pasaste a tu hijo, podría ir con su familia. Ambos clanes todavía son bastante conocidos. Buena suerte con ellos". Happosai bromeó y se fue. Nabiki y Akane pronto se unieron a ellos. Soun estaba llorando mientras Genma apretó los puños con ira. Acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba en un gran problema. Tenía que encontrar una manera de cambiar esto. Si Nodoka se reunió con su familia después de todo lo que hizo para alejarla de ellos, estaba jodido.

 ** _XXX_**

Todos estaban reunidos en el área principal de entrenamiento. Podrían ver dieciséis anillos creados para el combate. Había cuatrocientas personas en el complejo que estaban listas para luchar. Saisyu salió y se enfrentó a todos.

"Bienvenidos luchadores, espero que estén bien descansados para las peleas futuras. Este torneo es una batalla de artes marciales. Tardará tres días en completarse. Hoy, haremos preliminares para reducir el campo a dieciséis. será la primera y segunda ronda. El último día serán las semifinales y la final ". Él explicó.

"Has leído las reglas del torneo y las defenderás. Si quieres violar las reglas". Saisyu advirtió. Cuando todos tenían claro todo, continuó. "Ahora dibujarás números para tu anillo asignado. Gracias por tu atención y luchas con todo lo que tienes". Con eso, Saisyu se movió para sentarse. Todos fueron a buscar su número.

 ** _XXX_**

Ranma fue asignado al anillo número diez. Ranma miró a su competencia y no vio a Soap ni a Geo. Miró a su alrededor para ver a Geo en el anillo dos y a Soap en el anillo dieciséis. Para él, solo significaba que enfrentaría a Soap si lo lograba. Eso sería un desafío.

Él también buscó a su madre y a los demás. Él los encontró en las gradas. Nodoka lo saludó con la mano como lo hizo Kasumi. Happosai le dio un "pulgar hacia arriba" mientras Genma estaba en su forma de panda. Soun también estaba allí con Akane que no parecía que ella quisiera estar allí. Luego volvió su atención a los competidores de su anillo. Estaba esperando que llamaran su nombre para su primer partido. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que después de la segunda pelea, se llamó.

Se levantó y se dirigió al centro del anillo. Se unió a él un hombre en la treintena. Llevaba un uniforme de karate negro y parecía que era un tercer dan, cinturón negro. El árbitro los presentó como dos fajas colocadas alrededor de los dos.

"Llevando la banda roja, oriundo del Shotokan Karate of America en Phoenix, Arizona, tercer cinturón negro dan y campeón mundial, Michael Harmon. Llevando la banda blanca, oriundo de la Escuela de Ataque indiscriminado, heredero del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Cualquier cosa Goes Martial Arts), Ranma Saotome ". El anunció. Los dos se enfrentaron e hicieron una reverencia. Luego se inclinaron ante el árbitro y entraron en sus posiciones de combate y estaban preparados para luchar. El árbitro miró para ver si estaban listos y comenzó el partido.

Michael ya estaba en movimiento y en la cara de Ranma. Ranma bloqueó su golpe directo y lanzó un gancho. El hombre bloqueó el golpe y golpeó su pierna izquierda. Lanzó una patada de hacha. Ranma esquivó y retrocedió. Lanzó varias patadas, que Michael tuvo que bloquear debido a la velocidad. Ranma dejó caer su pierna e hizo un cambio y fintó con una patada. Lanzó un jab rápido que sorprendió a Michael.

Ranma presionó su ataque pero Michael se recuperó rápidamente. Él bloqueó algunos golpes antes de contrarrestar con un golpe en el estómago. Ranma fue arrojado sobre el hombro de Michael. Ranma golpeó el suelo con un golpe sordo. Michael intentó golpear a Ranma mientras estaba abajo, pero Ranma lo esquivó y lo atrapó con una patada. Ranma se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia adelante. Estaba dentro de la guardia de Michael y usó el Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (Castañas asando en un fuego abierto). Michael fue golpeado con más de doscientos cincuenta golpes. El uppercut envió a Michael volando por la plataforma y casi a la multitud.

El árbitro se dirigió hacia él para ver cómo estaba. Michael no pudo continuar mientras agarraba sus costillas. El árbitro se levantó y se enfrentó a la multitud.

"Michael no puede continuar. Ranma Saotome es el ganador del partido". Él dijo. Ranma se acercó para ver cómo se ponía de pie el hombre mayor. El hombre le agradeció a Ranma y le dijo que siguiera fortaleciéndose. Se dieron la mano y se fueron con respeto.

 ** _XXX_**

El jabón estaba de pie ante un hombre con grandes músculos, un par de jeans y una camiseta ajustada. Estaba mirando con lascivia al médico que no se dejó arrastrar por ella. Ella recibió ese tipo de apariencia antes, principalmente de los chicos de High School secundaria impulsados por hormonas.

"Hola cariño, ¿por qué no tomamos un trago tú y yo después de ganar este partido?" preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Lo siento, no estoy interesado." Jabón respondió.

"Vamos. Si estás de acuerdo, voy a ser fácil contigo. Incluso evitaré esa bonita cara tuya". Él se jactó. Jabón solo le sonrió. Cuando el árbitro comenzó el partido, corrió a agarrar a Soap. Jabón lo evitó y caminó pasando su carga. Salió del ring cuando el hombre se derrumbó en un montón. El árbitro lo revisó para ver varios verdugones rojos sobre su cuerpo, principalmente alrededor de sus nervios.

"El ganador por nocaut ... Jabón del Amazonas". La mujer dijo. Soap escuchó los aplausos de sus hermanas. Soap solo sonrió.

 ** _XXX_**

Nabiki estaba circulando, vigilando los partidos. Ella tenía un pequeño pequeño concierto que iba a hacer la final. Ella ya tenía buenas probabilidades de que Ranma, Soap y Geo llegaran a la final. Ella acababa de ver a Geo ganar contra alguien que usaba un híbrido de Kenpo y otros dos estilos de Karate. Mientras se dirigía a otro anillo, alguien le gritaba que se quitara del camino. Se giró para ver un cuerpo que se acercaba a ella. Por suerte para ella, ella fue derribada en el último minuto.

Ella fue arrojada al suelo y se enfrentó a su salvador. Sus facciones eran muy parecidas a un gato. Tenía el pelo corto, azul oscuro y ojos color ámbar. Llevaba un uniforme de Kung-Fu, azul y morado, con un cinturón amarillo. Parecía muy tonificado, no flaco ni demasiado voluminoso. Él le dio una sonrisa.

"Bueno, no eres una chica".


End file.
